


Upside Down.

by Misha_Gave_Me_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angelic Grace, Angry Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Big Brother Sam, Castiel Speaks Enochian, Crying Castiel, Crying Dean, Cute Kids, Daddy Castiel, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean Runs, Demons, Embarrassment, Fairy, Fairy/Nonhuman Path, Family Drama, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Nephilim, Nightmares, Out of Character, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, School bully, Seizures, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sick Dean Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 89,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings/pseuds/Misha_Gave_Me_Wings
Summary: Dean and Cas have a lovers fight. Dean goes missing and they find baby Dean in his place. This will follow the first year and beyond of Dean living with Castiel and his family, Sam, Gabriel and Charlie. They all find there own place in the world. What will happen to Castiel and Dean? Will the angel cope with looking after a baby Dean? Will Sam be okay with letting Dean go? A world that had to change to look after the little boy who never had a childhood, through sickness and, school, growing up and puberty and maybe even to find that one true love and happiness they both seek and deserve.





	1. The Importance of Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural but thanks for letting me play a little x No underage sex happens. 
> 
> Check for warnings at the beginning of the page. 
> 
> This is slowly being corrected, by my Beta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trying to work, but an argument springs up between Dean and Castiel. Again!

Sam sat with his head in a book tracking the latest monster. Confusion marred his face; it could be any number of creatures, he needed to narrow it down. The younger hunter loved this kind of research, he was in his element.

Sam heard a loud bang, startling him out of his concentration. He looked up the hall that led to the bedrooms to see what had caused the sudden disturbance. Dean came stomping around the corner red in the face, fists balled, and his green eyes flashed in anger.

Sam sighed. ‘ _Here we go again’._ The younger hunter moaned to himself. Dean and Cas had not been getting on of late. Dean thought his boyfriend spent too much time in heaven while he was not really sure why Cas was so upset at his brother. Knowing Dean as he did, it could be an array of things.

"How could you think I would do that to you Cas? You spend so much time in heaven. I'm allowed friends you know." Dean stood there with his arms crossed and genuine hurt on his face.

"I never said you couldn't have friends Dean. But you were looking cosy, and you did like girls before me." Huffed the angel, feeling a spike of jealousy shoot through his veins.

Dean stormed over to Cas. The older hunter narrowed his forest green eyes and poked the angel in the chest. "If you'd have noticed, angel, I’ve not been with anyone in a year. Not before I got with you because I frigging love you." Dean looked as shocked by that confession as Castiel. "I just I give up on this Cas, I really do." The hunter threw his arms in the air for dramatic effect and started to walk away from the angel.

Castiel started to panic. ' _Did Dean not want him anymore?’_ "W- What does that mean Dean?" A shaky Cas began to grab Dean's arm. He needed to stop Dean, he needed some reassurance.

“Don't touch me," shouted Dean. The hunter could not bear to be touched by anyone when he was in an irritable mood. Dean stormed off and headed for the lower levels of the bunker. He needed time to think, away from blue eyes.

Castiel shook his head and sat down near Sam. "I never meant to imply he was doing anything with that girl. But I guess I got jealous. Angels are, um, very possessive about their mates."

Sam looked up from his book he had gone back to reading. "Dean’s not your mate, though Cas? "

"No, but I guess I’ve been treated him like one. I think I pushed him too far. Dean does not do well in that kind of scenario."

Sam felt sorry for the angel; his brother was sometimes not an easy person. "Hey, leave him be? You know what Dean's like. Let him cool off. Why don't you meet with Gabriel and I will call you when he comes back up?"

Castiel nodded dejectedly, the rustle of wings filled the room, and he was gone.

Sam needed to talk to Dean about what was going on. The best way to do that was through food. So, he decided to make burgers and fries for supper. Hopefully, his brother would be in a better mood to talk once he had a belly full of good food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my two Betas. x


	2. Food for thought.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes food hoping to entice his brother out from where ever he's sulking.

 

Sam had wafted the smell of the burgers and fries down the stairs of the walkway. It's a shame he could not make a pie then he was sure that would get his brother to stop sulking.  Sam ate his dinner in peace and after got lost in research. The younger hunter dozed off, and he woke up in a daze. He looked to see if any of the food was gone, but nothing had been touched. Sam went to check his older brother’s bedroom and even the bathroom, still no Dean. Sam left a note for Dean telling him his dinner was in the microwave and hoped his brother was just waiting for him to go to bed. Sam closed the books he had been working on and shut off the little reading light on the table and went to bed.

The alarm woke Sam up, blaring out some song he could not get his head around. He reached to switch it off. The hunter headed for a shower and then a cup of coffee to wake himself up. The note was still there from last night, and so he checked inside the microwave and saw the sad looking burger and cold fries. Sam was now worried. _‘When did Dean ever turn down a meal?’_

Making breakfast of toast and jam for himself, he chucked the burger and fries and washed up the few dishes. Sam took a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the table to do more research. Checking online to see if any more bodies had turned up in Backwater Ridge, but not all was quiet. The younger hunter wanted to tie this down before ploughing headfirst into a hunt; that's what got hunters killed.

Lunchtime came and went, and dinner time was once again approaching like a lioness after her prey. Sam was more than puzzled now he was damn right worried about Dean. The younger man got a torch and went down to try and look for his brother. Not wanting to get lost in the maze of passages, some still not explored by the brothers. Sam could only venture so far, and it frustrated him. _'Maybe Cas would help?_ ' He thought to himself. _'The angel would be able to track Dean better than me getting lost. Maybe that's what Dean did, stormed off in a rage and lost his way?'_

So, Sam went back up and called for Cas. As soon as Sam had finished his prayer, a flutter of wings was heard, and the Angel in the trench coat appeared.

"Sam, what's going on, where’s Dean?" Asked the angel in a panic.

"That's why I prayed for your help, Cas. I think he got lost in the maze of passages. I dare not look, can you find him? He's never even come back for the food. That's not like Dean; he’s a human garbage disposal."

Castiel looked worried. "Well with our bond I should find him. Don't stress Sam, I will be back soon."

"Thanks, Cas, let me get dinner started, he's bound to be hungry. And also, in a worse mood than he left, if he's not eaten for over a day." grinning the younger hunter was going to have fun teasing his brother.

"That's wise, Sam." Castiel smiled. "Dean will be thankful I'm sure. I just hope he's no longer mad at me."

"I think he will declare his love for you again Cas." Laughed Sam. "As long as you get him back to daylight, and food."

Castiel nodded and bid Sam goodbye; he would be back as soon as he found Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta for helping me on this fic x


	3. Three little problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Dean but alls not what it seems. The start of an adventure that turns everything upside down.

 

Castiel put feelers out for Dean, though it was very faint, the older hunter’s soul guided the angel. Sam was right Dean had gone further than the boys had explored before. _‘Why had Dean done that?’_ He knew he would get lost. Dean was an experienced hunter. _‘Why would he put himself in danger by doing something so reckless?_ ’ Castiel was worried, in fact, he was scared, and for an ancient angel, he could only count on one hand how many times he had been afraid. Strangely all of them because of Dean.

 

Castiel continued walking it was, strange he could swear he heard crying. Dean had never cried in front of him. Not once, he never showed such strong emotions. Castiel thought it would be good for him, but Dean had seemed trapped in such resentment of himself. It was hard for Castiel to break down any barriers.

 

Castiel came to a door that felt odd. Strange energy buzzed around it, but the angel knew it was the place he needed. Castiel marked the entrance so that he could find it again. The angel opened the door with some trepidation, wondering what he would see on the other side, his angel senses no help to him.

 

Something seemed to be blocking his ability to screen the room.

 

On opening the door at first glance, he saw an almost empty room. It was painted a military-style grey. Like Castiel had seen in the movies he watched with his lover. At the back of the room was a cage, with what looked like filing systems. Cas tried the door, but it was locked. Using angelic strength, it took him little time to open it. Noting nothing of importance, he began to look elsewhere. In the room also stood a large wardrobe. It reminded him of the book Dean had once read to him. The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Castiel had like the story, and he loved Aslan, the lion. The angel had felt Dean was very much like the brave lion. The older hunter had just laughed at him and gone red when Castiel had told Dean that.

 

The wardrobe itself was made of cherry wood. Castiel knew this wood was magical and often used as a witch's altar for this very reason. So, it did not surprise him to find the Green Man etched into it. It was a pagan symbol but also strangely found itself adorned on many of his father's buildings. The Green Man was intricately carved on the very top of the wardrobe; it was beautiful Castiel thought. Castiel may be a warrior, but he could still appreciate beautiful things.

 

The wardrobe itself emitted a blue light almost like an angel's grace. Castiel did not want to get too close to it; it made his wings itch, and he did not like the feeling. One of the doors was hanging slightly open, and Castiel went to investigate when he heard a small sob.

 

The angel swung around, and a little boy sat in the middle of the floor. How Castiel had missed this little boy, he had no idea. The little boy was surrounded by clothes and the white tee shirt he wore engulfed him. The small child had blond hair and a smattering of freckles over his nose. The child also had the most beautiful green eyes, and that's when Castiel knew who he was. Dean.

 

Castiel bent down to the little boy and said his name; he was slow in his movements not wanting to alarm the little creature.

 

"Dean, baby, is that you?" Whispered Castiel wondering if the little boy would recognise him.

 

Watery green eyes looked up at the angel. "Cas, I scared." Little Deans bottom lip wobbled, and fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks.

 

"Oh, Baby boy. Don't cry please." begged Castiel feeling tears come to his eyes. The angel had never seen such a sorry sight in all his existence. His Dean had been turned into a baby. “Dean, honey. how old are you?"

 

The little boy looked like he was thinking and held up three pudgy fingers.

 

"Gosh, you're a big boy, aren't you?" Castiel smiled at the little boy stroking his beautiful blond hair.

 

The little boy nodded and smiled. Little Dean put his arms out to Castiel. "I scared, Cas. Pickup."

 

"Come, baby, let's get you back to Sam. He's been worried. Are you hungry?"

 

"Yeah, my tummy hurts." The little boy rubbed his belly for emphasis.

 

"Come, then," whispered Castiel wanting to leave this strange room. The angel cuddled his precious cargo into strong arms. The angel always had a real connection with children they seemed to like him. The angel felt he knew what to say and do with baby Dean. Castiel made a promise to Dean and sent a silent prayer to his father. That no matter how long Dean was like this he would protect the little boy no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to rfg72 for Beta and helping improved my work. Also my BFF Anney for all her help.


	4. Baby plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Sam and tells him what's happened to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta and my BFF for listening to my ideas.

 

The little boy seemed scared of the dark, and the creepy halls they walked. The angel tried in vain to reassure the small creature trembling in his arms. The angel placed a hand on one of the walls and light started to emit from it. The little boy still whimpered and buried his face into the angel’s trench coat.

 

“Shhh, Baby, it's ok we're nearly there." Castiel kissed the top of the little boy’s head to calm him down.

 

Castiel had no idea what he was going to say to Sam. ‘ _How was he going to get Big Dean back?’_ He would try everything. He would have to get Gabe on this and Sam was great at research. The younger angel felt confidence in his family’s abilities to sort this mess out.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Sam was pulling the mac and cheese he had just cooked, from the hob. The younger hunter then set the table. The younger man knew this was one of Dean’s all-time favourites. Being a good brother, he got Dean a beer as well. The older man had been cutting back, but he thought his big brother was going to need it.

 

"Sam, are you about?" shouted Castiel from the war room. "I need to talk to you."

 

 _'Oh, that sounds ominous.'_ Thought, Sam, readying himself for some unwelcome news. The younger hunter came out of the kitchen and into the war room, where he knew Castiel would be.

 

Castiel stood there, and all of a sudden, he spotted a small boy snuggled into the angel's arms.

 

"Sam, something happened to Dean. He appears to be about three years old. I found him further along the passage then we have explored. You were right he had gotten lost. It looks like he came across a room that had a wardrobe in it. It had a green man in the carving. It appears Pagan in origin, but I'm not a hundred per cent sure. It's made of cherry wood, and that would mean..."

 

"Witch, Wicca pagan," said Sam, interrupting Castiel's flow of speech.

 

"Well, it can also be seen in early Christianity," informed Castiel. “They used such symbol in churches, but as you know, a lot of churches were built on Pagan ceremonial grounds."

 

Sam was staring at the little boy in Castiel's arms. "What are we going to do, Cas? We need to go on this hunt, and my older brother is now younger and-and."

 

"Sam, first we need to feed him. Get him some supplies and go from there, okay," stated Castiel with confidence in his voice. "We need to get my brother; he will help with the hunt. You have grown close have you not? He will help you."

 

Sam smiled. Yes, he and Gabriel were now firm friends. If Sam was sincere, he quite liked the jolly archangel turned demigod. Even Dean was friends with him now.

 

"Yeah, Cas, sorry. I just panicked. Right, let's do that. First things first. I think I have some orange juice, let me get a beaker for him."

 

Sam picked up the beer no way was a three-year-old being near that. Sam laughed. He was not anything like his dad letting Dean drink beer from an incredibly young age. Sam was going to do right by his baby brother. Older brother? Oh, whatever. Sam laughed at himself. He was not repeating history that was all.

 

"Here you go, Dee, eat up buddy. You like mac and cheese, yes?" Asked Sam using the nickname he used for his brother when he was young.

 

"Yeah, Sammy, yummy." The little boy broke out in giggles.

 

Castiel saw the little boy was struggling with a fork, so he got him a spoon. "We need to get Gabe, so we can get some supplies." The angel repeated to the young hunter with a frown on his face.

 

"Yes," agreed Sam. "Tomorrow we go shopping."

 


	5. The shopping trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Sam and Gabriel take Little Dean shopping. Deans excited to find a bear like his friend Cas.

 

Castiel bathed Little Dean; he did the best he could. The angel got him a clean shirt from Big Dean's draw. No way was he letting Little Dean sleep in their old room. Too many weapons and things he did not want a three-year-old finding. They settled in Castiel's old room, the one he had before he and Dean got together. Castiel felt sad for a moment, missing his Dean. But his little charge needed looking after so he could not spend time mourning his loss just yet.

 

Castiel put the little boy to bed after saying goodnight to Sam. Little Dean wanted a story, so Castiel told him about Noah’s Ark and all the animals. The angel had first-hand knowledge He was there after all. The little boy put his thumb in his mouth and started drifting off. Castiel bent down to kiss him.

 

"I love you Dean, sweet dreams baby boy."

 

"Wuv you Cas." The little boy said sleepily.

 

Castiel's heart melted, and he stayed with Dean all night. The angel did not want the small child falling out of bed. He would also not have bad dreams. Castiel made sure of that. Castiel was worried he would have dreams as big Dean did. _'Maybe.'_ Guessed the angel. _'All his memories from hell and purgatory,_ _what his dad did to him. All the heartbreak he's had to go through. Just maybe he does not remember that.'_

 

In the morning, the little boy awoke at seven wanting the potty. Castiel took him to the bathroom it was not easy, and the angel really needed to call his brother. They desperately needed the supplies.

 

"Dean, what do you want for breakfast?" asked the angel smiling at the boy swinging his chubby legs under the table.

 

"Pancakes Cas, with choco chips." grinned the little boy.

 

Castiel was worried, he did not have any clue how to make pancakes. Time to call his big brother.

 

"I tell you what Dean, let us call Uncle Gabriel. He will make them for you. After breakfast, we can go shopping for clothes and toys."

 

"Ok, Cas." smiled the little boy, carefree and happy.

 

The angel loved seeing Dean so happy; he was going to make sure to keep that smile on that little boy’s face.

 

"Gabriel, I need your help please," called Castiel, sending a prayer via angel radio.

 

Gabriel popped in next to Castiel. "What’s up little bro? Are you ok?"

 

"Unca Gabe" Squealed Dean rushing up to the Archangel. The little boy throws his small arms around the older angel.

 

Gabriel looked down at the little boy and then back at the younger angel.

 

"Oh, hey little buddy,” chuckled the older angel as he picked the little boy up. "Who do we have here, then?"

 

"It's Dee, silly Unca Gabe." Laughed little Dean. “Cas says you make choco chip pancake. Peese, Unca Gabe." the little boy pleaded with the Archangel.

 

Gabriel looked at the small boy with large green eyes and smiled. Sitting the little boy down on his seat making sure he was safe, the angel clicked his fingers, and a steaming plate of pancakes appeared.

 

"Ok, buddy what did you want to drink?" asked the Archangel, not finished with his uncle duties.

 

"O. J peese." answered the little boy with a mouth full of pancakes.

 

"Ok buddy, well you eat up. I need to speak to Cas. We're just over here if you need us."

 

"Ok, Unca Gabe."

 

The two angels walked towards the war room, but they could see the little boy at the table.

 

"Ok, Cassie what the hell happened? Why is Dean about three years old and calling me Uncle Gabe?"

 

Castiel told Gabriel all about the fight and Dean’s disappearance for over twenty-four hours. That he had found the strange room and the cupboard with the little boy near it. "Look, Gabe, we have this hunt we need to sort out, but we also need supplies, for Dean. Can you help please, brother?"

 

"I will help of course, but we need back-up. Charlie will help with research, and I will help with shopping, for our little Dee over there."

 

"Charlie! Why did I not think of that? I will ring her and ask if I can pick her up."

 

"Great, good first let's get Sam and Dee and go shopping."

 

"Thanks, Gabe," sighed Castiel looking at Dee with chocolate all over his face. "We need to take care of him if any monster sees him, he will be a target."

 

"No one will hurt him, lil bro, not on my watch." glared Gabe. "They better not even try."

 

Castiel called Charlie, she had work to do until five, but she could be picked up after. She was worried about Dean, but she said she would go shopping for him. The young woman wanted to grab some items she knew a three-year-old boy would love.

 

Sam had breakfast, and then the boys got ready to go shopping. Gabe snapped an outfit onto Dean so that it did not look odd, being in a man's tee shirt.

 

"What's first?" asked Sam looking at a list he and Castiel had made.

 

"Well, we need a first aid kit." pointed out Castiel. “And a toilet step, car seat, chair seat, food implements, toys, clothes, food."

 

"Ok" Smiled Gabriel "Let's get a trolley each and we get one part of the list.” Sam and Castiel nodded and went and got trolleys.

 

"Ok Dean. Let’s get you on the trolley; you have to be strapped in first."

 

They got welly boots that have Batman on them and sneakers with Iron Man. Castiel got slippers because the bunker gets cold. They have bees on them, and he thinks they're cute. They got jeans and tee shirts. Dean wanted a Batman tee shirt, and Cas put that in the cart. The angel let Dean pick out PJs, also. There, on a rack at the end of the rail is a Batman outfit. The look on Dean's' face when he sees is priceless, and Cas just had to get it for him.

 

Castiel takes Dean down the toy aisle. The angel makes sure they get toys that have educational as well as play value in them. Castiel saw an angel bear, and Dean fell in love with it.

 

"Look, Cas. It like you. It got black wings." shouted out little Dean in excitement.

 

The angel was shocked can little Dean see his wings? "Dean, baby," asked Cas in a low tone so no one can hear. "Can you see my wings?"

 

"Yeah, Cas, Dee see them, they pretty." The little boy giggles and tries to grab at them.

 

Castiel has no clue what to say to that. "Ok, baby but we can't tell people, they won't understand."

 

"Ok, Cas," says he and Dean snuggled up to the angel bear.

 

"It's strange," says Gabriel, walking next to Castiel and Dean.

 

"What is?" inquiries Castiel, puzzled.

 

"Little Dean calls me Unca Gabe, and he knows Sammy, his brother, but he calls you, well, Cas. I thought he would call you daddy or something.”

 

"Ask him." shrugs Castiel, not overly bothered.

 

"I may do so, but not here, little bro."

 

When they finish their shopping, Gabriel zaps it all back to the spare room. Gabriel decides to decorate it. It's blue with the Impala. Big Dean’s baby and all Dean’s favourite people on the walls. His bed looks like the Impala with cot sides, and his toys are in a beautiful wooden box. There is a wardrobe for his clothes, but the little boy seems scared of it, so Castiel thinks it’s something to do with the one he found Dean next to.

 

Gabe went and picked up Charlie, and Castiel got her room ready. Dean was now bathed and put into his Batman PJs. Castiel thought he looked adorable.

 

Charlie went over to little Dean and told him she was his Aunt Charlie. She loved his Pj's; she loved Batman too. She brought him a Batman blankie, and Dean loved it, He went everywhere with it. The little boy was timid around her which was a surprise, Dean not being the shy type. Charlie asked Dean if he would like to watch Cars or Planes, he said he wanted to watch Cars. Castiel got him some milk and cookies. He fell asleep halfway through, and the angel put him to bed.

 

"Night baby boy, love you." the angel whispered. Castiel was going to be sad when he left for the hunt. Charlie had said she would watch over Dean. People were missing and ending up dead. Dean would want him to save people. The little boy would be safe if they both stayed in the safety of the bunker walls. The angel had told Charlie they needed to stay in for Dean's safety. If any monster or angel for that matter found out Dean was like this, he would be a target.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta again and my wonderful friend Anney Elska sister.


	6. In you I Trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks to Sam, about how he had been looking after baby Dean, worried he's overstepped his boundaries.

 

 

Castiel had become a little worried. He had looked after Little Dean, taken over his care. But what about Sam? Technically Dean was Sam’s brother, and maybe he wanted to take care of the little boy. So, after putting the boy to bed and clipping the baby monitor to his pants, the angel set off to talk to the younger hunter. Finding the younger man in his natural habitat - the library. Shaking his head and a small smile formed on his lips. 'Humans were so often creatures of habits.' the angel thought to himself.

 

“Sam, may we talk?” implored the angel, hoping he could get this issue sorted.

 

“Sure Cas, what’s troubling you?” urged the younger hunter looking with worry at his friend.

 

“It’s about Little Dean. I realised just now putting him to bed. I have taken over his care. I never asked you if you wanted that, or if you wanted to look after the boy. I want to apologise, and I will step back.”

 

Sam studied the angel’s face, and it was one of abject misery. At first, Sam was a little put out that the angel had taken over the care of his baby brother. But he saw how well his friend took care of the boy. How well little Dean, seemed to love the angel? Dean would come to him, yes, but if there were an issue he would run back to the angel. Plus, he was not like Dean; he was not cut out to look after a small child. He wanted a normal life, and he may seem selfish, thinking that. So, Sam got out the college brochures and placed it on the table next to his friend.

 

“I want a different life, Cas. I don’t want to do this for much longer, you know, hunting. I talked to Gabe about it, we have become close. Dean loves you Cas, Big or Little. I feel selfish, but I’m not my brother. You’re good with him, not sure I’m cut out to look after a kid, maybe one day, but not yet.”

 

“Sam, I don’t know what to say. I will promise to look after him until we can return him to his normal state. I just feel, a connection and a need to nurture him.”

 

“It's okay Cas, just keep up with what you’re doing. I will keep looking for a way to change him back; we need to look at that room. But if not, at least he gets a childhood, not the shit one he had. I don’t think he remembers his past; he seems so happy.”

 

“I monitored his dreams last night, and they were pleasant. No dreams of hell. I agree he has no idea about his past. I wish for it to stay that way.”

 

“I wonder why he doesn't call you daddy?”

 

“Gabe asked the same thing. I am not bothered.” The angel was, in fact, a little bothered and wondered what the little boy thought of him.

 

“Thanks for doing this Cas.”

 

“Is this why this hunt is so important Sam, it’s your last one?” asked the angel.

 

“Yeah, if I see anything strange where I live, I will sort it. But I want to retire.”

 

“Good for you. This is what your brother wanted, he and I talked about it. I wished for him to do the same, but he lashed out.”

 

“That’s why you were mad at him?”

 

“Yes, and the fact he was friends with that Kelly at the store. I know what she wanted, and it was not friendship.”

 

Sam snorted but looked into too deep blue eyes. “Dean loves you Cas; he’s done so for a long time.”

 

“I know Sam; I love him very much.”

 

“Do you miss him, I know it’s not been long but-.”

 

“Yes, very much so.” sighed the angel, running his fingers through messy black hair.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing Beta, and my encouragement Anney. xx


	7. Fun with Aunt Charlie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes little Dean to the park and ignores Castiel's warning.

 

Castiel got down to Dean's level; he needed to explain to the little boy that he was going away, to help people. The angel was worried Little Dean would not like it. Sitting the boy on his knee, he spoke softly, so not to startle him.

 

"Dee, I need to talk to you. Unca Gabe, I, and Sammy are going away for a week or two. Aunt Charlie is looking after you, ok baby." Castiel smiled at the little boy trying to reassure him.

 

Little Dean looked up at the angel and frowned; he did not like the sound of this. The little boy's lip dropped and trembled, and fat tears started to roll down his chubby cheeks.

 

"You leave Dee; Dee wanna come, no leave Dee." The little boy sobbed.

 

"Oh, baby don't cry," uttered Castiel, hugging the little boy he was lost for words. Gabriel had heard all of this and, came to take over.

 

"Hey, little buddy. Look, you know that book Uncle Gabe read you, the one with the dragons and the knights?"

 

The little boy nodded and smiled he remembered the funny voices that his uncle had made reading the book. Dean loved books about dragons and knights.

 

"Well me, Cas and Sammy we are knights, we go and save people. And there is a dangerous dragon hurting people, and we need to go save them."

 

"You, hav' to wear arma and hav' a sword?" Spluttered the little boy. Trying to remember what the brave knights were like in his books.

 

"Yeah, buddy that's right. But we can't take you; we need you here because you have a special job."

 

"I do, what Dee do?" asked the little boy looking all excited.

 

"Well, you see this book," explained Gabriel clicking his fingers and a book appeared in his hands. "You have to tell us what dragon we are hunting. We need to ring you and Aunt Charlie up. You see we don't know what kind of dragon it is; you will need to tell us how to magic it away. So you have an essential job."

 

"Me help," gasped the little boy beaming at his uncle "Me help Sammy, Unca Gabe, and Cas. Me clever, Cas says me clever."

 

"Of course, you are. so, you need to be good for Aunt Charlie, and when we get there, you have to help us."

 

"We will ring you every night to say goodnight. We promise baby," reassured Castiel stroking his little cheek.

 

The Impala stood ready. The two angels and the hunter waiting to leave, Charlie held Dean in her arms. The little boy was trying to be brave and not cry. Sam hugged his baby brother and told him to be good and that he loved him. Gabriel did the same. Castiel found it hard to leave the little boy and wished with all his heart he was not going.

 

"I love you baby boy. We will be back really soon I promise." The angel tried to choke back tears.

 

"Wuv you too, Cas." sniffed the little boy, and he kissed the angel on the cheek.

 

Charlie was seeing how upset the little boy was, decided to get him a bowl of ice cream. Castiel and Sam had wanted him to have a better diet than the one he used to have. ' _What's the harm of him having one bowl? '_  she thought. Ice cream fixes everything. The redhead sat little Dean down, and they watched Batman cartoons and Dean seem to love them as much as she did. She would have to ask Cas and Sam if she could take him to the next comic con, he could be her sidekick. The redhead had no clue how long he would be like this, though. They had to get this hunt over with and research the wardrobe to see if they could help Dean.

 

Cas had said they needed to stay in the bunker for protection, but surely a trip to the park would not harm anyone. They would have no clue who Dean was, not him looking like a baby. The little boy did not look like big Dean, not even his eyes. Loads of people had green eyes.

 

So, the next day she took Dean to the park, and they had a wonderful time. Dean loved the swings and the sand pit. They had soup and bread for lunch and went to feed the ducks after. The weather got worse after that, rain and sleet were forecast all week, so they both stayed in. They did puzzles; they built towers and played Batman.

 

They would get calls from Gabe. They both looked at the book the older angel had given the little boy. They both had fun trying to find what dragon they were fighting. Dean felt he was helping his family and he would always tell them to come home soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta.


	8. Daddy makes it right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean senses a Demon and cries for his daddy. Castiel comes and makes little Dean safe.

 

A week and a half later there was a knock on the bunker door. Charlie was a little worried. Who knew where they lived? Bobby, Jody and the girls lived in Sioux Falls and if they had come to visit, they would have called before arriving. The guys would not knock, so just who could it be? Charlie just happened to turn and look for Dean, to make sure he was ok. The little boy had gone white; she rushed over to him.

 

"Bad, man Aunt Charlie, bad man, at the door." The little boy went limp in her arms and started to shake.

 

"Chuck, no! Dean, what’s going on?" The younger woman shouted out. Then she prayed to Castiel and Gabriel hoping they would hear her.

 

There was a rush of wings, and Gabriel came. The older angel looked at them and saw Dean in her arms and the state of him.

 

"Dean said a bad man was at the door, his eyes rolled back, and he started shaking." The young woman cried out.

 

Gabriel went to the door, and there was a man stood outside by the tree. "Who are you?" shouted Gabriel, sensing the man's evil aura.

 

The man just laughed. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, building his inner power, he broke through the man's block.

 

"Demon." the angel growled. Gabriel lifted his hand up, and the man spun in the air, the smug grin wiped off completely.

 

"Angel filth." the demon snarled.

 

"Why are you near my family?" shouted Gabriel.

 

"I followed the girl, she's upset a friend of mine. I have the right."

 

"No, you don't." snapped the archangel angrily. Gabriel started to chant, and the demon laughed.

 

"I will just go to hell and escape. I will be back." The demon came out of the shadow of the tree. His long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. His black eyes glinted in the sun. He was tall and slim but was no match for the archangel.

 

A wicked grin stole across the older angel’s face. "No, you won't, this one will just kill you. I've been taught well by my father."

 

"What, God?" spat back the demon in disdain.

 

"No, Odin." laughed the angel, wickedly. "We have a different method for your kind in Asgard. I see you're wearing an empty meat suit, so I don't have to save the person you took over."

 

The chanting got louder, the ancient words hitting the demon like a viper, striking his victim with venom. The demon shrieked, as his body was pulled from its vessel. The creature’s vile body would land in Hel, and his daughter by the same name would enjoy what her father had sent her. The angel smiled, but it slid from his face when he remembered the little boy.

 

"Is he ok Charlie?” wondered the concerned angel.

 

"He's stopped shaking, but he's not coming around. Do you think he can tell when demons are about now?"

 

I don't know." replied the angel in worry.

 

"You could say he's got epilepsy; I guess," responded Charlie. "But it's not nice for the poor boy."

 

"No, it's not. Let's see if this is a one-off. I don't want to scare him, though. Keep him comfortable for now Charlie. I need to make sure the others are ok. They’re in the middle of the hunt. Call me if he's not woken in an hour."

 

"Sure, Gabe." said a worried Charlie. The redhead got Dean on the couch and put a blanket over him. She sat with him, the time went slow, but an hour went by, and he started to wake.

 

"Hey, sweetie." Charlie huffed a sigh of relief.

 

"I want daddy." sniffed the little boy, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I won't drink, peese."

 

"Don't cry baby; daddy will be back soon. Let me get you a drink."

 

The young woman sent a prayer up to Gabriel to tell him Dean was awake and asking for his daddy. The little boy was upset, but she was going to look after him.

 

An hour later they heard the whoosh of wings. Castiel rushed over to Dean and scooped him up, closely followed by Sam.

 

"Baby, how are you?" asked the younger angel stroking the little boy's hair.

 

"Daddy, me scared." The little boy started to cry again, and the angel held him tighter.

 

"Hey, sweet boy, it's fine you're safe now. We won't let anything happen to you, we promise."

 

Sam came over and kissed the little boy’s head. "It's fine little brother, don't worry."

 

"Did you want to put him to bed Sam?" enquired the angel.

 

"No daddy, I want you, no Sammy."

 

"It's fine Cas, go take him, we will talk after he's asleep."

 

Castiel ran the bath and made sure it was the right temperature. "Dee, do you want your toys?"

 

"No"

 

"Dee, baby, I know you're upset, but you need to use your manners." lightly scolded the angel.

 

"No fank you."

 

"Good boy." smiled the angel.

 

The angel lifted the little boy in the bath, and he was very subdued. Castiel got the washcloth and started to clean the tiny body in front of him.

 

"Where is Dee? There is so much muck and grime I can't see him."

 

The little boy started to giggle, and it made Castiel smile.

 

"Let's get out; I don't want you in too long."

 

The little boy lifted his arms, and the angel wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel, which had ducks on it. He dried the little boy and took him into the bedroom. Dressing the tired boy in clean Iron Man p.js, he tucked Dean in bed. The angel put the nightlight on and started to read a story about a bear that got lost in London. Seeing the little boy could not keep his eyes open he bent down and kissed his freckled cheek.

 

"Night, sweet my boy, love you."

 

"Night, daddy, wuv you too."

 

Castiel started to feel tears in his eyes, he grabbed the baby monitor and went to find his family.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Dee called me Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls Cas daddy. They all miss big Dean and wish he was there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta, my BFF the one person that gives me my faith in myself.

 

Castiel came back into the den where everyone sat, rubbing his eyes, the tears still present.

 

"Lil bro, are you okay?" asked Gabriel, wondering why his brother was upset.

 

"Little Dean, he called me daddy." the angel sniffed.

  

"Yeah, I noticed." grinned Sam. "He loves you, Cas; I can't be leaving him with anyone better."

  

The angel sat down; Charlie was talking about the incident with Dean.

 

"Yes, he knew it was there." The redhead shivered. "It knocked on the door. I guess it wanted me to come out, maybe grab Dean."

 

"I don't get how it even knew Dean was here." contemplated Castiel frowning.

  

Charlie looked down in shame. "That's my fault; I took him out to the park and..."

 

"You did what?” bellowed Castiel going red in the face. “After I told you not to. After I told you, this very thing could happen." The angel looked like he was going into smiting mode.

  

Charlie looked close to tears, so Gabriel stopped his brother from doing anything he would regret later. "Well, at least we know Dean can feel them. If he's near them, he may have a fit like an episode. We need to try this out again, to see if it's more than a one-time thing."

 

"I'm not leaving him again," argued Castiel looking mutinous. "Not like this, not while anything can get at him." The angel looked at Charlie who was looking upset.

 

"It’s not your fault Charlie, he needs to play at the park he's a little boy. But, I'm stronger. I can protect him. I...I need to do this."

 

Charlie came over to the angel and hugged him. "Yeah, I know Cas. I just want the best for the little dude."

 

"Now Little Dean has called me Daddy, I feel, different and emotional."

 

"Huh well, it's about time he did." grinned Gabriel. "You make a great dad, lil bro. Anyway, I will find a low-level demon, get Dean, see what happens."

 

"I don't like this," said Sam who had been rather quiet. "It has to be done, though. At least, as Charlie says, we can tell anyone he's got epilepsy, it's not unusual for kids to have it. The demons won't suspect anything."

 

"Things won't be easy, he's losing you, Sam, he’s got this illness. I'm his primary caretaker. I just hope it won't be too much for the little man."

 

"I can come to visit." piped up, Charlie with her usually bright enthusiasm. "We need to research the room while I'm here anyway. I miss big Dean, but little Dean is adorable."

 

"I'm only glad my family is safe. I don't want them trying to come after any of you," informed Castiel, not looking pleased.

 

"Let's all watch a movie and relax; it’s been a busy day." bounced Charlie from the couch.

 

The movie was Ironman, but it was not the same without the green-eyed man making comments. There was a big Dean sized gap missing from the den that night.

 


	10. Talk it out, don't shout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself in trouble but Uncle Gabe comes to the rescue.

 

Days later and the search went on to find the cure for Dean's, predicament. Castiel had taken his family to the room that he had found Little Dean in. They were having no luck in finding anything in the archives of the men in letters filing systems. This seemed odd to them as this was in their holding area, yet they had no information on the room. Castiel even asked Crowley the crossroads demon for help. But he had no clue. However, he did enjoy playing an energetic game of hide and seek with little Dee.

 

Later that day Castiel was taking lessons on how to cook from Charlie and Sam. This was so he would be able to feed little Dean a healthy balanced diet. Not the unhealthy food big Dean was used to. Gabriel sat in the library with his head in a book and soft music playing from an old fashion radio on the table near him.

 

Castiel smiled at his brother and looked around for his little charge.

 

“Brother, where is Dean?”

 

“I put him to bed Cassie. The little mite fell asleep to the Enochian lullaby’s I was playing.

 

The little angel had to grin. “Then why have you still got it on brother?”

 

“Oh well, I like it.” The older angel was now blushing red at being caught out.

 

“I best go wake him, it’s nearing supper time.” Castiel walked to the little boy’s room; he did not use his powers for such frivolities. On opening the door, he could sense the little boy was not in there. The angel went back the way he came but much faster.

 

Gabriel looked up and saw his little brother rush into the library in a panic.

 

“Gabriel, Deans not in his room and I can’t sense him.”

 

The archangel got up and sent his senses out. “Damn he’s in one of the storerooms.”

 

They both flew to the room and looked around. On closer inspection, they saw the little boy sat with a box that was clearly labelled cursed items. Castiel shouted out.

 

“No Dean, stop don’t touch.” He bellowed, rushing over to the boy.”

 

The little boy was startled, and his bottom lip wobbled. Gabriel got there first and scooped him up. The older angel did a body scan making sure he was okay. The small boy broke out in sobs, and nothing could be done to console him.

 

“Dean that’s a dangerous, thing to do.” Shouted the younger angel. “You could have been hurt.”

 

“Cassie he’s upset enough, leave him.” Scolded the older angel.

 

“No Gabriel he has to learn. I should spank him. No dessert for you tonight young man.”

 

Castiel found he could not even look at the small boy and he flew away.

 

Green eyes looked up at his uncle, and he trembled in misery.

 

"Daddy, don’t wuv me a-any more Unca Gabe.”

 

The archangel thought his heart would break. He was going to have stern words with his brother. Dean was only a baby.

 

“Of course, your daddy loves you, bubs, he’s simply scared because you could have hurt yourself. Promise me you will not come down here again.

 

“Okay, Unca Gabe.” Sniffed the little boy.

 

“Why did you come down here anyway buddy? You hate the dark.”

 

“Sammy says Dee had a curse and dat was bad. Say Dee needed to get better. So, Dee lookin like you all did.”

 

_‘Oh, he also needed to talk to a certain moose as well.’_

 

“Listen to me Dee; you’re not bad, you’re just fine the way you are.”

 

The little boy did not look convinced. The angel flew with the child and landed in Charlie’s bedroom

 

Charley screamed and swore. “What the hell Gabriel you about gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Sorry red but I need you to look after Dee for me. I need a word with Moose and Cassie.

 

“What happened? Why’s Dean been crying?”

 

The older angel quickly told her what happen and what Dean had told him.

 

“Well of all the stupid things. You go sort them out or I will. Come on Dee let’s play Mario Kart.” The little boys face lit up, and he held his arms out for his Aunt Charlie.

 

Gabriel flew back into the library and summoned Sam and Castiel.

 

“I need a word with both of you. First, Sam, you need to watch what you say around Dean. He thought he was broken or was sick that’s why he was down in the storage rooms looking for something to make him better. I guess with all the research we have been doing he thought he was doing the same thing.

 

“Oh, Chuck no.” Groaned Sam going pale. “I could have hurt my little brother.”

 

“And you Castiel.” The older angel pointed at, the younger angel.

 

The other angel flinched from the full title of his name falling from his brother’s thin lips.

 

“That little boy told me his daddy did not love him. Is that what you want him to think? I get if he misbehaves you must scold him but not in the manner you did. Never leave him feeling he’s not loved. I think John Winchester did that enough to big Dean. Little Dean has a second chance don’t mess this up.”

 

Castiel sat down on the chair and groaned. “What have I done?”

 

“Fix it, Cassie, okay.” Sighed the archangel not pleased at all.

 

“I was so scared, I thought about losing him again.”

 

“I know lil bro but you can’t talk to him like that.”

 

“Where is he?” Blue eyes pleaded with his brother.

 

“Playing Mario Kart with Charlie.”

 

“Okay, well no time like the present.” Castiel flew to Charlie’s room knocked on the door.

 

“If you’ve come here to shout at him again, you can go away.” Admonished the redhead.

 

“No, I need to apologise for my behaviour.”

 

“Well, fine, but don’t do it again.” Grumbled Charlie.

 

“It’s, not easy.” The angel whispered, blue eyes on the back of the little boy he knew he would protect with his life. “This is all new to me.”

 

Charlie's eyes soften. “I no Cas we all make mistakes, that’s life. Just give him a better one than the last time okay.”

 

“I will try my very best to.” Said the angel with absolute conviction in his gravelly tone.

 

Charlie went over to the little boy and took his hand and led him to the door. Little Dean's eyes were on the floor when he saw who was at the door. Castiel never wanted to see his baby scared of him ever again. So, they angel knelt down and got to his level.

 

“Baby boy, I’m so sorry daddy shouted at you. I was scared; I was wrong. You must never shout but talk your problems out, and I did not do that.”

 

“Why were you scared, daddy?” Asked the little boy so quiet that only the angel could pick it up.

 

“Baby that box you had, it had spells in it, that could have made you very sick, and I-" Tears came to his blue eyes not able to carry on.

 

“Me sorry daddy, Dee won’t go there again.”

 

“I know you won’t baby; you're a good boy.”

 

“Daddy, do you still wuv Dee?”

 

That made Castiel break out in a sob, he pulled the little boy to him and hung on. “I will always love you, baby. I will never stop, never think that.”

 

Castiel dried their tears up and carried the little boy back to the library. “Now let’s go get some food, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

 

The little boy nodded and clung to his daddy, everything all right in his little world again.


	11. Accidents and Sulphur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has another accident. They all take him to see if he can spot the 'Bad people'

 

The next incident that happens was a pure accident; Dean was running after his ‘Unca Gabe’ little Dean’s giggles could be heard all over the bunker. Castiel was doing the laundry and smiled at the sound. All of a sudden, he heard a scream and a cry sounded out. The angel flew as fast as his wings could take him. He found the Archangel holding the little boy with blood trickling down his face.

 

“He slid into the table, Cassie. I could not get to him in time.”

 

“Oh, baby, what happened?” Cooed the Castiel.

 

“Me hurt.” Cried the little boy. “Dee got a boo-boo.”

 

“I see baby; you’re a brave boy. Dee, I need you to close your eyes and daddy will make it better okay.”

 

“Okay, daddy.” The little boy did as he was told. Trusting his daddy to make it all better.

 

Castiel put a finger to his temple and mended the wound with his grace. The angel was worried he would use too much, but his grace instinctively knew how much to handle, the head injury.

 

“You can open your eyes now baby. You were so brave, Dee. I’m sure Uncle Gabe will give you some candy.”

 

"My boo-boo went daddy." Said the little boy touching his head.

 

"Yes, baby; daddy mended it."

 

Gabriel came closer shook up with what had happened. “Here little buddy, I have a Fredo Frog for you.”

 

“Fank you Unca Gabe.”

 

“Your welcome bubs.”

 

“Let’s go change you out of these bloody clothes.” Encourage Castiel. “Then you can get back to your game.”

 

Dean’s face scrunched up in concentration, and Castiel tried not to laugh. “Daddy me want to watch Nemo instead.”

 

“Of course, baby that’s a great idea.”

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Gabriel wanted to see if Dean could sense a demonic presence. The older angel wanted to do this with all the family present. Sam was not starting college for four more weeks, and Charlie had a week left in the bunker. So, they all decided to go shopping. Gabriel knew the store they were going to had a low-level demon working there. She had possessed the body of a local woman. For what reason, he could not ascertain.

 

Castiel had dressed Dean in jeans and an Elmo tee-shirt and his light up sneakers. Dean loved watching Sesame Street, and Castiel did not mind the little boy watching educational programs.

 

“Dee now remember you must hold someone’s hand at all times, no running off.” The little boy nodded and grabbed his big brother’s hand to show he understood.

 

Castiel often thought Big Dean was more intelligent than he let on. But the little boy was smarter than the average three-year-old he was sure.

 

Sam had a firm hold on his little brother. They walked Dean around not putting him in a trolley this time. If he did have a fit, it would be safer not to be restrained. Gabriel pointed out the woman, but he had not needed too the little boy had started to panic.

 

“No, Sammy bad, lady, she bad. Dee wanna go home.”

 

“Shhh, it's okay baby, daddy, and Sammy, Unca Gabe and Aunt Charlie are here to look after you.”

 

The little boy's eyes rolled back he started to shake, Castiel caught him so he would not hit his head and sat and stroked his hair. An assistant came up to them and asked if they needed an ambulance.

 

“Only if it goes on for more than two minutes we’re timing.” Explained Castiel who had researched epilepsy in case anyone asked about Dean’s condition.

 

“Well, I will stay with you. My name’s Missy, my daughter has the same thing.”

 

“Thanks, Missy.” Said, Sam, “It’s not nice seeing my little brother like this. Cas here is my stepdad and Deans daddy. I know, strange. Our mom is not with us she passed on.” Sam had no idea why he was spouting this rubbish out to this brown-haired beauty in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie that must be hard. With the little one having this health condition.”

 

“Yeah, it is. I leave soon to start college again after everything that happens. I hate to leave them.”

 

“Well, he’s a lucky little dude to have a close family. It’s just Holly and me. I wish we had a family.” The young woman said wistfully.

 

The little boy started to come around, and he moaned. “Drink daddy pees.”

 

The manager had come to see what was up. “Missy get him a drink and a snack. They don't have to pay. See they have everything they need.”

 

“Yes, Mr Holden.” The balding man walked off, and Missy smiled after the man.

 

“His wife just died he’s been a little grumpy of late. But he’s a good man, at heart. Let me get him his drink and snack."

 

The young woman came back with a bottle of apple juice and a Twinkie. Castiel thanked her, and the little boy's eyes lit up.

 

“Come on baby let’s get you home. Thank you, Missy for looking after us and thanks, Mr Holden for us as well.” Smiled Castiel liking Missy her soul was very bright.

 

“Sure, no worries.”

 

“How olds Holly may I ask?” Enquired the angel.

 

“Three, about the same age as your little one I would guess.”

 

“Why don’t you give Sam your details? We are new in the area, and Dee would love a playdate. That’s if it okay with you?”

 

The young woman’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, she would love that.”

 

“Good, now I need to get him home and change him.” Gabriel and Charlie who had been too quiet for Castiel’s liking walked out of the store besides him.

 

“I hate to see him like that, let’s not do that again if we can help it.” The redhead whispered.

 

“I agree, not if he’s going to end up like this.” Sniffed the older angel.

 

They flew home on the wing. Leaving baby for Sam to drive home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Beta Anney and my encouragement. This fic is getting done slowly, my best friend has Cancer and she's determined to help me so bear with us.


	12. Help me brother of mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't put up with any more accidents in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. (Dean plays with a gun and hurts himself. He's fine though so don't worry.)
> 
> Thanks to my amazing Beta, love you hunny x

 

The next incident that happened was the final straw for Castiel. The angel knew of the dangers of the bunker, but the little boy was just too curious for his own good. Sam, Charlie, and Gabriel had all gone out for the night leaving only Dean and the younger angel. Castiel had put the little boy to bed and had the baby monitor sat on the coffee table.

 

That day they had watched a film all about cowboys, and Dean was drawn to the guns they used. The angel wanted to curb that impulse and tried to distract the boy; it was no good. The little boy used things around the bunker as a toy gun. The angel had put him to bed and thought nothing of it.

 

Unbeknown to him, the little boy had crept out of bed, and the angel had not noticed, too caught up in the new episode of Game of Thrones. There was suddenly a resounding bang coming from the bedroom area of the bunker, and Castiel’s heart was in his mouth. It could only mean one thing, and a sense of dread filled the angel.

 

“No, not Dean, please father, not my baby.” The angel shouted to the heavens.

 

The angel ran at top speed, getting there in little under a second. He found the door of their old bedroom open. The angel was sure it was locked so the little boy could not enter. With trepidation and fear, he opened the door further. The gun was halfway across the floor, and Dean's little body had been thrown against the far wall.

 

“No, this can’t happen.” The angel shouted in fear.

 

Since the start of his creation and to the end of time he would never be as scared as he was in that minute. He made sure Dean was breathing and healed the little boy. Seeing the reaper hovering overhead, he shouted out.

 

“No, you can’t have him, he’s mine.” He sobbed.

 

The angel cried out for his big brother; he would keep Dean safe. No one would get Dean, not even Death himself.

 

Gabriel landed with Sam and Charlie by his side. The look of fear on Castiel’s face told the story.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, brother; we can’t live here any longer. Dean will die if he stays here. Please, brother, get us somewhere safe to live.”

 

Gabriel picked the gun off the carpet and shivered. “I promise Cassie. I will find you a place; I will get it sorted.” The older angel turned to Sam and Charlie. “Will you both be okay while I sort this? It’s gotta be my top priority.”

 

“We will be okay, Gabe.” Choked Sam tears running down his face.

 

“Cassie just don’t let him out of your sight until I can come back. Call me if you need me.”

 

Castiel nodded, still shaking with fear and horror of what had just happened.

 

“What happened here, Castiel?” Asked Sam, needing to know. So Castiel told him, and Sam felt sick so did Charlie.

 

Castiel carried the little boy to his bedroom and laid him down; he was sleeping now, tired out. All three sat with him lost in their own thoughts. Thinking how close they had come to losing their little boy.

 

 


	13. The house of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds a house for the family. A safe place where Dean can place and they can set down roots.

 

Gabriel looked for a house but was not sure where to start. Mountains, beach, flatlands. The Archangel settled for the state of Maine. It was small and had a coast so Castiel could take Dean and show him the water. It also had fewer incidents of the supernatural. Although it was further away from Jody and Bobby and now Sam. Castiel could still take the little boy on a visit any time he wanted.

 

The older angel found a lovely house; it was situated in Cape Elizabeth, south of Portland. The house was detached, no neighbours on each side for a mile. It had a big garden with a large oak tree that he could make into a playhouse for Little Dee. The house itself had a wraparound porch and wooden cladding. It needed some repairs, but they could do that in a day. The house had six bedrooms, an attic, and a basement. There were a little dock and a boat, and also a grill pit. It was a perfect fit for their needs. Gabriel brought it and made it theirs.

 

The Archangel flew back to the bunker. The angel created two keys one for Sam and one for Charlie so that they could get to the house in Portland and the bunker. They just twisted the key to the right and had to think of their destination. Sam and Charlie were thrilled to get them that they could visit their family no matter where they were.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

The little boy was quiet and clingy for days after the gun incident. But Castiel needed to get the house sorted. So, he left the small boy in the capable hands of his big brother. With a bribe of Batman and a bowl of ice cream if he was particularly good for Sam.

 

The two angels flew to the house early that morning and got to work. Castiel did not like to leave Dean, but he knew once the house was finished, the little boy would be a lot safer. They painted a dusted and polished and used their Mojo and made it liveable.

 

The house outside was painted cream, and there was a wooden swing for him to sit on to watch Dee in the garden. The garden was fenced off, so the little boy could play and be safe. The floors were sanded, and the bedrooms had carpets. The bathrooms had tiles and power showers and baths.

 

Dean had his own playroom which they filled from top to bottom with toys and games. There were a wood stove and a kitchen set and a rocking horse. Castiel insisted on some baby dolls and a pram. The attic was left for storage, and the basement was left for when Dean grew older. They were sure a cure was never to be found, they had all looked. Gabriel had even gotten his family in Asgard looking. They might as well face it they were now bringing up little Dean.

 

Castiel enjoyed looking through books and the internet and pointing to the chairs and furniture he wanted. Plates and cups and even down to toothbrush mugs. Everything was stocked, Sam and Charlie’s room would wait for them to put their own mark on the place. Castiel's room was dull, but his bedding had Bee’s buzzing over a meadow. Gabriel brought him a picture to put on his wall; it was a changing view of the seasons, and the younger angel loved it. When every detail was finished because Castiel was particular or finicky. They flew back to see what their family was up to and to give them the good news.

 

Sam and Dee were having a tickle fight, and his childish giggles echoed around the bunker. Charlie was in fits of laughter, and the boys looked like they were having fun. The two angels looked upon the brothers with fondness at seeing such a sight. The Winchester brothers never got to be little boys and just have fun. The little boy spotted his daddy and squealed with delight.

 

“Daddy, Sam tickle me.” The small boy giggled in mirth.

 

“I can see that baby boy.” laughed the angel. “And what brought this on?”

 

“I tooked Sammy’s last skittle.”

 

“Did you now." Smiled the angel.

 

"It was funny daddy.”

 

“We had a wonderful time Cas.” Grinned the younger hunter his hair a mess but with a broad smile on his face.

 

“It’s nice to see my boys have fun,” Declared Castiel. “Now who would like pizza for supper?”

 

“Dee would daddy pees.” The happy little boy looked fit to burst at having the unexpected treat.

 

“Well, everyone give me your orders, and I will go get them,” smirked Gabriel at the cute puppy pile in the middle of the den.

 

Sam had blushed red with Castiel’s comment and asked for sausage and peppers on his. Charlie wanted cheese and sweetcorn. Castiel wanted a Hawaiian, he could not taste it, but the molecules were sweet in his mouth. Little Dean just wanted cheese and tomato. So, Gabriel flew to this little place in Switzerland he knew, nothing but the best for his family after all.

 

“Right,” stated Castiel when his brother had gone. “Sam, can you set the table? Charlie, can you get the drinks? And you my little monster can get washed up.”

 

“No daddy, Dee is clean.”

 

“Mm really, that dirty mark on your chin and those dirty hands say otherwise.” Castiel picked the little boy up, and he tickled him. “Looks like the tickle monster is coming for Dee.”

 

“No daddy not tickle monter. Dee be good, Dee washes hands.” The little boy laughed so hard he was panting.

 

The angel blew a raspberry on his exposed tummy. “Come on let’s get you clean. I can’t tell if I have a little boy under there or a babalonu." Smiled the angel glancing upon his charge.

 

“What now?” Asked Charlie perplexed.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Waved the angel, taking the giggling boy through to the bathroom.

 

“I think he’s teaching Dee Enochian,” Mumbled Sam, to his friend.

 

“Oh, that’s what it was. Cool, lease they can talk without anyone knowing what they’re saying.”

 

“Yeah, it’s great for him to know the language. Well, I’m all for it. I’ll let Cas know just in case he’s concerned about it.”

 

“Why would he worry?” Frowned the redhead, filling a jug full of ice water.

 

“He's bringing my little brother up. Cas, he’s a warrior angel at heart. He’s doing the best he can and if I can make his life easier by giving him permission on certain aspects of Dean’s life.”

 

“You’re not abandoning him, Sam, don’t think that.”

 

“It sure feels that way. Why should Cas have to look after my brother? Dean would take care of me.” Sighed the younger man.

 

“Yes, he would, but he would also want you to go live your life. If I know anything about ‘ _Big Dean.'_ Castiel wants to look after him; he would not take the task lightly. I have never seen him so upset about what happened with the gun.” The redhead shuddered with the thought.

 

“Yeah, he makes a great dad. Chuck help Dean if he gets into trouble.” Laughs Sam.

 

“With an angelic daddy, I guess he can’t get into much trouble.”

 

“It's Dean we are talking about.” Snorted Sam, grinning. “Little or big he will get into trouble.”

 

“What are you two laughing about?” Asked the older angel putting the pizza boxes down on the kitchen side.

 

“Geeze, Gabriel why are you always doing that, get a bell or something.” Gasped Charlie clutching her chest.

 

“Dean used to say the same thing about Cas. I think it’s an angel thing, red.” Chuckled Sam.

 

“Sorry, Charlie I guess I need to make more noise.”

 

“To right you do Mr,” Charlie grumbled.

 

They heard running feet and a squeal. “Unca Gabe, daddy’s chasing me.”

 

“And why's that buddy?” Chuckled the Archangel looking down at the little boy at his feet.

 

“Cus daddy too slow.” Grinned the happy child.

 

“You’re too slow Cassie.”

 

“Yes, an angel beat by a baby, terrible state of affairs.” Mocked the younger angel but had a smile on his face.

 

“Don’t worry little bro, just wait until he hits puberty; then all hell will break loose.” Smirked the older angel.

 

The angel groaned, “Well let’s get him through the toddler years first. That I would be thankful for.” The angel put the little boy on his seat and put his Spider-Man apron around him. Big boys did not wear bibs, after all.

 

“There you go, big boy, eat up,” Chirped Gabriel putting three slices of  Margherita pizza onto the boy’s plate.

 

“Ecarinu Unca Gabe.”

 

"What did he say?" Asked Charlie.

 

"Thanked me for the pizza. Nothing to worry about." Gabriel waved her worry away.

 

"Castiel, I don't mind you teaching him angel language. I think it's good for him," Sam told Castiel.

 

"Thank You, Sam that means a lot."

 

“Oh, my Chuck Gabe, this is amazing,” Exclaimed Sam munching through his pizza.

 

“I got it from an old pizzeria in Castiel, Switzerland of all places.” The angel said smugly.

 

Charlie snorted, and her drink splashed over the table.

 

“Charlie, I’m trying to teach Dean good manners.” Admonished the Castiel.

 

“Sorry Cas but, there’s a place in Switzerland with your name? I thought they made chocolate.”

 

“Well there was, but they changed it.” He shrugged

 

“You have to take me.” Moaned Sam genuinely enjoying his food.

 

“It’s a date, moose.” Winked the Archangel.

 

Sam spluttered and went bright red.

 

“Look, daddy, a red moose.” giggled little Dean.

 

They all laughed.

 

“Funny boy, now eat up, Daddy has a surprise for you.”

 

The little boy's green eyes lit up, and he manages two slices. “I full daddy; my tummy is big and round.”

 

“Oh, my poor boy, did we overfill it?” The angel said in sympathy.

 

“Yeah. I needs belly rubs, daddy.”

 

“Okay come onto the couch and let me rub your poor belly.”

 

Castiel sat on the couch, and little Dean lay down with his head in the angel's lap. The angel gently rubbed soothing circles into the little boy’s distended belly.

 

“Does that feel better baby boy?” The angel asked.

 

“Yeah, daddy fank you.”

 

“You most welcome sweet boy.”

 

“So, buddy you ready for your surprise?” Asked the older angel smiling down at his little family.

 

“Yeah.” Murmured the little boy putting his thumb in his mouth. “Pick up daddy.”

 

“Okay little man, I’ll take you, and Uncle Gabe will bring Sammy and Charlie. Close your eyes in case you get dizzy. We are going by angel air.”

 

The family met outside their new house, and the little boy looked around in amazement.

 

"What dis?” He asked.

 

“This, sweet boy, is our new home.”

 

“Dee and daddy live here?”

 

“Yes baby, Charlie, Sammy and Uncle Gabe will visit when they can.”

 

The little boy's lip trembled, and a tear fell down his face.

 

“Why you upset sweetie?” Asked Charlie, not wanting the little boy to cry.

 

“I want, Daddy, Dee, Unca Gabe, Sammy and you live wiv me.”

 

“Oh, baby we will visit all the time. We have this special key look.”

 

The redhead showed the little boy, the silver key the older angel had given her. “It's magic, and when I want to come to see you, I just turn it, and I can come to visit.”

 

“Visit Dee every day?”

 

“Well I can’t promise that baby, but I will visit when I can. I promise you that.”

 

The angel let the little boy down, so he could explore his new garden.

 

“So, Cassie, I have the address of my friend. She can take the problem of Dean seeing the ‘Bad people’ away, but it will still leave him with seizures.”

 

“Well, that’s better than him getting upset every time. We can get him a doctor, so humans don’t get suspicious. It will also stop any unwanted attention drawn towards us.”

 

“Also, I can teach you how to cloak yourself, with a little bit of Archangel Mojo. No one will notice Dean he looks like an average three-year-old. They would see an angel though.”

 

“That would welcome brother. I was anxious about that.”

 

“I have also given Charlie and Sam new identities. Well, Charlie’s helped with that. I have put a charm on them, so anything supernatural can’t see Sam Winchester or Charlie Bradbury. But they can call me if they have issues. I can get them out of trouble in an instance. Guys, you are not to use your key if you suspect you’re being followed by a supernatural being, it could lead them back to Cassie and Dee.”

 

“We won’t, don’t worry Gabe. Anyway, you will be with us most of the time.” Indicated the younger hunter.

 

“I still have my duties, and Mondays are my angel day.”

 

“Yeah, I forgot about that.” Shrugged Sam.

 

“So, what do you think?” Asked the Archangel. "Everything to your liking?"

 

“We will be happy here, and little Dee will be safe.”

 

“You can decorate your own bedroom put your own mark on it.”

 

“Thanks, Gabe, you’re the best big brother ever.” Squealed Charlie kissing the angel on the cheek.

 

Gabriel grinned he never thought in his wildest dreams he would have a family. Not the one he had issues with anyway. “So, Cassie are you staying here tonight?”

 

“Yes, I think we will and move all his items to his room tomorrow. That way he will get used to it.”

 

“Good thinking. I will make some hot chocolate for us all. And get Dean's bed sent over.”

 

Castiel found the little boy who was sat under the large oak tree. He seemed to be talking to himself but stopped as soon as the angel came near.

 

“Who are you talking to baby boy?”

 

“Oh no one Daddy was telling the tree that I can have a treehouse, and he said it was okay.”

 

“Well, that’s nice of the tree.” The angel looked around but could not sense anything near his boy.

 

“Yeah.” The little boy muttered.

 

“Now come on Uncle Gabe is making hot chocolate and then it’s time for a bath, a story, and then bed.”

 

The little boy yawned. “Okay, daddy Dee is tired.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

The little boy held his arms out for his daddy to pick him up. Castiel obliged him and kissed the little boy on his forehead. Sitting his boy down at the wooden table in the kitchen, the older angel placed a mug of hot chocolate with cream under the boy’s nose.

 

“Ecarinu Unca Gabe.”

 

The little boy drank it up but seems sluggish.

 

“Do you feel okay Dee?” Asked Sam feeling his forehead.

 

“Has he got a temperature, Sam?” Asked Castiel a little anxious.

 

“No, he feels fine, but I would keep an eye on him Cas. Dean used to get strange fevers when he was younger. Dad did nothing, and he was not looked after. But I often wonder if he had an illness.”

 

“I will keep a close eye on your brother, I promise.” Informed the younger angel.

 

“I know Cas, I would not trust him to you otherwise.”

 

Dee kissed his family good night, and Castiel got his bath ready. The little boy did not want to play with his new toys. Castiel washed him, dried, and put his Batman pyjamas on.

 

“Do you not feel well my baby?”

 

“My head bangs daddy.”

 

“Oh baby, let me gets some medicine it will make you feel better.”

 

Castiel called Gabriel to bring some baby Tylenol up for him.

 

Gabriel came at once with worry etched on his face.

 

“He says his head bangs,” Explained Castiel.

 

“Let’s get this medicine in you buddy. It will make you feel better.”

 

The little boy opened his mouth and took the syringe with little fuss.

 

“Orange Unca Gabe.” The little boy smacked his lips.

 

“I know buddy. Did it taste okay?”

 

“Yeah was okay.”

 

“Good, let’s brush your teeth, and we can have a story.” Gabriel took the little boy to the bathroom and helped him clean his teeth.

 

“I see daddy got you a Batman tooth mug.”

 

“Yeah, Daddy got a bee, Charlie Ironman, Unca Gabe got Thor and Sammy got Loki.”

 

“Your daddy has a funny sense of humour baby.”

 

The older angel picked the little boy up and took him to his room. Gabriel had made sure his old bed was there, so the transition was a lot easier on the small boy. Gabriel read the storybook the little boy had picked out. Castiel nudged him; the little boy was already fast asleep. His little cheeks were flushed, and he shuffled in his sleep.

 

“I will watch over him tonight brother.” Stated the Castiel.

 

“Ok, Cassie call if you need anything.”

 

The angel nodded, and he summoned his book and settled in for the night. Hoping his boy was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian Words:
> 
> Babalonu means wicked. This word was used in old English for demons or evil spirit's also.  
> Ecarinu means Praise-be to God.


	14. Sick little boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes sick and Castiel learns that having a child is not easy.

 

Castiel checked on the little boy through the night. Dean woke hot with a high fever. Castiel took his temperature, and it was pushing one hundred and two. Calling for his brother to run a tepid bath, the angel undressed his boy and took him to the bathroom.

 

“We need to get it down Castiel. It’s too high for his little body.”

 

Sam came into the bathroom awaken with the noise. “How is he?”

 

“His temperature is extremely high. We are trying to get it down.” Explained an anxious Castiel.

 

“Has he had any Tylenol?” Asked the younger man.

 

“I was just about to get it.” Grunted Castiel. Who flew down to the kitchen and got the medication. He came back and got the correct dose and fed it to the little boy with no trouble.

 

“Take this baby it will make you feel better.” Cooed the angel.

 

The little boy took the medication but said little.

 

“Daddy.” Dean wined. “Need daddy.”

 

“Sweet boy daddy’s here. I won’t leave you.”

 

“Damn.” Cursed Gabriel, “He’s developed a rash Cassie we need to get him to a human hospital.”

 

“Why can’t you heal him?” Sam said in a panic.

 

“No, only if its life or death. Sorry, Sam, we can’t do that.”

 

“Look I need to fly with Dean get dressed and get some clothes in case they keep him in. Come with Gabriel. I just need to grab his blankie and his bear.”

 

“No, I’ll get them. Stay with him Cas,” Sam muttered and rushed out of the room.

 

The young hunter rushed into the little boy’s room and grabbed the Batman blankie and his halo bear. Gathered some clothes in a bag he found, just in case.

 

“Okay, you're ready.” Sam held the blankie and the bear in his hands.

 

“I will let you nowhere we are. I will take him to the nearest children’s hospital.” The angel dried his boy off and just put some pyjama bottoms on him.

 

Sam placed the blanket and bear in his little brother's arms. “Be with you soon baby.”

 

The angel vanished with the sick boy in his arms.

 

“Who knew looking after children was this hard.” Huffed out the older angel. “I just hope he’s okay.”

 

“Hey, come on Gabe, let’s go pack Cas some clothes and some more items for them.

 

“What about Charlie?”

 

“Nothing short of a hurricane would wake her. I will write a note.”

 

They both packed the items they thought their family would need. Castiel spoke with Gabe, and they had a location.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Meanwhile, Castiel had flown Dean to the Barbara Bush children’s hospital in Portland. He rushed through to the Emergency Room and shouted for help.

 

“My son can you help me please.”

 

Nurses rushed from all directions. The little boy started to fit, and they put him on a gurney.

 

“His names Dean he’s three he’s got epilepsy. He’s had a high fever, but a rash started to come and, and.” The angel began to shake.

 

“What is your name, sir? What are you to the child?”

 

“My Names Castiel Winchester, I, his daddy. I just moved here we don’t have a doctor yet. Only been in the house a little over a day.” Sniffed the angel

 

“Don’t worry sir we will look after Dean.”

 

“He likes to be called Dee.” The angel whispered.

 

“Okay don’t worry Mr Winchester we will sort this.”

 

“Please call me Cas.”

 

They took Dean to the resuscitation area, and a kind nurse came to sit with him and got his details.

 

“His father passed away, my partner he was older you see. Sam his big brother’s coming with his boyfriend. My brother I guess it all seems strange to you?”

 

“Not at all. It’s nice that you have taken the boys in. I only have my brother. My family is no longer around.” The nurse smiled sadly.

 

“The boy’s mother died some time ago. Then John died and left me with Dean. I think of Sam as my own, yet we are not too far in age. Sam is twenty-eight, and I’m thirty.”

 

“Family’s come in all different shapes and sizes Cas. If you love Dean, that’s all that matters. I can see you love your little boy.”

 

“This is his blankie and bear he never goes anywhere without them. He loves Batman much to Charlie chagrin. Charlie is our friend, but she’s like a little sister.”

 

There came running feet, and Sam and Gabriel appeared in the waiting room.

 

“You must be Sam and Gabriel.” Smiled the nurse.

 

“Yes, how’s Dee any news?”

 

“Not yet, they are trying to get his temperature down. The rash is a worry. He’s had two seizures, but with his epilepsy, we are not sure if it’s his condition or the heat that’s doing it. We will take care of him. This is a good hospital. You say you moved here?”

 

“Yes, it was our first night. Sam and Gabriel had gotten the house ready, so it would not be a harsh move for little Dee. He was in the garden talking to his tree, asking it if he could have a tree house. Gabriel made him a hot drink, and he told me his head hurt. I stayed with him but about two this morning his temperature shot up, but we could not get it down.”

 

The nurse wrote everything down.

 

“It’s okay Cas; he will be fine.” Soothed the older angel.

 

“I just want to be a good daddy for him, and this is his first illness, and I panicked.”

 

“You’re a parent Cas.” Hushed the nurse. “We all panic. Plus, he has epilepsy, so you’re doing well. Not to have been in hospital before this.”

 

“It’s been well looked after; it’s just recently got worse.”

 

“We have great doctors; here they will take care of your boy. I promise. Let me see if they have any news.”

 

Sam engulfed Cas in a hug. The angel, close to tears. Being a daddy was so hard, he would not be so harsh on his dad from now on that was for sure.

 

The nurse came back in ten minutes later. “Deans stable but were running more tests. We need to put him in isolation. But we're moving him onto our wards. That does mean you only Cas.”

 

“That’s fine; we can come back later. Here’s your bag Cas. It’s got everything you need. Your phone and a charger. Money and clothes.”

 

“Thanks, Sam and big brother.” The angel and younger hunter hugged Castiel goodbye.

 

“See you later lil bro please keep us updated.”

 

“I will don’t worry."

 

Castiel followed the kind nurse towards the Resus room. “Now he will have wires coming from his body, so it may come as a shock, but it’s to help him okay.”

 

Castiel nodded. When he saw the small body of his boy, still and quiet, covered in wires, pale and looking so sick. He burst into tears. The nurse grabbed him and held him tight.

 

“Its okay daddy, let it all out now.”

 

“My poor boy. I never knew he was so sick.” Sniffed the angel

 

“They can get sick fast, but they can also bounce back. I can’t say what he's got or if he will get better, but he’s in the best place.”

 

“Yes, I no thank you.” The isolation wards were single rooms of course. Made with glass walls so the nurse and doctors could always see. There was a bathroom and little else. The nurse hooked Dean up, and they put a bed out for Castiel. They looked after him that was for sure.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

“The doctors at first thought it was meningitis, but now they think it’s something else,” Castiel told Sam down the phone. “They won’t let you visit; only parents can stay here. I no its infuriating Sam, but that’s the rules. When they find out what it is, he can start to get better. They can’t control his temperature, but they have given medication to his fits. I will take a break soon for dinner they insist, but I won’t be far.”

 

“Gabriel said he would drop in invisible so not to worry,” Sam told his friend.

 

“That would put my mind at rest, send him my thanks.” He just did not want to leave his boy by himself.

 

“If he can stay a little longer, I would like to do my own research.” Commented the angel.

 

“He says that’s fine. I have been looking as well. But found nothing that matches his symptoms.”

 

“Well I must go they are fussing around me again, they are good people, but I do not need to eat.”

 

“They don’t know that Cas, you have to be human remember.”

 

“I know, well I best go. I will call you with more updates.”

 

Castiel wandered down the hallways. He had eaten a cheese and ham sandwich and orange juice. He saw a room labelled faith room and for some strange reason felt drawn to it. The room was just a square room. It had space for prayer mats, and it held no crosses or alters. It was just a place people could come to pray to their God or Goddess.

 

There was a lady sat near the far corner, and Castiel went over. She wore her brown hair in a tight ponytail. Her blue tee shirt was crumpled, and her sweatpants were black and stained. She smelt much like morphine, but Castiel said nothing.

 

“Do you think they hear us?” She said in a soft contemplating tone.

 

“Yes, my father hears all his children, I don’t know if he will answer though.”

 

“You’re an angel then?” The young woman asked.

 

Castiel looked at her and nodded. “Yes, I am.”

 

“My little boys dying they say they can’t do anymore.”

 

“Well that’s horrid, my baby boy has this illness no doctor can find a cure for.” Said the angel sadly.

 

“Can’t you heal him?” She frowned at the angel.

 

“No, his body is too fragile for my grace. I could but what would be left?”

 

“I see, you would if that’s all you had left?”

 

“Of course, but if my father wished this, he would only get sick again.”

 

“So even angels are not immune from God, or your brother.”

 

“No, the angel of death stalks all mortals and angels. God, my father, does as he please’s.”

 

“How did your little one get sick?”

 

“We had just moved here. Deans got a gift for seeing demons. He had fits when he sees them. We moved him here to get away. Did you know Maine has the least Supernatural beings? Anyway, it’s left him with epilepsy. I moved him to the new house yesterday. He was talking to the tree in the garden he was telling it about a tree house he wanted to build, and he thanked it.”

 

“He thanked a tree?” She smiled.

 

“He’s very polite. Just a baby.” Laughed Castiel.

 

“I know children have a vivid imagination, but I have read about fairies. Would you not have noticed that?”

 

“No, I felt nothing but if they had gone back to their realm.”

 

“It was an oak tree wasn’t it?” Asked the young woman.

 

“Yes, oh no.” Groaned the angel. “How did I miss that?”

 

“You need to get cream, good stuff, and bread. Offer it and ask them for their help.”

 

“Thank you, for your help.”

 

“If I can help one child I will. I’m not selfish.”

 

Castiel hugged the woman, and she hugged him back.

 

“What’s your little boy’s name?”

 

“Zhane Lee.” She smiled weakly.

 

“A gift from God.” The angel whispered.

 

“Yes, he is. For the four years, I have had him.”

 

Castiel sighed and vanished. The young woman looked at the spot her new friend had just been and smiled. _‘Well, at least little Dean will be okay.’_

 

Castiel went back to the new house, he put the cream into a bowl and the bread on a yellow dish. It was fresh and the cream straight from a farm in Eire.

 

“Hello.” Came a high-pitched tinkling voice.

 

“Hello, I’m Castiel an Angel of the Lord.

 

“I’m Gilda High Princess of the Seely council.”

 

“Nice to meet you, your highness.” The angel bowed.

 

“One of my brothers played with your little boy. Is he well?”

 

“No, he’s sick. I was hoping you would know why.”

 

I was going to seek you out. My brother has come down with moon bite. I had heard that the little boy was sick here. I thought it was not possible for humans to get sick, it could only mean one thing.

 

“What’s that?” Asked the angel.

 

“The little boy as supernatural blood within him. What creature I do not have any ideas.”

 

“Is there a way to find out?”

 

“Yes, bring him back here on the next full moon. I will help you. It’s only fair since I have got him sick.”

 

“How do we get him better?” Asked the angel.

 

“You must bathe him in this for three days.” The fairy handed the angel a small bottle of an opalescent liquid. “Three drops no more in warm water. Head to toe. Then he must drink this.” She handed him a second bottle it had a blue tint to the liquid. “Three drops no more. For a week. Then after that, he must take these tablets until the next full moon. Bring him to me, and I will give you the last medication, only I can give it to you. It won’t last in the mortal world.”

 

“Thank you, princess. I’m so happy, he’s so sick.”

 

“We fix what we have done wrong angel.”

 

“How is your brother?” The fairy smiled please with the question.

 

“Itchy, it’s not unlike your childhood chickenpox.”

 

“I will ask Sam what the cure is for that and if I can help.”

 

“That would be most kind. Now go and help your child angel. He must be so sick.”

 

“Yes, he is.” The angel bowed again. “Enjoy I went to Eire for them.”

 

“You spoil me.” She giggled.

 

“I will come back soon I promise.”

 

She smiled again and took the bowl and bred and vanished.

 

Castiel thought little about what she said but rushed back to the hospital. The angel got a wash bowl and cloth and walked into the bathroom. Directly he put three of the drops of liquid the fairy had given him. He had to trust her because nothing was making his boy better, the heat could damage his brain, and he needed to get his baby well again.

 

The angel started to wash the boy minding the wires that crossed his frail body. The poor boy had lost weight, and it concerned the angel. Dean was tiny he could not imagine his hunter to be this way. The strapping, muscled lover he had would never be this small. The angel did as instructed and washed the boy with the solution from head to toe. After he finished, he spoke with Gabriel; he needed the angel to inject the solution into the drip that Dean had in his arm. Castiel went out and talked to the nurse at the station.

 

“You give your boy a wash I see.”

 

“Yes, I hope his temperature will fall, well we can hope.”

 

The nurse looked on sympathetically. “We can hope Castiel. We need a miracle for that boy.”

 

“I can’t lose him he’s all I have. Well, I have my family, but he’s-The angel could not carry on.

 

“I no love, our children are dear to our heart.”

 

Castiel went back and sat with his boy through the night. He lay on the bed provided. At around one in the morning, he felt a message come through to him. It simply said. _‘Heal Zhane._ ’ The angel smiled and got up. He could see no one at the desk, and so he flew to the oncology department and found the little boy.

 

The child had the same mahogany brown hair, has his mother. His breath was raspy and shallow. Castiel could see Zhane’s mom fast asleep next to the child. Not wanting to disturb them he placed his hands on the child’s head. Castiel healed the child. The angel did not know if it was completed or if he would be left with some disability all he knew was that Zhane would live. _‘You are blessed sweet boy, make something of yourself_.’ The angel flew back to his boy and rested for the night.

 

Dean’s temperature came down over the next three days. The doctors could not understand it. They got no closer to what was wrong with the child. Castiel gave him four more doses of the blue liquid, but all seemed to be going well. He had twenty days until the full moon, so Dean would have time to recover. The little boy moaned and opened his eyes.

 

“Daddy.” He cried.

 

That word had never been sweeter to the angel. “Baby hello I’ve missed those lovely green eyes.”

 

“I missed you too daddy.” Grandpa sang to me.

 

“He did? That was nice baby.”

 

“Yeah, can I sit up?”

 

“Let me get the nurse baby, okay?”

 

Castiel called the nurse, and she was shocked to see the little boy awake.

 

“Well hello Dee my names Shana, we have missed you, honey.”

 

“I’m hungry my belly making a strange noise.”

 

“Let me get your doctor, and we will see what we can do.” Grinned the nurse.

 

The doctor came and did more tests and said he could be on a light diet. They needed to leave the drips up.

 

Shana brought Dean some noodles and cheese and red jello and ice cream. “See if you can eat this, don’t worry if you can’t.”

 

Dean tried the noodles and cheese and managed half. Then he ate the jello and ice cream but could not handle all of it.

 

“You did well sweet boy, daddy’s proud of you. I better call Sammy and Uncle Gabriel to tell them you’re awake.”

 

“Okay, daddy.” The little boy fell back to sleep again, and Castiel stroked his fine hair.

 

 _‘We will get you better baby, and home where you belong.’_ Promised the angel kissing the boy's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful Beta, my inspiration.


	15. Baby boy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's back home from the hospital.

 

The next day the little family arrive, at the hospital to visit Dean. Gabriel had a small toy dog, and a large ‘ _Get well’_ balloon. Sam had brought his brother a Batman outfit and some Lego. Charlie had gotten him a Batman drawing book, a Batman DVD and a portable DVD player so he could watch DVDs anytime he wanted.

 

“Dee birthday?” The little boy asked in shock. Wide green eyes wide in ore at the gifts he had been presented with.

 

“No baby.” Laughed Castiel. “You have been sick. Well, you still are. You have been so good, you get presents. We all love you so very much.” The angel tried to get the emotion out of his voice but failed miserably.

 

Dean beamed. “I wuv you too.”

 

Charlie sat with the little boy so Castiel could go and get lunch and some fresh air with Sam and Gabriel.

 

“So lil bro what’s the news?” Gabriel asked the younger angel.

 

“I met a young woman in the prayer room, and she helped me with Dee. I found out that it was a fairy sickness. Gilda is a fairy princess and lives near the oak tree, in our back garden. Dean was playing with a fey child. He had moon bite and passed it on to our boy. The princess is helping us. I was going to ask. Sam how does a human treat chicken pox? Gilda says it’s much like the human illness; I said I would help. Its pure accident nothing malicious.”

 

“Calamine lotion I will get some and put near the tree. Trust Dee to make friends, five minutes in, so like my brother. I am only glad that the lady helped you I was so worried.” Sighed Sam rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“So was I, it was getting to the point that I would need to heal him and well that would not have gone down so well. I got a message last night to heal her son; he had terminal cancer.”

 

“Father?” Enquired Gabriel in astonishment.

 

“Yes, the message felt like him.” Smiled Castiel. “I feel Dean would have been okay, Chucks been keeping an eye out for him.”

 

“I can ask if dad knows how to turn him back,” Gabriel said not looking pleased with the prospect.

 

“No guys look my brothers happy. I know you lost a boyfriend Cas, and you're lumbered with a child but he’s happy, and that means so much more. I was scared for him, I never told you this, but I was worried about his mental health.”

 

“Oh Sam, it would not have got that far, I would have felt his soul scream out if he tried anything.”

 

Sam looked at his best friend with sad eyes and nodded.

 

“I love Dean very much, Sam. I have no clue if Dean will love me that way, not after how I care for him, but I can wait, we are still bonded, and I will still be with him for eternity. I will always love him no matter what.”

 

“I know Cas, but it must be hard for you.”

 

“When I see him smile, not so much when he’s not plagued by night terrors when he’s happy. I was so scared when he was sick, but we will get past this. We will make him better memories he will grow up knowing we all love him and care about him.”

 

“I agree Cassie, that little boy, is amazing and I have this strange need to protect him, I have a family.”

 

“Dean has this strange way of getting people together” grinned Sam.

 

“Let’s go back to our boy,” Sam said hooking his arm into Gabriel’s.

 

Castiel walked sadly behind them, thinking back to Dean, but knew what he was doing was making the hunter have a better life then he had. It would all be worth it when he grew up in a healthy home and had a healthy life.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Sam put the lotion near the tree and a note from him in thanks.

 

Dean got stronger every day, and soon it was time to bring him home. The nurses bid him fair well, and he left the hospital a lot better than he came in.

 

On the night of the full moon, Castiel sat the boy near the tree and Gilda appeared.

 

“Look, daddy, a fairy.” The little boy giggled in glee.

 

“I see he’s much better Castiel, we must give him this tonic, and he will recover fully.” The fairy gave the angel a small blue bottle with blue liquid inside.

 

The angel opened it and sniffed it. “Baby you have to drink this, so you feel less tired.” Dean was home, but he stayed on the sofa most of the day, he was too tired to do much more.

 

The little boy drank the tonic and moonbeams shone down on him sending him to sleep.

 

“He will be fine, now Castiel, the boys can play without harm coming to each other. The only thing you must teach him is not to eat anything from our realm.”

 

“Thank you for doing this Gilda.”

 

“Goodbye for now Castiel.”

 

The angel grabbed his young charge and took him to bed, hoping that all would be well.

 

The next day he heard tiny footfalls coming down the stairs and giggling not long after.

 

Charlie and Dean ran into the room. Smiles on their faces the redhead caught the small boy and was swung around in the young woman's arms.

 

“Daddddy help me Char, has me.” He giggled.

 

The angel beamed and went over to where they were playing.

 

“So, the next day the little family arrive, at the hospital to visit Dean. Gabriel had a small toy dog, and a large ‘Get well’ balloon. Sam had brought his brother a Batman outfit and some Lego. Charlie had gotten him a Batman drawing book, a Batman DVD and a portable DVD player so he could watch DVDs anytime he wanted.

 

“Dee birthday?” The little boy asked in shock. Wide green eyes wide in ore at the gifts he had been presented with.

 

“No baby.” laughed Castiel. “You have been sick. Well, you still are. You have been so good, you get presents. We all love you so very much.” The angel tried to get the emotion out of his voice but failed miserably.

 

Dean beamed. “I wuv you too.”

 

Charlie sat with the little boy so Castiel could go and get lunch and some fresh air with Sam and Gabriel.

 

“So lil bro what’s the news?” Gabriel asked the younger angel.

 

“I met a young woman in the prayer room, and she helped me with Dee. I found out that it was a fairy sickness. Gilda is a fairy princess and lives near the oak tree, in our back garden. Dean was playing with a fey child. He had moon bite and passed it on to our boy. The princess is helping us. I was going to ask Sam how does a human treat chicken pox? Gilda says it’s much like the human illness; I said I would help. Its pure accident nothing malicious.”

 

“Calamine lotion I will get some and put near the tree. Trust Dee to make friends, five minutes in, so like my brother. I am only glad that the lady helped you I was so worried.” Sighed Sam rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“So was I, it was getting to the point that I would need to heal him and well that would not have gone down so well. I got a message last night to heal her son; he had terminal cancer.”

 

“Father?” Enquired Gabriel in astonishment.

 

“Yes, the message felt like him.” smiled Castiel. “I feel Dean would have been okay, Chucks been keeping an eye out for him.”

 

“I can ask if dad knows how to turn him back,” Gabriel said not looking pleased with the prospect.

 

“No guys look my brothers happy. I know you lost a boyfriend Cas, and you're lumbered with a child but he’s happy, and that means so much more. I was scared for him, I never told you this, but I was worried about his mental health.”

 

“Oh Sam, it would not have got that far, I would have felt his soul scream out if he tried anything.”

 

Sam looked at his best friend with sad eyes and nodded.

 

“I love Dean very much, Sam. I have no clue if Dean will love me that way, not after how I care for him, but I can wait, we are still bonded, and I will still be with him for eternity. I will always love him no matter what.”

 

“I no Cas, but it must be hard for you.”

 

“When I see him smile, not so much when he’s not plagued by night terrors when he’s happy. I was so scared when he was sick, but we will get past this. We will make him better memories he will grow up knowing we all love him and care about him.”

 

“I agree Cassie, that little boy, is amazing and I have this strange need to protect him, I have a family.”

 

“Dean has this strange way of getting people together” grinned Sam.

 

“Let’s go back to our boy,” Sam said hooking his arm into Gabriel’s.

 

Castiel walked sadly behind them, thinking back to Dean, but knew what he was doing was making the hunter have a better life then he had. It would all be worth it when he grew up in a healthy home and had a healthy life.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Sam put the lotion near the tree and a note from him in thanks.

  

Dean got stronger every day, and soon it was time to bring him home. The nurses bid him fair well, and he left the hospital a lot better than he came in.

 

On the night of the full moon, Castiel sat the boy near the tree and Gilda appeared.

 

“Look, daddy, a fairy.” The little boy giggled in glee.

 

“I see he’s much better Castiel, we must give him this tonic, and he will recover fully.” The fairy gave the angel a small blue bottle with blue liquid inside.

 

The angel opened it and sniffed it. “Baby you have to drink this, so you feel less tired.” Dean was home, but he stayed on the sofa most of the day, he was too tired to do much more.

 

The little boy drank the tonic and moonbeams shone down on him sending him to sleep.

 

“He will be fine, now Castiel, the boys can play without arm coming to each other. The only thing you must teach him is not to eat anything from our realm.”

 

“Thank you for doing this Gilda.”

 

“Goodbye for now Castiel.”

 

The angel grabbed his young charge and took him to bed, hoping that all would be well.

 

The next day he heard tiny footfalls coming down the stairs and giggling not long after.

 

Charlie and Dean ran into the room. Smiles on their faces the redhead caught the small boy and was swung around in the young woman's arms.

 

“Daddddy help me Char, has me.” He giggled.

 

The angel smiled and went over to where they were playing.

 

“So, what does my boy want for breakfast this morning?”

 

“Waffles.” Came the reply.

 

Castiel would give the boy anything to hear the laughter and see Dean’s smile like that; he had been so worried. He would take the world on for his hunter, big or little. So, what does my boy want for breakfast this morning?”


	16. The woes of being an adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's back to his cheeky self but Sams still worries about leaving baby Dean.

 

Before Sam and Gabriel left for California, they all sat down and agreed that Dean needed to go to school. They found a private pre-school in the area. It had a Christian ethos that both Castiel and Gabriel wanted for the boy. Sam did not see the importance in that but if that’s what the angels desired, he would not kick up a fuss. What sold St. Agnes for Sam was the fact other children with similar health issues like his baby brothers went there and all Sam wanted was for his little brother was his safety.

 

Charlie had run checks on all the teachers but went not going deeper not feeling the need to. Gabriel, of course, could fund the 2500-dollar term fees, so they had no issues concerning payment. Gabriel arranged for Sam and Castiel to go for a visit to enrol Dean and look around the school, to make super sure that it met Dean’s needs and their own.

 

“Cassie remind me to get you a new suit and an overcoat, you look like a stalker.”

 

The angel looked at his outfit. "Jimmy wore this. What’s wrong with it? I love the trench coat.” Pouting Castiel glared at his older brother.

 

“You would, it will have to do for now, but we’re getting you new clothes, lil bro.” Smirked the Archangel who knew for a fact big Dean had tried to get Castiel to wear casual clothes on many occasions.

 

Castiel huffed and grabbed his wallet and keys.

 

“Don’t listen to him Cas; you look okay, Dean liked you in that outfit. When you went into the lake, he kept your coat, he could not part with it. I think at one point he even slept with it.” The younger hunter grinned.

 

“I did not know that.” Frowned the angel.

 

“He loved you Cas, never doubt my brother's feelings for you.”

 

Castiel looked over at Dean, being helped to get ready by Sam. ‘ _Yes, he knew his Dean loved him, he would always love his hunter, that’s why he was here doing this after all.’_

 

“Okay, buddy you ready?” Called Gabriel picking the little boy up.

 

“Ol Zir.” Giggled the little boy.

 

Castiel smiled at little Dean. “Let’s get you strapped in then and if you’re very good we can stop by Macdonald’s for dinner.”

 

The little boy knew his big brother and his daddy did not like him having junk food, so this was a real treat, he was going to be a good boy for them.

 

Sam got in the passenger seat, and Castiel was driving. They said goodbye to Gabriel and were on their way.

 

“When’s Charlie back?” Asked Castiel navigating the Lincoln convertible out of the drive.

 

“A couple of days, they needed help with some computer bug. She did not want to leave with Dee getting out of the hospital, and you know how she is, she wanted to meet the fairies.”

 

“That’s great, he was a little upset she had to go, I think he will find it hard when you all go away.” Castiel looked sadly at the little boy who was chatting away to his uncle about the bunny shaped cloud in the sky.

 

“Yeah, I know, just this is the right thing for me to do and big Dean would want that. I will miss the little guy.”

 

“We have skype, and I can pop him to see you anytime you want, or Gabe will bring you, Sam.”

 

 “Yeah, I-thanks for this Cas, I could not do this without you. You have given up so much for us Winchesters over the years, this is a big ask.” Sam looked anxious hoping again he was not putting too much on his best friend.

“You trust me, Sam?” Castiel asked the younger man.

 

“Of course, I would not leave my little brother with you if I didn’t.” Sam huffed indignantly.

 

“Good, then trust he will be loved and taken care of.  You must live your life, Samuel Winchester. We can’t find a cure for whatever happen to Dean, so this is what’s gonna happen. I don’t see it as a burden; this is my job to look after both of you.”

 

 Sam whistled as they pulled up to the school. They gave the guard their I.D, and the barrier opened. They parked the car and looked up at the impressive school building. It had one main building and others scattered about it. The main building was large and imposing, painted white with pink and orange bougainvillaea growing up the sides. The many windows had wooden shutters painted a soft grass green. Castiel had woken little Dean up, and he sucked his thumb and held his daddy’s hand with the other. Wide apple green eyes were taking all the information in. They walked into the reception, there was a glass window and further along green doors that could only be assessed with a buzzer from inside.

 

“Hello, we are the Winchesters, we come to see Mrs Arrow,” Informed Castiel to the smartly dressed older lady that sat on the other side of the glass.

 

The lady had long black hair and brown eyes that could assess a person at a moment’s notice. “Hello, yes Mrs Arrow is ready for you. Let me buzz you in, Sidney will show you the way.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Sam said making the receptionist smile.

 

“Well my name’s Rita and if you boys need any help, let me know.”

 

“We thank you, Rita,” Castiel said thinking what a lovely person she was. The angel pulled his small charge through the door, and they met with Sidney.

 

“Hi, my names Sidney, I’m a junior prefect, let me show you the way.”

 

The Girl wore black tights and a black skirt. Her purple blazer looked smart with the school crest embossed on the front pocket. Her tie sat a little crooked against the crisp white shirt she wore; she had pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her face was kind and open and put everyone at ease.

 

 “Hi, Sidey.” Giggled Dean looking up at the blond hair girl next to him.

 

“Well, you’re all cute and adorable.” She grinned back at the little boy. “How old are you?”

 

“I’m dat many.” Little Dee held up three fingers.

 

“Well, you’re a big boy then.” She smiled. “I used to come to pre-school here you will love it. What’s your name, little dude?”

 

“Me is Dee.”

 

“Well, Dee if you see me around you best come to see me you hear?”

 

“I will Sidey.” Little Dee giggled at his new friend.

 

“Here we are, let me knock first.” The slender girl smiled at the small family.

 

“Mrs Arrow, the Winchesters to see you.” Proclaimed the girl in her sing-song voice.

 

“Thank you, Sidney, you may go now, we won’t need you anymore today.”

 

Sidney waved goodbye, and the little family was called into the principal’s office.

 

Dean went straight up to the teacher and held his little hand out. She looked down, her half-moon glasses perched on a thin nose, her hair in a tight bun, she wore a black pantsuit and seemed very proper, but her face broke out into a radiant smile when she saw the little boy.

 

“Hello young man and what's your name?” The teacher asks shaking the little boy's hand.

 

“Me is Dee.”

 

“I see your daddy and big brother have been teaching you good manners. Now, Dean, there are toys and books in the corner, I must talk with your guardians, it will be a little boring, we have paperwork. I will call you when I would like to talk to you, would that be okay?”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Elasa.” The little boy walked over to the box of toys and started to look through them.

 

“Oh, that’s my birth language he speaks, he said thank you, I think he gets them both muddled sometimes,” Castiel told the puzzled woman.

 

“Well that’s good to know, his teacher will be informed. We find children that are multilingual find class hard at first, but they catch up and in some ways are ahead of their peers. Now could you tell me in about yourself and Dean, it will be kept private, but details are important, so we can look after the child and any issues we can help the family as a whole. The school has a Christian ethos; we are like family, so we care deeply if a child or parent is upset.”

 

“May I speak, it’s a Christian school but do you learn about other people, their religions?” Sam asked wanting Dean to have an all-round education.

 

“We have children from all backgrounds, even of different faiths. We learn about the world around, us. The people the children may well work with or make friends with. I find if you have learned about a person there is less chance of hate and the fear is taken away. That goes for disabilities and sexuality. I think you should know we have gay staff members and I myself have a long-term female partner. We have here what is called a progressive Christian approach to learning.”

 

“Well I like the sound of that, our father taught us to love everyone, and so many people get it wrong, it’s not a sin.”

 

“My brother has a medical condition, epilepsy, we heard you can cater to that?” Sam asked wanting to cover everything.

 

“Yes, we have children with that condition, we will set up a meeting with our school nurse to make a care plan to fit Dean’s needs, all teachers will know about it. They all have basic first aid anyway, it is mandatory if you teach at this school. We will cater to the child that’s not an issue for us.”

  

Castiel told the story that Dean was his son, and Sam was his stepson, the story had stuck and seemed plausible since the hospital. "There will only be myself, Sam, my brother Gabriel and my sister who can pick him up, we really don’t trust anyone else."

 

“That’s fine we can cater for that, if Dean’s a high priority for protection, we have some children here that have parents in high jobs, we take safety seriously.”

 

“Yes, my job, I can’t tell you what I do, but he is at risk, that’s why we like the sound of the school, as well as the faith aspect, it fits so well with what we need.”

 

“I see Mr Winchester, I will set up a meeting with our security office. You can set up a code word that only you will know also. He won’t be able to leave the grounds without one of you to pick him up. They will explain all this anyway.”

 

“How long before my brother can start?” Sam enquired of the teacher who he had warmed to.

 

“Well after Christmas would be best, we have a new intake in pre-school then. We will send you all the information, and you just need to send it back before the cut-off date. We have one shop in Portland that does the uniforms, but you can order online. Once set up we will invite you and Dean to meet his new classroom and a new teacher. Once you send the forms back, we will set you up with the school nurses and security team. I would like to ask Dean some questions now if I may?”

 

“Dee baby, put your toys away and come and talk to Mrs Arrow please.”

 

The little boy put all the toys away; he was singing an Enochian nursery rhyme that his Uncle Gabe had taught him.

 

“That’s a lovely tune your singing, Dean, is that in your first language?”

 

“Yes, my Unca Gabe tells me.”

 

“May I ask what Language it is?”

 

“Enochian it's a local dialect,” Castiel spoke softly.

 

The teacher looked at the angel and smiled. “The language of angels. We have others like you here it’s not an issue.”

 

“I hope not; he means the world to us. He could be in danger if anyone found out.”

 

“Do not worry, only I will have that information, he will be safe.” She turned to the little boy. “Now Dean, can you tell me, what you like doing for fun with your family?”

 

“I like playing as Batman, my pens and cooking wiv daddy.”

 

“That’s great Dean, sounds like you have so much fun.”

 

“Unca Gabe got me a twain, and it goes woo-woo.” The little boy stated enthusiastically.

 

“School is fun, you will make lots of friends and learn all kinds of things, would you like that?”

 

“Can I dwess as Batman?”

 

“Of course, you can my boy, he’s my hero too.” The teacher laughed.

 

“I likes Batman, but me Daddy and me Sammy are Dee’s hewos.”

 

She looked at the shock faces of the two men that were sat near her. “Why is that darling?”

 

“Sammy learns me fings, and he plays wiv me. Daddy is strong and kind and has the bestest wings to snuggle under.

 

Castiel spluttered. “Dee, what did Daddy say about telling people about my wings?”

 

The little boy frowned. “But you told me to tell no lies Daddy.” His little bottom lip sticking out now.

 

Castiel reached for the boy and put him on his lap. “I know baby, but not everyone knows about Daddy, and yes, you are right, I did tell you to tell the truth.”

 

“Dean you know Batman has to keep his identity secret, well, so does your Daddy, we need to keep you and your family safe.” Mrs Arrow said calming the little boy down.

 

“So, I gotta keep it a secret cus day hewos?”

 

“Yes, but if you like you can talk to me about it when we’re alone.”

 

The little boy nodded looking pleased. “I sorry Daddy.” He whispered.

 

“It’s okay baby, you're fine.” Castiel kissed the little boy's forehead and ruffled his hair.

 

“Well, I hope you choose us, here is the paperwork and we look forward to seeing Dean in the school.”

 

Dean was held up by Castiel now, but he extended his right hand and shook the teachers. “We need to talk with the family, but I like what we have seen so far.”

 

“Yes, so do I. At least I know he will be safe.” Sam smiled at the head teacher.

 

The teacher walked them out and said goodbye. _'Well, an angel at the school that should liven things up._ ' she smiled to herself.

 

Castiel got Dean's tea from McDonald's as the boy had been extra good.

 

“Can Dee hav nuggets, carrot ticks and apple juice peese and an apple pie.”

 

“Sure, can buddy.” The angel laughed. Well, at least little Dean had a better diet than his older counterpart.

 

“I really like the school Cas; I want him to go there, I hope the other's will agree,” Sam told his friend.

 

“I think they will be okay as long as we're both happy Sam. Don’t worry; we know he will be looked after, health and safety wise. We can get Charlie to do a deeper search to see what other supers are there; she only searched for the teachers. The principal did not bat an eyelid with the fact I was an angel.”

 

“Yes, I agree.”

 

They drove home in quiet contemplation little Dean had fallen asleep as soon as he had finished his tea. Castiel gently removed him from the car and took him upstairs to get him ready for bed. It was seven in the evening and getting late. The poor boy was still not up to full scratch since his illness but doing much better as the days went on. Sam stood in the doorway and smiled, kissing his little brother goodnight. Castiel made sure he had his Batman blankie and his dog that Gabriel had given him when he was in the hospital, it had become a firm favourite with the little boy.

 

“Good night my sweet boy, I love you.” The angel kissed the boy’s forehead and switched the baby monitor on as well as the night light.

 

Charlie had arrived early in the evening and sat in her Wonder Woman pyjamas and rabbit slippers. Gabriel made them all a hot drink, and they sat and discussed the school.

 

“Well, as long as Charlie’s checks seem okay, I think this school is the right fit for our boy,” Gabriel commented sipping his hot drink.

 

“Well, do we all agree?” Castiel looked up to see nodding heads. “Get back to me if you find anything Charlie, the school need the forms back soon...”

 

“Aye, aye captain.” Grinned Charlie who was always up for a little snooping on her computer.

 

“I’m going to rest and read my book,” Castiel said goodnight and went up to his room.

 

“You think he will be okay?” Sam asked turning to his boyfriend.

 

“Cassie? I do not know, he seems quiet, even for him. Ever since bubs was taken to the hospital. We leave this Friday, but I will talk to him before then, don’t worry Sammikins.”

 

Sam let out a loud audible sigh. “I just hope he’s okay that’s all. Talk to him if we can help in any way. I hate leaving, but I know Dean would want me to.”

 

“What if he’s changed his mind, Sam?” Charlie suggested looking at her adopted brother and Gabriel.

 

Voicing what was going around his own head, Charlie always had the knack to know what was bothering him. “Then I will stay. Well, I feel like a walk, are you coming to Gabe?”

  

“Sure,” Nodded the angel.

 

“I will get on with this.” The redhead was already tapping away at her keyboard.

 

“Make sure you get some sleep tonight.” Sam said to his sister.”

 

All he got was a grunt and a wave.  The younger hunter chuckled, grabbing his jacket and shoes. He caught his lover's hand, and they walked under a cloudless moonlit sky, getting away from their troubles for a while.

 

 

 


	17. The innocence of a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes his Big (little) brother blush.

 

Castiel walked down the stairs, the sun was low in the sky. Even Dean was not up yet. He put the coffee pot on and yawned. Popping his head into the living area.

 

“Did you even go to bed?”

 

“It all checks out Cas.” Charlie ignored the comment. “The schools great, he will thrive there.”

 

The angel rolled his eyes. “Good, then it’s agreed, I will fax the paperwork off this morning and settle the first term's fees.” The angel smiled. “Maybe you and Dean can go uniform shopping after Gabe and Sam go? Dean may need a little bonding with his honorary aunt.” Suggested the angel.

 

“Yeah, sure, I can do that, anything to keep the little dude happy.” Charlie beamed.

 

“Great, I have the list of items he will need, I will print you a copy. He won’t go full time until after January. They want him to start half days until Christmas break.”

 

“He will be fine Cas, you will see; he’s Dean.”

 

“He’s my baby Charlie; I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

 

“Hay chill angel.” The redhead smiled.

 

“Sorry, overprotective.” Blushed Castiel rubbing his hot cheeks.

 

“You always were when Dean was concerned.” Charlie winked.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

“Daddy, Daddddyyy.” The little boy rushed full pelt into the angel like a mini tornado. Castiel lifted the little boy up who was now giggling in his arms.

 

“Dean give it to me back please.” Sam came into the room, looking flushed with a grimace on his face.

 

The angel realised the little boy was holding a giant pink plastic dildo in his hand. Castiel's eyes went wide in shock and yelped. “Dean baby put that down.” he managed to stutter out.” The little boy just giggled.

 

“But daddy its fun and it my Sammy’s.”

 

“Yes, sweetie but we don’t touch other people’s personal effects, do we now.” The angel tried not to laugh at Sam’s bright red face.

 

Green innocent eyes looked up into blue with a look of puzzlement. “Huh wots dat?”

 

“You can’t take other people’s stuff; you have to ask.”

 

“But it was on da bed, and Unca Gabe said I cud play in da bedroom.”

 

Sam grabbed the offending item. Charlie had tears streaming down her face, and Gabe’s face was also bright red, an incredibly unique colour for the Archangel.

 

“Oh, Cassie this is classic.” Gabriel decided it was funny and started to laugh along.

 

“Not funny Gabe.” Sam hissed as he went back upstairs with the offending item. There came a sound of a door slamming from upstairs, and the Archangel flinched. “Oh well best go sort that out.”

 

“Is my Sammy cross with Dee?” The little boy's lip trembled not sure what was going on.

 

“No baby don’t worry, just ask before taking anything from anyone’s room, okay.” Castiel tried to reassure his boy.

 

The little boy nodded but still seemed upset. “I tell you what.” said Charlie, “Should we see if Gilda and Riz are about?”

 

“Riz?” Asked Castiel raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, her nephew. He’s the one who gave bubs the sickness.”

 

“I see, well go and play; I will start dinner.”

 

Charlie nodded, on hearing shouting coming from upstairs she took the little boy by the hand and walked him to the oak tree.

 

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

“I have never been so mortified,” yelled Sam.

 

“He’s a baby, he had no clue what it was.” Moaned Gabriel.

 

“Our family did.” Hissed Sam.

 

“Did you see the look on Cassie’s face?”  Gabriel laughed, a twinkle in his whiskey-coloured eyes.

 

Sam grinned and snorted. “Yeah, that was funny, not sure he had ever seen one before.”

 

“Knowing Cassie, maybe not. Look I’m sorry Sam, I told him he could come in. No clue you were sorting out the toys. You all packed then?”

 

“Yeah ready to leave?” Sam went to look out of the window and smiled, seeing Dean and a little fey boy play around the old oak tree.

 

“It’s good he has a friend, he will be okay," Stated Gabriel coming over to look out the window at the children playing. "I spoke with my brother, he’s fine with looking after Dean. Charlie’s plans seemed to have changed, though.”

 

Sam looked surprised at that news. Gabriel pointed out how his sister and Gilda were getting on. A soft smile came to his face. “Well, at least he will have more family here then.”

 

“You can come back anytime I can bring you or when I’m busy you have your key.”

 

“I know, Dean would want me to do this, I just feel guilty.”

 

“Don’t, you deserve this and like you say, your big brother would want this for you. It won’t be for long anyway, just until you finish school, then you can find a job near them.”

 

“You're right.” Smiled Sam.

 

“Aren't I always?” Gabriel smirked.

 

Sam elbowed him in the ribs causing the angel to moan loudly. The younger man shook his head. “You should have been on the stage.” He grinned with mirth. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam bust out laughing as he fell into his lover’s arms.

 

“It will be ok my Sammy, you will see.”

 

 

 

 


	18. Goodbyes are sad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabriel and Charlie leave. Little Dean get's upset.

 

The day came for Sam and Gabriel to leave. The Angel flew all of Sam´s and Charlie's belongings to their new apartments. Charlie would spend time between each place as she had grown fond of Gilda and did not want to stay too long away from her or Dean and Cas for that matter. They had breakfast of waffles, cream, and berries. Dean was quiet, so they all kept an eye on him. He stuck to his daddy like glue, putting his thumb in his mouth for comfort.

 

“Hey little buddy, I will be back soon, I promise,” Sam said as he tried to coax his little brother towards him. Tears spilt down freckled cheeks. “Hey come on, don’t cry.”

 

“Don’t go, Sammy.” Dean sniffed, trying to be brave.

 

“Hey, daddy will bring you to visit soon, and you can play on the beach, that will be fun.” The little boy nodded but still looked sad.

 

“Hey bub, don’t cry, we will see you soon, we promise.” Gabriel picked the little boy up and snuggled into the warm baby smell of his nephew. “Be good for daddy.”

 

Charlie came up to Dean and stroked his blond hair that was starting to darken now. “I will be back soon, and we can go play with Riz okay.”

 

Castiel held out his arms for his boy, and they looked at the older angel grabbed Charlie´s and Sam’s hands. They waved and were gone. Dean sobbed into his daddy’s neck, and the angel tried to soothe him.

 

“Hey, come on baby boy, it’s okay we will see them soon, we can have lots of fun, and you will start school. You will make new friends and learn interesting facts. We can have play dates. Why don’t you watch a cartoon daddy needs to call someone?” The little boy nodded and hopped on to the couch.

 

“Hey, Its Castiel, could we come for a playdate? Dean’s a little sad; Sam left for college today. Can we? Good, be there soon.” The angel smiled putting his phone in his pocket and sorted a bag out for his boy; they were going on a trip of their own.

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Dean was held tight in his daddy’s arms; they landed on a quiet street. A small gravel road with trees lined the sidewalk they were on. The houses all looked identical, with red roofs and white wrap around porches. The trees looked like skeletons with all their leaves fallen on the path and road. Dean kicked the leaves, he liked the assorted colours, they were pretty. The little boy wondered where he was but held tight to his daddy’s hand. His daddy knocked on the door, and when it opened, he smiled for the first time that day. He had played with Holy at the park, but he had never been to their home. The children rushed off, and the adults smiled fondly.

 

“Well, that cheered him up.” Laughed Castiel. “Thank you for letting us come Missy.”

 

“That’s no problem Castiel, now come on in I have baked a cake, and the kettle is on. Come on tell me your news.”

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

Both adults talked and watched the two children play. Castiel explained that they were moving out of the area but had to visit now and then so they would not lose contact. The angel gave Missy his mobile number, so they could text if needed.

 

Dean came in rubbing his eyes. “Daddy, Dee is sleepy.”

 

“Oh baby, shall we go back home?”

 

 “Yeah me want doga.”

 

“Okay baby.” Castiel kissed the little boy's forehead.

 

“Now you come back to see us soon, okay.” Smiled Missy hugging the little boy. "Holly will miss you."

 

The little girl walked in and ran to her momma, looking sleepy as well.

 

“See you soon Dee.”

 

“See you soon Holly.”

 

Castiel smiled at the sleepy children. “We will come by again before we leave, don’t worry.”

 

They waved goodbye to their friends, and Castiel took his tired boy back home for his nap.

 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

 

It was quiet that supper time without Gabriel, Sam and Charlie. Castiel had made little Dean's favourite food. Fish pie and veggies. Nothing like his older self at all. The little boy did not eat much, the angel tried to get him to eat, but the boy looked too sad.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

“Yeah please, daddy.”

 

“Okay let me clear this up while you go pick one.”

 

The little boy chose Madagascar, and they snuggled on the couch to watch.

 

When it was time for bedtime, Castiel got little Dean's bath ready and called his boy.

 

“Do you want to play with your bath toys?” The little boy shook his head.

 

“Daddy.” Sad green eyes looked up, and Castiel's heart hurt, he wanted to take all the boy's pain away, but he knew that was impossible.

 

“Yes, sweetheart.”

 

“Why do people leave Dee?”

 

“Dean no one’s leaving you, honey.”

 

“You always fly off and never come back.”

 

Castiel sat there staring, his mouth open. Not once had he left the small boy. It must have been a memory bleed, did big Dean think that? That Castiel left and he did not care?

 

“Sweetheart, daddy has never left you, nor has any of your family. We love you very much.”

 

“Okay, daddy.”

 

Castiel washed his small body, got him dried and into his night clothes. The angel settled his boy into bed, and he read him a book. The angel realised the little boy was strangely looking at him.

 

“Dean ar-are you okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Castiel frowned, the little boy was acting strangely; not himself and it worried Castiel.

 

“What are you thinking about? Can daddy help?”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“What! Dean of course I do. Now come on, its bedtime, sleep okay.”

 

Castiel switched on the Batman nightlight, ran his fingers through the boy's blond hair. His little eyes drooped, and the angel swiftly walked out of the room.

 

Castiel walked to his room and sank down on the bed. Was that his Dean talking then? Why would he think he always left? Why did he think he did not love him? Castiel at times wished he could sleep; there was an upside to being human. Times like this when no one was awake, and he had so many questions in his head. He could hardly interrogate a three-year-old. How he missed big Dean, the bond they shared, the companionship, even the sex. _‘I need to get him back; I need him back.’_

 

The angel heard the door creak and he sat up. The little boy stood there, with his blankie in one hand and his beloved dog in the other. “Daddy, me sleeps wiv you, me scared.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, no need to be scared, daddy’s here for you always.”

 

The angel helped the little boy up, and he snuggled into his arms. “I love you, daddy.”

 

Castiel's throat was tight. “I love you too sweet boy.”

 

The angel felt tears slip down his cheek, making no noise to disturb the boy in his arms. _‘Chuck what am I going to do?’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Christmas. Happy New Year. I hope to get my Beta to help with this fic now.
> 
> Beta to this point.


	19. The trouble with searching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel try's to see if he can cure Dean but finds himself making a difficult decision.

Castiel needed answers, a week had passed, and the little boy had gone back to his old self. The things he had said still haunted the angel. Dean was going to start school, soon. The bunker was not a place for a three-year-old that was true. Calling Sam, Gabriel and Charlie to see if they could look after his boy so that he could search some more, he would not tell them this. They were all busy, watching Dean play on the floor with his Lego, there was only one other person he would trust with his boy, so he called her.

 

“Dean baby I need to get some jobs done, you can go play with Holly today okay.”

 

“Okay daddy, can I take doga?”

 

“Sure baby, we will take your nap things, just in case I’m not back.”

 

They flew angel air, and Castiel scooped the little boy up and carried him to Missy and Holly’s house.

 

“Hey, Dean, Hollys in her room why don’t you say goodbye to your daddy and go see what she’s up to.”

 

“Bye daddy, see you soon.” The little boy rushed off and did not seem bothered he was being left.

 

“Well, that bodes well for school.” Laughed Missy.

 

“Yes looks like it will be harder for me. Thanks for doing this I have jobs and more packing to do.”

 

“That’s fine. You can’t do that with a three-year-old around.”

 

“Call me on my cell if you need me.”

 

“Sure will do.”

 

“I left all his nap time items; I may not be back for lunch.” Castiel frowned.

 

“Cas it’s fine if you need him to sleep over just let me know. Drop of his medication and say goodnight, he will be fine I promise.”

 

“Sorry, maybe a little overprotective.”

 

Missy hugged the angel. “I would be more worried if you weren’t, now go we will have fun I promise.”

 

 

XxXxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel flew into the bunker, he knew Dean would be okay, and he would hear his cell if it rang. First off he descended the stairs to the room he found Dean in, that fateful day. He had been back a couple of times, but he still felt like he was missing something. On seeing the door, he examined it again but found nothing of interest.

 

To his shock, he saw a woman standing there smiling at him. The angel did not know what to do, he felt his powers dampen, she was binding his grace. The woman was pretty; brown curly hair flowed down her back, intelligent brown eyes looked at him with interest. She wore robes of white and gold. Her hands had woven threads of silver and gold up to her elbow.

 

Castiel bowed his head in honour of who she was. Hera mother of heaven. “Goddess Hera.”

 

“Castiel please sit my child.”

 

Castiel did as he was asked. The angel knew she would not hurt him; he was not in danger.

 

“Castiel I need to tell you a story then you will understand.”

 

“Yes, of course, go ahead.”

 

“Dean helped me.” The shocked look on the angel's face made her laugh. It was like the bells of heaven, and the angel had a sudden pang for home.

 

“Not knowing who I was. I think he guessed I was otherworldly. I felt his sadness, his guilt, his love, kindness and soul. So pure for a human, so rare to find these days.”

 

Castiel nodded back. “That’s Dean, though he never believes that.” The angel sighs sadly.

 

“All the good he has done, I decided to give him a chance, a year. To have a childhood, one that he can remember and look back in fondness. I feel your pain Castiel; you miss him.”

 

“I- There was some bleed between him and his bigger self. I was worried, and he’s not been the same since his family left.”

 

“Yes, I felt it, this has not worked, but I ask you. Is the boy happy? Would Dean’s bigger self-be happy? What does he need Castiel? Sam his brother what would he say, if I made, Dean stay a child? No more bleeds, no memory of hell, or awareness of another life.”

 

“I miss him so much. I love him so much it hurts. Then I look at him and he needs me, he needs us. I have never seen him so happy. Dean gets to go to school, to have friends, to have a life. I know we have to teach himself awareness, but that won’t stop him having what he craved, and wanted for so long. He always said it was Sam that wanted the ‘Apple Pie’ life but Dean wanted it. With Lisa it did not work, I have no clue why.”

 

“Dean was not with his soul-mate or should I say bond-mate. Castiel when you touched Dean in hell you left a mark. No angel could leave that mark, not if they were bound to a soul. You must know that.”

 

“I had no clue at first. We do love, us angels. I mean we send cupids down after all. I was just a robot. Had a stick up my ass.” The angel had to chuckle at his hunter's words. “I know I loved Dean from the moment I touched him but was not sure why. He’s mine, truly mine.”

 

“Yes, and you can watch him grow up and have a great life, and then he will come back to you.”

 

“How when he will see me as a father figure? Humans have such different conceptions for us.”

 

“Angel he will come, he will not stay away. Dean belongs to you and always will do. Now you need to make this choice. I can give you back Dean, the way you know him, or I can leave him as a child.”

 

“Do I have time, to think?”

 

“Yes, I can give you some time, not long though.”

 

Castiel nodded closing his eyes. Looking back on his vast memories. Getting Dean out of hell. The darkness, and the warmth of his light, that guided him. The warning he got to come back that all was lost, but he kept on going. His wings burnt and they became heavy, and sin surrounded him. He knew they would never recover, but he felt the pull and that he had to reach the righteous man just no idea why he felt that.

 

 

**‘You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in.’**

 

**‘I was getting to close to the humans in my charge. You.’**

 

**‘Don’t ever change.’**

 

**‘He was your boyfriend first.’**

 

**‘And I did it, all of it, for you.’**

 

**‘I’m not leaving here without you.’**

 

 

Their last argument flashes through his mind, and he knew what he had to do. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the Goddess.

 

“Dean loved me I know this, but he was in pain, he was tormented, he was still in hell, even though I got him out. Let him be a child, let him live a life without hell and heaven beating a path to his door. I promise I will protect him.”

 

“I know you will; you have a family, a loving home and friends, it's done. This cannot be undone, so don’t search for me.”

 

All of a sudden a pain ripped through Castiel’s chest, he fell off the chair on to his knees. “Dean he’s in trouble.”

 

“Go to him, hurry.”

 

Castiel nodded and was gone in a flash of black wings.

 

 

 


	20. Don’t mess with mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons try and attack, but Castiel and Missy fight them, and the kids are safe.

 

Missy was having a great day with Dean and Holly. The children had played in Holly's bedroom then had gone outside and ran around. They had lunch then a nap after that they baked cupcakes. The children had not been up long when she heard a thump at the door. Going to check, she saw a man waiting on the stoop of the house. His eyes flashed black, and Missy knew she had a Demon issue.

 

The young woman knew Castiel was an angel, had known for some time but did not know how to tell him. It was nice to have friends, and Dean was a good kid, and Holly loved to play with him. Holly’s dad, Henry had been a hunter and taught her all she knew, that’s why she had devils traps on all entrances. Henry had somehow, put salt into the woodwork, of the house so when Holly was born she was safer, and the baby would not mess up the lines of salt or make herself sick with it.

 

Grabbing the children, she pushed them into Holly's room. The room had sigils ingrained in the walls. How the angel had not seen any of this, she had no clue.

 

“You guys need to stay in here okay. Don’t come out.”

 

Missy went to her room and got her gun filled with salt and her flask of holy water. There was another thump at the door, but she knew they could not get in. The wind got up, and dark clouds skidded in the sky. Huge raindrops fell, and she knew it was them. Closing her eyes, she prayed.

 

“Castiel can you hear me it’s Missy we need your help, please come.”

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

Castiel was at Missy's house in the blink of an eye and herd her prayer. There were three Demons, trying to get into the house. The angel went up to the first one who had his back turned to the door. The angel outstretched his arm; pure white light shot out of his hand his grace, flew into the Demons body and he screamed. Nothing was left but ash, the vessel was empty, and so he had no worries about doing that.

 

The angel flew into the house to make sure Dean was okay; his soul was still screaming to him it hurt the angel’s ears.

 

“Missy you know what I am, you’re a hunter?”

 

“No my late husband was, he got killed on a hunt.”

 

“The children ware are they?”

 

“In Holly's room. Don't worry its warded.”

 

Castiel rushed into find Dean looking okay, but he felt his soul shout out to him. Then he remembered the pills for the fits. The little boy sensed there was a danger, but his body did not react. His soul did and called to his mate for help.

 

“Daddy you came.”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“Cas.” Smiled Holly rushing to the angel.

 

“Hello, sweetheart. I need you both to stay here, and not come out. Do you promise me? If you’re good, I will get ice-cream.”

 

“Okay, Daddy.”

 

“Yeah Ice cream.”

 

“Don’t worry if you hear a bang okay, just stay in this room.” The children nodded, and Castiel went to see where Missy was.

 

“The other two are around, but not sure where they went.” Said Missy.

 

Castiel felt with his grace and found them; one was on the roof the other in the back garden.

 

“There is one on the roof trying to find a way in. The other is in the back garden. If I deal with the one of the roof. Can you deal with the other?”

 

“Yes sure, they won’t get at the kids that’s a promise.”

 

Castiel nodded and went after the other Demon. The angel recited Latin, and black smoke poured out the vessels mouth. The angel grabbed the smoke and his grace burned through it. Nothing was left but the unconscious body of its victim. The angel took the person to the couch to rest on. Then he went to see if Missy was doing okay. The angel found the Demon tied up, and his young friend interrogating the vile creature.

 

“Why did you come? Why are you here? I can ask Castiel to get it out of you, so don’t think you can smoke out." Her face was set determinedly, her gun resting near the creature's mouth.

 

“I won’t tell you. You won’t find out.” Sneered the Demon, with a cocky look on his face.

 

“I can make you talk; it would be much easier for us all if you did.”

 

All of a sudden a white orbed floated over the creatures head and flashed. They all blinked, and the Demon looked at them both serenely.

 

“We had an order, that the boy was a Nephilim. He needed to be captured.”

 

“The boy is human.” Snorted Missy. “Whoever told you that, has there facts wrong.”

 

“Then why does the angel stay with him?” Growled the Demon. “You’re hiding something.”

 

“The boy is human, can’t you tell? I am looking after him until he comes of age. It’s no one’s concern but mine. Dean and Sam have parted ways with me; they do visit me from time to time. We are no longer hunting, go back and tell your boss this.”

 

“Why would you do that look after a human child?”

 

“I am an Angel Of The Lord. I look after humans. I have been appointed a guardian of the boy until he comes of age. This is my new job, that’s all there is to it. If I find any more of your brethren bothering me, I will smite you and call Gabriel to help me.”

 

“The Archangel?”

 

“He’s far worse than that.” Grinned Castiel. "Your worst nightmare, in fact, please go ahead and mess with us. I can’t wait to see what my big brother does to you.”

 

“Shall I let him go?” Missy asked.

 

“Yes, I think so. We need him to deliver the message; they won’t bother you again.”

 

The Demon vanished, and they breathe a sigh of relief. “I need to know the full story.”

 

“I am truly sorry for bringing this upon you; I thought he would be safe.”

 

“I know Castiel, it’s fine, Dean can come any time so can you.”

 

“Thank you, that means a lot. Let me tell you the whole story.”

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

The angel realised he needed to see Gabriel; he needed to be under the radar from all supernatural creatures. Dean was okay, Hera had seen to that. Castiel wondered if the little boy would still need his medication, he had no episode when the demons had attacked. Only his soul screamed out for him. Only time would tell.

 

Castiel had taken the person who the Demon had possessed to a hospital. Via his way back he stopped in Italy to get the best Ice cream for the children.

 

“So that light was Hera?” Mused Missy, thoughtfully.

 

“It would seem so, yes.”

 

“Great, well I think you did the right thing for Dean. I just feel sorry for you Cas that you have to wait.”

 

“It does not matter I will always love him, even if he can’t reciprocate. I only want the best for him and his happiness.”

 

“You're a good person, angel, I mean, Cas.”

 

Castiel smiled and talked some more with Missy; it was nice to have another person to talk to.

 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

 

Castiel went back to the bunker a week later; Missy was watching Dean again for him. They had not heard of any more demon activity, but he was keeping an ear close to the ground. Gabriel and Sam wanted to come back, but they were not in immediate danger, he assured them.

 

Walking through the corridors, the angel found the room once more. The wardrobe had gone, the room was empty, even the place with the files had gone. Castiel smiled and shut the door, a sudden finality to it all. Dean would grow up, and he would do his best to make it a happy, loving childhood.


	21. The start of lifes Adventure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dean starts school, his family come and join him for his first day. Cas is feeling lost but his family help him through it.

It was time for Dean to start pre-school, Castiel had got everything the little boy would need. The uniform was not as strict as the rest of the school. The pre-schoolers wore a purple tee-shirt with the school logo printed in black next to the right shoulder. There was also a purple jumper and a black raincoat. Black pants or shorts were available depending on the weather.

 

Castiel had filled the purple backpack, (much to Dean's discussed he wanted a Batman one.) with a snack for the little boy and his water bottle. Dean had decided to leave Doga at home and brought his bee plushy that daddy had given him and his faithful Batman blankie.

 

Castiel made breakfast trying to keep a positive mood in the house, but he was feeling low, his boy was going to pre-school and then what? Would he even be needed anymore? Shaking off the melancholy thoughts, he presented breakfast for his boy. Two small eggs like eyes, the toast as hair and bacon as the smile.

 

Dean looked at his plate and then back to his daddy. A smile broke out on his chubby face, and he giggled with glee. Castiel had never seen or heard anything as beautiful in all his father’s creation at that moment. Stroking his boy's hair and smiling he kissed his forehead tenderly and went to tidy up the kitchen.

 

“Come on Dee; we need pictures, for your first day at school.”

 

The little boy stood near the oak tree and smiled, the camera clicked, and he rushed off again.

 

“Don’t get dirty we don’t have the time to get changed.” Shouted Castiel at the retreating boy.

 

Dean stood in the living area grabbing his blankie when a white light appeared in the middle of the room, out popped Aunt Charlie and Sam. The little boy's eyes lit up, and he rushed to them.

 

“Char, Sammy you came.”

 

“Of course we did baby, it’s your first day at school.”

 

Castiel walked into the living area and looked shocked to see Sam and Charlie. “I did not expect you to come.” Gabriel had told him he was busy with angel business so assumed he could not bring his family for Dean’s big day.

 

“You forgot we had keys.” Charlie smiled.

 

“Yes, I did. How are you?”

 

“Cas what’s wrong?”

 

Charlie pulled the angel away from the Winchester boys and took him into the kitchen.

 

“I-I just did not want to do this alone. I feel sad, lonely and all these emotions.”

 

“You're not used to it are you? We will talk later, let’s get Dee to school, and we will have some adult time.”

 

“I would like that.” Sighed the angel running his fingers through his bedhead.

 

They both walked back into the living room, and Sam had picked Dean up, with his bag and blankie. “How are we getting there? By angel air?” Sam asked his friend.

 

“Parla” Shouted Dean happily, clapping his hand.

 

“Inside voice buddy okay.” Smiled Sam.

 

“Yes, I did not know you were coming so I promised we would drive baby.”

 

“Well, let’s get this monster strapped in his car seat.” Smiled Sam.

 

They herd giggles and laughter all the way outside. Castiel smiled, and Charlie grabbed his hand pulling him along.

 

 

XXXXXX

 

 

They got to the school in ample time. Castiel showed the gate guard his pass, and they parked in the lot for gold parents.

 

“Why are we gold?” Frowned Charlie looking around, not many cars at all in this parking lot.

 

“Dean’s classed as high risk, so we have higher clearance. See we have more security.” The angel pointed out, two men in uniform patrolling the area.

 

“Yeah, I can get that. I feel better leaving him, knowing he will be safe."

 

Charlie held the little boy's bag and blankie, while Sam and Castiel swung the Dean between them.

 

“Higher Sammy, Higher Daddy.” Squealed Dean having fun.

 

They walked to the pre-school building and signed Dean in. Miss Kate was waiting for them and waved at the little boy.

 

“I see you brought your family with you today Dean.”

 

“Yeah, me Sammy, Daddy, an Aunt Charlie.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Miss Kate Dean's pre-school teacher. Now, Dean, you will have to say goodbye, and we can go play in the sand, would you like that?”

 

Dean’s little lip wobbled, but he nodded. “Bye my Sammy, Bye Char, bye Daddy.”

 

“We will see you soon okay buddy.” Encourage Sam not making a fuss and, smiling at the boy.

 

Dean nodded and held his teacher's hand still not looking too sure about it.

 

 

XXXXXX

 

 

They sat down at a coffee shop, in the high street. It was not full that Monday morning so they had privacy to talk.

 

“Tell us what’s going through your mind Cas.” Encouraged Charlie.

 

“I feel lonely all the time. As an angel, I never felt that. I miss Dean, more so at this moment than ever before. I fell and lost my rank for him. Turned my back on my family for him. Now he’s so small, reliant on me for most tasks. I worry I will make a monumental error in judgement.”

 

“Tell me Cas, when was the last time you herd little Dean laugh or giggle? When was the last time he looked happy?” Sam asked the angel. Wanting to make him think, and realise Dean was better off like this, small and happy then big and sad.

 

Castiel frowned, it was not hard for him to think back. I made him breakfast with a face; he smiled when he saw the Impala. Both of you were laughing and giggling, and getting along.”

 

“Now tell me when the last time you saw that in my Big brother.”

 

“Was I not enough for him? Did I not make him happy?” Castiel asked looking shocked and horrified.

 

“Dean as not been happy, not really since mom died and he had to take care of dad and me. You made him happy, but he hardly smiled, never had fun. My brother was broken, and no amount of love from his family could fix that." Sam stated sadly, looking down into his mug of tea like it could tell him the meaning of life.

 

“You’re my family Cas, my brother, I love you,” Charlie said kissing the angel's cheek.

 

"Same here Cas, your my best friend and my brother. This was the best thing to happen, to us, to Dean."

 

“It’s normal to feel all this, protective over little Dean, he’s a sweet innocent kid. You can’t keep an eye on him all the time. Welcome to being a parent.” Charlie chuckled and sipped her hot chocolate.

 

“Any news on the demon front?” Sam enquire changing the subject, but he needed to know.

 

“I asked Crowley, he’s looking into it. He likes to come and play with Dean.”

 

“They always did have a strange friendship.” Smiled Sam.

 

“He just uses Dean so he can watch Disney movies.” Snorted Charlie into her mug.

 

“Sven.”

 

“What now Cas?” Smirked Sam.

 

“I like Sven, off Frozen.” The angel said in his deadpan way, but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

 

They all broke into peals of laughter and spent the rest of their morning catching up.

 


	22. Those school days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans first day goes well, but that does not last for long. Cas get's a job interview, but he finds it hard, to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is angst, but there is a reason for Cas behaviour. Don't be hard on him.

Dean liked the sandbox and painting. They tried to write their names, and he was sure he did a great job. He had a peg with a car on it, not like the ‘parla’ but it looked great. The other children in his class seemed to get on, all but one boy. He had steel grey eyes and chocolate brown hair. The boy's name was Jay. The boy would call people babies if they had a stuffy or blankie, he had made two girls and one boy cry already. Dean really wanted his bee and blankie, but he was no baby, he did not wish to have nasty words yelled at him. Yet he felt like he should protect these children. The worry sat heavy on his little chest, making him feel strange.

 

“Daddy looked at what I made. Dis is for you and Sammy and Char and Unca Gabe.”

 

“Good work Dean, that’s a great picture. I will pin this on the fridge when we get home.”

 

"Look, Sammy, I did me name.” Dean said wafting the paper under his big brother's nose.

 

“My name buddy.” Corrected Sam.

 

Dean frowned at his big brother. “What Dee said?”

 

Charlie laughed and ruffled his hair. “I’m glad you had a great day Dee. I have to get back and fight more dragons after supper.”

 

“You do?” Dean said with wide green eyes looking in wonderment at his aunt.

 

“Yes, so I don’t want you to be sad when we leave. I need to make the world a better place.”

 

They all went back and had pizza for supper and ice cream for dessert. Dean was a little quiet, Castiel kept an eye out in case he was sickening for something. They said their goodbyes; the angel helped by getting the little boy ready for bed.

 

“Did you like school Dee?” asked the angel stroking the little boy’s hair.

Dean yawned and snuggled in bed further. “Yeah daddy, me did.”

 

“Love you little one.”

 

“Wuv you to daddy.”

 

 

XXXXXX

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Dean went to school and seemed happy about it. The little boy stopped taking his blankie and toy. Castiel could not understand what was going on, but he knew something was, his boy was acting strange, and he could not put his finger on why.

 

Talking to Sam, Charlie and Gabriel had helped, clear his mind. Realising he needed to do something, not to bring money in because they had that, but for something just for him. No longer fighting, or hunting his mind needed to be occupied when he was not looking after his little charge.

 

The angel had fake identification now thanks to his big brother so that he could apply for jobs. Ones he could work from home was a must, the one he liked the look of was as a translator, for a museum in New York. He would only have to travel once every month, and he could do that with no issue. He had a list of babysitters so that Dean would be looked after. His knowledge of dead languages came in good stead for the job, and he hoped he would hear back from them.

 

Dean became quieter, not like himself; he refused things like his sippy cup stating he was a big boy and wanted a big boy cup. He did not need a nap, and he did not need Doga or his blankie. His behaviour started to get worse, and he ended up in time out rather a lot. The angel had heard back from the job in New York, and they wanted to see him on Monday, and Tuesday. Castiel contacted Gabriel, and he said he would take the little boy to school.

 

Castiel was getting ready; Dean insisted he got dressed, so the angel let him not wanting another battle of wills. The angel hoped he would get the job, this was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he wanted to show Dean that hard worked paid off.

 

Castiel dressed up in a suit and tie. The angel had brought a new one for this occasion. He only had the old one of Dean’s from when they dressed as FBI agents on hunts. Getting breakfast ready he placed cereal in front of Dean, thinking over what he should say in the interview.

 

The little boys arm hurt, he did not want daddy to see the giant bite on it and get cross with him that he could not look after his friend's or himself. His family fought dragons, and he could not look after himself at pre-school. Trying to get his glass of milk he misjudged it and sent it spilling over the table. It splashed on daddy and the little boy new in an instant he was in big trouble.

 

“Dean, for Chuck’s sake, watch what you’re doing. It’s a good job I can clean this. I have no idea what’s wrong with you, but you need to start to behave I won’t put up with this. This job is important to me, and I won’t let you spoil this like you do everything else.”

 

Dean looked up at his daddy and got down from the table, he did not cry, nor shout, he just went to his room and laid on his bed. He hears his uncle, and then footsteps up the stairs.

 

“You ready for school buddy?”

 

“Yeah, I need me bag. Did daddy go?”

 

“Yes, bubs. He will ring later don’t worry.”

 

Gabriel kept looking at the little boy next to him with worry. This was not the happy Dee he knew. What was going on? Well, he was getting to the bottom of it, that was for sure.

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Castiel sat in the corridor; of New York's history museum. There were other people waiting on hard red chairs. This made his stomach feel strange. The interview went well, or so he thought, he was still learning social interaction. Castiel was told to stay close; they would call later that day if he got to the second round of interviews.

 

The angel wondered around, the large city, so many people, so little time. Then he thought about Dean, it was just an accident, he could have cleaned it up with a flick of his wrist. He implied his job was more important than the boy, no not little Dean, big Dean. It was like his brain could not differentiate between the two. The little boy had been off for the last two weeks, instead of talking with him, he just put him in time out and not dealt with it. The angel rang his big brother he needed help before something worst happened.

 

Gabriel was worried when he heard what his baby brother had to say; he told him he had to see the same person that helped little Dean. It had left the boy with Epilepsy, but it was far better than the little boy seeing pictures of hell, and torcher in his sleep. The Archangel knew his baby brother would never harm the little boy, yet he had flown off without saying goodbye. So he knew something was wrong and needed to be fixed.

 

Gabriel’s phone rang, his heart rate peaked. Dean’s school was ringing.

 

“We can’t get hold of Dean’s daddy. You’re the second person to call on Dean’s phone tree. The little boy had an incident, and he’s in the nurse's office could you come?”

 

“Yes of course, straight away. I’m near the school; shopping so won’t belong.” Gabriel did not want them to think it was strange he got there so fast. The Archangel flew and was there in a blink of an eye. Going straight to the main entrance he knocked on the door.

 

“Hello, can I help?” The young woman at the counter said.

 

“Yes, my nephew's not well, you called. Dean Winchester.”

 

“Oh, yes, please come through. I will take you to the nurse's office.”

 

“Thank you.” Gabriel looked around the school, impressed by the look of it. Listening to the classes as they walked by.

 

The young woman knocked on the door and told Gabriel to go through.

 

“Unca Gabe.” Came a watery cry from the bed in the corner.

 

“Hey buddy, I hear you felt sick today?”

 

“Yeah, I feel sleepy.”

 

“I know buddy, you sleep okay. I need a word with the nurse.”

 

Gabriel walked over to the nurse. She was a tall woman, with a no-nonsense attitude. Her black hair was pulled into a tight sensible bun. She wore green scrubs with bears dancing over them. The nurse, Hatty, Gabriel read on her name tag. Smiled and put him at ease straight away.

 

“Hello, my name is nurse Hatty. Dean did not have a seizure that's why we did not call an ambulance. It has the makings of a panic attack. We are concerned because that to happen in such a young child, is a course for concern. There is a bite mark on his right arm also. Dean won’t tell us what’s going on.”

 

“I will try, and talk to him, see if we can get an answer."

 

They both walked over to the little boy who was sucking his thumb. “Dee baby tell us how you got your bite. Why are you so scared baby?”

 

Dean looked at him and the nurse and shook his head. Gabriel clicked his fingers. “She can’t hear you now buddy.”

 

“Can you see, Unca Gabe? Daddy said you could.” The little boy was tapping his head.

 

“Sure buddy, close your eyes it won’t hurt.”

 

Gabriel saw all the worry and the boy who was hurting Dean and his classmates. That Dean thought he was not brave and all he wanted was his bee and blankie. He was struggling and did not know how to deal with that. That he was letting his family down. Gabriel made sure the nurse knew all this so that the school could deal with it. Clicking his fingers, the boy cried in his arms.

 

“You will deal with this, won’t you? I can’t have him going through this again.” Gabriel asked the nurse.

 

“Do not worry; it will be dealt with. Take your boy home, and I will get the head teacher to ring you.”

 

Gabriel carried Dean out making sure no one could see he flew them both home. The poor boy had an accident, so he put him in the bath, after that he got Doga and his Batman blankie and they sat on the couch.

 

“Dean I want to tell you a story.”

 

“Okay, Unca Gabe.” Sniffed the little boy.

 

“Your daddy once loved a prince; the man was kind, brave and loyal. He was sad, he did not think he was not a good man when he was. Someone had hurt him a long time ago. Daddy and the prince fought the dragons, making sure people were not injured. The prince loved daddy very much, and daddy loved the prince. One day, the prince got lost and never came back, and daddy was very sad. The prince was very much like you and daddy sometimes forget's you’re just a little boy, not a grown man. Daddy loves you very much never forget that."

 

“Daddy not coming back to Dee?”

 

“Yes, he is baby, but he needs to get better, he lost someone, and that makes you feel sad inside. Daddy wants to be happy around you not sad.”

 

“Okay, Unca Gabe, Dee try to be brave like dat prince.”

 

“You are brave Dee, you always look after your family, making them laugh and smile. You are sweet and kind, and these are good things. If you want your bee and blankie, you have them. If you want to draw purple trees, you draw them. If you want to dress in pink, that's fine too. Your special and, no one as the right to tell you, you’re doing it wrong. Always be you, not what someone else wants you to be.”

 

Green eyes looked into amber ones. “Daddy says me smart and I can be anyone.”

 

“You sure can baby. Now let’s get you having a nap, when you wake up, you can choose what you would like for dinner.”

 

“Okay Unca Gabe, Wuv you.”

 

“Love you to bub.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. You make my bad days, the days I have to spend in bed, much better. xxx
> 
> Thanks to my Beta. Sister, Best friend Annay. Love you so much.


	23. The trouble with guilt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel seeks out help for his issues, and Chuck comes and helps his son. The angel hopes Dean can forgive him.

 

Castiel walked up to the old rose cottage, nothing bloomed not at this time of year, but it reminded him of his last trip to England. The angel knocked on the bright red door and waited.

 

“Castiel come in the kettle as just boiled.”

 

“Thank you, Missouri I need your help.”

 

Missouri Mosley was a human, but she had visions about people’s futures and could talk with the deceased. The angel told her what had been going and sipping his tea, hoping the older woman could help him.

 

“It seems to me Castiel that you have not let your Dean go. You are grieving, you may have been alive just after the world was created, but you never gave into your emotions, you were a warrior. You also need to stop feeling guilty; you carry a heavy burden with you. I see it in the way you walk and the tremors in your voice. You’re an angel sweetie, stand tall and proud. Your brain as not realise that your Dean as gone, so you sometimes get confused and see little Dean as if he was the older Dean."

 

Castiel thought back, when his little boy had gotten sick, he was worried, but knew he could heal him if he got worse. Then when he had been acting up, he had treated the poor boy, like he was a grown-up, not a three-year-old. Poor baby Dean, two days in a row he had not said good night to him.

 

“I don’t know how to forgive myself, and I keep hurting Dean. I should not be looking after him.”

 

Before Missouri could say a word, there was a blinding bright light that surrounded them. The older woman bowed her head and smiled. “Father.” The angel gasped. Falling to his knees in respect.

 

“Thank you for looking after Dean and Castiel Missouri.”

 

“I’m just doing my job, my lord.” Smiled the older woman. “Now let me leave you two alone to talk.”

 

Chuck sat down, next to his son, and looked anxious. “Missouri was correct you need to forgive yourself, son. You have changed for the better; I wish your brothers and sisters would all be like you and Gabriel.”

 

Castiel felt his cheeks heating up, and he lowered his head.

 

“Son, you have done everything I have asked of you. Never feel guilty for helping the Winchesters. You did everything with good intentions. Those that got in the way, it was war, death happens, regretfully and sadly. You can't look after our boy if you keep mistaking him for your lover. One day you will have him back, but until then you need to care for him. Protect and nurture him.

 

This is a monumental task I have asked of you Castiel, yet I have not seen you this happy in forever. Let your heart and faith lift the guilt from your heart and forgive yourself. Parenting comes with no guidebook, and you will get frustrated, and Dean will need correcting. Close your eyes, lift your burden grieve for your lost lover. Take the week off, Gabriel will look after Dean.”

 

“Thank you, dad; I will try my best.” Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks.

 

“That’s all I ask Castiel, your best. This is an extraordinary assignment you have Castiel. You will need all your skills as a warrior. Pray for me if you need help. You will get your reward Castiel I promise.”

 

“Thanks, dad." Chuck smiled and vanished.

 

“So Castiel how did that go?” Asked the older women, coming back into her comfortable living area.

 

“I need, to say goodbye to Dean. I need to forgive myself and look after my boy.”

 

Missouri nodded. “Good talk to me about your plans, how you’re going to achieve this. It all helps to have an ear that will listen to you.”

 

Castiel smiled and talked to Missouri, for several hours and felt much better about the situation. He just hoped the little boy would forgive him.

 

 

XXXXXX

 

 

Gabriel did not dare to heal the bite mark, from his nephew’s arm, so he took him to see a doctor, who gave him a pot of cream that would stop any infections. The mouth was a breeding area for germs. The older angel got the call from the school, and there was a meeting planned for each set of parents. Gabriel hoped his brother would be back by then.

 

Castiel had not called the entire week he was away. Dean looked lost but was being brave about it. Sucking his thumb Doga under his arm and his blankie trailing behind him. The Archangel knew there was a reason his baby brother needed this time; he just hoped it did not damage their relationship, between father and son.

 

 

XXXXXX

 

 

Castiel got a phone call Monday night just after he left Missouri’s house. The museum people wanted to see him again, the next day. The angel felt happy about this, but his words to his little boy still haunted him.  Saying that his job interview was more important that he was. That was so far from the truth; if anyone hurt him, he was sure he would not smite them.

 

The next day, he was going to the second round of interviews. This was the round that would show off his skills. Castiel had to translate three objects. All were dead languages; he even found a discrepancy on one vase that was meant to be from the Ming dynasty. The angel was still hopeful he would get the job, so he would have something to do when his boy was at school. Show Dean that hard worked paid off that he was so much more than an angel with no prospects.

 

The rest of the week he explored New York, getting gifts for everyone. Spotting an Apple store, he went in and bought a tablet for children, that you could download educational games, watch programmes, it also downloads audiobooks. It had a child lock on it; he could check its use. Hoping his boy would love the present, he went back and packed his bags.

 

Flying home on Friday he hoped all was okay and knew that Gabriel would tell him if it was not. The angel had a strange feeling that something was wrong it kept nagging at him; it was the same feeling he had with his Dean when he knew he was injured or having night terrors. The thought had often crossed his mind, _'True Mates'_ , but Dean never said he felt the same, so he left it. _'True Mates',_ could sense emotions the other partner felt even without bonding first.

 

Landing at the house, he went inside, no one was home, the house was cold and in darkness. There was no Dean or Gabriel, looking around for a note he found none. The feeling of dread got worse when he went upstairs to check the bedrooms. The little boy's bedroom was a mess, and all he could smell was the nauseating stench of sulphur.

 

 


	24. Don't Panic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel panics, Gabriel helps and Little Dean is a star.

 

Castiel tried not to panic, he looked at the fingerprint, but the sulphur did not belong to Crowley. The only creatures that could get into the house were himself, Gabriel, and the King of hell. All beings, even an angel’s grace left a trace print, like a human’s fingerprint. The angel went to check the wards, and they were all excellent. There was no smell of sulphur downstairs only in Dean’s bedroom; this puzzled the angel.

 

Castiel went around the house making sure all the wards were intact. Then he tried to contact his brother over angel radio but no luck, then he tried Sam and Charlie’s mobiles, but they just went to voice mail. He had been away a week, was this punishment somehow? Taking his family because he got the job? Had he neglected Dean? They told him to let the guilt go, but if that meant hurting his family, the angel was not so sure.

 

Tears slipped out of stormy lapis blue eyes, sitting down slowly on the couch, the angel held his head in his hands. _‘Please, father bring my family back to me.’_

 

There was a blundering sound from the hallway, shouts of glee and laughter, resounded in the air. “Cassie, what on this earth is the matter? Baby bro why are you sitting down crying?” Gabriel asked his younger brother.

 

Castiel looked up and saw his older brother and Dean, looking at him. Dean was holding a jar of yellow crystals in his hand. The small boys smile vanished off his face; he came over to his daddy like he was worried about something. This hurt the angel even more. Was the little boy now scared of him?

 

“I-I made you this daddy.” Stuttered Dean.

 

Castiel could now tell it was sulphur crystal’s they had made. That’s why the smell only lingered in the boy's bedroom and why his room looked like a mess.

 

“I thought something had happened to you both. I was terrified.” Castiel said gruffly.

 

The little boy flinched, and he knocked the jar off the table. Castiel would not stand to see that look on his boy’s face, not disappointment, not sadness, or being scared. So, he knelt and tugged the boy towards him. Waving his hand, the glass piece's shot in the air, they spiralled up above their heads. Like snowflakes, they weaved intricate patterns. Castiel shook his hand again, and snow people started to form, like a fairy tale out of one of Dean’s books, the glass people moved to show a different tail. The glass began to develop, and yellow crystals started to appear in the shape of flowers, some large some small. The little boy gasped, and his green eyes were bright with the wonderment and magic with what he was seeing. With one final wave, the jar sat down again just the way it was before the accident.

 

“Never fear me, never doubt my love for you, little one. Sometimes grown-ups have problems too; they think they’re bigger than they are if only we talked.”

 

“You say Dee talk, it makes him feel better.”

 

“I know, I was scared you would not love daddy anymore."

 

“Silly daddy, Olani hoath ol.” The little boy gave him a big hug.

 

Tears fell down the angel's face again. “Olani hoath ol. Sweet boy.”

 

 

XXXXX

 

 

Gabriel had sat down and told Castiel about the issues Dean had at school. The younger angel looked at his boy's arm and frowned, while he had been away, his boy got hurt, he should have been there to protect him, he had broken a significant promise.

 

“Cassie you can’t be there with them twenty for seven things happen. Go to the meeting with an open mind and an open heart. They say a child that bullies they have a reason. Don’t forget this child is just a baby like Dean."

 

“Yes, your right Gabe, I just feel like I keep letting him down.”

 

“Do you think Sam would for one minute let you have him if he thought you were hurting him? I guess every good parent in the world feels like this sometimes."

 

“Thank you for looking after him; I think we need a bonding session.”

 

“Great idea. Halloween is coming soon, see if the school is doing something. Get involved."

 

“Gabe, I had that feeling again, do you think we are _'True Mates?'_

 

“Oh, Cassie, I think you're just close to Dean, and sometimes have an intuition that something was going on. You know in your heart little bro he would have to be one of us, to bond. Yes, human-angel bonds did happen, they never had the connection that you’re talking about. I think its dreaming on your part. Let it go, Cassie before it brakes you. Big Dean is gone, concentrate on the present Dean, not the past.”

 

Gabriel stood up and went over to his nephew who was playing with Lego. “Be good bubs and let me know what costume you choose for Halloween.”

 

“I will Unca Gabe see you soon.”

 

“Oh, and Cassie congratulations on the job.” The Archangel winked and vanished.

 

 

XXXXXX

 

 

Castiel was not sure what to wear to a meeting with the school, he looked through his wardrobe. Big Dean had insisted he got more clothes, although what was wrong with Jimmy’s he would never know.

 

“Daddy put your pants on, and dat blue shirt and dat blue jacket.”

 

Castiel snorted. ‘ _Getting fashion tips from a baby.’_ “Thank you, baby; I will.”

 

“You look smart daddy.”

 

“Do I need a tie?”

 

“Naw, you be okay.”

 

Castiel got Dean’s bag making sure he had everything, they set off via angel air. They arrived at the school, at half-past three. Castiel held firmly to the little boy and knocked on the window of the central office.

 

“Hello again Rita, I’m here to see the principle. “

 

“Oh, yes Mr Winchester, please come through. You know where the office is?”

 

Castiel nodded and signed the register.

 

“Then go right down and take a seat outside. She knows you’re here.”

 

Castiel walked down the brightly lit corridors, Dean padding behind him.

 

“You okay sweetheart?” Castiel asked the little boy.

 

“Yeah, daddy, will they tell Dee he’s a bad boy?”

 

Castiel picked the little boy up. “No baby, you’re a good boy, you have done nothing wrong. We are coming here today to talk to Jay’s mommy and daddy. To see why he bit you and has been unkind.

 

“Sydney.” Dean cried and rushed over to the girl he met the last time he was here.

 

“Hey Dee, I am taking you and Jay to the common room just while the grownups talk.”

 

Castiel looked worried about that. “It’s okay Mr Winchester I have a little brother at home; I can look after them. If Dee needs you, we will come and find you.”

 

“Okay, thank you, Sydney.” Nodded the angel.

 

The door opened, and Mrs Arrow beckoned him into the room. “Mr Winchester this is Miss Smartt Jay’s mom.”

 

“Call me Kathy please, nice to meet you.” The angel noticed her eyes were red and she had a tissue in her hand.

 

“Call me Castiel, and I am Deans farther.”

 

“I want to apologise for Jay’s behaviour. I have just split from his father. He was not a nice man. The poor boy is a baby, and yet he would not even let the child have a bear or his blankie. I took him away from that environment, and I am seeking help for it. I just had no idea he would play up at school. He’s just a quiet boy.”

 

Castiel had felt anger, but now he felt sadness. _'Yes, the boy was just a baby. He had been abused in a way as his Dean had._ ' “I'm sorry for the way you have both been treated. The doctor gave Dean cream for his arm. I hope to send him back on Monday he missed his friends.”

 

“We want what’s best for both boys.” Mrs Arrow spoke in a tone of reassurance. “We can change Jay’s classes, but we could upset the boy, even more, doing that.”

 

“He starts therapy; I want to hear what they say. Then he can start back at school.” Kathy sniffed.

 

“We need to speak with the children see what their needs are.” Mrs Arrow stated firmly.

 

Castiel smiled, "Shall we find our boys?"

 

The two women followed behind him. As they neared the room just across from them, they heard the sound of giggles. The door was slightly open, and the adults looked, not disturbing the children inside.

 

“Jay, you go.”

 

“Dee, dat funny.” The little boy giggled.

 

Sydney rolled the dice of the game. “You need to be a lion.”

 

Jay stood up and started pouncing and roared. The boys began to giggle again.

 

“Dat was good Jay. Me going to ask daddy if you can come for lunch.”

 

“You fink he will let me? I did hurt you.”

 

“Yeah, but you do feel sorry, and you were sad. Daddy said you need to talk, and you’re nice, so it’s okay.”

 

The older girl smiled. “Yes, if you feel sad, you can always come to one of us, even if you can’t talk to a teacher.

 

“Okay, Sydney fank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jay.”

 

The adults backed out again and smiled. “Your son is something special, Castiel.”

 

“Yes, he is. We better sort that playdate out or we won't hear the end of it.”

 

“You would do that?”

 

“Yes of course.” Nodded the angel.

 

Kathy hugged the angel. Tears were spilling on her rosy cheeks “Thank you.”

 

“I was going to ask what the school was doing for Halloween. Is there something I can do?” The angel asked.

 

“We have a party for the little ones, they go around and get candy. Kathy is on the committee.”

 

“Can you bake cakes?”

 

The angel's eyes lit up. “Yes, I can, if you need anything, I would love to help.”

 

“We need new members.” The woman smiled.

 

“Count me in then.”

 

“I will send you details.” Confirmed Mrs Arrow.

 

They went to get their boys, all happy and excited. Castiel turned around and saw Mrs Arrow stroked the girls face.

 

“I did not realise she was your daughter.”

 

“Yes,” She smiled.

 

“Thank you for helping the boys, that means a lot.”

 

“That’s fine. Like I said I have a little brother and no what that’s like.”

 

“Well we better be getting home to momma, or we will be in trouble.” Grinned the principle.

 

Castiel and Dean said goodbye, and they landed in the garden. Dean dashed off and the angel flicked his wrist, so the back door would open.

 

“Castiel I was hoping to see you.” Came a small voice from the oak tree.

 

“Hello Gilda, how are you today princess?” The angel bowed in respect.

 

“Thank you for the cream and bread you leave out.”

 

“It's my pleasure, but that’s not what you need to tell me.” Frowned the angel.

 

“No, like I told you, the only way Dean could have got moon bite from my brother was that he had some supernatural blood. I took his sample to the full moon.”

 

With everything that had happened Castiel had forgotten about that.

 

“What is it, please don’t tell me its bad news?”

 

“That depends on how you look at it. Dean has angel blood, and it could have only come from the maternal line.”

 

“Has he always had this? Or is it something he got from being turned small.”

 

“It’s something he’s always had. You will have always had a connection with him. Charlie told me you marked him when you brought him back from hell. Castiel you know as well as I do, if you can feel his emotions, you’re his true mate.”

 

“He’s just a baby.” Whispered the angel trying to hang on to his emotions that were swimming around his stomach like a swarm of bees.

 

“I am terribly sorry Castiel. I triple checked it, that’s why it took me a lot longer.”

 

“Daddy, you comin?” Shouted Dean, from the back door.

 

 “Yes, sweetheart.” The angel called back.

 

“I will talk to you soon, go see to your boy.” The fairy vanished.

 

 The angel dragged his feet, back to the house. A warm body crashed into his legs, and Castiel picked the little boy up and threw him into the air.

 

“It likes flying daddy, just like you.”

 

“Come on munchkin let’s get our pyjamas on and watch a DVD.”

 

“Yeah. Daddy?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Can we watch, Dragons?”

 

“Sure baby.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“You're my favourite daddy.” Little Dean giggled.

 

Castiel just laughed, and they went upstairs to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote myself into a Cliffhanger I hate them. Why would I do that???? I sorted it out so don't panic x


	25. When a bell rings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel realised what Dean is. Food Fights and Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:( There is a descriptive nightmare ware Cas dreams of Little Dean being tortured. You can pass it. I have marked it and you won't miss the story plot. ++++ Please don't read if it will trigger you.)

 

 

 

Castiel pondered whether to keep the revelation about Dean being half angel to himself. The demons who had attacked Missy's house were looking for a Nephilim child. Was that a one-off? Did they know what Dean was? How could he not see, he Castiel Angel of the Lord, God’s Shield, his best friend, his lover the one reason he turned his back on everything he knew, was part angel.

 

Castiel was close to Dean; he told the brother’s once he and Dean had a profound bond. When Sam called, he would not always go, but if Dean called, he would rush to his side, every time.

 

Castiel sensed when Dean was down, sad, hungry, tired, grumpy, hurt he felt it in his very grace, knew when he was needed before the utterance of prayer on those perfect lips. The angel recognised the pain, the pang of jealousy when he kissed Meg and slept with April, it was coming from Dean. Chuck, he was a fool, now his job would be watching again, making sure his little charge grows up, happy and safe. Not that he was doing the best job. He felt for his father now; parenting was not easy.

 

Castiel decided he would tell his family at Thanksgiving. It was over a month away, so he would have time to get used to it first. He needed to talk to Crowley see if he knew anything. Needed to know if Dean was safe.

 

Standing in the centre island with their aprons on, orange, green and red icing, cake toppers, cupcakes, the kitchen smelt warm and felt like home. It looked a mess, but it could be easily cleaned with a flick of his wrist.

 

“Daddy, you got flour in your hair.” Dean giggled.

 

He had been distracted and ran his fingers through his thick black curls. Castiel got some icing and dabbed a bit on his baby’s nose. Dean’s eyes went cross-eyed trying to look at it. The angel dashed for his camera and took pictures.

 

“Dadddyyy noooo. Dee a mess.” Green eyes lit up, and he squirted orange icing into the angel’s wings.

 

Castiel looked at him and grinned. “Oh, Dee, daddy’s so stupid.”

 

“No, daddy clever like Dee.”

 

“I no baby. Can you see Uncle Gabe's wings?”

 

The little boys face scrunched up in an adorable frown as he thought about the question. “No daddy just you.”

 

“Let’s put these cakes in the box for school, then a bath for us.” They put the cakes away, and Castiel cleaned up the kitchen.

 

“Me gotta call Unca Gabe, tell him I got me a costume.”

 

“After our bath baby, okay.”

 

“Okay daddy, me beat you.”  As fast as he could go the little boy ran up the stairs.

 

Castiel chased him; giggles erupted, as the angel vanished the baby’s clothes’ and blew a raspberry on his tummy. When the bath was full Dean got in and splashed, his daddy, giggling.

 

“There’s more water outside the bath then in.” Laughed the angel.

 

Once he was dried, Dean got his Batman Pyjamas on and Doga and his blankie.

 

“You tired now baby boy?”

 

“Huh huh.”

 

“Let’s, go ring Sammy and Uncle Gabe. See what they have been up to.”

 

“Up, up peese.”

 

“You’re so heavy. It’s a good job daddy as super strength.”

 

Dean giggled. “Daddy silly.”

 

Castiel let Dean tell his big brother and uncle what they were planning for the upcoming party at school and about making cakes and his Batman costume. The little boy said goodbye and slipped off the couch to play with his Lego fort he was building.

 

“Gabe I’m so stupid, he can see my wings. He can see my wings, Gabe.” Castiel tried to hold the sob back not wanting the little boy to hear him, not wanting him to see his daddy cry.

 

“Oh, Cassie I’m, sorry.”

 

Castiel moved to the kitchen offering him a little more privacy but still in watching distance of his small charge.

 

“Gilda told me after Dee got sick, there had to be a reason.  That he must have supernatural blood. I had forgotten about it with everything going on. She says he's half angel, and it comes from his maternal line. I wasn’t going to tell you until Thanksgiving, then we had a food fight with icing, and he got my wings. I asked him if he could see yours and I knew he would say no. Gabe, only my true mate, can see my wings. Unless I show them. I never have, they have not been in the best of shape, but they're getting better. Dee will touch them and say they're pretty, I-I lost my chance.”

 

“Cassie, he won’t stay a baby forever.”

 

“Gabe, he calls me daddy.”

 

“That’s a well-known kink.” Laughs Gabriel.

 

“Gabe.” The angel hissed.

 

The Archangel chuckles. “When he hits puberty which is around seventeen, eighteen for Nephilim he will see you in a new light, he won’t be able to stay away from you. Until then you look after him, that’s all you can do.”

 

“What about my instincts? How do I dull them?”

 

“Cassie you have always, been protective, possessive, jealous, around Dean-o. I don’t see that stopping you now. Just keep a tight lid on it okay.”

 

Castiel groans. “Easy for you to say. Yes, I will try. I need to make supper; I have a tired boy on my hands.”

 

“Talk to Crowley, and I will keep my ears and eyes open. I don’t like the fact that these demons knew where he was and what he was before we did.”

 

“I will protect him with my last breath; they won’t hurt him.”

 

“I know Cassie; no one harms my family.” There was hard steel in his brother tone that sent shivers down his spine. “Go feed our boy, and we will talk soon.”

 

“Bye Gabe, goodbye Sam, say hi to Charlie.”

 

Castiel cooked a simple dish of mac and cheese with hot dogs. They both sat down and ate. Dean talked about his fort, and what they were doing. The evil men with black eyes and the good men with wings.

 

“Dean baby, if you see any people with black eyes, you run okay, promise me that.”

 

The little boy shrugged. “Sure daddy.”

 

The angel got Dean settled in bed, and he got ready himself. He did not sleep but recharged, one ear always on the watch for his boy. The wards would sound if anything came near the house. So, he could relax, and drift off.

 

 

+++++

 

 

……. Dean was crying; his little body was naked, tired on a bench. There were rivers of blood, trickling down his torso.

 

The demon with black eyes stood near laughing at the pain, the shouts and screams from his boy. The angel could not get to him trapped in a ring of fire. He did not care for his wings, but if he burnt them, there would be no way of escape.

 

“Give it me angel, or the boy's pain will get worse. I can keep him alive; he won’t die until I need him to. Give it to me.”

 

“I don’t know what you need, please stop, he’s just a baby, stop it. Take me; I’m, sin, I’m dirt he’s pure and innocent.”

 

The creature laughed, his black eyes were menacing. “It does not work that way angel. Picking up a large blade he sliced the boy’s ribs, and the scream was pure agony.

 

“Stop, no please stop.”

 

 

+++++++

 

 

 

“Daddy, wake, please daddy.”

 

“No stop, don’t hurt him.”

 

“Daddy, wake up, you scare Dee.”

 

Castiel opens his eyes, to see scared green eyes looking down at him.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry just a nightmare.”

 

“I felt you in here daddy.” The little boy pointed to his arm, the place where he has left his handprint on his lover.”

 

“I’m okay baby, just, a bad dream.”

 

“Dee stays wiv you, look after daddy.”

 

“I would like that very much.”

 

The little boy snuggled under the blankets. “Don’t be scared daddy; Dee looks after you.”

 

“I no baby boy, you such a good boy.” Castiel closed his eyes, again, this time, he dreamt of taking the little boy to the beach. It was calming and peaceful. They did not wake until the alarm when off to tell them to get up for the begging of the new day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my Beta is not well, so the edit will take time. I and my daughter also have this bug that's going around. It will get sorted soon I promise. x


	26. Parenting does not come with a book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel celebrate there first Halloween. Dean falls ill, but Castiel misses all the signs and it leaves one grumpy Dean and one grumpy angel.
> 
> (Warning: Castiel grabs Dean by the hand, but the fall out for that will be in the next chapter. Castiel also tells Dean he hates him, which is not nice but this is resolved. I have used the naughty corner and taken items of my kids and still do my younger daughter.) If anything upsets you please talk to me, always here for anyone. x

 

The dream puzzled the angel, he only dreamt when he lost his grace, this time he had grace so why did he dream? He would ask his brother the next time he rang.

 

Getting his little boy to school, he helped the P.T.A committee to decorate the hall for the party. The party was later that night, and they wanted most of the big stuff out of the way. They were going to take the children around the small neighbourhood and then bring them back to the party. They had chaperones and for those at elevated risk like Dean, had their bodyguards. ‘ _Not that his boy needed that extra protection.'_ The angel thought to himself. _'Anyone trying to harm his boy must be stupid or want to meet the pointy end of his blade.'_

 

The sports hall looked great. Creepy cobwebs and spiders, coffins with vampires rising from them, ghost and werewolves howling. There was fruit punch on the tables, the cupcakes he and Dean had made, chips and dips. Sandwiches, veg sticks, sausage rolls, so much food the table was heaving. The tablecloths were orange and black and the cups and paper plates matched. The school band were setting up on the stage, and Castiel mixed with his new friends.

 

“Mr Winchester, I see you're joining the PTA?” Commented one of the mom's he could not remember the name of.

 

“Please call me Cas.”

 

“Cas we could do with more men on our team, you'll be a terrific addition.”

 

“I would love to get more involved with the school.”

 

“I will send you details, meeting times that sort of thing, thanks for your help today.”

 

“Dean and I had a fun time making the cakes.” He smiled fondly.

 

“It’s good to see you get involved; some fathers won’t bake with their children.”

 

Castiel frowned. “Why would they not do that?”

 

The lady smiled at him. “I wish I knew, you on our team, will put them to shame.” She winked.

 

Upon hearing a loud “Daddy.” Castiel turned and got an arm full of baby Dean. The angel picked his boy up and twirled the little boy around. Giggles broke out, and he peppered the little boys face with kisses. The women had stopped what they were doing and smiled, at the pair.

 

“So, you like what we have done in the hall baby boy?”

 

“Yeah, it fabby daddy.”

 

“Cas why don’t you take your son and get him into his costume, we will sort the rest.”

 

“Me is Batman.” Dean giggled.

 

 “You will make a great Batman Dean.”

 

“Who is you?” asked the little boy.

 

“My name is Pam. My little girl is in your class; her name is Clara.

 

“Me no Clara, she’s nice, she shares her snacks.”

 

“Well I’m glad she’s kind to you Dean, now go take your daddy and get your costume on, show him the way okay.”

 

“Sure, me no want daddy getting losted.”

 

Castiel had to grin at that. “Show me the way to the Batmobile."

 

Dean giggled. “It’s this way daddy.” The little boy waved everyone waved back. Castiel did not notice only having eyes for his boy.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Baby Batman sat on top of his shoulders, shouting hello to everyone that came past. His boy was popular because everyone they passed said hello to Dean and knew the little boy by sight even the older children. The angel was amused by this, but he guessed big Dean was always friendly, so some things never changed.

 

They all gathered in the lower car park, Dean and Castiel had a bodyguard called Saul. There were six others in the group who needed one, but they all had a parent or guardian with them.  Dean looked at the tall man with no hair and built like a wrestler.

 

“Are you Superman?”

 

The man’s lips twitched, and he cleared his throat. “At your service young man.”

 

The others around him looked on in shock, but said nothing, Castiel thought this strange, but the group was moving now. Laughter and cheers of joy broke out from the children, and he soon forgot the strangeness of the situation.

 

Later Castiel found out Saul never spoke to anyone and this was the first time most of them had heard him talk.

 

The angel popped Dean down who rushed with his friends from door to door, with his silent guard hovering over him. When their pumpkin candy bags were filled their little cheeks red from the chill of the fall air, carried back in parents’ arms. The little ones had their party first, eating food and dancing but one by one little eye's closed and sleeping babies were carried to cars. Quiet goodbyes were whispered, sticky hands were wiped, and lullabies were sung. Cars rocked them back to sleep, all safely placed in their beds, dreaming about sweets and friends in their tiny heads.

 

Castiel watched over Dean, smiling at his first Halloween with his boy, glad he had a fun time. They had a week off school now, tomorrow he would go in and clean up the hall, drop his boy off with Missy and Holly. Then he had a fun week planned just him and Dean and sometimes that’s how he liked it.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

“He’s been a little grumpy Cas, would not eat much, best keep an eye on him.” Suggested Missy kindly.

 

“I hope he was good for you?” Frowned the angel looking at his friend.

 

“We all have our off days Cas.”

 

“Maybe it was too many sweets; we have a trip to the zoo tomorrow.”

 

Missy looked over at the little boy, who had a face of thunder, pale skin, and red eyes. “Just keep an eye out okay.”

 

The angel nodded and sighed flying back to their house. It was a struggle to get Dean in the bath, and into his night things, but he dropped off to sleep fast.

 

The next day, he got the grumpy little boy up and packed their bags for a fun day out. Ignoring Missy’s warning and the fact that Dean was not himself, he asked the boy what he wanted for breakfast.

 

“Toast.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the boy. Scowling at the angel the little boy huffed.

 

“Peese.”

 

“What would you like to drink?”

 

“Orange.”

 

Castiel was an angel, not a saint, and they had only just woken up, and he felt his temper rise.

 

“Dean you will use your manors.”

 

“I losted them.”

 

Castiel turned around and shook his head. “Here’s your orange then." The angel was pulling his nose up at the smell.

 

“No, I want an apple.” He pushed the juice so hard it spilt all over his toast and dripped on the floor.

 

“Dean go sit in the corner now, I won’t have this, you’re a bad boy.”

 

“No.”

 

“If I have to make you, you won’t like it.”

 

The little boy huffed and got down and sat in the corner of the room.

 

Castiel waved his hand and cleaned the mess up. This was going to be a long day he could see that now. Determined to end up in the zoo. The angel made their lunch not wanting to pay over the odds on the mediocre fare at the café on site. Walking over to the little boy after three minutes and holding his hand out.

 

“Dean let’s go get dressed okay? If your good, we can still go.”

 

The little boy nodded, they brushed their teeth, dressed and got into the car.

 

The little boy had fallen back to sleep which was unusual for Dean; maybe he had a bad night, he had not heard the boy though. Once they had parked up Dean seemed sluggish in his movements, putting his Batman backpack on. Taking the boys hand and walking to the zoo’s entrance. He paid and got a map and a book with all the animals on it. Dean still seemed oddly quiet though.

 

“Do you need anything to eat?” Asked the angel.

 

Dean just shook his head and winced with the action.

 

Castiel took them to the birds first and took out his camera.

 

“Daddy wanna see da big cats.”

 

“Not yet, Dean, we have a lot to see first.”

 

The little boy just huffed and walked beside the angel kicking stones with his shoes.

 

“Dean, will you stop that, they could hurt someone, and we don’t need to buy you any more shoes just yet.”

 

“Daddddy wanna see da big cats.”

 

"No Dean if you ask again, we won’t see them at all.”

 

Castiel dragged him to the petting zoo next. When he got some food pellets for the goats, Dean just tipped them all out on the floor.

 

“Why did you do that Dean? You are a bad boy today.”

 

“It’s okay.”  The nice lady zookeeper spoke smiling at Dean. “They will eat it, little buddy.”

 

"Dean wash your hands before you leave." Trying to get to the sink the water sprayed over him and the little girl next to him. She started to cry, and the little boy was upset about it. Castiel yanked him back hard.

 

“I’m so sorry he’s having a difficult day today, is she okay?”

 

“It’s fine, not to worry.” The mother of the girl picked her up and took her back out of the petting zoo.

 

Dean rubbed his arm, but Castiel was cross with him. Took him by his hand and told him he was not getting a treat now he had that.

 

 They walked around some more, and the angel gave Dean something to eat, but Dean just was not interested in food today. The little boy got up and threw his sandwich on the ground, but Castiel caught him and scolded him again.

 

“I have no clue what’s got into you today Dean, I try and do something nice, and you behave like this, I'm ashamed of you.”

 

Sharpe green eyes look up into a brilliant blue. “I hate you Castiel.”

 

“Well, maybe I hate you too.” Snapped the angel.

 

Dean looked down and realised he had wet himself, his daddy was looking away, and fat tears ran down his face, no one wanted him, his head hurt, and his throat hurt. The little boy was so tired he just wanted to see the big cats. He had drawn them a special picture, and he wanted to show them. So, the little boy just ran, and ran, no one stopped him, he could not read, but on the signs, they had a picture of the animal, so he found his way to the cats.

 

Castiel could not believe what he said to his boy, what a horrid and unforgivable thing to say to a baby who had not learnt how to express himself yet. He was like that a baby in a trench coat, yet Dean and Sam were always kind to him, and this is how he treated the one person he loved more than life itself. He did not deserve his trust, or to take care of him, he had let his family down. Needing to make this up to Dean the angel turned around and found the spot empty, and the world stopped. He could not see his boy anywhere.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Asked a zookeeper who stood next to him.

 

“My little boy he was here and now...” Castiel angel of the lord panicked. Dean was the only person that could make him scared, and yet again the small boy had done this. Still, he felt a sense of dread run through him.

 

“It’s okay sir, what's his name? A description will help. I can put a warning around the park. No one will be able to get out of the gate; it’s the only exit.”

 

“What if they took him somewhere and…” The angel felt sick.

 

“Cas what’s wrong?” The angel looked and saw Pam and Clara stood by him.

 

“Dean he’s gone I…”

 

“I’m a friend of Castiel’s, Dean’s three years old; he has epilepsy, so he needs to be found okay. He’s small for his age, has light brown hair and jade green eyes, freckles on his face.”

 

“What was he wearing today?” Pam asked the worried father.

 

“Batman boots and blue jeans. Batman tee-shirt and a red jumper. His blue parker jacket and a black beanie. He has his Batman pack on his back.”

 

“Let me radio this message, don’t worry we will find him.” The message went out to the park, and an alarm went off. They took missing children seriously. All bathrooms, shops, Cafe's anywhere a person could take a child, or a child could hide, was searched.

 

Castiel slumped down on the wall near where he stood. This was his fault, he had lost the boy, and if anything had happened to him, he would never forgive himself.

 

Clara sat next to the nice man with blue eyes. “Mr Cas, I want to see big cats, Dee we drew dem."

 

Castiel looked at the little girl. “I could hug you right now sweetie.”

 

“What’s the matter Cas?” Pam asked puzzled.

 

“He wanted to see the big cats Pam; he’s been asking all morning.”

 

Tina the zookeeper overheard but before she could talk on her radio, it came to life.

 

“We found him, and he’s halfway up the white tiger enclose…”

 

 Castiel looked at Pam. “I need…”

 

Pam smiled looked around took her daughter off the wall and seemed to turn the zookeeper around. She looked back and mouthed ‘ _go._ ’ The angel nodded, and he flew to his boy.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

It had taken some time for him to find the white tigers, he did not want to be near to many people, so he went around the large enclosure and found a window where no one seemed to be. Low hanging trees hid it; there was a bench he could climb on, see out to where the tigers were. Dean saw two small ears, and two small golden eyes look at him. Getting off the bench, the little boy giggled as the baby tiger jumped up to try and catch a butterfly that happened to fly past its nose.

 

“I made dis, but daddy no want to see it.” The little boy held the picture up so the small animal could see.

 

' _Me got to get near dem.’_ Going under the wooden barrier, the little boy climbed the outer fence, it was about six feet high, and once over the top, he scrambled to the inner fence.

 

 

“Hey, tiger did you see dis. Dee is sad, daddy no love me, he said so, me runned away. Can Dee live wiv you?”

 

The little cat's ears twitched, and he came closer to the little boy. Dean started up the next fence, although this had a small electric charge, he did not feel a thing, he kept climbing higher and higher, at the top was barbed wire and he had no clue how to get over. Mummy tiger had wondered over; her sharp eye's watching the boy with interest, keeping a watch on the boy and her cub. She flopped down in the shade of willow trees, flickering her large tail, lazily.

 

Dean could hear voices now behind him, but no one came to get him down. His coat got stuck on the razor-sharp wire his feet slipped, and he dropped his picture. Just hanging from his jacket now he sobbed in fear.

 

Castiel saw the danger his boy was in, the electric fence was more a deterrent, but it would have caused some damage. The boy just hung eight feet off the ground. Getting under the wooden barrier and climbed up the six-foot fence. Jumped over that and being an angel did not break any bones. He heard gasps from the gathered crowd and looked up at his boy.

 

“Dean baby its okay, daddy's here.”

 

Dean looked down and saw the angel and looked away. “Dee going to live wiv da tigers, you no want Dee, you no love Dee.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes for a second. “I-I love you baby boy, I’m so sorry. I’ll call Uncle Gabe and Sammy when we get back and, and you can live with them but…I’m so bad at this. I was a soldier, a warrior; I was never meant to be a daddy. I commanded the biggest garrison in all of heaven.”

 

“You is a superhero?”

 

Castiel looked up at the little boy, his lips twitched. “You thought so, yes.”

 

“You don’t like being my daddy?”

 

“I love being your daddy, it’s the hardest job I have ever had, but it brings me the most joy. I get it wrong, but I will never stop loving you, Dean Henry Winchester.”

 

Dean dropped down, and there was a scream from somewhere. Castiel could see he was dangling by one scrap of fabric.

 

“Dee is scared.” Tears fell down the little boy’s face.

 

“So is daddy, but I always promise to catch you when you fall.”

 

The little boy fell, and Castiel caught him in his arms, and he wrapped him up.  The boy sat there and sobbed. The mommy tiger came up to the fence, and Dean put his hand out, she licked him and then went over and cleaned her cub.

 

“Da tiger like Dee daddy.”

 

Castiel smiled and thanked Chuck he was an angel that could talk to all creatures on his father’s planet.

 

“Well, I have never seen anything like that. Let’s get you out of there. We have a gate near the glass, bring the kid this way so we can check him out and you to buddy.”

 

“I’m fine, just look after Dean.” Mumbled Castiel.

 

The zoo had sent for paramedics, of course, it was company policy, and they looked over Castiel and Dean. They bandaged up Dean’s arm deciding it did not need stitches. The little boy had fallen asleep in his daddy’s arms.

 

“I just want to take him home now if that’s okay.”

 

“Sure, you’re both fine, there is no need for us to take you to hospital but make an appointment to get him checked over if that changes.”

 

Castiel walked next to Pam who had waited with them, and she carried their bags. He put the sleeping boy in his car seat, and he did not move.

 

“Thanks for everything Pam, I need to get him home and changed, bath and bed. I think he’s coming down with something.”

 

“I heard some of the kids come down with a virus, could be that."

 

“Most likely that then. Thank you for your help, it could have been so much worse.”

 

“Yes, it could but, you found him, and you get to take him home.”

 

“I do.” The angel smiled.

 

“Bye, Mr Cas.” said little Clara who looked sleepy herself.

 

 “Bye sweetie, take care of your mommy.”

 

“I will.”

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

The next morning Dean was just not himself, he was warm to the touch still irritated, and sleepy. Castiel put his blue dressing gown on the boy and brought him downstairs, got him a cold drink. Dean did not want to eat, so the angel left him. Once the little boy was settled on the couch watching Batman cartoons, Castiel called Gabriel to see if he could get supplies for him.

 

“Hey baby bro, what can I do for you?”

 

“Dee may have chicken pox, I got a call from the school, Dean never got the jab. I suspect the spots will come out soon, so we need a soothing oat bath and calamine lotion, ice pops for his throat. I will need some more child’s Tylenol. Also, he’s not eating so I will make some of grandma Winchester's chicken and rice soup.”

 

“Sure, I can do that, be back soon.”

 

 Castiel put some washing in and cleaned up. Gabriel was back, and he put the shopping away. Fall had settled into its bones, but the weather was still good strangely for Maine, so he hung the washing out while he could. Castiel could hear Dean talking to his older brother in the other room.

 

“We went to da zoo, but me head bangs. Daddy asked me what drink, and I said orange, but daddy don’t like dat, so me ask for an apple, but me knock it over. It was my hand, Dee did not do dat Unca Gabe, but daddy sent me to the bad boy corner.”

 

“Oh, baby why did you not tell daddy?”

 

“Daddy finks me, bad boy, don’t listen to Dee.”

 

“I want to see da big cat's cus me drew a picture. Daddy says no. We fed da goats but was a hole in me bag, and daddy got cross. Den me wash me hands and it splash, but Dee no do dat. Daddy says me, bad boy.”

 

“Hey don’t cry, baby.”

 

“Dee wanna make daddy happy, and me see a bee, so Dee gives it a sandwich, but daddy got cross. Den daddy said he no like Dee anymore. I pee, pee and daddy will shout, so me runned away.”

 

Golden cold eyes looked up at him, and he knew for sure he was in trouble, he could feel the anger coming from Gabriel, it was oppressive. Castiel just stood there listening nothing that boy did that day was terrible; he was just a little boy trying to please his daddy even when he felt sick himself, so like his Dean.

 

“Me find da white tiger and da baby, me go up high and higher, and me show dem da picture me drew. Dee got stuck, and daddy came, he said dat he was a superhero, and he loved Dee, dat he would catch Dee. He did Unca Gabe, and daddy talks to the mommy cat, and she came to say hello.”

 

“That’s great buddy, but you can’t run off again okay, not everyone out there is nice.”

 

“Okay, Unca Gabe.” The little boy yawned.

 

“Your sleepy buddy?”

 

“Yeah, me snuggle.”

 

Gabriel stroked the little boy’s light brown hair and smiled as he fell into a deep slumber.

 

“What happened Cassie?” Hissed Gabriel crossly.

 

“I can’t do this anymore I’m not what he needs. Just call Sam please.”

 

The angel took to the wing and flew off.”

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

“Well it's definitely the pox, I guess we should have got him checked out at the doctors.”

 

“Yeah, they never had the vaccine when Dean was a kid, damn how could we miss this.”

 

“It’s good for the immune system to fight some illness Sammy, we will get him to the doctors once this is over.”

 

“What do we do about Cassie, he left Sam, I know he thinks he messed up, but he loves this little boy, would not hurt him, he just missed what was going on.”

 

“Does he really want to give him up? I can quit school.”

 

“No Sam we will find a way, but you’re not doing what Dean did. Let me make soup, watch your brother okay.”

 

“Sure, Gabe.”

 

Sam watched the little boy in his slumber hearing the noise of pots and pans and the sizzle of frying in the kitchen. Feeling warm and safe, his eyes started to feel heavy, he soon fell to sleep with his little brother by his side.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean would not stop crying, he scratched at his throat and would not take his medication, did not want to be held, he just cried harder. Nothing not even Doga nor his blankie would bring him solace.

 

“We need Cassie, that’s who he needs, and I will drag his feathered ass back if he won’t come,” Gabriel growled looking at the sad little boy on the couch.

 

 

 

XxxxxxX

 

 

 

Castiel sat on a beach, cold and windswept like his mind and heart. Gulls cried their melancholy call, the whisper of the wind, stung his eyes. Then he heard a cry, looking around, he could see no one. It came again, sounded like a child in distress. His grace flared up, and a warm feeling flowed through his veins, he was needed, his baby called for him, midnight wings sprung from his back, and he took to the air, flying back home where he belonged.

 

Walking in the door, he saw Gabriel and Sam, not knowing what to do with the poor boy. Castiel strode around the couch and picked up the little boy, and he snuggled him into his chest. Rocking and singing to him in Enochian his deep voice stopping the cries, and all they heard was little snuffles.

 

“Geh ol ror od oiveae.”

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Shhh, baby I’m here, always here.”

 

“Olani hoath ol daddy.”

 

Castiel's breath caught as he looked down at teary green eyes. He looked over at his brother who seemed to be in the same condition as he was, tears fell freely, and Sam held on to his angel as Dean held on to his.

 

“Olani hoath ol baby boy paid.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geh ol ror od oiveae: You are my Sun and Stars
> 
> Olani hoath ol: I love you.
> 
> Olani hoath ol paid: I love you always.
> 
> If you're a parent you will understand Castiel's frustration, I had to walk out of a room to laugh or count to ten many times. The line 'I have losted them.' came from my daughter.


	27. Dot to Dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is still finding being a dad hard, he blames himself for most things. Dean makes him feel a lot better though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Cas left a mark on Dean, he would never harm the boy.

 

**………. Castiel walked through the dimly lit corridor, and he could smell rotten flesh. It assaulted his nose and made his stomach roll. The angel was looking for a door, any door, but he could not find one. Castiel knew he needed to see it because if he could not find the door, he would lose and losing this would be a horrible thing. A scream rang out, and he ran, but the corridor just went on and on, he could not find the something he was missing. His heart ached for it, and his lungs screamed for air which was strange because he did not need to breathe. This thing that he was missing was his oxygen, his life and if he could not find it he might as well give up and die……..**

 

 

The angel woke with a jolt his pyjamas were sweaty and damp as was his sheets. Why was he sleeping again? This was getting worse whatever it was. He could hear his little boy shouting for him, so he rushed to Dean’s room, to see what was wrong. His boy was looking scared; he was curled into a ball and sobbing, what was wrong had he hurt himself? Then the stench of urine hit his nose.

 

“Oh, baby it’s okay, we can sort this, you’re not well it happens.”

 

Trying to help his boy up, he shook his head and took his wet clothes off himself, hiding his arm from him.

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? Why are you hiding from me?” Frowned the angel. “Are you in pain is it your hand? Let me make it better. Daddy can make boo-boos better sweetie.”

 

The little boy hung his head and shivered in the chilly night air, trying to walk past him. The angel stopped the small body, trying to see what was wrong, he knelt to Dean’s height.

 

“Please let daddy see.” Begged the angel insistently.

 

Dean held his arm out, Castiel found a bruise on his wrist. Thinking back, how did his boy get this?

 

“Baby how did you get this?”

 

Green eyes looked up, and the little boy whispered sadly. “You did daddy.”

 

 _‘Chuck no, please no._ ’ The angel was too shocked to say anything.

 

“It’s okay daddy; you just pulled too hard.”

 

“Let’s get you washed and clean clothes and sheets.”

 

“Yeah okay.” Smiled Dean.

 

Making sure his boy was clean, washed and in fresh clothes. He stripped the bed and put on new ones. Thinking it was a sound investment to get more than one waterproof sheet. The angel settled the little boy back into bed and left the night light on low.

 

“Try and sleep okay, I can see some spots on your face, don’t scratch. Call me if it gets too much.”

 

“Yeah, will do dat.”

 

“I love you, Dee.”

 

“Love you too daddy.”

 

The angel smiled that his baby could say that correctly now, his boy was getting bigger and his speech was getting better, soon he would be four. Going back to his own bedroom in a daze changing sheets, grabbing a quick shower and clean clothes he got back into bed. Laying there thinking about his actions, how could he have hurt Dean, he was no better than John Winchester at this moment in time. He saw the finger marks; Dean had tried to hide them he was also scared, scared of him. Dean no longer trusted him, was trying to please him, just how he was with his own dad, history was repeating its self, and he felt sick.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

In the morning Castiel put the poor boy in a bath full of oats by using a sock. It soothed the itchy skin. The boy turned pink from the lotion ate more ice pops and drank cold drinks. Fever medication worked, and so did children’s T.V and DVD’s. Dean was not happy a boy.

 

The angel could tell Dean was more reserved around him, watched what he did, and flinched when he came to close. One careless incident had caused all this, one stupid moment and he had harmed this small creature, and he hated himself.

 

All day the angel tended to his boy’s needs, Dean not moving from the couch. After a small lunch of homemade tomato rice soup, the little boy fell asleep.

 

Castiel tidied up and went to read his book. Sam rang to see how Dean was; he failed to mention the boy's arms feeling that the young man would storm in and take the boy away. The angel knew he was in the wrong, with every step he took. How parents with two or more children did this every day he had no idea, they went up in his estimations.

 

Dean woke after an hour and Castiel tended to the poor boy. Going through the motions, at bedtime, he read him a story not wanting a kiss goodnight the boy turned away, and it broke the angel’s heart.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Dean woke up needing a drink, he crept into the bathroom and got his mug from the sink, his step still there from cleaning his teeth. Drinking the cooling water, he placed the cup back and was going back to his room. There was no light coming from his daddy’s room, which was strange, daddy's room always had a light in the doorway. Then he heard a noise from downstairs; maybe a monster had got daddy.

 

The little boy went back into his bedroom and got his Batman blankie and Doga because he could not fight monsters without them. Creeping down the stairs his heart going fast, he felt scared, but his daddy said he was brave, so he tried his best, but he really did not like the dark.

 

Dean opened the door, he could see his toys in the living area, the light was dim, and so he was not too scared. It sounded like someone was crying but who would be crying? The little boy went around the corner and saw his daddy on the couch, apparently upset, the little boy had never seen the man cry before.

 

Creeping forward, he knew what to do, when he was upset his daddy or Aunt Charlie would bring him ice cream. So, the little boy went unseen into the kitchen. The T.V was on, and his daddy was making a noise it was hard to get anything past his daddy, but he hoped he would just this once.

 

Dean moved a chair closer to the cupboard to reach for a bowl. Grabbing one with the bees his daddy’s favourite, he managed to get down and grab a spoon. The little boy managed to get the pint of ice-cream in the fridge and put two large heaped spoonful's in the bowl. Putting it back and closing the door, the little boy picked up the dish but tripped over his blankie.

 

Castiel herd an almighty clatter from the kitchen and a pained shout. Getting up quickly he ran to the kitchen where he found one sorry sight. His boy with a trembling bottom lip, a broken bowl with what looking like ice cream and a bleeding hand.

 

Dean looked up at his daddy and sniffed. “Me see you cry daddy and Dee make you better, now me bwoke you bowl.”

 

“Oh baby, let me sort you out.” Castiel’s heart melted, Dean’s heart was always so big. Kneeling next to his boy, he waved his hand and the bowl fixed, the ice-cream had gone, and Castiel heeled the boy’s hand.

 

“Dee no like daddy cry.”

 

“I’m fine baby.”

 

Little arms went around the angel’s neck, and he gave his daddy a big hug. “You promise.”

 

“Yes, baby I promise.”

 

The little boy yawned, and his eyes started to droop. “Let’s get you back to bed sweetie. I promise because you were such a good boy for daddy when you're better we can go on a trip anywhere.”

 

“Okay daddy, Dee fink about it.”

 

Castiel had to laugh. “You do that baby, let’s get you snuggled, maybe you will feel better in the morning.”

 

By the time, the angel had got upstairs, the little boy was fast asleep on his shoulders, and he knew everything was going to be okay. His boy had a trip to plan, and they had Thanksgiving and Christmas to look forward to.

 


	28. Thank you for family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its another holiday and Cas wants it to go well. Dean tells Charlie what Castiel's been hiding from them.

 

 

Dean and Riz were sat with their cars near the old oak tree; the fall sun was pleasant that day, so the boys made effective use of it. Charlie and Gilda sat on a blanket near the two boys talking and catching up on their news.

 

“Aunt Char.” Piped up, Dean.

 

Charlie turned to the little boy his green eyes, filled with worry.

 

“Yes, honey, what’s wrong?”

 

“Daddy having nightmares. Dee hear him.”

 

Charlie looked at her friend and frowned. “Dee daddy doesn’t sleep.”

 

“Yeah, he do, he forget to pick Dee up from school, and he sleeps, on da couch. At night Dee creeps and see daddy, he shout and shout.”

 

“I see baby; well don’t worry okay, let me talk to him.”

 

“Okay. Dee no like daddy sad.”

 

Riz jumps up from the blanket and shouts. “You wanna play hide and seek?”

 

“Yeah, you go hide Riz.” The little fairy smiled and fluttered off, remembering to hide where his human friend can find him.

 

Gilda looks thoughtful. “Has Castiel spoken much about Dean’s angel blood?”

 

“No, he was meant to research at the bunker but far as we know he’s not done any. This thing with him sleeping, and having nightmares, do you think its related?”

 

“It could be, maybe he’s worried that someone will take Dean away from him. If he’s Nephilim, how would that sit with his family? How did he even get the blood? Angels can tell, but Dean’s blood must have been hidden.”

 

“I think we need to call a family meeting, but after the holidays. I don’t want to bring the mood down.”

 

“I agree, but it does need to be looked into, the demons could come back.”

 

They heard the little boy’s squeals of laughter as Riz was flying and Dean was trying to grab his leg, the girls started to laugh at the sight. It brought Castiel, Gabriel and Sam outside; they watched in amusement at the young friend's antics.

 

 

XXXXXXX

 

 

Sam and Dean had been sitting in the living area their heads over a book; giggles broke out every now and then. The two brothers looked like they were having fun with whatever they were reading.

 

Castiel was in the kitchen, looking through bags, recipes, chopping this and that. Muttering to himself.

 

“Cassie will you calm down; we have enough food to feed the five thousand.”

 

Castiel just glared at his brother. “We have Gilda, Missy and Holly coming Gabe.”

 

“Yes, I know Cassie, and we have enough food. Now let’s get the prep over with, so we don’t have much to do for the big day.”

 

Castiel was reluctant to let his older brother help, but he was unceremoniously pushed out of the way, and Charlie muscled in on the action.

 

Castiel had to smile; all his family were warm, safe and under the same roof.

 

 

XxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean had his usual nap after lunch, but instead of the regular hour he had two, and they had to wake him.

 

“He’s been sleepy since he was sick and with school, I guess its all caught up with him.” Castiel looked on worriedly.

 

Gabriel popped a DVD in for them all to watch, Dean was on Sam’s lap, next to his angel, Castiel was sat on the floor and Charlie in the recliner. She was keeping an eye on the younger angel, but he had not shown any signs of being sleepy yet. Gabriel noticed her watching his younger brother and gave her a strange look. Charlie just shrugged, and Sam brought him back into a conversation with Gilda, and he forgot all about his observations.

 

That night they all sat around the table, Holly and Dean had made table toppers. Dean a turkey and Holly a pumpkin. The children sat together and giggled. Charlie and Gilda sat together, and Castiel noticed how close they had gotten.

 

“Before we cut the turkey, I think we should go around the table and say what we are thankful for. This day is about a family that has not been together for a while, reconnecting and showing that we love each other and to share in that joy.”

“Well said Cas.” Sam smiled softly.

 

“I wanna fank Daddy for looking after me.” Piped up, Dean.

 

“I love Uncle Cas and Dean and my mummy, she makes the best cakes.” Beamed Holly.

 

The others had to laugh at the joy and simplicity of the children’s statements, all they needed was love, and their family and they were happy, as it should be.

 

“I’m thankful for Cas looking after my baby brother and my baby sister and Gabe,” Sam said squeezing Gabriel’s hand.

 

“I’m thankful for Dean, finding me a family.” Gabriel smiled looking around the table at everyone.

 

“Me too and my wonderful daughter Holly.” Whispered Missy.

 

“I’ve never thought about this, but I am glad you came to live here, and I have made good friends.” Gilda beamed.

 

“I just, thank you all for being patient with me, with Dean. Giving me a family and having faith.”

 

“Always little brother.”

 

They ate their fill, and the children played while the adults watched a movie. Gabriel took Missy and Molly home, and Sam put Dean to bed. The house grew tired and silent just Charlie the only one up, sending Gilda home late. She climbed the stairs and saw Dean huddled in his doorway.

 

“Baby, what are you doing here? Your cold, come back to bed.”

 

“No Aunt Char, me have to look after daddy.” The little boy wined.

 

“Is that why you have been so tried?”

 

Dean nodded. “I looks after him.”

 

Charlie snuggled the little boy back into bed. “I will talk to him and watch him tonight okay, I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” The little boy yawned, and his eyes started to droop, and he fell fast asleep.

 

Charlie went out knowing she would have to bring this up sooner now, that she found Dean trying to stay awake and worrying about Cas. Hoping that Gilda or Missy would take the little boy tomorrow, so she could call an intervention.

 


	29. Intervention...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realises somethings not right with his baby brother and Charlie's intervention goes well.

 

 

Charlie got Dean up the next day and noticed Castiel was nowhere to be seen. She had spoken to Missy and told her the need for them to talk to the younger angel without small interruptions. Gabriel was puzzled but with good grace took the little boy to Missy’s house and came back. Sam had made pancakes and bacon, and Gabriel had gone to see where his baby brother was.

 

Gabriel knocked softly at first on Castiel's door, but he got no reply, the older angel opened it and was shocked to see his brother in deep slumber. Something was going on, and he wanted answers now.

 

“Cassie, get up come on, breakfast is ready.”

 

Castiel jumped and looked with wide eyes at getting caught sleeping. Gabriel stood with his golden eyes narrowed, and arms folded. The younger angel was about to spew forth an excuse, but one look at his brother's face he thought better of it.

 

“I'll be down soon; Gabe I need a shower and a fresh change of clothes."

 

“You better Cassie, or you won't like me grabbing your fine ass downstairs." Grumbled the Archangel.

 

Castiel just nodded and went into the bathroom not daring to look back. Gabe stormed down the stairs and demanded answers from Charlie who must have known something.

 

“Gabe, it was something Dean said, it's no good repeating it twice. Let's all eat, and we can sit and talk."

 

Gabriel reluctantly nodded and started on his breakfast.

 

 

XXXXXXXX

 

 

They all sat in the lounge Castiel subdued and not looking at his family. Sam was wondering what this was all about, his eyes flickering between Gabe, Cas and Charlie.

 

“Cas, Dean told me that you were having nightmares, you had been late for him, and you have been falling asleep during the day. Last night I found him sitting near your door, watching out for you in case he needed to come to you.”

 

“That’s why he’s not been sleeping he’s, he’s,” Castiel could not finished the sentence and put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Time's like this he missed his Dean so that he could shelter from the storm in his lover's arms.

 

Charlie touched his arms in comfort like she knew where his thoughts were going.

 

“He’s still the same sweet, kind Dean, always looking out for his family, the people he loves.”

 

Gabriel's eyes soften, but he needed to know what was wrong with his baby brother. “Cassie tell us, why have you been like this?”

 

“The nightmares started not sure when, but they came, after the demons, I think. They are not the same, but I hear a child screaming, and I know its Dean. I can never get to him, or I see him they, they do things. I can’t save him not this time.”

 

“Cas, have you done much research into Deans blood maybe I have the same thing?” Sam said sadly, but he knew he was wrong.

 

Blue eyes met his best friend, and he sighed. “When Azazel tainted your blood, it would have overridden any trace of an angel that was there.” Castiel looked apologetic.

 

“Its fine Cas I know, don’t worry. You and your family have been around Dean, yet you did not notice this until after his accident. Even then it took him being sick and a fairy to tell you. The demons knew though; I think Yellow Eyes knew or suspected in some way.”

 

“I agree with Sammy; something changed when Dean got cursed. It was like he was re-written. Yet I still feel his soul, still feel the righteous seal upon him.” Gabriel told the rest of them his thoughts.

 

“Dean and Sam’s blood comes from the first, but either the Winchester line or the Campbell line must have lain with angels.”

 

“I thought all Nephilim's were bad and Chuck killed them all?” Sam contemplated looking at the two angels.

 

“Everyone even us has free will, Sam. There were good and bad in the Nephilim and not everything the Bible translates well. People were unkind to them, remember in the day my vessel would have been considered tall.” Laughed Gabriel.

 

“So, if a Nephilim were as tall as me, they would have been classed as giants.”

 

“Yes, exactly. Humans were not nice to them, some were corrupted yes, but dad killed the bad ones and took all the good ones back to heaven. Some, however, were missing and our brother and sisters too. They wanted to stay with their loved ones and have a family. They went into hiding fearing the humans and that dad would punish them.”

 

“So down the line, Dean could have got angel blood, but would not that dilute?” Sam asked, soaking up the information like a sponge.

 

“Angel's do not have DNA, we're made of light, Sam. So even thousands of years later it would not dilute. How many times as Dean got out of a situation you thought no human could?”

 

“Well shit.” Laughed Sam. "I just thought he was a lucky son of a Jerk.”

 

“Even if we could not feel his true being, he would still have a higher sense and power.” Smiled the blue-eyed angel.

 

“So, you’re telling me my baby brother could be in danger again because he's different?”

 

“We don’t all fit into boxes, Sam.” Cas sighed sadly at the younger Winchester. “Dean has always danced to his own rhythm.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “That’s true.”

 

“We need to find out more; we need to teach him when he gets older and keep him safe.” Mused Castiel thinking of teaching his young charge.

 

“So just a normal day then, an excellent job he's got angels looking after him.” Grinned Sam.

 

“I just don’t understand why Cas is sleeping and having nightmares.” Said Charlie, still worried.

 

“Nor me, he's got full grace, and he's not sick. It's connected, I think. We need to do more research.” Groaned Gabriel, not looking forward to that task.

 

“Let's get our boy back have a great holiday. Then we can all go to the bunker and help with that.” Charlie looked over her family they nodded in agreement.

 

 

XxxxxxX

 

 

 

“Dean I want you to stop looking out for me at night sweetie, you need your sleep.” Castiel laid on the boy's bed and stroked his fine silky hair. Dean smelt of baby shampoo and baby powder.

 

“Daddy got no one to looks after him.” Dean's bottom lip wobbled.

 

“Silly boy I have you and the rest of our family. Now it's my job to look after you okay. I will be fine I promise.” The angel ran his finger over the boy's freckles and started to count.

 

"Silly Daddy." Dean giggled. Castiel still thought that was the best sound in the world.

 

Dean held his pinkie finger up. “You promise.” Bright green eyes looked up at him with such trust, the angel's heart melted. He knew he would protect him with his life.

 

Castiel smiled at this little human custom. “I promise, now sleep. I love you to the moon and back.”

 

Dean grinned back. “Love you too daddy in all da world.”

 


	30. It's starting to look like Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is creeping up on them. Cas is busy on the PTA, they go present shopping and Dean finds Castiel's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of Christianity, in passing. Talk about loss of loved ones, explained to a small child.

 

“What are you drawing Dean?” Asked Miss Kate.

 

“Daddy on da cwismas tree.” Dean grinned back at his teacher.

 

Miss Kate had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing. The little boy had such a severe face. “That’s great Dean; he will love it.”

 

Castiel with the other members of the PTA were decorating the school for the holidays. The eight-foot Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner of the hall with silver and red decorations. ‘ _Tasteful’_ thought the angel to himself.

 

Pam came closer to him and looked around making sure no one could overhear her. “So, are we doing all this okay?” She waved her arms about, in the general direction of the decorations and the small nativity on the stage.

 

Castiel just raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re an angel, you should no.” Pam hissed.

 

“My brother was not even born on the 25th. How would I know? I was a warrior.”

 

 “The Bible…”

 

“So much wrong.” Cas shook his head and smiled at his friend.

 

 “We need to talk about that.” She whispered and winked.

 

Cas just snorted. “How many of my cakes do you need? Dee is looking forward to our task.”

 

“Well as many as you can make, your baking is famous now you know.” She grinned.

 

The bell rang to signify the end of the school day. The two friends walked to pick their children up.

 

“Daddy.” Dean ran at the angel, and Castiel lifted the little boy high into the air, and he giggled and laughed.

 

“Looks what I made.” Dean pushed the picture under the angel's nose.

 

Miss Kate came over with a broad smile on her face; Pam was intrigued and looked at the little boy’s picture.

 

Castiel looked shocked at the picture. Dean was apparently waiting for his daddy to say something.

 

“That’s amazing baby; we will have to show Uncle Gabe and Sammy tonight.” The angel inwardly cursed the boy's drawing talents.

 

Putting the little boy down, his friends laughed as he moaned. “I won’t hear the end of this will I?”

 

“It’s sweet Cas." Smirked, Miss Kate.

 

“Just hope the tree branches don't hurt too much.” Pam laughed.

 

Cas glared at her and smiled shaking his head. They heard a little voice next to them.

 

“Dee why you Daddy on a cwismas tree?”

 

“He’s an angel silly; day sits on dem.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

The adults stood still, wondering what to say and do but they were just little kids, no one would take it seriously, after all.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

“Buddy that’s the best picture of your Daddy I've ever seen. You need to put that up, so Santa can see it.” Gabriel grinned back at his little brother, with menace in his eyes.

 

“Me do one for you Unca Gabe, so, me Sammy can have one.”

 

Cas laughed at his brother's sulky face.

 

“You no like Unca Gabe?” Dean's bottom lip wobbled slightly. “Yeah buddy course I do, was just playing. Why are daddy’s wings bigger than mine?” Asked the angel looking at the picture again.

 

“Daddy is stronger den you.” Smiled the little boy like it was the truth.

 

“No, I’m an Archangel, Daddy’s a Seraphim he’s one rank below me.”

 

“No, Daddy is new, his stronger den, you, and Unca Raphael, Unca Michael and Unca Samael.”

 

Gabe looked at Cas in shock. “Did you teach him that Cassie?” His brother tone had gone harsh.

 

“No, never. How did he get Lucifer’s real name?”

 

“I don’t know.” Gabriel looked at the little boy like he had never seen him before.

 

“What did he mean Cas is stronger than you Gabe? That Cas was new? I thought Archangels were the most powerful thing in heaven apart from Chuck.” Sam asked the angels shocked by what his baby brother had said.

 

“They are Sam, I wish…. Somethings not right, I need to talk to dad.”

 

“After Christmas please, Gabe.” Begged Sam, pleading with his angel.

 

“Yes, I won’t miss this for the world, I need to be with my family.” Gabriel kissed Sam and kissed the little boy on the nose.

 

An afterthought came to Gabriel’s head. Not all angels had wings, some of the lower ones, only had one set. The Seraphim and Archangels had six. This was because there were the only angels allowed to sit on the right hand of their father. Well in the days of old he never got that chance. He was the youngest and the ‘ _Messenger',_ was always sent out on this and that task. He never felt worthy, and his dad never had any faith in him. Just the little angel that stood near him now was the only brother that had cared for him back home.

 

“Dean baby, how many wings does daddy have?”

 

Castiel had been talking to Sam about his classes but heard his brother’s question and stopped, looking on to see what the boy would say. He had six of course like all higher angels.

 

“Dis many silly Unca Gabe.” Dean held eight fingers up. “Six are black, like da night sky, but da other two are sparkle like da stars daddy shows me.”

 

Castiel stood with his mouth open in shock he even looked over his shoulder, in the dimension he held his wings, but he only saw six.

 

The little boy came up to him, and the angel knelt down. Little hands held his cheeks. Blue eyes investigated the small creature's soul; it was as bright as ever, the swirl of colours, so mixed, gold’s, purples, reds, and yellows, silver, so warm, like home.

 

“You aft to open you eyes daddy and see,” Dean whispered.

 

Castiel turned again and saw what he had been missing. _‘Well, shit._ ’ Castiel thought. Then he fell to the side, and everything went black.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel woke up, he was laying on the couch his head was pounding, and his grace would not ease the pain one bit.

 

“You're awake. Good little brother, we were worried.”

 

“Gabe, what happened?”

 

“Dean, made you see your wings, he was upset.”

 

“Is he okay? Where's my baby?” Castiel tried to get up but the pain flashed behind his eyes, and he moaned with the movement.

 

“I think you need to rest Cassie. My grace won't heal you, sorry.”

 

The younger angel waved him away. “Its fine just get Dean.”

 

“Daddy, you is okay?”

 

Castiel smiled, and his hand found his boys face. “I am now I know you’re okay baby.”

 

“You head hurts daddy.”

 

“Yes baby, I'll be okay don’t worry.”

 

Dean kissed his daddy's forehead and backed away. “I aft to get ready for bed. Sammy is telling me a book.”

 

“That’s nice, sweetie. We have baking to do tomorrow so get plenty of sleep.

 

“Love you daddy in da world.”

 

“Love you to the moon and back.”

 

Castiel moved, and he found he felt much better. Gabriel brought him his favourite peppermint tea, and he drank it slowly.

 

“I can feel you are staring at me Gabriel, what do you need to say?"

 

“Your pains went since he kissed you,” Gabriel said stating the fact.

 

“Huh, strange. I guess I got up to fast. I think I will turn in. Goodnight brother.”

 

“Yeah, night Cassie.” Gabriel looked on as his baby brother went up to bed.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel held the little boy tighter. The angel swayed as he sang a lullaby in his native tongue.

 

“Shush baby, they will be back. We can bake cookies and go present shopping. See Santa. You have your school party to look forward to.”

 

“Me just miss dem Daddy.” Dean sniffed. “Aunt Char is here, but she no plays wiv Dee.”

 

Castiel had to smile. “I think Aunt Charlie is in love with Aunt Gilda honey.”

 

“Day, get married?”

 

“Maybe, but when you find someone you love more than anything in the world, you want to spend all your time with them. It does not mean she does not love us.”

 

“Okay, daddy.”

 

“It's nice to see my little sister so happy.”

 

Dean nodded his tears now dried up. “Go wash your hands, and we can get baking.

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Yes, sweetie?”

 

“I wish you were happy too.” The little boy ran off to the washroom leaving a stunned angel in his wake.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

“So, who do we need presents for?” asked Cas.

 

“Sammy, Unca Gabe, Missy, Holly, Aunt Char, Riz, Gilda. Unca Crowley.”

 

 _'Well not sure what we would by the king of hell in a mall, but we can try.'_ Muttered Cas under his breath.

 

Dean spied an expensive chest set for Crowley, one end has mythical creatures the other angels. The shop promise to wrap and deliver it before the big day.

 

For his, Uncle Gabriel Dean gets a big box of assorted candy. They went into a place called the mug tree that children could decorate plain ceramics. Dean made a mug for Gabriel and Sam. One had a picture of Sam and Dean and the other with the entire family and the little boy drew all of them. Castiel knew his brother would love it.

 

Dean brought a book about dragons for Sam and a lamp that fit's on study books in the shape of Darth Vader.

 

For Aunt Charlie, he found a tee shirt that said world’s best Aunt, and for Gilda, he buys a book about flowers. For Riz, he sees some toy cars because he love's playing with Deans. Missy, they get some peach perfume that Cas thought smelt lovely, and Holly got a dolly with button eyes, that Dean knew she had a collection of.

 

"Well after that I think we need some food baby boy."

 

Castiel smiled down at the little boy. But green eyes had gone wide, and his attention was on something else. The angel looked into the general direction that the boy was looking. There was a red house with fake snow, a signpost that read the North Pole. Elf’s bounced about, candy canes, and bright fairy lights attracted most of the children attending in the mall.

 

"Daddy, it's Santa." Whispered the little boy.

 

Being an angel, he knew the saint of children personally. And of course, knew about human customs.

 

"Well, let's go then, see if you been a good boy this year."

 

Dean's face fell, but he held his hand out to the angel. They walked closer and stood in line.

 

A perky elf, named Kandy came up to them. “Hello, my names Kandy Kane. Would you like your picture taken with Santa?

 

Dean nodded but did not look up. Castiel had no clue what was up with the little boy.

 

The girl’s spiky blond hair barely held the elf hat on her head. She got down to Dean's level and looked into his green eyes.

 

"Hey, little man what's wrong? Do you want to see Santa?"

 

"Yes, but Dee been bad, and Santa no come?"

 

"How have you been bad? Asked Kandy

 

"Daddy had to tell me off." The little boy popped his thumb into his mouth.

 

"We all make mistakes, Santa knows that. How old are you little dude?"

 

"Dis many." Dean held up three fingers. "Me berfday is after Santa comes, den I will be dis many." Dean held four podgy fingers up to the young woman.

 

"Wow, you’re a big guy then." She smiled softly at the little boy with jade green eyes.

 

Dean smiled and nodded.

 

"What's your name, little dude?"

 

"Dean, Dean Winchester. My Daddy and Mommy went to heaven. Daddy look after me. My big brover Sammy and Unca Gabe go to school. Aunt Char in love with Aunt Gilda."

 

"That so." The young woman with a twinkle in her hazel eyes. "My mom and dad went to heaven like yours, it's unfortunate, but they look after us."

 

"Does day?"

 

"Sure, they do." The young woman nodded.

 

"Will Santa be cross wiv me?"

 

"No little dude, this is the time of year where lots of stuff is forgiven. We're all a little naughty sometimes even grown-ups?" She winked at Castiel.

 

Green eyes widen. "Even daddy?" The little boy asks in wonderment.

 

"Yeah sure. So how about you have your picture taken and then you can send it to your family. If you ever want to talk to your family, that’s gone just close your eyes and speak to them, and they will hear you."

The little boy hugged the young woman. People had gathered around to hear the conversation lots of sniffs and awes echoed back.

 

Kandy got up, and Castiel put his arm on the young woman's hand. ‘ _Thank you’_ he said in silent words.

 

"Your welcome. Little dude needs to smile not be sad."

 

When Dean got to Santa, he ran, and the man sat him on his knee.

 

"Now Dean, I've heard you have been a little worried. You’re a good boy, but sometimes we do naughty things. Your family will still love you very much."

 

"Me mommy and daddy are in heaven." Sniffs the little boy.

 

"Then I promise to send them your love on Christmas Eve."

 

"Fank you Santa."

 

"You’re most welcome young man. Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

 

"I want me, daddy, to be happy, he gets kinda sad."

 

Castiel was stood near the entryway near to Santa's house. Tears ran down his face. Kandy came up to him and handed him a tissue.

 

“Your little dude is special." She whispered.

 

Castiel just nodded in agreement, wiping his eyes.

 

"Well, what would make him happy?"

 

"Another daddy or mommy but I fink he like daddy's da best."

 

There was a smattering of giggles along the line, and Castiel felt his face go bright red.

 

"Well, you're an enlightened young man nice to see." Smiled Santa.

 

"I can't promise anything Dean Henry Winchester, but I will try my best."

 

Castiel was puzzled Dean had told the Elf his name but not his middle name. The angel was suddenly put on high alert.

 

"What toys would you like do you think?"

 

Dean turned to see the angel and frowned. He whispered into Santa's ear.

 

"I can do that for you." Santa nodded.

 

"Also, I would love cowboy boots and a doctor set."

 

"Well, I'm sure we can make that work."

 

"Fank you Santa."

 

"Now Dean, turn and look at the camera and you can send a picture to your family."

 

Dean did as he was asked a big bright grin spread on his happy face.

 

"Here's your present, have a magical Christmas."

 

"You to Santa, Dee loves you."

 

The man took a moment to compose himself. "Santa love's you, Dee."

 

 

XxxxxxxX

 

 

They sat eating Castiel still feeling odd at what happened in the Santa house. Dean was sucking on his milkshake when a shadow fell over them. Castiel would have grabbed for his angel blade but saw a twin pair of blue eyes blinking up at him.

 

"Hey." Waved Dean.

 

Sorry, I overheard your little boy at Santa's house. We wanted to get you a little something."

 

The two little girls smiled and passed a parcel to Dean.

 

The girls signed something, and Dean grinned.

 

"They can't hear but…."

 

Then Dean signed back to the girls thanking them for the present.

 

Castiel smiled, the woman looked shocked. "There is a little girl in his nursery class; they learn ASL."

 

"Well, that’s amazing, and he's how old?" asked the lady.

 

"Three but soon to be four on the 24th of January."

 

"What school does he go to? I've been trying to find an ASL friendly one for the girls."

 

Castiel told the lady, not worried about passing the schools name on. "It’s a great school; Dean does well there."

 

"Well looks like a place we could fit into, thank you for that."

 

"Just tell them Castiel sent you, I'm on the PTA."

 

"Thank you, Castiel." The lady smiled and signed to the girls it was time to go.

 

The angel signed goodbye to the girl's, and they left.

 

"You’re a lucky boy that was nice of them."

 

"Yes, but Dean no do any fink." The little boy frowned.

 

The angel lips twitched. _'Yes, you did sweet boy, you were you, and you have no clue you never did.'_

 

"Come on let's get ice cream."

 

The little boy yelled with joy, and Castiel lifted him up on to his shoulders. Feeling happy for what he had for once and not for what he had lost.

 


	31. It's that time of year...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time is here, visits from the King of hell, all the family and little Dean is adorable as ever. Come join them in the fun, fluff and sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late sorry about that hope you enjoy it. I think I cried a little at the point where the guys but a sleeping little Dean to bed. My depression is getting the best of me and nearly losing my daughter 4 weeks ago is just hard. I would love to see a picture of Cas and little Dean in there Christmas suits adorable awww.
> 
> My Beta has just moved house, I have not got to putting the corrections up and giving her the rest yet. Just, I will get there please keep with it. I just love this fic so much it keeps me going. Thanks for your support xxx

 

Castiel had gotten the presents tucked away so little people could not find them. He relished the thought of his first Christmas that he could bring Dean the joy of Santa. Big Dean never had this, John never got them gifts, and the older Winchester would steal or scrape together enough for a present just for Sam. The angel wanted it to be happy, his family around them and a memory to be treasured.

 

The younger angel had brought them all a stocking each, with their names embroidered on them. Little Dean had helped him put them on the fire mantel. Lights and decorations adorned the room it looked festive and bright.

 

It was the last day of school, and the party was in full swing. Castiel had gotten his small charge a suit, well it was a match to his. They both wore, a matching blue suit red tie and he even found a place that would make a Dee size copy of his beloved trench coat. All the girls crowded around him, and the little boy was soaking up the attention. Castiel rolled his eyes well somethings never changed after all.

 

Castiel wanted to get their picture taken for their first Christmas, so he pulled his son away after an hour while the bigger children filed into the hall. Santa had been, and the little boys face had lit up his face bright and happy.

 

The angel could not look away he had never seen Dean so happy, so joyful, his heart was full, of love and he knew at that moment in time he had made the right choice. That even though the dark doubts still plagued him at times, he would draw on this memory and chase them away.

 

They walked hand in hand to the principle's room, and she looked up from her work.

 

“Hello, boys had did you have a good time at the party?”

 

“Dee saw Santa.” The little boy jumped up and down, high on sugar.

 

“I can see that, what did you get?” Mrs Arrow chuckled at the hyper child.

 

“I got’s a book.”

 

“That's nice, your daddy can read it to you.” Smiled Mrs Arrow.

 

“Is it okay if we fly off? We need to get to our photo appointment?”

 

“It sure is. I must admit it’s been nice having you both here Castiel. You have both grown and changed; you are a welcomed addition to our school family. Have a great Christmas, see you all in the New Year.”

 

Dean ran up to the teacher and hugged her. “Merry Cwismas Miss Arrow.” The cheeky boy grinned.

 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “You and your family also.” Castiel picked the little boy up and with a wave of his hand they were gone.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel tried his best to smarten the little boy up, and they had their photo taken. He flew with Dean and posted the card to all his new friends and family. It took moments, of course, he was an angel, but he was pleased with the outcome. Placing the picture in a frame, he put it on the mantel at home and beamed at it. He was going to have the best Christmas with his family, and he could not wait.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

  

Christmas Eve arrived and so did, Gabriel, Sam, and Charlie. Gilda. Riz, Missy and Holly would join them on the big day itself. Castiel and Charlie were in the kitchen pre-cooking food for the big day. Gabriel was demolishing cookies like they were the last food on Earth. Sam and Dean were playing a game on the floor. There came a knock on the door, and little Dean got up and ran towards it. None of the spells had been triggered, so no one had been worried.

 

They all heard Dean yell and the angels and the younger hunter all became on full alert. Gabriel and Castiel materialised their blades, and Sam shot forward to grab Dean, from whoever was at the door.

 

“Well hello, boys, nice welcome I see.” Castiel rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. Gabriel huffed and slipped back on the couch with his tin of cookies. Sam stood at the door with his baby brother.

 

“Look, Sammy, it Unca Crowley.” The little boy beamed and pulled the King of hell into their house.

 

“I can see that Dee.” Grumbled Sam but said no more not wanting to bring the mood down.

 

“I brought you gifts.” Crowley heaved the large sack off his back and put it down near the tree at the corner of the room. “So, no one getting me a drink of whiskey? No way to treat a guest.”

 

“Me get you one.”

 

“Nice to see the angels bringing you up with manors, young man.”

 

Dean dashed off and went to the cupboard he knew his daddy kept the adult juice.

 

“Oh no you don’t, young man, your daddy, will skin me alive if you go near that.” Chuckled Gabriel looking at the indignant boy in his arms.

 

“Unca Gabe me needs to get Unca Crowley’s a drink.” Squirmed the little boy trying to get free.

 

“I’ll get it pipsqueak, no going into that cupboard you hear me?”

 

Dean pouted, and he folded his little arms. Gabriel held his little finger out. “Pinky promise Dee.”

 

“Okay, Unca Gabe me pinky promise.”

 

Crowley watched on with amusement. Laughing at the spirit of the young hunter. “Still very much Dean in there I see.”

 

Sam shot the Demon a dirty look. “We don’t talk about that around him." The younger hunter hissed.

 

“You do know to keep that from him will come and bite you in your ass one day?”

 

“We will tell him Crowley, but three is a little too young,” Castiel said drying his hands on a tea towel.

 

“Yes, I agree, but don’t wait, children are not stupid, they know more then you realise.” Crowley sipped his drink, and then Dean brought a book over. The Demon lifted the small boy on his knee and went ahead to read to him.

 

Sam looked over at Castiel and raised his eyebrow. The angel shrugged. “He often comes and reads, or plays with him Sam. I feel better that he’s about. It's Crowley that’s looking into the, well you know.”

 

Sam nodded, and left his brother and the demon alone and went to sit with his boyfriend who moaned. “Well maybe if you had not eaten the entire tin of cookies your tummy would not ache.”

 

“They were so good Sammy.” Groaned Gabriel, flopping on his large boyfriend.

 

“Maybe I should ban you; then you won’t overindulge again,” Sam smirked at the older angel.

 

Gabriel looked shocked, and Castiel had to snort with laughter at his brother's face.

 

“Well, boys I must go, see you all if I have any news.” The demon looked at little Dean, and his eyes became soft for a moment. Walking swiftly to the door he waved goodbye to the little boy and went on his way.

 

As the night grew colder, Castiel lit the fire. They all sat sipping hot chocolate with whipped cream. Dean put on his reindeer onesie that his Sammy had gotten him, ready for bed. At eight, the angel thought it was time for bed, the little boy was yawning, and his eyes would not stay open.

 

“Dean, baby time for bed or Santa won’t come.”

 

“No daddy, we can’t.”

 

Castiel looked around wondering where this was going. Usually, his boy was good with bedtimes but tonight was special, and he was bound to be overexcited.

 

“We not left da reindeer or Santa his milk or cookie.” The little boy stamped his feet and pouted.

 

Charlie had to stifle her laughter at the cute display of anger in front of her.

 

Castiel looked confused what had he missed, he had gone through all the books, but he had no clue what the little boy was on about. Gabriel came to the rescue as did Charlie and Sam. Of course, who knew earth customs better than he did.

 

“Oh, wait there I have something that will help.” Said Charlie jumping up. She rushed upstairs and came back down in minutes and presented Dean with a Santa plate and a Santa cup. The little boy beamed and jumped up and down.

 

“Aunt Char you get da milk, Sammy you get da cookies cuz Unca Gabe will eat dem.”

 

“Hey,” Complained Gabriel but he knew it was the truth.

 

“Unca Gabe you gets the carrots.”

 

They all started to work, Dean got on the chair and overlooked his family. Sam placed the cookies on the plate, and Charlie poured the milk into the cup.

 

Castiel was still looking puzzled, a slight tilt to his head. “What’s all this for sweetie?” He asked the little boy kissing his forehead.

 

“You ave to leave Santa somefing cuz he gets hungry and busy daddy,” Dean said in a rush, and he giggled.

  

“Oh, sorry honey, I see yes that’s very thoughtful of you.” The angel smiled and indulged the little boy.

 

Gabriel had gone outside and come back and declared he had put the carrots out for the reindeer, so they could have their dinner has well and left water for them.

 

“Bedtime now sweet boy, I have a special book, so let’s get ready.”

 

Dean jumped off the chair and ran upstairs, Castiel following sedately behind him. With a wash and clean teeth and stopped to pee, Dean was ready for bed. The angel opened the book and started to read, the rest of the family looked in at the door and listened intently.

 

“It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house…”

 

The little boy was fast asleep all snuggled down; the angel kissed his forehead. “I hope your first Christmas with us is all you have dreamed of Dean. I hope all your dreams come true we love you so very much.” The angel got up and smiled at his brothers and sisters in the door and walked to his room.

 

“Night little dude, I miss the big you, but I love the little you.” Charlie brushed fine hair out of the little boy’s face. “Merry Christmas little brother.”

  

“I know we never agreed completely, but at the end, we became friends, you brought me a family, and for that, I would be forever grateful to you. Merry Christmas.”

 

Gabriel waited for Sam, the younger hunter bent down and kissed the sleeping boy. “I am glad we could bring you joy and happiness. This is the first Christmas that I have seen you genuinely happy. I love you, little brother.”

 

They walked out and left the little boy to his dreams, of Santa and reindeer and family.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

The next day Charlie watched Gilda make snowfall around the house, they were now hoof prints, and sleigh tracks and a mess that looked like Santa had walked to the house and the Reindeers had a party with the carrots Gabe had put out. Gilda looked up at the window and waved at her girlfriend, and Charlie beamed and waved back.

 

The early morning silence was broken with a yell, and a squeal and Charlie had to grin Dean had woken up, and all hell had cut loose. Sam and Gabriel had to laugh from there room when they heard the little boy and Castiel telling him to calm down and that he would fall down the stairs.

 

 

The two men got up and dressed, holding hands and kissing, descending the stairs to chaos.

 

“Dean baby, calm down, we need to eat breakfast first.” The angel tried to get the boy from jumping, but it was just no good.

 

“Daddy, Santa has come, did you see?”

 

“Yes, darling I saw.”

 

“Dean be a good boy, Daddy.”

 

“Yes, of course, you are.” Laughed the angel, at the light in his boy's eyes.

 

Gabriel lifted the little boy upon his shoulders, and he squealed in delight. “Let’s go see if the Reindeer have eaten the carrots munchkin."

 

Dean clapped his hand and jumped up and down. Sam winced and was glad his boyfriend was an Archangel and was stronger than most things in the known universe.

 

They all heard the shouts from outside and the patter of running feet. “Daddy come see, daddy.” The younger angel let himself be led outside, and he could not believe his eyes. Snow and the prints, just to make his boy happy. He felt tears prick his eyes, running them on the small fairy coming up the drive with Riz.

 

“Why don’t you and Riz go and see what you want to eat,” Castiel told Dean, who was now pulling his friend into the house. The younger angel pulled the fairy into a hug and whispered his gratitude to her.

 

“It’s fine Castiel, anything to make him happy.”

 

They sat and had waffles, bacon, and fruits, with cream and maple syrup.

 

Castiel took his boy upstairs to wash and put his clothes on. “I brought you this Dean I thought you might like it?” The angel held out a green elf suit, complete with tool belt and mini tools.

 

“Daddy is mazing.”

 

“I’m glad you like it, let’s get you into it.” He smiled glad he had gotten his boy the right costume.

  

Castiel let Dean go back downstairs, and he got dressed, in jeans and a blue button down, they had guests, so he could not go around all day in pyjamas. He needed to pick up Missy and Holly soon anyway. Gabriel insisted that he needed to come and help, but he knew he could carry both of them and presents. What is it that Dean said he was something new well, maybe after Christmas he needed to try his powers see what he could really do?

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

The angels had gotten back and Holly, Riz and Dean sat by the tree, Castiel nodded, and all three of them rushed over and started opening presents. Dean had a large motor powered 67 Chevy Impala.

 

"Baby." The little boy squealed with joy.

 

"Wow, Cassie you made his life." Gabriel chuckled he could not wait to take his nephew out for a walk in that.

 

Dean got books, sweets, games and so much Castiel was not sure it would fit in his room.

 

“Why don’t you make him a playroom? Cassie, it would be so much better for him.”

 

 The younger angel nodded thinking that was a great idea and watched the children have fun with their gifts.

 

 At supper, they all sat around the table everyone complimented the angel on the beautiful setup. The chair seats all had a laughing Santa’s on them. The tablecloth was red, and the napkins were, white with green ring holders. They all had their names by a little box with a small chocolate Christmas pudding in them. The Christmas cracker had their individual names on them, and when they pulled them, they had one gift in them something that person would love.

 

Dean sat near Castiel, and he put all the things he knew the boy would eat but not putting too much on his plate as he knew that put the boy off his food. The angel realised the little boy was not eating and he stroked his long fingers through the boy’s light brown hair and felt his forehead. “You okay sweetie?” The little boy lent into the touch.

 

Sam was watching this farther son display of love and care, Castiel was becoming an actual parent whatever he was telling them. Soothing the boy, checking to see if he had a temperature. Making sure he was okay all in one go. Sam had to smile he knew he had made the right decision at leaving his little brother in the hands of his best friend.

 

Missy looked over and saw Dean was not eating, Holly was distracted as well. “Dean baby you not feeling well?”

 

“We know said gwace.” The little boy looked down; his bottom lip trembled like he had said the wrong thing.

 

The angel looked down at his boy and tipped his chin up, so he would look into his eyes. “Dean baby, you have every right to say grace, this is your house, you won’t offend anyone. No one will make you feel bad not here.”

 

The angel could see that everyone was now looking at the little boy, realising he was upset.

 

“Sweetie, why don’t you say a few words for us, that would be lovely,” Missy said in encouragement.

 

“Yeah, you like Dee do dat.”

 

Everyone said yes, even Gilda and Riz. Dean put his little hands together, and a bright smiled formed on the angel’s lips.

 

“Dear, grandad, we have dis food dat daddy cooked and Aunt Char, we is fankful. All da poor people don’t get dat, peese make dem food. I love my family, fank you for dem. Amen.”

 

The little boy picked his spoon and fork up and began to eat so did Riz and Holly. The adults however just stared at each other in shock and wonderment at this little creature that sat here, showing such compassion and love for others.

 

Gabriel stood up and proclaimed a toast. “To the family, we love you too Dean.”

 

The little boy smiled, Castiel whispered into his ear. “I’m so proud of you Dean Henry Winchester; I’m sure your granddad heard that.”

 

“I love you too daddy, we have pie, don’t we?”

 

Castiel chuckled. “What kind of daddy would I be not to make his favourite son pie?”

 

The little boy laughed and giggled, and the angel joined in.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

After Missy and Holly, and Riz had gone home, Dean was feeling sleepy, so Castiel had taken him up to bed early.

 

“Did you have a good day baby boy?”

 

“Yes daddy, it was so good, fank you.”

 

“Your most welcome baby. You were such a good boy today; I’m so proud of you.”

 

Dean yawned loudly and snuggled next to the angel’s chest. “My poor boy so tired.”

 

“Sleepy daddy.”

 

“I no baby, snuggle in and I will sing you a song.”

 

_“Be still, the sun has gone, the stars will light your way. Dreams will drift, and come, sleepy softly, angel, sleep. If you wake, I’ll be there, your dreams, and still the dark away. When morning dawn’s, I’ll be there, to hold your tiny wings.”_

 

Castiel hummed the rest of the song, he knew as a small fledgeling, he kissed the little boy and went out of the room. The angel was happy, the day had gone great, and that was all he could wish for.

 

 

XxxxxxxX

 

 

 

“So, shall we open them?” Sam asked looking at the sack Crowley had left.

 

“We better had, he will ask if we liked them and we can’t afford to get on his bad side.” Groaned Castiel.

 

“Anyway, how bad can they be? There is no chance of a dead body in there or anything. Is there?"

 

Charlie took a back step away from the bag and shuddered. “Let me go first; mines quite heavy but too small for a body.”

 

The redhead unwrapped the present a chess set from Harry Potter fell out, with an envelope inside. She opened it up and shouted with glee. “No frigging way, I can’t believe it.”

 

“What is it?” asked Gilda looking at her girlfriend's happy face.

 

“He's got me all expenses two weeks trip to Harry Potter world. You can say what you like about him, but he’s a good gift buyer. Please tell me I can keep it?”

 

“Its fine Charlie, long as you don’t kiss him.” Chuckled Castiel.

 

“You are not funny Angel. Since when did you develop a sense of humour?”

 

“Since I became an older brother two a hacker and a hunter and a younger brother to a demigod. Also, dad to a three-year-old.” The angel quipped.

 

Sam opened his envelope and gasped. “He’s paid off all my loans, and my college course, well shit.” The younger hunter sat down slowly on the couch.

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter inside. Smiling a wicked smile, he placed it back inside again. “I think after the holidays we need, to talk Cassie.”

 

“Is this about the demons?” Castiel asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, but we don’t have to move yet, and I know we're on the right track now. I won’t let any harm come to my family. Also, Sammy after your done with college we're going around the world, just you and me.”

 

“That sound's amazing love.”

 

“Good, I thought you might like that.” Grinned the Archangel with menace in his eyes.

 

“If you need any help from my realm you only need to ask,” Gilda said.

 

“Thank you, princess, that would be most helpful; we will keep that offer in mind.”

 

Castiel undid his present, and he smiled. “I have a job if I wish at the college three days a week. Its theology something, I think I know something about.”

 

Charlie snorted. “Cas you’re an angel I think you wrote the book.”

 

Castiel blushed. “Well, I would like to think I know something about it.”

 

Dean’s presents sat under the tree for now, until he awoke in the morning.

 

“Do you think I have changed?” Enquired the younger angel needing to ask the question that had been on his mind.

 

“What! Where’s that come from Cassie?”

 

“Mrs Arrow said me, and Dean had changed, and we had become family.”

 

“You have in a way.” Charlie mused thoughtfully. “Not in a bad way though.”

 

“You’re lest stiff, not like you have a stick up your ass. You interact better with people. You have not lost the real you though.” Sam smiled at his friend.

 

“Dean told me once never to change,” Castiel said sadly.

 

“You have to grow Cas, we all do, but you have never lost what makes you. Your dorky, adorable, sassy, protective, have no clue about movies, but you read books now, and that helps.” Charlie hugged her brother in reassurance.

 

“I think my brother likes to confuse you Cas, the head tilt thing you did, he loved that.” Snickered Sam. “One day he made a bet with me to see how many times you would do it in a day.”

 

Castiel snorted. “Sounds like my Dean, I do miss him still.”

 

“We all do, but that little boy, did you see how happy he was today?” Sam sighed

 

 Castiel’s eyes went heavenward, and he grinned yes, he remembered.

 

“That’s all you Cassie; you’re amazing with him,” Gabriel stated. "Now, let’s have a drink and watch a DVD, we have a busy New Year coming so this is the time to relax."

 

Castiel sat with his family and joined in with the jokes and laughter. The angel knew this was where he wanted to be more than heaven; no this was his heaven. This was his home, and no one was going to take that away from him again.

 

 


	32. Birthday Boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's party goes well, but the family are missing a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals are different in America, so if I have anything wrong please let me know. My daughter suffered from the condition that Dean has she as Petit Mals now so if I need to change anything drop me a note.

 

 

After New Year Castiel had discussed with his older brother that he would, go sniffing around to make sure the information he had gotten in the letter was correct. Castiel knew that Crowley would not put Dean in danger, he liked the little boy too much. With a promise he would be back for Dean’s birthday the Archangel had gone off in search of the truth.

 

Sam was not back at the college until after his little brother's birthday, so that worked out well. It was nice to have the younger hunter around. The conversation with a three-year-old was not stimulating for him, most of the time. The other day the little boy had gone on for ten minutes about how many fish were in the sea, they settled on twenty, but Dean had concluded that they were sharks, but they were not fish silly daddy.

 

Charlie hovered around the kitchen as he cooked supper, the angel praised himself that he could produce different dishes for his family, yes it was prideful, but he wanted to feed his family and show them his love in a way that kept their bodies healthy.

 

“Charlie talk what’s wrong?” The angel had noticed that his little sister was dancing around the area of the kitchen looking worried.

 

“I wanted to know; work is drying up. I come back here and stay?”

 

The angel looked at his sister and smiled. “You thought I would say no?”

 

“No, but you have a routine, and I did not want to disrupt that. I applied for a job with a game firm it will take me out of the area once a month, but that’s fine with me.”

 

“Charlie you are family, your welcome here and you know Dean would love you to stay. I know you’re getting closer to Gilda as well.”

 

“That’s part of it, I just miss you guys, and I want to research…” The redhead trailed off, not sure what else to say.

 

Castiel smirked. “Humans have gone to live in the fairy realm, but you must know once you go you can’t come back, not like you do now.”

 

“I know, it's not something I want to think about just yet.”

 

“Then bring the books back, and we will look together okay.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.”

 

The angel nodded and got back to supper, not at all surprised at Charlie's inner thoughts on the matter.

 

Sam came lumbering in and set a party magazine down on the table. “I think its going to be Batman themed he won’t budge.”

 

“You expected anything else, Sam?” The angel chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Maybe we can get him to extend it to superheroes’? That may help you plan it better.”

 

The angel pointed the knife at Charlie. “You talk to him then.”

 

“Sure, that’s no…”

 

There was a loud bang from the upper floor, and Castiel blinked out of the room. Sammy and Charlie rushed up the stairs and found Dean shaking on the floor with Castiel at his side.

 

“He’s not had a big one for a while, I was expecting it with the excitement of Christmas and New Year.” The angel stroked his boy’s hair his hands shook a little, but his voice remained calm.

 

“Shhh sweet boy, it’s okay daddy’s here so is, Aunt Char and Sammy.”

 

The seizure went on for two more minutes, and Castiel shook his head. “This is not stopping I need to get him to the hospital; I have a bag packed Sam in my closet can you go and fetch it?”

 

Sam nodded and ran off and was back in a flash. Charlie had grabbed the angel’s phone and wallet off his bedside table.

 

“We will drive down in the car and try and pray to Gabriel.”

 

“We will see you soon.” The angel scooped the boy up and flew to the children’s hospital.

 

Castiel walked into the children’s emergency room and called for help. “My son has been having a seizure for over three minutes and showing no signs of stopping. His paediatrician is Doctor Stark. Dean has Grand Mal seizures he’s on Phenytoin, 30mg twice a day.”

 

They rushed Dean to the emergency room to try and stop the seizures, Castiel groaned and slid down the wall. He was an angel how could he not prevent this from happening? But he knew if he went near the little boy's brain, he would be worse off. This was not medical; it was supernatural.

 

Charlie and Sam arrived and sat with Castiel, the nurse called them and smiled. Dean’s asking for you, he’s still a little drowsy, but he’s slowly coming around.

 

Castiel and his family walked to a side room where Dean had been put for quiet.

 

“Daddy,” The little boy cried out tears trickling down his chubby cheeks.

 

“Don’t baby, or you’ll make me cry.” But the angel was already weeping and just holding the small boy close to him mindful of the monitors.

 

“Daddy, Dee wants a bifday party, wiv a Batman cake, an balloons.”

 

“You do baby?” Sniffed the angel.

 

“Yeah, peese.” The little boy nodded.

 

“We will see what we can do sweet boy.” The angel stroked the little boy's hair because he knew it soothed him.

 

Sam took the angel for a drink while Charlie worked her magic on the small boy.

 

“I feel useless, at times like this. If it was medical, I could fix it, but it's not. We must see him suffer, more so myself and it brakes me a little every time. I’m meant to protect him, Sam, how is this doing that?”

 

“I knew at Christmas when you were sat at the table, and you ran your fingers through his hair then checked his forehead and asked if he was okay. You’re a 'real' parent, not this bad person you keep telling us you are. Dean loves and trusts you; you’re his whole world at this present moment in time. I am so glad I left him with you. I don’t think I thank you enough Castiel.”

 

“I was gone on your brother when I saw his light in the darkest depth of hell, but when I touched him, I was lost. I fell in love and knew I could never leave him. I had no idea what that meant at the time, but I do now. Seeing that little creature in there in pain, suffering I feel like grabbing my blade and stabbing something.”

 

“You always were kind of badass, but I would curb that impulse for the demons that are coming after my brother. It’s not like Gabe to miss a prayer; he must be in deep.”

 

“Gabriel can look after himself, he will be fine, and yes, we will find out soon. You have seen me pissed off Sam, wait until you have seen my brother.”

 

“Yeah, that’s going to blow my mind, and the world.” Sam laughed. “Come on let’s get back to our boy, see if miss red as changed his mind.”

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Dean was kept in overnight for observation; he was much better in the morning sat up in bed munching on toast and talking away to the nurse who was taking his vitals, with an amused smirk on her face.

 

 

“So, me hav dis bifday party its superheroes, and Aunt Char said dat Dee, needs more den Batman.”

 

“I agree, what if your friends want to dress as, Ironman or superwoman?”

 

The little boy looked thoughtful for a moment. “Daddy ring Aunt Char, Dee wanna be Wunna Woman.”

 

The nurse looked at the man by the boy's side and waiting for the fallout, but it never came.

 

“Sure, baby anything you want to be.”

 

“I thought you would tell him no?” Said the shocked nurse.

 

“Why?” Frowned the angel.

 

“You know what people are like; some men don’t let their sons play with dolls for fear of turning them gay.” She finger quoted.

 

Castiel snorted. “All children need to play with dolls. One day both genders will become parents, a toy does not make one gay.”

 

“Tell them that. I want to send my son to dance class, but my mom says it's not for boys.”

 

“Where I come from dancing is revered, it does not matter if you male or female.”

 

“You will really let him ware what he likes?”

 

“Yes, I don’t care what people say. I won’t be put into a box, and I won’t let my son be placed into one. Dean will become who he is, from the love of his family, and the support we offer and the school environment.”

 

“I wish every parent were like you, would make the world a better place.”

 

Dean was jabbering on about his party, and Castiel just smiled, letting him carry on. “My worlds already better for having him in it.”

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

The party day arrived, Castiel had hired a hall and a small mobile petting zoo. There was a make-up artist, and a man doing balloons, the angel made sure he was not dressed like a clown for poor Sam. Little superheroes ran around, and Dean was in the middle dressed as Wonder Woman and having a wonderful time.

 

The angel had hired Saul just for an extra pair of hands, the little boy ran up to the motionless bodyguard and would get candy from him now and then.

 

Sam walked up to Castiel who was setting out food with Pam and his other friends from the PTA who had kindly volunteered to help as the whole class was here and a lot of them had children in Dean’s class.

 

“Cas I’ve put the cake in the back room to keep it cool and the party bags are in the box next to it.”

 

“Thanks, Pam, you’re a marvel.” The flustered angel groaned.

 

The angel turned to the younger hunter who shook his head. Gabriel would not miss Dean’s party; something was very wrong, he could not leave until tonight though, not on the boy’s big day.

 

“Daddy,” Squealed the little boy. “I is a big boy today.”

 

The angel laughed at his boy, turning four, a significant milestone for all of them. “You sure are sweetie, now go play with your friends, it will be time for lunch soon.”

 

Castiel never thought he would be using pet names like that, but the little boy loved them, and he did too. He liked the role of the boy’s guardian not missing his title of garrison leader. The Winchesters never really cottoned on how big he was in heaven; how powerful he was back then. How one man turned his life upside down and one little boy, changed his entire perspective on life.

 

The children ate their food, and then it was time for the cutting of the cake. Pam brought a large Batman cake out, and they all sang to Dean. The little boy blew out the candles and clapped along, with all the excitement.

 

Charlie took loads of pictures. She was in her element with all the mini superheroes, she sat and read them stories in the corner she had set up and was pleased they sat still for her.

 

After everyone had gone, and all was cleared up. Sam put his baby brother on his shoulders, showing his daddy he could fly higher then he could.

 

“Daddy when will Dee ave wings like you?” The angel looked up at his boy and looked back at Sam not sure what to say.

 

“Buddy daddy’s an angel, your human we don’t have wings.”

 

“Oh,” The little boy was quiet after that, a frown on his face. Castiel looked at the boy but could not gauge what was going on in his head.

 

“You could read his mind,” Sam said looking up at his little brother.

 

“Not unless I have his permission and he’s a little too young for his consent on this matter.”

 

Castiel looked around seeing no one about so he held on tight to his boys and flew them back home. Dean was sleepy, so Sam took him for a nap. Charlie was driving Riz and Gilda back, they could not travel with him, due to their magic, and they would be home soon.

 

Charlie came in and sat next to Castiel resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, for comfort.

 

“Tell me he will be okay Cas.” The young woman whispered.

 

Sam sat next to them and laid his head on the angel's lap. “I will leave tonight when Dean’s in bed, but I feel him, that’s all I can tell you.”

 

Later that night with still no sign of Gabriel, Castiel left Sam and Charlie in charge of Dean. He had promised the boy he would always be there for him, he hoped he would be able to keep that promise. His older brother would not miss Dean’s party he knew he must be in trouble. With one last hug and one last look at the house, he left with a heavy heart, and a sinking feeling that he would not be back for some time.

 

 


	33. Castiel Angel of the Lord...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tests out his new powers. Visits Heaven and sees Chuck.

 

Castiel searched for his older brother without much luck. The younger angel still felt the connection he knew he was still alive. There were three places he needed to go. First was the Elysian Fields, an area used for the heroes of the Greek Gods. They have little interest in angels and would not bother him. The place was vast, and the grasslands, stretch on for miles. The sun always shining and the wind light and cool on the skin.

 

Castiel needed a place that no angel will bother him, nor Chuck will stop him. The younger angel wanted to test his powers without harming any living creature but not informing the host or hell that he’d powered up with mojo and searching for his brother.

 

The younger angel striped out of his human clothes, he did not need any restrictions. First, he wanted to try his powers in his vessel out here he is protected, so no harm shall come to Jimmy's shell. When he can be sure the shell will survive, he can test his powers in his angelic form.

 

A slight breeze blows through the Kentucky bluegrass; it teases at the soft curls around the nape of his vessel’s hair. Bringing forth his grace Castiel closes his eyes and concentrates. The angel tries and feels the power, something new he’d never tasted before, the words of the little boy he looks after fresh in his mind. If he’s something new that no one as seen before, surely, he would have felt a pull or a tug anything?

 

Searching the lines of grace deep inside, he follows the path of lines, which entwine within him. He’s made up of sound, light, song, movement thought alone, he’s a wavelength, powerhouse, warrior.

 

The angel traces the blue core line that's buried deep in his very being. The one that gives him light and depth and feeling. The one that helps him fly faster than the speed of sound, faster than thought itself. The one that he can smite, his enemy’s with and turn them to dust with the click of his finger. The white and gold and purple lines are intertwined, but there he sees it along the purple line, hidden at a depth of his heart a solid shimmering green.

 

The angel stops for a moment the green gives him pause for thought, the green hums to him, sings, that tune that’s as old as time, yet so new it barely got out of its crib. The green is jade, and peridot, army, and forest. The storms of the sea, and the land and it reminds him of home, and right then he knows what’s nestled next to his heart. The angel should have recognised; Chuck placed Dean there, he’s always been there, heart soul and his one true love. His soul mate.

 

Pulling on the cords, finally, he feels the power shift, his wings feel heavy, and he realises that instead of six he can feel eight. Power hums through his body; it's like a nuclear reactor heating up. The angel needs to leave the vessel; it will be safe in the fields. His true form his large, bright, and glorious, his wings are black well six of them are. The eighth pare are a pale green that sits in the centre of his back.

 

Touching his halo, instead of three there are six rings, they can be used as a weapon in this form only but show his new rank and power. Castiel holds his many arms up, and his three heads look around in wonderment. The energy seeps into his very being, even Michael and Lucifer could not hope to beat him, he’s far more powerful.

 

By his hip, there is a sword, its light, made of metal not of earth, but of heaven. Doubled edged with his sigil on it, it sings his song of battle. An angel with his own sword only a high-ranking Archangel would be bestowed this honour.

 

Castiel flies towards a tree he can’t try his power on any other living thing. With one touch of his finger, the tree becomes a pile of wood neatly piled up. The younger angel looks in astonishment. Touching the wood again, with one thought it becomes a cabin. He can manipulate time, and change molecules, he knows the knowledge of the universe and everything is a map in his mind. The one question that’s on his lips though is why him? And why now?

 

Castiel realises he’s been gone for longer then he wishes to have been and gets back in his vessel. His power prickles him, and his skin feels tight. Now he needs to find his father and then his brother.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Castiel wonders through the garden and knows just where Chuck will be. The Gods sat by a pond, playing his guitar to a bunch of fledgelings. The angel waits for the song to finish and Chuck looks up and smiles at his son.

 

“Cas walk with me?”

 

Castiel nods and follows Chuck back the way he had just come.

 

“You’re wondering why you have these new powers. Why Deans involved?”

 

“It would help, also Gabe’s missing.”

 

Chuck hums and raises an eyebrow. “I see. Come sit over here we won’t be overheard.”

 

Both sit down in the shade of a fig tree. The scent of flowers permeates the air, and Castiel feels a sense of melancholy of the loss of his home.

 

“I know Hera visited Dean, and yourself, she gave him a gift which you accepted on his behalf. I watch over him, he’s part of me after all and my friend.”

 

Castiel plucks a fig from the tree and eats it and spits out the skin on the floor.

 

“Dean is sensitive to evil, well demons, to be exact, we stopped the visions, but they show themselves as seizures, and he can have them any time now if he’s overtired for example.”

 

“You have not tried to heal him?” The God askes looking at his son.

 

“No, they're supernatural in origin, I won’t hurt him by making an issue worse. Also, when he was sick, we were told that he has angel blood, but we don’t understand how, both Mary and John were human.”

 

“You understand Dean’s line comes straight back to Adam and Eve; he did ware the mark of Cain after all. Along the way it got diluted with angel blood. Sam, of course, was tainted, but Dean, being who he is. The gene was triggered by the little spell from a long-forgotten goddess, and it started to reanimate in his bloodstream.”

 

“So, he will grow in power is that what you’re saying?” Castiel looks at his father with interest.

 

“You tell me Castiel, that man has always fascinated you. You’re the only angel that kept going for four months because you saw his light so bight it was calling to you from the depth of the pits of hell. He touched you, and you were gone, because there was something in Dean that your own self-recognised.”

 

“I have always seen my hunter like a puzzle. I get one peace, and yet another one gets put into my hand.” Castiel chuckles.

 

“The reason your powers have grown son is that of Deans heritage; you’re the only one that can have a mate like that, and care for him protect him not even Michael could. You have a choice though. I have of course given free will, to all my creations. You can let your powers go, and Dean will grow up as a normal little boy, and you will stay as a father to him, or he will become yours one day.”

 

“Gabriel is missing because the demons somehow got wind of this. They know that Deans special that they could take him and manipulate him for their own evil, make him dark. Heaven will be at their mercy. To have Dean on their side, would be like a super-powered battering ram and we would be in trouble. I would not be able to help my brother or my hunter or my family, yet this is my choice?”

 

“I never said it was that easy son, but yet it's still there. You would help this family up in heaven even after what they have done?”

 

“I have a family, Dean Gabriel, Sam, Charlie, Gilda, Riz, Missy and Holly, but yes I would not abandon them as they did me. If the Winchesters have taught me one thing, you do not give up on family.”

 

Chuck smiled at his younger son and wished all his children could be like the ‘Rebel’ angel; he could not wait for the next chapter of their story.

 

“I won’t give up and myself and Dean, I need to find Gabriel and see what the demons are up to and stop this. Make it safe for the little boy to grow up. This stops now; he’s a baby no threat to anyone, he has no powers.”

 

Chuck just smiled and pulled the angel in for a hug. “Not everyone around here, thinks you’re the enemy Castiel, you should visit with Dean.” The God disappeared, and the younger angel huffed and flew back down to earth.


	34. You are my brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds Gabriel, they find out the name of the demon and the plans for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Adrammelech is not a nice Demon so be advised if you research him.

Castiel closed his eyes, and felt his inner core again, crying out for his lost sibling. Nearing the west coast of the united states, he flew around the docks, and abandoned warehouses. Colours were a murky brown, but red and gold leaked out around the edges, of the buildings. Something with power was confined inside, and there was only one being that could be that powerful, his brother.

 

Landing lightly, he surveyed the buildings; mapping them out in his mind. The angel needed to be sure where the demons where. His brother tied in cuffs adorned in Enochian symbols. He sat forlornly in a ring of holy fire. Castiel made himself invisible and got his mobile out ringing Sam.

 

“Cas that you?” Came the frazzled reply.

 

“I’ve found him, but if this is a trap like I know it is, you’re being watched. Call Crowley, or get Gilda there, the house needs more wards. Don't worry about the paintwork just call me when that is done?”

 

“Cas is he…?”

 

“He’s alive Sam. Do what I say, until you call me, I won’t go in. I need to know your all safe.” The angel used his more dominant tone.

 

“Sure Cas.” Sighed Sam, knowing he was not going to win any arguments.

 

Castiel waited, he heard the pained cries of his brother and had to keep his powers in check. Willing his family to move fast and call him back, just praying they were safe. This would not work if something happened to them, or Dean. Finally, after twenty-five minutes his phone started to ring.

 

“Cas, its Sam.”

 

“Password Sam, please.” The angel barked out.

 

“Poughkeepsie.”

 

Castiel huffed and felt the vice-like grip on his chest slip. “Good. tell me what’s going on over there?”

 

“Gilda, Charlie and I are here. Crowley popped in, but he wanted to see how many of his people were about. He spotted seven around the border of the property they can’t enter. Gilda also put her own protections up. Anyway, he taught us another sigil that will keep them from coming into the house."

 

“Dean?”

 

“Fast asleep Cas, he’s safe. Riz is watching over him.”

 

“Well, I’m going inside. Keep watching okay? They will use every trick in their sleazy book.”

 

“You’ve been hanging around with my older brother too long. Be safe both of you.”

 

“I will,” The angel could say no more so walked steadily into the warehouse.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Gabriel’s arms chafed around the metal cuffs. The symbols etched into them Enochian, permanently dampened his grace. Powers weakened the angel could not muster the will to fight.  Treacherously wicked flames licked around his body, heated him up, trying to keep his wings from being scorched. He could not escape, no escape. Unless; like everything in his pitiful life up to now.

 

Gabriel had missed Dean’s birthday party, and that pissed him off. He had made a promise to the little boy, and Uncle Gabriel did not break promises. When he got his hands on who was doing this, they would see the real him, someone that he had not unleashed for an exceptionally long time. The Archangel felt a trickle of power leak under the flames, the cuffs popped off tantalisingly slowly, one by one.

 

Castiel felt his brother, he sent tendrils of his grace, down the dark corridor, under the locked door, into the flames and unlocked the cuffs. The demons were having a game of cards and not paying attention to their surroundings. There were angel sigils littered around the walls and should have been set off with him being around but with his new powers he could manipulate them, the younger angel just grinned.

 

Walking past the demons, five inside, the summoning circle meaning the big bad was waiting for his arrival, and three more around the perimeter. Up the dark corridor, the stench of rotting flesh and sulphur assaulted his senses. Waving his hand, the door unlocked, and he walked through the ring of flames.

 

“Cassie, how?” Whispered Gabriel in a hoarse voice.

 

Picking his brother up he flew a mile up the road and laid the Archangel down to recover. “Now, the plan is; We can wait for your grace to return and go back in a kill them, beat the leaders name out of them. Or we can go back home and regroup.”

 

“I’m not going home, Cassie. I want this sorted. We need to know more. This may be our only chance. I saw nothing and, Dean, my family.” Implored Gabriel beseechingly.

 

Castiel lent down to his older brother sending healing grace cascading through the Archangels frail vessel. Gabriel's eyes widen with shock, but he said nothing.

 

“You ready brother?”

 

“Yes, leave me the ones inside Cassie, let me deal with them.”

 

Castiel nodded and flew to the perimeter taking out the demons. The younger angel went inside and found all five demons pinned unceremoniously to the brick wall.

 

“Now, now, brother did no one teach you not to play with your food?" Castiel raised his eyebrow.

 

“Dean taught you to be sassy?” Grumbled Gabriel but was smirking.

 

“Yes, I keep being told he was a bad influence on me.” Chuckled Castiel.

 

Gabriel grabbed a plump looking demon with grey hair. “Mmmm, well.” Muttering an incantation, the demon screamed, black smoke rose from the vile things mouth and Gabriel caught it in his hands. Speaking words in Latin, the smoke became wisps and evaporated.

 

“Take him to the hospital, Cassie, the others I can play with.”

 

Castiel nodded his head and was gone in a rustle of feathers.

 

When Castiel got back, there was one demon left. “You see I need the name, your just grunts, minions. I had to break a promise to a special person, and I do not like to do that. So, who’s your boss? Who do you work for?”

 

“It won’t do you any good; she works for someone higher. They will get the boy and raise him, and he will be used as a powerful weapon.” Laughed the demon menacingly flashing his black eyes.

 

“You talk too much.” Growled Castiel, "You will keep away from my family, or I will come back to hell again and smite the lot of you.”

 

The demon looked fearful. "T-the one you want is Adrammelech."

 

Castiel’s and Gabriel’s eyes both went wide. Gabriel was quick, unmercifully sinking his blade into the heart of the demon sending it careering back to hell.

 

“That monster he, he Gabriel! I can’t let him have my baby. The despicable way he touches children."

 

“I know Cassie we have a name now, let’s go back home, rest up, and plan this. I have a moose and mini Dean to make up to.”

 

“They are just worried Gabriel; they're not mad at you.”

 

“I’m an Archangel Cassie I could not protect my family, got caught. They were lower level demons, and I missed his first birthday.”

 

“Why don’t we all do something together tomorrow? Or the day after? That pizza place you like? I can ring them, get a cake from the pie place Dean loves, just us."

 

“I would like that little brother.” Gabriel wiped his eyes, sniffing.

 

“Let me get you home, to our family.” Castiel did something he had never done before and knew he would do a thousand times over. Gathered his older brother into his arms and hugged him. They did not speak, but warm embrace, spoke words that would cement the bond between the two angels forever.


	35. Birthday take two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is cross with his uncle but they make it up. They go out for a birthday dinner. Always think before you say anything to young children. How come no one realises Dean is wondering about alone at night? They he's got out of a warded house? And who is the person that's grabbed him?

Castiel left Gabriel with Sam; Charlie was in bed, he wondered to Dean’s room he was fast asleep with Riz on the pull-out bed. After what had happened, he realised he was stronger than his brother tonight, he was a good father to that boy and he had to stop doubting himself.

 

Yes, he will always make mistakes, but that’s how a person learns. He, Castiel could protect, look after and oversee this family. It was about time he started to show it, be assertive, be the warrior, the angel, the person he knew he was. Castiel was the head of this family, and he would show that and support them all. Strangely after that revelation, he had no more horrific dreams, about little Dean hurt.

 

In the morning Castiel seemed fifty feet tall, and from the stoic angel in the past, he started to smile a whole lot more, and have fun. Cooking omelettes with fresh veggies, his family all sat down at the table. Dean was quiet, not talking at all, he seemed to be avoiding his uncle.

 

“How was your party buddy?” Dean said nothing, Castiel looked on.

 

“Did you ware your Wonder woman costume?” Gabriel tried again. Dean still refused to answer looking down at his food, not at his beloved uncle.

 

“Dean your uncle asked you’re a question.” The little boy sent him a dirty look got down from the table and went back upstairs. Castiel was about to go after him when an arm shot out.

 

“Don’t be too hard on him; I’ve never let him down before.” Gabriel sighed, his shoulders sagging.

 

“That does not mean he can be rude?” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“I’m going to take Riz back.” Suggested, Charlie, "Before grump here starts a fight."

 

“He’s just a kid.” Sam shot his sister a withering look.

 

“I was talking about the angel.”

 

Gabriel snorted into his plate. Sam had to smile as well.

 

“Come on Riz let’s get you back to your sister.”

 

“Bye guys see you soon.” The little prince said.

 

The younger hunter and Gabriel waved. “I think the demons were pissed that they could not get in last night.”

 

“You had no idea that fairy magic was being used?” Gabriel asked his boyfriend.

 

“No, but I’m glad it was.”

 

There was stomping of feet, and Dean came into the living room and sat by the window, with his blankie and dogga. Saying nothing with a pout on his face and his little arms folded.

 

“Looks like little Dean one, angel daddy nill.” Chuckled Gabriel, looking over at his little nephew.

 

“I won’t be beaten by a four-year-old.” Huffed Castiel, “He will say he’s sorry.”

 

“You underestimate my brother’s stubbornness.” Snorted Sam.

 

An hour later Dean stubbornly sat there. Castiel and Sam looked on with their arms folded. The Archangel shuffled over to the little boy on knees.

 

“I’m sorry Dee, some bad people hurt me, and I could not come to your party. Otherwise, there would be no way, I-I would miss your birthday.” Gabriel tried to stop the tears he never cried, but this kid just did him in, for Chuck’s sake.

 

Green eyes looked up, narrowing, a light bulb blew in the overhead light, and the T.V switched on. Sam’s eyes went wide, and Castiel’s mouth opened.

 

“Buddy you have to calm down, daddy and Uncle Gabe sorted them out; they're gone,” Sam told his little brother.

 

“Da hurt you, da made you miss me bifday.” The little boy launched himself into the arms of his uncle and sobbed.

 

“I know buddy, but I’m okay now I promise.”

 

“Me, sorry me rude Unca Gabe, me no want you hurt.”

 

“Shhh sweetie its okay just this once. I tell you what tomorrow we’ll go to that pizza place we love. Just you, our little family, before we have to go back to college.”

 

“Dee like dat.”

 

“Good, why don’t you go wipe your face, and I’ll make some hot chocolate. It’s the only thing I can make better than daddy. Then you can choose the movie. That’s if its okay with daddy?”

 

Green eyes looked over the shorter man’s shoulder, and Dean saw his daddy nod. He ran upstairs, but Gabriel went over and fell into a three-way hug.

  

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

  

The little family walked into Pizza Villa, a family run restaurant in downtown Portland. It was small and cosy; they had set the table up by a window. There were balloons and streamers, and Dean’s face was a picture. The waiter could not do enough for them; they ate their fill of pizza and salad. Sam marvelled at his brother eating something green.

 

When the dinner plates had been cleared away, a server had lit the birthday cake and told everyone to join in to sing happy birthday to Dean. The whole restaurant sang and clapped. The content, beaming face on the little boy's face, made everyone's day.

 

Dean was polite of course; then he spotted a little boy in a wheelchair. He got down because the grownups were talking, and he was bored.

 

“Hey, me names Dean.”

 

The little boy smiled up at the other boy.

 

“He, can’t talk to you, dear.” The boy’s mother said.

 

“Oh, is you not hear? Me can talk to you.”

 

So, Dean went ahead to do ASL, and the smile that broke out on the little boy's face and most of the people in the restaurant did not go unnoticed by everyone.

 

“Daddy me fwend wants some cake.”

 

Castiel picked some cake up and put it in the napkin, he may be talking, but he knew where Dean was at all times.

 

The little boy took his new friend some cake.

 

“Dean we have to go now,” Castiel gently told the little boy.

 

Castiel signed so the little boy could understand.

 

Both boys’ faces dropped. “I hope you don’t mind, Tommy does not have many friends could I leave you our contact number?”

 

“Sure, that’s not a problem,” Castiel said taking the woman’s details.

 

Another customer and an older man came up to Castiel. “Your son is very well mannered, and I was watching him with the boy. Good for you for teaching him, and being well rounded, we need more parents like you in this world.

 

“Oh, erm thank you.” Castiel blushed.

 

The older man pushed five dollars into Dean’s hand.

 

“By yourself something for your birthday son.”

 

“Fank you, sir.”

 

“You’re most welcome.”

 

Sam and Gabriel were paying for the food and talking to a server.

 

“You have a beautiful family and that little boy is special. Don’t forget to fill in the entry form to win our monthly pizza raffle.”

 

Gabriel filled it in and gave it back to the man. “Dean would love first prize it’s a trip to Lego land.”

 

They said goodbye to their new friends and flew back home.

 

 “Did you have a good night buddy?” Gabriel asked his nephew.

 

“Yep, were goods.”

 

“I’m glad, well best get ready for bed, your falling asleep on me.”

 

“Me no tired.” Dean yawned noisily.

 

“You yawned so vastly; you nearly swallowed me up." Dean giggled.

 

“Silly Unca Gabe, yous no fits in Dee’s tummy.”

 

“No, that’s because its all full of yummy pizza.”

 

The little boy scurried up the stairs and with his uncle who helped cleaned his teeth, wash his face, and got his pyjamas on.

 

“Would you like me to read you a story buddy?”

 

“Uh huh.” Nodded the little boy.

 

Gabriel got the Gruffalo out and did all the voices sending the boy into fits of giggles again.

 

“Gabriel we will never get him to sleep, bedtime is meant to be calm.” Scolded Castiel in a gruff voice that meant bedtime was not a thing to toyed with.

 

“Sorry, Cassie,”

 

“Night buddy, you sleep tight don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

 

Wrong thing to say thought the angel shaking his head.

 

“Da bugs in Dee’s bed?” The little boy looked around checking, just in case.

 

“No, Dean its just a saying, now snuggle down and sleep.”

 

“No, Unca Gabe said da, is bugs.”

 

“There are no bugs in your bed, I promise you.”

 

Little eyes narrow. “Dee wanna look-see.”

 

Castiel stood with his arms folded. “Dean Henry Winchester there are no bugs in your bed, now its time for sleep.” The angel bent down for a kiss, but the boy turned his head away.

 

“Fine Dean, good night.” He went softly out and shut the door.

 

Dean got up, knowing his daddy would know in an instant he was out of bed. Taking the covers off his bed, and the pillows and then his bed sheets, he looked for bugs. Not seeing any he realised then he could not get his sheets or covers back on his bed. So, he sat there cold, and lonely with no goodnight kiss or hug.

 

It got later and later, and he heard Sammy, and his uncle come to bed, his aunt and his daddy but no one popped their head around the door to see if he was okay. He needed the bathroom, but he was getting scared, and worried. He felt the warm wetness spread, and he knew he was in big trouble.

 

Getting up, his night light on low, he started to walk downstairs, the lamplight showed under his daddy’s door, but he heard no movement. Maybe Riz would help him? Yes, that was a great idea, and he could get rid of any bugs. His wet clothes stuck to him, but he hoped someone could help him outside.

 

So, the little boy went down the stairs, it was creepy, it was dark and lonely. The room was cold, and shadows danced on the walls and he thought they might be ghosts. Dean knew ware his daddy kept the key for the door. Getting a kitchen chair, he dragged it over to the kitchen units until he could reach the wooden box and grabbed the back-door key.

 

Dean managed to open the door; he had his Batman slippers on, so he needed to get his shoes because daddy would be mad for sure if he got his slippers or the floors dirty. The little boy rushed back to his toy box in the living area and got his torch. That was better he could see now. Outside, he went up the brick path towards the old oak tree, that held his fairy friends.

 

Dean saw movement, so he stood still, was that someone over by the edge of the garden? The little boy felt scared; he needed to get back to the house, he knew he could only call for his friends and could not enter the fairy kingdom. All of a sudden, he was lifted up into two massive arms and the little boy let out a high pitch scream at the top of his lungs.


	36. It's not always what you think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel get's a telling of from Charlie. Castiel thinks he has an idea where Deans went. An old friend helps out and what has Dean been doing all this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the issues with my account, I hope I'm now back on track. The Easter holidays are over and my daughter has had three weeks, off because of how the holidays have fallen. Going to talk to my doctor about my depression, so if they can help. Your love, support and comments help so much x

Castiel was in his room; it was quiet, his family had gone to bed hours ago. Reading the second Harry Potter book, on Charlie’s insistence, the angel found he was entranced by the young wizard and his friends. A shiver went down his spine, and goosebumps erupted on his skin. Watching his skin in amusement, there was a tug on his core grace, like someone was in pain, and scared. The angel could not work out the feeling it was not him, then who?

 

On the off chance, he went to check on Dean; his door was open. 'Strange' he always closed it. Finding the boys bedding all in a bundle on the floor, the smell of urine hit his nose. The boy's bedroom looked over to the oak tree; in the back garden. Something made him look outside. It was so dark, but he was an angel and darkness did not bound his eyesight.

 

There came a loud, shrill screaming. Castiel noted that was Dean; his boy was in trouble. Calling for Gabriel he flew to the garden, but he could not find Dean, where was he? His Batman flashlight was on the ground casting a dull light, on one lone slipper. Castiel could smell sulphur; this was not good.

 

“Dean, baby, can you hear me?” The angel called out in panic.

 

Gabriel flew next to him on high alert. “Cassie, what’s the matter? What’s going on?”

 

“I felt pain in my inner core, I went to check on Dee, but he was not there. I heard him scream Gabe. How did he get past the wards? I found his slipper and torch on the ground; there’s sulphur. They took Dean."

 

Both Charlie and Sam came flying out into the frigid fall night wrapped in coats, and boots.

 

“What’s going on?" Charlie wheezed looking shocked and scared.

 

“They took, my baby.” Cas fell to his knees shaking, thinking back to those dreams. No, a dream was pleasant; this was a nightmare. No, Chuck, they can’t come true he was just a baby.

 

“Cassie you need to calm down, let’s search for him. You never know he could have got away and hidden and be scared.”

 

“Yes, Cas, my brothers resourceful big or small,” Sam voiced with firm conviction.

 

“It was my fault, I was cross with him, and he wet his bed, his covers are in a pile on his floor. He was too worried to come to me, so he was-I don’t know.”

 

“Stop blaming yourself for every little thing.” Fumed Charlie, "Things happen, he’s a kid, they make mistakes, we all do. Look if you don’t want to look after him then don’t. All I know is that I want to find Dean.” The redhead rarely got angry, but when she did, it was like a spitting cobra. Charlie got Gabriel to give her a torch, and she walked off into the expansive garden.

 

Castiel looked thoroughly chastised and held out his hand for a torch and started to look for his boy but said no more.

 

They searched all over even looking back in the house, but there was no sign of him. Castiel looked low and depressed and sat outside near the Batman torch and the slipper thinking. He had called for Crowley and waited. Charlie sat near him, calling for Gilda the oak tree just metres away.

 

“So, you’re missing a squirrel I take it?" Crowley quipped, coming into view.

 

Castiel not in the mood for the King of Hells banter just nodded. The Demon looked at his friend it was not like the Angel to give up.

 

“So, wings you're just going to give up and not find our boy? I can smell the sulphur. Each Demon has its own delicate stench. I can trace them for you.”

 

Castiel stood up and loomed over the Demon oozing the power he possessed.

 

“You misread me; I am not giving up, I was a warrior, the best they had. The leader of my garrison, we guarded God himself, the Garden of Eden the heart of heaven. I can tell where my boy has been, traced his footsteps. I just had to get back into angel mode has Charlie here calls it. If Demons had taken him, you would know about it; I trust you to tell me that much.”

 

Crowley’s eyes flashed red. “No one harms a hair on that boy's head, and yes, Demons brag I would know. That boys smart, he got away.” The Demon's eyes went distant for a split second, and a feral grin spread across his face. “Cas would you like to play?”

 

“Yes, bring that thing here.” The angel's eyes went dark and menacing.

 

Crowley nodded and shimmered away.

 

“So where did you think Dean went?” Charlie asked her big brother.

 

“Dean got away, that’s for certain, and the only place he could have hidden is there.” Castiel pointed to the oak tree.

 

“How? Only fae blood can open the portal.” Charlie frowned in puzzlement.

 

“You forget big Deans been to Avalon; he can see the fae even when they cloak themselves. If a big scary man, who you felt was bad grabbed you, the one place you would hide, would be where your family was, where you felt safe.” Castiel spoke softly thinking of his smart little boy.

 

“Dean could not get back to the house, so he went to the next best thing, Riz and Gilda.” Charlie realised at last.

 

Castiel nodded, a fond smile on his face. “Yes, the trail stops here, it’s the only plausible explanation.”

 

Crowley came back with a man held firmly in his hands. By this time Sam and Gabriel had joined them with a makeshift Demon trap at the ready. Gabriel grabbed the Demon and threw him into the trap.

 

“Thank you, boys.” Nodded the King.

 

“You’re a disgrace working with filth like them.” The Demon hissed and spat. The man’s eyes were black, his skin was pale, and his hair was in short blonde spikes. He wore ripped jeans and an AC/DC tee-shirt.

 

Crowley rolled his eyes, and straightened up his suit, bushing it down.

 

“Why did Adrammelech send you after Dean?” Castiel asked in a cold and controlled voice that sent shivers down Gabriel's spine; his badass little brother was back. Grabbing Sam and Charlie, pushing them back, making sure they were safe.

 

“I don’t have to tell you filth.” Growled the Demon, in disdain.

 

“Well you do, see Dean’s in my care and I will get it out of you one way or the other." Castiel now stood next to the Demon in the enclosed circle.

 

“What the hell Cassie?” Hissed Gabriel wondering what his brother was up to.

 

Before anyone could shout, the Demon showered the angel with a jar of holy water and laughed with manic glee. Then his eyes went wide has he realised it had done nothing to the angel.

 

“Go on, light it, babalonu.” Taunted Castiel, “I dare you to.”

 

The Demon took out a match and set the angel on fire. “What the fuck Cassie.” Yelled Gabriel, wanting to grab his brother but knew he dare not.

 

“What the hell is he playing at?” Sam gasped in shock.

 

“I think boys and girls our angel is letting us know; he can’t be hurt. Very clever of him.”

 

“Well, this is better than watching the unresolved sexual tension between Kirk and Spock.” Charlie giggled, eyes transfixed on her brother.

 

Castiel just brushed his clothes, and the flames went out. “So, shall we start this again? Why did Adrammelech send you after Dean?”

 

The Demon visibly swallowed, and he shook his head. “B-boss thinks, he has power, plus he’s a Winchester. Look that’s all I know he doesn’t talk much to us, lower levels. You need someone higher up in his circle.” Mumbled the Demon, who knew he had met his match in the angel.

 

“Give me a name,” Castiel demanded, his eyes getting brighter with his grace.

 

“Daevas, he’s not got great power, but he knows all the gossip and uses that as his weapon. You can kill me now, they will find me in hell, and your brat bit me and escaped. So not had the best day.”

 

“Dean bit you? A baby beat a demon and won? Well, does not surprise me one bit, my boy is tenacious.” Castiel pushed up the Demons shirt just to mess with it, but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. Not letting on he was slightly spooked, he just smirked at the thing. His vessel was void of life, so he could be vanquished without hurting the person he possessed. Castiel came back out of the trap and looked at the King of Hell.

 

“All yours, but Adrammelech is mine.” Castiel's eyes lit up with power at the mention of the dark thing that was after his boy for his abilities.

 

“All yours wings, don’t worry, this is my pleasure." Laughed Crowley, enjoying the show.

 

Castiel grabbed the Demon and pulled him over to his friend. Crowley's eyes turned red, his hold on the thing got tight, it did not fight just closed its eyes. Puffs of black and white smoke were rising out of the creature. The King throw him down; the vessel was nothing more than a burnt husk. Gabriel came over and waved his hand, and the body was gone.

 

“Daevas is mine and Sammy’s.” Castiel just nodded. Crowley inclined his head and shimmied away.

 

Charlie squealed, and they all turned around. Riz and Gilda stood there grinning.

 

“I think you’re missing a certain someone.” Gilda giggled at Charlie's joy.

 

Dean rushed forward and yelled. "Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian 
> 
> Babalonu- Demon, dirty, not nice.


	37. Dean's adventure in wonderland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean in Avalon he find's friends along the way, just a little bit of fluff, because you never knew what's coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this end's the year with little Dean, there is an under running story but it will go up by age from now on. So if you want to see Dean ride a bike, his first kiss, detention, first date, let me know and I will write it. V-
> 
> Again thank, for your support. xxx

Dean felt himself being picked up, he dropped his torch and let out a high pitched screamed. The arms around him squeezed tighter, trying to get a firm hold. The thing was so dark it made him feel sick. The little boy felt something inside him stir, grabbing the evil man's hand trying to get away. The little boy bit down hard on its arm, but his hand felt hot, the wicked man dropped him.

 

“What! Get back here you little shit.” Growled the Demon. “Damn my arm hurts.”

 

Dean knew he could not make it to the house, but the tree was right there. Riz had told him if he was ever in trouble to head for it. A soft light guided him, turning around the evil man was heading straight towards him. Dean knew he could not be captured. The light got more prominent; it was the only way he could get away, so the brave little boy stepped into the light and vanished.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean found a small cobbled path, in the distance was a small village. He could not go back the way he came, so he started to walk. The little boy knew he needed to find Riz or Gilda, in this world they were a Prince and Princess, and they lived in a castle. Maybe Dean could be a knight that would be fun; he loved to play that game with his Unca Gabe.

 

The little boy’s hands hurt, there was a small round burn on both palms, and he had grazed his knee when he fell through the tree. Dean was a brave little boy, so even though they hurt and he wanted his daddy to fix the boo-boo, he kept on walking to find his fairy family.

 

“Hello,” Came a gentle, kind voice that sounded like bells ringing. “Who are you? Are you lost?”

 

“Hi, me name is Dee, me came through the light, da bad man was after me. Me need to fine Riz and Gilda; Dee is da knight.” The little boy puffed out his chest and grinned.

 

The small fairy smiled, she was about the same size as Dean. She wore a dress made from violets, all stitched together with twines of grass.

 

“Well, it’s an honour to meet a knight of the Prince and Princess. My name is Avery. You look like you’re in need of a clean-up. Come into my house, remember though don’t eat anything.”

 

Dean nodded with a serious look on his little face. “Yeah, Riz say dat, me gets stuck here.”

 

“That’s very true, but only for a little time. You will have to live here more than you do, in your own world.”

 

The little boy thought about it. “If Aunt Char and Aunt Gilda get maweed, she has to live in Avalon?”

 

This little boy was adorable, he had the grace of an angel, and it was fighting his human body. Grace and soul so bright, it was a privilege to be close to such a creature, pure, bright and innocent.

 

Yes, she would, but your aunt could visit you, and you can visit her.”

 

“Dat’s good den, me love Aunt Char, and me loves Aunt Gilda.”

 

The fairy cleaned up the little boy’s knee and put salve on his hands; she could not heal them, just make them feel a bit better. She realised he had wet himself and was wearing far too little to walk around the town. So, she got him some clothing that had belonged to her son, who was grown up now.

 

“Let’s get you to the palace; I’m sure the Prince and Princess need their Knight. It’s not far; we can walk.”

 

“Fank you Avery.” The little boy hugged the older lady and held out his hand.

 

“You’re most welcome.” Taking the boys hand, they set off for the royal palace of the Rowen tree court.”

 

Dean was telling Avery about school when a large black wolf came lumbering up to them. The fairy looked at the little boy wondering if he would be scared. But the boy put his hand out and stroked the wolf’s black coat and continued his story.

 

“Dee this is Marin he will help us get to the Rowen Tree palace.”

 

“Hey, Marin you is pretty like my daddy’s wings.”

 

“How many wings does your daddy have Dee?” Asked Avery wondering if angels had more than a fairy.

 

“Daddy as eight, but he’s special. Some just have six if you like Unca Gabe.”

 

“Fae only have two, I have never seen more,” Avery told the little boy.

 

They came to a crossroads, and the pathways turned to shimmering gold. The flowers looked extra bright, and the air pleasantly warm on their faces. Small, twinkling lights lined the path to light the way.

 

“Da road is bad, come let's go,” Dean told his new friends.

 

“We don’t have Demons here little one, not like your home.” Avery calmed the little boy down.

 

Marin bounded along, and Dean joined in the game. Barks and laughs filled the air. Fairies of all different shapes and size came out of their homes to see what was going on. The joy and genuine spirit that came from Dean just shone, and it made everyone feel better.

 

They started walking up golden cobbled streets. Houses became knitted together, and little shops littered the roadside. They sold ice cream, tea and cakes, toys, tools, all manner of interesting items. Dean peeped into a shop window, that held toys.

 

The houses all had flowers outside in white painted window boxes. The little houses were made from toadstools and all painted pinks, reds, or blues. Bunting hung, cheerfully, across the streets; Dean looked up mesmerised.

 

“Hello, who do we have here then?” Asked a plump fairy in a white apron.

 

 “Oh, Sen this is Dee, he’s a knight of our Prince and Princess.”

 

“Well, if you’re going up to the court; you can take the pies?” Looking down at the small boy again the fairy cleared his throat. “Please, that would help me out.”

 

“Your eyes is purple, da beautiful.” Giggled little Dean smiling at the man.

 

“Thank you, young man, that’s extremely sweet of you. Now could you take the pies for me?”

 

“Yes,” Nodded the little boy. Not at all put out by the brash manor of the fairy.

 

Sen brought out a bag and handed it to Avery and winked. “For your kindness Dee. I will give you a silver coin to spend in the toy shop. Shame you can’t have pie, but this is the next best thing.”

 

Dean rushed up to the fairy his green eyes shining bright, a cheeky grin on his freckled face. Jumping up and down, he hugged his new friend.

 

“Fank you Sen.”

 

The large baker smiled and blinked back tears. Marin barked and ran to the toy store Dean ran over and waited for Avery.

 

“I think that’s my cue to leave, thanks to you Sen that was kind of you.”

 

“He’s special; it's my pleasure,” Sen said and turned to go back inside the bakery.

 

Avery grinned. Well, it seemed this boy could work miracles. Sen had not spoken or been willing to spend much time with anyone, now he had conversed with her and hugged Dean. Yes, he was indeed special.

 

Dean pushed into the shop, and the bell rang over the door. To the small boy's delight, he found the bell's to be bluebell flowers. Looking around the store, he saw wooden shelves piled up with, ducks, rabbits, dollies, and teddy bears. The children here liked the things children in his world loved.

 

Dean came across a helmet and sword. Sadly, it said two silver coins, and he only had one. Never mind the wooded duck looked great. He heard Marin bark and Avery looked outside.

 

“Dean I will be back, don’t move from the shop okay.” The little boy was not worried he wanted to watch the trains, but his eyes were drawn to the helmet and sword. The little boy heard a moan and looked around; then it came again.

 

Rushing around to the other side of the counter he found a little man. The man dressed in green sat there holding his back.

 

“Is you okay?” Asked the little boy.

 

“Oh, hello. No, I hurt my back, silly me. I was lifting these boxes.”

 

“Dose you want Dee to put dem away?”

 

“Would you? That is kind of you.” Smiled the man.

 

Dean thought he was one of Santa’s elves, all in green with a green elf hat, and red rosy cheeks. Like when he went to see Santa at the mall. So, the little boy put the boxes away for the fairy. It did not take him exceptionally long.

 

“Dean, are you there?” Came the anxious voice of Avery.

 

“Yes, Avery he’s helping me.”

 

“Alvaro, what on all of Avalon are you doing?”

 

“I was putting the boxes away and hurt my back; it will be healed soon, this young man helped.”

 

“Thank you, Dee, for helping my friend,” Avery told the boy.

 

The little boy wandered off again, looking around the brightly lit toy store.

 

“I think he has his eye on the knight's helmet and sword. He told me he was a knight of the Prince and Princess; we're going up to the castle now.”

 

“This is the child they spoke about?” Alvaro asked his friend.

 

“Yes, he speaks fondly of them. The boy even got Sen talking; he’s the one who gave him the silver coin.”

 

“You what? Well, that’s two honourable deeds, I shall return the favour.”

 

“Young man for helping me today, I have this Knights costume, its all in the royal colours of red and yellow, now get the helmet and sword and you can now protect our Royal family.

 

“Dee will be da best knight.” The little boy grinned, jumping up and down in glee.

 

The fairy grabbed the little shirt that their knights wore. The fairy made it more prominent, so it hung down over the boy's legs. The yellow and red tunic had gold tassels on the shoulders. The toy helmet was a silver colour, it sat like a basin on the boy’s head but had a red leather sheet that hung down the back of it, to protect the neck. The tiny wooden sword hung at the boy’s side, in case he would need it.

 

“My boy, you look amazing.” Exclaimed Alvaro, "We need a picture, come Dee so I can remember this day a brave knight of Rowan was in my shop." The little boy jumped up and down and grinned at the camera.

 

“Great I will pop that in a frame, well you best be going if you want to make the castle.”

 

Dean hugged his new friend and waved goodbye. Dean, Avery, and Marin walked a little more. Then they came to golden gates. The gates opened by themselves and the castle loomed over them.

 

Marin barked and jumped up at Avery. "Dean, Marin has to go now, will you say your goodbyes?"

 

The little boy knelt and hugged the giant wolf. "Be good, Marin, Dee see you again soon."

 

Marin turned in circles and barked twice, then ran off the way they had just come.

 

Dean’s mouth fell open at the sight of the castle. “Welcome to Rowan Tree Castle Dee.”

 

The Castle was vast, with six large turrets and three smaller ones. There were the yellow and red flags of the royal family flown from each cone.

 

“Do you see each flag is slightly different?” The little boy nods. “They all have their own crest, and they all have their own tower to live in. So, when ones out, they lower the flag. You see the small tower that’s painted blue, the flag has a small bird like an owl? That’s Prince Riz. The one next to that one painted purple. The flag has a book on it. That’s Princess Gilda’s.”

 

To the little boy, it looked like something out of a Disney fairy tale. The buildings were in baby pink. The towers were painted an assorted colour; those that best suited the person that lived in them. The windows all had white shutters and the customary flower boxes that he had seen all over the town. These boxes had red and gold flowers peeping out.

 

There was a wide moat around the castle with a real draw-bridge. A large red dragon was curled up fast asleep near a massive wall of Rowan trees. The gardens went on for miles, Dean could see fairy’s fluttering, tending it, and the smells were amazing.

 

“That’s Zomok, she protects the royal family. Would you like to meet her?”

 

Meet a real Dragon? What would his daddy say? “Yes please, Avery.”

 

"Come then; she’s very kind do not be, scared child."

 

The large Dragon opened her eye when they approached; she had golden horns and a yellow belly. Avery bowed, and little Dean copied his friend and did the same.

 

“This is Dee; he’s from the top world, come to see Prince Riz and Princess Gilda. I found him, I thought it was best to bring the child to his family.”

 

The Dragon blinked and yawned. “Yes, I agree, they must see him, but his family on top needs him back.”

 

“Hey Dragon, me is Dee, is nice to see you.” The little boy smiled.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Dean Winchester, you will be safe here child, but you must go back on top.”

 

“Me miss me, daddy.” Sniffed the little boy getting a little upset.

 

“Do not be upset child. You will see him soon enough. You must be tired after this long walk. Avery, take Dean and show him to Gilda’s room. Do not stop for anyone, we must get him back home.”

 

“Of course, Zomok can you lower the bridge for us and announce our arrival?”

 

“Stand back and shelter the boy’s ears. Goodbye Dean, take care of yourself."

 

Avery covers the boy’s ears, and Zomok roared, letting the castle no they had visitors, and they need to speak with the princess right away.” With that, the giant Dragon closed her eyes and curled up her tail and fell back to sleep.

 

The chains rattled, and the wooden bridge descended. Two guards in the same uniform as Dean, waited for them to cross, they looked at the little boy with bemusement but bowed to him in respect. Dean nodded, and Avery walked with them to see the Princess.

 

They got to the Princess's tower quickly, a shout went out, and Dean turned, and Riz flew into the small boy's arms.

 

“Dee, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?” The little boy hugged his friend back glad to see him.

 

Riz was wearing the colours of his family seat; his pants were a deep burgundy red, made out of sweet-smelling roses. The yellow long-sleeved top was made of yellow tulips.

 

Avery bowed and stayed on the steps to the Princess's receiving rooms.

 

“Come on Avery you come; you is Dee’s friend.”

 

“Please stay Avery we would like your news.” Declared Prince Riz.

 

They all walked into the Princess's receiving rooms. The room was a circle, and the wooden furniture was made, so it fit the shape. The room was painted a bright buttery yellow, the floor was made from Rowan wood, much like the cupboards and chairs. Tapestries of fairies hung the walls created by the Princess herself.

 

There was a small fireplace that had a large candle on the stone hearth. A small shrine to the Goddess, Brigit was set up next to it, with a bowl that was lined with diamonds sat nearby. There were floating lights that cast a warm glow to the room, making it homey. Fleeces and blankets with over stuff pillows were piled high on overstuffed couches and soft chairs.

 

Gilda smiled when she had a four-year-old half angel half human nearly knock her over in happiness. The Princess was dressed in a long flowing dress made of flowers and lace, woven by her kin. It was purple and pink, and she loved it.

 

“Hey, baby how on all Avalon did you get here? Riz ring for tea for us three and get Dean some warm clothes. Make sure we get no food he must be hungry, and we can’t risk it.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Riz nodded at his sister.

 

“Aunt Gilda, you ask Aunt Char to mawee you?”

 

“Child where did that come from?” Gilda laughed at the little boy. “Sweetie she would have to ask me because I’m a Princess it’s the way it’s done around here.”

 

“Okay.” Dean nodded like it was that simple.

 

Avery smiled at the endearing child and told the Princess about his help around the fairy town today, and his quest to be their knight.

 

“I hear you have been a courageous knight young Dean.” Came a voice at the door to the Princess's receiving rooms.

 

Avery stood up and bowed, not sure what to do. She had never met the queen before.

 

“Momma, this is our young knight in training. He’s been doing very great deeds all over the kingdom.”

 

“I would like to hear this tail, Avery you may sit, I do not bite.”

 

“Yes, your highness.” Dean scrambled on her knee and showed the queen his hands and knees that Avery fixed. That there was a bad man, who grabbed him. Avery spoke of how she found him and their adventure to the castle.

 

“May I see your hands, Dean?” Asked the queen.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” The little boy held his hands out for inspection.

 

“This is a mark of a child coming into his powers; he needs to be back with his guardian, who I believe is an angel?” The queen looked at her daughter for confirmation.

 

“Yes, mother that is correct.” Nodded Gilda.

 

“Avery set up a meeting with me. Your healing touch is wondrous, talk to Veta in the kitchen. I will tell her you will seek her out.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am, that’s most kind of you.”

 

The queen said goodbye and left them alone. Riz came back, and a helper put a tea tray down.

 

“Dean come with me and get changed; we have set up a bath for you. Cas would moan if he saw the state you were in.”

 

The two ladies sipped their tea and Dean came back looking a little brighter then he left, he was tired though and yawned.

 

“Aunt Gilda, Dee is tired and hungry, Dee needs a drink and Daddy.”

 

“I no baby, we can go through the portal we have here, don’t worry. I just need to make sure there is no danger on the other side. Let me go check okay.”

 

“Okay.” Dee sat down on a comfortable looking chair, and his eyes started to close.

 

Moments later Gilda came back. “You are safe; your family await you. Say goodbye to Avery and Riz.

 

“Bye Avery, me miss you.” Little Dean said sadly.

 

“Goodbye little one, be good, and take care.”

 

“Dee be a good boy.”

 

“See you soon Dee; we can play with your cars again,” Riz told his friend.

 

“Yeah Dee like dat.” Although Riz and Dean were about the same age, fae children grew faster and aged differently. Riz was the mental age of a human adult; Dean was just a little boy.”

 

“Come on then sweetie, let’s go.” Holding the little boy's hand tight they went through the portal.

 

There staring at them was Charlie she gave a loud, shocked squeal at seeing them together. Gilda laughed at her girlfriend's face. The other’s turned to see the noise and the one-person little Dean wanted more than anyone at that moment was stood there.

 

Running as fast as he could, he threw himself around the angel’s legs shouting. “Daddy.”

 

Castiel scooped his boy up and held him tight.

 

Dean started to cry, so worn out after his adventure, so glad his daddy was not mad at him.

 

“Daddddy, dad, I-I.” Dean babbled, not getting his words out.

 

“Shhh baby its fine, everything will be okay.” Castiel could not stop the tears that flowed, nor did he want to.

 

Gabriel came up and put his arms around him, and Sam did the same. Charlie grabbed Gilda’s hand, and they had a family hug. Dean in the centre of them all, their boy was safe, and they were going to keep it that way.


	38. Dean aged five: Far to quiet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to act strange, but no one really notices, Castiel puts it down to a child playing up. 
> 
> N.B Cas looks bad here but he's not, so keep with him. The story will unravel itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next three chapter's are short but eight is long and will make up for that.

 

After Dean had come back from Avalon, they all expected another attack, but nothing happened. They started to relax, and let Dean go outside and play with Riz. Gabriel determined to protect his family found a spell that would stop anyone coming into the grounds, and the house, with ill intent. Sam had completed his first year of college and was loving his freedom away from hunting.

 

Charlie spent her much of her free time in Avalon. Castiel took up Crowley’s job offer and started working at the local college three days a week. Dean was doing well at school and stayed at the after-school club the days his daddy was working.

 

Crowley would pop in now and then to read to Dean or play a game. He would report that nothing much was going on, this worried the King, but he did not voice this out loud in fear it would restrict the little boy like it had when he came back from the fairy world.

 

The time Dean hit five years old, two years had gone just like that. The boy had put weight on, and he was growing tall. Dean looked healthy, loved playing outside, the school work was no struggle for him. The little boy grew in confidence, and his spirit was strong. Castiel kept a close eye on him but his powers did not surface again, and he could not detect them.

 

When the angel had seen the marks on the Demons skin, it had vexed him, an untrained angel out in the world. With the power to blow up half the state of Main. Castiel felt it was just a fluke, and he had miss read the burn marks. Gilda had given the angel her mother’s warning, but he was the angel, he should know if his little charge was turning into an angel, or his grace was getting too much for his body. So, he would check now and then, and was pleased that his assessment was correct nothing was going on with his boy.

 

Dean would stay over at Missy and Holly’s house. Castiel knew that she could take care of Dean both medically and supernaturally. The angel found he spent more time away from the little boy but thought this was a good thing, getting to know his human friends the people he worked with. Outside of Dean, Sam, Missy and Charlie he never had friends of his own that were not in the Supernatural world that had the same interest that he had. So, the angel found a sense of belonging he had not realised was missing.

 

Dean was working hard at school; it was now April. The class project was all about the weather, the little boy needed help doing his homework, so the first person he went to was of cause his daddy.

 

“Daddy, can you help me with this please?” Dean asked the angel.

 

“Oh, not now sweetie I’m busy, have to get these marked.” The angel said not taking much notice of Dean.

 

The little boy huffed, his daddy never had time for him these days. Dean seemed to be with Aunt Charlie when she was around or Missy, or after school clubs even when his daddy was not working.

 

The little boy knew he needed to do his project by Monday and it was Saturday. So later that day being the good boy he was, had kept out of his daddy’s way, played by himself, and then at lunchtime gone to ask the man for lunch.

 

“Daddy, can I have some lunch please?”

 

“Yes, just let me finish this Dean always asking me for something.” Mumbled the angel.

 

Well, Dean knew he had only asked once and then played in his room out of the way. Not wanting to bother the man, he pushed his chair up to the kitchen cupboard and got slices of bread, got the jar of peanut butter and jelly, and made them both sandwiches. ‘ _Maybe daddy would feel better if he ate.’_ Thought the little boy.

 

The angel walked into the kitchen and saw the mess, damn now he would have to clean that up.

 

“Dean just what do you think you are doing?” Shouted the angel.

 

Dean frowned. ' _Why was_ daddy _so cross with him?'_ “I made you a sandwich you were busy and…”

 

“No, you could not wait just for a minute you’re a bad boy today.”

 

“I waited an hour daddy, not a minute and you said you would help me with my…”

 

“Go to your room I won’t have you talk back to me like that.”

 

 _‘Well if daddy wanted a bad boy, maybe that’s what he should be because it was the only way to get his attention.’_ Dean had never felt as alone as he did then, he slunk downstairs again and went out to the oak tree, Riz was there sitting on a tree branch.

 

“Hey Dean, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, can you help me with my homework? Daddy’s busy.”

 

“Sure, what’s it about?”

 

“The weather, you think you can?” Dean asked his friend.

 

“Oh, yes, we fairy are the best when it comes to the weather.”

 

Dean grinned, and they both sat and looked at the worksheet. They had it finished in no time at all, and the little boy thanked his friend. When he walked into the house again, he noticed his daddy, talking to someone and laughing. _'So, much for him working, I guess. I’m not so important since he started his job.'_ Sighed Dean, going back upstairs and wondering if he would get supper tonight _. ‘Maybe tomorrow would be a better day, he hoped so.’_


	39. Dean aged six: I want You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans playing up more, but still, no one really put's it down to anything other than Castiel's new job and life. Dean feels everyone has left him, a small boy in a big world the only one to turn to is Sade.

Dean had a shiny red bike for his birthday, and he could not wait to ride it. His Uncle Gabe had promised him. Unlike his daddy, his uncle had never let him down. Today his daddy had gone out again with his friends, so Uncle Gabe was babysitting.

 

“Uncle Gabe as daddy found a new family?”

 

“What bubs? Why ask such a strange thing.” The Archangel shocked at the question.

 

“Well, daddy said Aunt Charlie had found a new family and she will live in Avalon. Daddy found new friends, you have Sammy, and I don’t have anyone.”

 

Gabriel looked at the little boy, his hair had grown darker with age, his green eyes so vivid but would change with his moods. His freckles, cute on his chubby face. He would lose the puppy fat in a year or two, but for now, he still looked much like a baby.

 

“Dean, we all love you. Charlie loves Gilda, but you will belong to them also. Sammy and I are always with you, never forget that.”

 

“And Daddy?”

 

Green eyes looked instantly at him. Gabriel knew his brother had changed, and he could not put his finger on it. Great confidence, sassy. There was no evidence that he was neglecting Dean but this question, the boy was just six for dad’s sake that should not be an issue, asking that type of thing.

 

“This job that makes daddy feel different; I guess he feels more grown up. He’s never gone out for drinks and made friends, but he loves you buddy never forget that.”

 

“Can I ride my bike now please?”

 

Gabriel pushed the boy up and down the path his stabiliser’s still on, but the little boy would soon have them off with practice. The boy’s face was red, and he had a happy smile a mile wide.

 

Later Castiel got back, and he was talking to Gabriel. Dean came down dressed in his Batman PJ's

 

“You ready for bed love?” Castiel asked the boy.

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded.

 

Both angels looked at each other and frowned.

 

“Uncle Gabe, can you listen to me read? You have to tick my book, so the teacher knows I did it.”

 

“Sure bubs, I would love that.” Dean sat on his uncle's lap and read the book. Gabriel praised him, for not getting many words wrong and helping him to build the hard words up, that he did get stuck on.

 

“Okay bubs bed time.”

 

“Will you put me to bed and read me a story?”

 

“Your daddy may want to do that bubs.”

 

“No, please I want you.” The older angel noticed the boy’s eyes seemed watery so picked him up.

 

“Okay just this once, say goodnight to daddy then.”

 

“Night daddy,” Dean said in a tiny whisper.

 

“Night baby I love you.”

 

“Night. Come on Uncle Gabe I have a new book, and you do the best voices.” The little boy urged.

 

“But I thought we were going to read that together?” Castiel said aloud, sounding childish.

 

“I got that book over two weeks ago, and you told me not to ask again.”

 

Castiel stood there with his mouth open then closed it with a click. “Your right Uncle Gabe does the voices better, sleep tight love.”

 

Gabriel read the book and took the little boy up and left his night light on. Going back downstairs, the angel wondered how he would address this strange atmosphere.

 

“Was he okay?” Castiel enquired picking up toys and putting them away.

 

“Yes, tired. I think Dean missed me, don’t read anything into what he says, he’s six Cassie.”

 

“I did promise to read that book; just work took over. I broke that promise to him.”

 

“You have to have a life too baby bro; he’s fine just a baby he will get over it. I think he’s just missing all of us at the moment.” Gabriel told his brother offering comfort.

 

“Riz has more duties now. The fairy hardly gets to see Dean. It’s hard on both of them, they're such good friends. I wish Charlie would make up her mind about what she’s doing.” Castiel shook his head; his little sister was not making his life easy.

 

“You can’t hide the bad, or hard things from him Castiel. That’s not how things work, not everything smells of sunshine and roses. All we can teach is, how to look at the world so he can find his place, and to treat everyone as equals, with respect and be kind.”

 

“I guess, that’s all we can do. I want to wrap him up in a plastic bubble, so nothing harms him. The new medication stops the seizures he does not have many, and that helps. The school are pleased with him and talking about advanced classes. I dislike thinking he feels he’s so alone, for being only just six that’s a hard place to be. That’s how my, my big Dean use to feel, and I don’t want that for my baby.” Castiel just sat down and put his face in his hands and sobbed.

 

“Hey Cassie, its fine come on don’t cry. You’re doing your best, we all are. I know you miss him, baby bro, we all do, even now.”

 

“I would give anything to have him back to kiss him, to hold him, just one moment, but don’t think me selfish because I give my life for that little boy.”

 

“We all would Cassie; he’s so special, sees things in a way, that’s amazing. The world would be a better place if we could see it out of green eyes.”

 

“Yes, it would, I feel like I have a hole in my chest and nothing can fill it. We have had a bad year, he’s been so quiet and not himself, just with us, not when you’re here this is the first time.”

 

“I did not want to tell you, but he asked if you were getting a new family,” Gabriel said his honey eyes focused on his brother.

 

“What! Where did that come from?” Castiel gasped in shock.

 

“I have no idea.” Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Do you think we should take him back to Missouri? Did he remember something about his past? I don't get it."

 

“I will call her, and we can take him. Something’s off, and I have no clue what it is.”

 

“Thanks, brother.” Sighed the younger angel.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean had slid down the small ladder that Riz had put up for him. He dropped onto the flat roof of the conservatory that had been put up a year ago. Then slid down the trellis that Gilda had put up. Running along to the back of the house, there was a hole in the edge where he met his new friend. Sade lived down the road from him and was sixteen. Having an older friend was neat, and he liked the boy.

 

“Hey Sade, I can’t be gone long tonight, both daddy and Uncle Gabe are downstairs.”

 

"I brought you that book Dean, the one on angels. Remember, don’t let them see it. They won’t like you finding out about them.”

 

“I, kinda just learning to read Sade.” Blushed Dean feeling embarrassed by that admission.

 

“Hey little dude this book is magic, you will be able to read it I promise.”

 

“Now if you find any books of your dads bring them to me, so I can translate them for you.” The older boy cajoled his younger friend.

 

“Sure, best go, or I will get grounded.”

 

“Sure buddy, sleep tight.”

 

The boy watched as the little Nephilim ran back to the house, his eyes flashed black, and he was gone.


	40. Dean aged seven: One Engagement and a Bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel starts to worry about Dean and Gabriel and Sam don't see any issues. Sade is slowly sinking his teeth into the poor boy. Dean helps Gilda plan her engagement to Charlie and Gabriel has a surprise for Sam.

 

 “Dean, I need your help baby,” Gilda said to him by the oak tree one lazy spring afternoon. The weather was unusually warm for early spring, so they had sat outside to have lunch.

 

“What do you need Aunt Gilda?” Frowned the green-eyed boy.

 

The fairy laughed sounding like bells chiming. “I love that you accepted me when you were a mere baby. Children can tell when someone is bad or good. I am so glad I gained your trust.”

 

Dean grinned. “You going to ask Aunt Charlie to marry you?” The little boy asked in excitement.

 

“I am, although I am a Princess. Therefore I need your help.”

 

“What do you need me to do?” The little boy asked jumping up and down giggling.

 

“Before dusk, I need to set things up out here. Castiel and Gabriel will help. Sam will sit with you and Charlie but you my dear boy must act up, stop Charlie from coming out here.”

 

“If I’m bad she will come to get daddy; I have to think of a better idea.” The little boy scrunched his face up in concentration.

 

“I know you will think of a way, baby, I will count on you.”

 

Like a light bulb going off in the little boy’s head, his green eyes lit up like tourmaline, the fairy smiled and knew her little one would help.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean rushed up to his bedroom and went to his play box, this item was still in his crate, staying untouched. Daddy had gotten him the theatre set and the hand puppets for his sixth birthday, and he felt sad using them. Sade said his Daddy lied to him, that every time he left was because he hated spending time with him and did not love him any longer. The little boy thought this was stupid, but daddy did leave him and was cross more than he was happy, so it must be true.

 

Getting the box open he rushed downstairs and asked his brother to put the theatre together. Daddy said he would help but, that was ages ago, he won’t care if his Sammy did it. This was for Aunt Charlie anyway.

 

Castiel came into the room and looked on with shock was that the puppet theatre he got Dean for his birthday? The little boy had shown no interest in it, even though he had offered to help put it up.

 

“I want to do a show, so you have to watch Aunt Char and Sammy.” Giggled the little boy.

 

Castiel slipped back out into the garden feeling slightly hurt, not sure about his boy’s actions.

 

“Hey Cas, as our boy got Charlie engaged for the time being?”

 

“Oh, I see, yes he has.” 'Well, he did this for his two aunts, so I guess I can’t be too melancholy about it.' Castiel thought to himself, but still feeling slightly lost.

 

“Yes, he thought on his feet. Knew if he played up, she would come to get you, so it had to be something she would like.” Chuckled Gabriel thinking about the little boy's smarts.

 

Castiel nodded in agreement. “I think she will like the puppet show its got superheroes in it.”

 

They put lights in the oak tree, and the candle's all around it. Soon the dusk will fall, the twilight the in-between day and night the fairy’s time, when their magic was just that little more potent.

 

“Go and fetch Dean for me please.” Whispered Gilda feeling teary-eyed and nervous.

 

Castiel walked in and called Dean to him, and took him to the kitchen, motioning to Sam to keep Charlie engaged.

 

“Dean Aunt Gilda wants you to go to her.” Dean nodded and rushed out.

 

“Hi what do you need?” The little boy looked in wonder at all the lights.

 

“Take this thread and give it to her, she can come to me then if she so wishes. Also, this parchment will guide her to me.”

 

Dean nodded and carefully took the yellow parchment and the pink thread. Walking to the house slowly and gently pulling the thread. The little boy could see it got thicker and thicker once it got near the tree, but he had the thin end. Of course, he had no clue what any of this meant, but he thought the pink thread was neat.

 

“Aunt Charlie, I have to give you this parchment first read it ‘k.”

 

Charlie’s eyes shot up, and she nodded. Reading the parchment, her hand flew to her mouth. “Oh, Chuck.”

 

“Aunt Charlie take this if you wish to go and seek your one true love.” Dean giggled he had heard that in the movie they had watched, and the others laughed behind him.

 

“Thank you for the quest, young knight I will accept your terms.” The redhead bowed, and Dean did the same back.

 

The others followed the redhead out and saw her take in the stunning sight, of the tree. The sun was setting, still weak in the sky, her fingers lazily caught the reflection on the glass in the trees, and the little boy gasped at the sight when rainbows danced across the garden.

 

The fairy clicked her fingers, and fireflies wound around her fingers and high into the air, and they spelt out a message. ‘Will you marry me?’

 

Charlie squealed, and tears ran down her pale face. “Yes, princess I will.”

 

“We don’t do rings though; we are both from different realms so, I hope to offer you a compromise if I paint your finger like this.” The Fairy princess to her bride to be.

 

Gilda took hold of Charlie's ring finger and waved her hand, an intricate pattern wound around her finger, in reds, golds and blues.

 

“I accept Princess; this is so amazing.” Charlie sniffed mostly lost for words. Looking at her ring finger.

 

Dark finally arrived, and Gilda sighed in relief that she had done it, just in time.

 

“Will you come live with me in Avalon, and be mine for eternity?” The Princess asked Charlie.

 

“Yes, I will, long as I can come back and see my family.”

 

“As you wish.” Gilda smiled. “I have to take you with me now, its hard but you can come back. Then we can talk about a small reception party for your family and friends.”

 

“Its fine we talked about this, and I’m ready.” Nodded Charlie vehemently. Charlie rushed over to Sam first and hugged him.

 

“Look after everyone. You’re the only sane one of the bunch.” She laughed.

 

“Hey,” Cried Gabriel but then nodded his head in agreement.

 

“I will miss you, big brother.” Charlie sniffed. Sam and Gabriel gave a three-way hug.

 

Gabriel whispered into her ear. “Take care of everyone in Avalon, and I expect you to convert at least half the Fae to Doctor Who, or Harry Potter by the end of the year.”

 

Charlie giggled. “Sure Gabe, it's my master plan." She winked at the angel.

 

“You be a good little sister and visit us okay? We will miss you.” Sam sniffed trying hard not to cry.

 

“I can’t promise I will be good, but one can try.” The redhead grinned.

 

“Cas thank you for all that you have done, given me a family, a home and love. I never had that, I love you so much, big brother.”

 

Castiel was taken back at this confession. So, hung up with all the serious stuff he had done down here on earth. The angel never really thought about all the good he did, even though Dean told him repeatedly. Well, he guessed they were a great match if he thought about it.

 

“I will miss you; I never had a sister I liked before never mind loved. You have all given me so much, and I can only be in your debt for that.” Castiel grabbed the younger girl and hugged her tight something he would never have done five years ago. ‘Lucifer and Uriel were plain stupid when they said humans were nothing, they were wonderful.’ The angel thought to himself.

 

“My little Dean, I will miss you the most, be good, do remarkable things always be you and reach for the stars.”

 

Dean just looked at his aunt's face and smiled. “I love you, bring love and understanding to the fairy world, show them how its cool to be you.”

 

Charlie was taken aback by the big words from such a little boy. The young woman, however, took the words to her heart.

 

“I will sweet boy, love you to the moon and back.”

 

“I love you to the stars and back.” The little boy giggled.

 

Gilda handed the human some fairy bread. After this, there was no turning back. “You ready love?”

 

“Yes.” The redhead ate the bread, with a smile on her face and a glow on her cheeks.

 

“Love, step back I think Gabriel needs a word.” Gilda tugged Charlie near the edge of the tree and Gabriel moved to centre stage as it were.

 

“Sammy, I have been your enemy, your friend, and your lover. I prefer the friend and lover part the most.” The Archangel smirked.

 

“My love for you is too big, too put into words. I want you by my side for eternity; when your mortal body is ash, then your soul will still be at my right hand. You are my guiding star, the reason I have grounded, no more running, no more hiding.

 

You've given me a family, a real family, that loves me for myself and not something I have to pretend to be. A family that wants me not for my powers, or for prestige or wealth but because I am Gabriel, nothing more and nothing less. I am valued, wanted and this thing called love was so foreign its addictive, and I know the day when little Dean ran into my arms asking me for pancakes, I would do anything in my power to protect it.

 

Samuel Tristan Winchester will you be my bond mate, in life and in death, for now, and until the earth stops spinning and heaven rains over evil.”

 

Sam just stood there in a state of shock, his hazel eyes just staring at his angel. Hardly daring to believe the words.

 

“Sammy you have to say somefin.” Dean said in a huff.

 

“Oh, Gabe yes, and a million times yes.” The large man rushed and picked the Archangel up and swung him about. Everyone started to giggle at the sight.

 

“I give you this ring as a sign of your culture. I don’t expect you to wear a collar you’re my equal and not a submissive, so I made this leather bracelet for each of us. Sam your name is on mine in Enochian and Gabriel is on yours.”

 

Sam admired the ring, it was silver, with a rope twine twist and the inscription said. “My friend, my love, my forever.”

 

“Gabe that inscription that’s so.” This time Sam did cry, he wanted his big brother here so damn much, and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Cassie will do the Bonding for us, but I wanted Charlie to see this before she goes.” Cried Gabriel tears were running down his face.

 

“Guys I’m so happy for you, thank you for this.” Charlie and Gilda hugged them.

 

“We have to go my love our time runs short.” The Fairy Princess told her lover.

 

Charlie nodded sadly, but she thought about her new life and smiled. Doing the Vulcan salute, she shouted out. “See ya soon Bitches.”

 

Gabriel, Sam, Castiel and little Dean was doing the salute.

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

“Daddy, will Aunt Charlie and Aunt Gilda come back and visit?”

 

“Of course, they will Dean, they are family, and we don’t abandon our family.”

 

“What will happen at the bond thingy?” Dean scrunched his nose up at the strange word.

 

“Bonding ceremony, and it's like a wedding, but it's for angels.”

 

“Is Uncle Gabriel an angel?” Dean asked with a strange look on his face that Castiel could not interpret.

 

“Silly boy both your uncle and I are angels; I thought you knew that? We have wings. You are also the one that told us that I had eight wings and I was new.”

 

“I don’t remember that.” Shrugged Dean.

 

“Well you were very little, and sometimes, little people can see things that older people can't.”

 

“Like what?” Dean asked the angel.

 

“Well like wings,” Castiel told the boy.

 

“I don’t see your wings. Wish I could.” Dean sighed sadly.

 

“Oh, that’s strange, well never mind don’t worry about it. Now sleep okay.”

 

“Sure, night then daddy.”

 

“Love you, sweetie, sleep tight.”

 

“Yeah.” The little boy turned over, and Castiel looked at his back wondering when Dean had last told him he loved him back.

 

Castiel went downstairs and found his brother on the sofa, with his young lover.

 

“Sorry, Dean he told me he had no clue we were angels, and he could not see my wings.”

 

“What? but he told you about being some special angel, and from the start, he told you he could see your black wings.” Gabriel voiced utterly perplexed.

 

“I don’t remember the last time he said he loved me. What’s going on? Why is he so sad and like he’s one minute from running away?” The younger angel throws his arms in the air and looks to the heavens for answers but find's nothing but silence.

 

“Geeze Cassie, it's not that bad. Take him to that pizza place we went for his birthday."

 

“Yeah, shame he never got to see his new friend in the wheelchair they moved out of the area soon after.” Castiel paced up and down the living area.

 

“Look we all need a rest; a treat will make it all better.” The jovial Archangel said.

 

Sam looked at Castiel. “Dean seems fine to me Cas; I’m not worried.”

 

“Well maybe, but I’m looking into this. Crowley said something was going on but could get no gossip. They would not give up, not Demons.”

 

“I think after, what two years? Yes, they have seen what we can do and Dean, not going to mess with us, bro.”

 

“Yes, your right.” Castiel left the lovebirds to themselves and sat outside and doused the candles. Something was not right, and his gut was never wrong.


	41. Dean aged eight: Not everything is black and white.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs away, thinking no one loves him. Castiel, the school and his family try and find the little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild violence and imagery (Sam kills a Demon.) Talk of Child abuse. (Sam tells Castiel a story of abuse his big brother went through.)
> 
> N.B There will be no underage sexual advance from Castiel towards Dean.

 

Dean looked at his homework; he had a family history project to complete. This was not going to be easy, for the little boy knew little about his birth family.

 

“Hey, Uncle Gabriel can you help me with my homework? Dean asked the angel.

 

“Sorry, buddy no can do. Sammy and I are going on our world trip now he’s finished college.”

 

“Oh yes, I forgot. What times dad home?” The little boy asked his uncle.

 

“Not sure bud, he’s going for drinks.” Shrugged the older angel.

 

“Yeah, he does that a lot. I better gotta do my homework.” Sighed Dean.

 

Dean went upstairs and opened the angel book that Sade had given him. It told him all about how angels took over the earth and did not like humans. A fallen angel called Lucifer hated humans, and God punished him by sending him to hell. To the boy, it sounded quite neat. His dad and uncle were angels so better not tell them that.

 

The book told him about how some angels were warriors, like his dad. They did not care what they killed it was God's will. Cities destroyed no matter if the people were good or evil. The only way to kill an angel was with its own blade. Sade had asked if he had ever seen one, but he had no.

 

Gabriel popped his head around the door, and Dean hid the book. Sade told him to protect it from the angels.

 

“Bubs do you know where your dad, keeps our passports?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll get them for you.” The little boy smiled tiredly.

 

“Thanks, dude,”

 

Dean wished Gabriel would not just fly in and out like that.

 

Going to his dad's room, he pushed the door open, with a certain amount of trepidation. This was the only place in the house he was banned from. Dean knew his dad kept the documents in a black box; he had seen them a couple of time's he had slept in his daddy's bed when he was sick.

 

The little boy noticed a book on the bed, and it was open, this was the book that Sade told him about. The little boy wondered if this was the reason he was kept out because his dad was hiding stuff. The book had strange writing on the pages, so he could not read it anyway.

 

“What are you doing in here? Dean Henry Winchester.” Came a gruff and disappointed voice behind him.

 

Dean jumped a mile. Stupid angels were just popping in like that. How did his dad know he was in here, in the first place?

 

“Uncle Gabe and Sammy need their passports. I know you keep them in the black box there.” Dean pointed to the box near the wall.

 

“I do, but you know this room is out of bounds, no dessert for you today young man.”

 

“Fine, I don’t care.” Dean just stormed out of the room and slammed his door _. ‘Stupid angels and their stupid rules.’_   Mumbled Dean under his breath.

 

That night Dean tried to act upbeat because he would not see his brother or brother-in-law for over six months. Well, Gabe could pop in for an emergency, but that was the only time he would come back he had heard the angel tell his dad.

 

They had BBQ and corn, homemade bread rolls, then Gabe brought out pie and ice cream.

 

“No dessert for Dean, he went into my room.” Grumbled Castiel, looking sharply at the boy.

 

“Well that was my fault, I did ask him, Cassie.” Gabriel looked at the poor boy.

 

“Then he should have waited; I have rules for a reason Gabe.”

 

“I agree.” Stated Sam. “If you let him break one now, he will try and get away with a hell of a lot later on.”

 

At that statement, Gabriel gave his husband and his brother a strange look. Dean just gave his uncle or brother in law- (It was all complicated now) a smile because at least one person was on his side and understood.

 

Dean hugged Gabriel extra hard before he went, out of everyone he would miss him the most.

 

“Bye Sammy send me a postcard.” Grinned Dean, putting on a brave face.

 

“I will don’t worry. If you ask your dad nicely, he will get you a scrapbook, and you can put them in and see where we have been.”

 

That sounded awesome, it did, but he knew dad would not bother so what was the point. After they had gone Dean went upstairs, dressed in his Batman PJ's. The little boy still hid his blankie and Dogga under his pillow. He was eight but could not sleep without them.

 

“You want me to read you a book?” Castiel asked the boy.

 

“No thanks, I’m tired.” Dean sleepily mumbled.

 

“Dean please, this mood you’re in, just stop it or you and I will be having words.” Castiel clicked his tongue with annoyance.

 

“You're never about to have words, so what does it matter,” The boy turned his back and snuggled down under the covers.

 

“But I am here; you just don’t see me.” Whispered the angel sadly into the room. Leaving the night light on because he knew Dean was still scared of the dark.

 

Dean turned his head, and noticed the angel had gone; he waited, and listen out for movement, but none came. Opening the window, he climbed out and ran across the lawn. Then squeezed through a gap in the hedge and into the road. His friend Sade was waiting.

 

“I heard you could not have pie, so I brought you some.” The teen grinned.

 

Dean laughed and sat down eating a big bowl of apple pie and ice cream. This would show his dad, at least someone cared.

 

“So, any news?” The teen wanted to know.

 

“Gabe and Sam have gone off on this world trip. Charlie has gone away to another state in Avalon with her wife it's just dad and me.” He Mumbled between bites of gooey apple pie and sweet vanilla ice cream.

 

“I see." Contemplated the older boy, looking at his little friend. "Did you get a look at the book?”

 

“Hu Huh, but dad was out having drinks and still knew I was in his room." Huffed Dean, putting the finished bowl on the wayside grass.

 

“Well, he's hiding something, this will prove it.” The teen got a paper and pen out of his black jeans and scribbled on it. “If you see this symbol on the wall, scratch some off. Not so he will notice but enough that you can get into that room. That way he has no clue you’re in there.”

 

“That’s kinda neat thanks,” Dean told the older boy.

 

“Anything for a friend Dean, we have to look after each other.”

 

The Demon was weaving his spell on the boy, getting under his skin. Manipulating and bending his young mind to his will. No, one suspected this was the most tantalising part, it was simply delicious. Soon he would hand the boy over to his master.

 

“I saw one book when I went into the room tonight, but it was in a strange language.” Shrugged Dean not bothered about the stupid book the teen kept on about.

 

“Did your Dad and uncle did not teach you to talk Enochian?” asked the puzzled teen.

 

“I can talk it, but they never taught me to read and write. Guess they will worry I'd look up spells.”

 

“You think that’s why?” The Teen asked the other boy.

 

“Yep, heard them all talking about it one night. I wish I could read and write and be completely fluent in Enochian.”

 

“If you shake my hand, we can do that?” Smirked the teen his eyes flashing black suddenly, but the little boy did not notice.

 

“Dean, what are you doing out here? Who are you talking to?" Riz's voice floated over the hedge.

 

Dean squeezed back into the garden and saw Riz. “I was talking to my friend, but he’s gone" Shouted back did to the fairy. The little boy looked around and realised the other boy had gone.

 

Dean pushed back through the hedge to find Riz stood by a circle of mushrooms.

 

“I was checking the fairy rings; your house is on my list,” Riz told his young friend.

 

“That’s kinda neat, will I see you soon?”

 

“No busy at the moment, with the wedding and all.” The fairy told the little boy sadly.

 

“Send Aunt Charlie and Aunt Gilda my love.” Dean smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. The little boy waved and ran towards the house.

 

“Sure Dean, talk soon,” Riz called out.

 

The fairy Prince watched the little boy go, wondering what was wrong with his friend. The young Prince was far too busy at this present moment in time, but after the wedding, he would visit and see what was going on up top.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

“Dad, can you help me with this homework? It has to be in on Monday.” The little boy begged the angel.

 

“Sorry Dean, I need to take you to Missy's house, one of my friends needs me in an emergency.”

 

“But, but dad please.” Begged Dean again.

 

“Dean, think of someone else but yourself for once. Go pack an overnight bag so we can go.”

 

Dean ran upstairs and crumpled his homework up he would get a telling off for it, but at that moment did not care. Packing his bag, he heard his dad come into his room.

 

“You don’t need your blankie or that dog you’re a big boy, what would Holly say?” The angel rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

 

Dean was heartbroken the little boy needed them, and his dad would not let him have them? Hatred grew for his angel dad.

 

Putting anything he could in his bag and not looking the little boy just waited downstairs. The angel grabbed him and rang the doorbell. Castiel and Missy had a few words, but Dean just pushed past and would not look at his dad never mind say goodbye to him.

 

“Dean, are you okay sweetie?” Missy asked.

 

“Why does my daddy hate me so much, Missy?” Dean just broke down in sobs and Holly came to her friend and put her arm around him.

 

“Your daddy love's you, Dean,” Missy remarked knowing the real reason Castiel had to see his friend, though maybe if he told his son, he would not have this issue right now.

 

“I could not bring Dogga, and my blankie, dad said you would laugh, and I can’t sleep without them” The little boy sniffed, wiping his face on his tee shirt sleeve.

 

“What rubbish," Declared Holly, her hands on her hips. “I still sleep with rabbit and my softy; you know that,” Holly was cross at Uncle Cas for what he had put her friend though.

 

“Why don't we get pizza for a treat and ice cream, then watch a DVD? Would you like that Dean?”

 

“Y-yeah Missy least someone loves me still.” This hurt Missy a lot. This poor boy felt abandon, and she had no clue why.

 

When Holly and Dean lay in bed, Holly asked her best friend what was wrong without a grown-up listening in.

 

“You’re going on holiday for the whole summer Holly, and I don’t get to see you.”

 

“It’s only spring, Dean, were not gone yet.” Holly tried to calm her friend.

 

“I know but Gabe and Sammy are gone, and so is Riz, Gilda and Char.” There was utter despair in Dean’s voice now, and it scared the little girl.

 

“You have us until we go, Dean. Don’t worry.” The little girl put her hand on her friends. “Don’t you have any friends at school?”

 

“No, well yes, but I asked dad, and he’s always too busy. My homework should be in on Monday, and he won’t help. Always out with friends or marking work. I think he's going to find another family just like Charlie and Sammy did.”

 

“I’m still your family; you still have me.”

 

“Yeah, you and Sade.” Dean gets a tissue and blows his nose.

 

“Who’s Sade Dean?” Questioned a confused Holly.

 

“A boy that lives’ near us a mile down the road. He’s like sixteen, but he's neat.”

 

“That’s kinda cool; older people think we’re babies so, it’s good he talks to you.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Holly for making me less lonely. I feel angry and hurt, and so many feelings want to burst out my head. It always aches, my head. I feel sick, but here I feel so much better.”

 

“Only when you’re at home?” Frowned the little girl in the dark.

 

“Yep only there.” Dean yawns and starts to fall asleep.

 

“Night Dean sleep tight.”

 

“Night Holly, love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean knows he will be in trouble when everyone hands in their homework on Monday morning.

 

“Dean, where's your homework?” Mrs Able asks the little boy.

 

“I never did it, Miss.” The little boy told his teacher sulkily.

 

“Why ever not? You’re the one I can always count.” The teacher studied the boy in front of her.

 

“Dad was not bothered to help. I don’t know anything about my family.” Huffed Dean now with his arms folded looking at the dark blue carpet and not at his teacher.

 

“I am quite sure that’s not true Dean, I think you could simply not be bothered. That means a demerit for you.” Mrs Able told the boy sternly.

 

“No, I did not lie, stop it.” Scream's Dean, who was not telling an untruth. Why would no one believe him? He felt so tired and angry.

 

“Now none of that, or you will be sent out of the room.” Mrs Able said shocked at Dean's behaviour and trying to get a hold of the situation.

 

“You grown-ups always believe each other. Why would you care? I hate the lot of you.”

 

Dean grabbed a book near him in such a temper. The book was hardback, and it happened to hit Mrs Able’s daughter on the head.

 

“Oh, my Daisy are you okay?" The teacher rushed to her daughter and then turned to the little boy.

 

"Dean, get out. I won’t have this behaviour in my class. Go to Mrs Arrow’s office now. Don’t come back.” Not keeping a check on her words.

 

 Dean felt the pain of everyone, like stone's hitting his bare flesh. The fact the boy had hurt his friend made him feel sick.

 

Right at that moment Castiel and Pam walked into the classroom to take the reading group. Seeing the commotion and Dean in the centre of it, the angel wanted to find out what was going on.

 

“What’s going on? Why's Daisy crying, Corrin?”

 

“I’m sorry Castiel but Dean's been sent to the principal’s office. You can’t take him.” The woman looked shaken.

 

“I'll take him.” Voiced Pam stood behind the angel.

 

“Tell your assistant to take the kids outside, let me deal with this Corrin.” The angel told his friend kindly.

 

The teacher nodded and got the rest of the children taken outside; some were scared and worried about what had happened.

 

“Tell me what my son did?” The angel healed Daisy; it was more shock than anything else, but the little girl was far more scared for her friend.

 

The teacher told the angel what had happened. “I got mad at him; I know that was wrong of me."

 

“Dean did ask for help twice. I was busy the next day I had to dash and help a friend he was telling the truth. But there was no need for this at all. I'm ashamed of him.”

 

“Well I owe him an apology, but I think we could have both handled this better. I need to talk to Jane; can you wait here?”

 

Castiel put his hand on his friend and stopped her leaving. “Corrin, how's Dean seemed to you?” The angel asked tentatively.

 

The teacher looked at the blue-eyed angel and sat down for a moment.

 

"I've known Dean since he first started here. Though not as well as others. Somethings not right he does not smile, yet he always did. Dean's sulky always rubs his head like he's in pain. I was going to talk to you because it was more than an eight-year-old playing up. If I did not know you Castiel, I would think…” The young teacher looked the angel in the eyes.

 

“He was being abused?” The angel choked out.

 

“Yes.” She breathed out heavily.

 

“If you wish to bring people in, that’s fine to put your mind at rest, talk to Dean.” The angel said holding her hand.

 

“You already did Castiel.” She stood up and smiled.

 

Dean sat outside Mrs Arrow’s room, not moving, his eyes cast down. The little boy felt sick; his head hurt so much. _'Why would they think he lied?_ ' He never did.

 

 **‘** _Dean you’re all alone in this world. The only person you can trust is me. Castiel, Charlie and Gabriel there, not your real family. Sam maybe your brother but he’s hiding stuff, so you can’t trust him.’_ The voice of Sade vibrated around his brain.

 

The little boy felt lost in thought; he had not realised his teacher was talking to him.

 

“Dean I want to say how sorry I was for not believing, calling you a liar. What you did, hurt Daisy that was wrong, that needs punishment.” Mrs Able told the little boy.

 

Dean just nodded no words sinking into his mind. They moved to the principal’s office, and she spoke to him. It was like the words just jumbled up together. Then his dad was there, and they were going home.

 

“I am so disappointed in you Dean, hurting your friend like that, screaming at your teacher. _‘Farther what if he had gained his powers, then that would be on me.’_ Castiel ignored that voice and just went on and on at the boy. “I will produce a suitable punishment, but you're banned from going to friend’s parties. Also, no dessert until I allow it. Go stand in the corner I can’t look at you right now.” Shouted the angry angel, turning and walking away.

 

Dean stood there, for over an hour. The little boy realised the older man had fallen asleep. So, he crept upstairs to his bedroom, on the way he tripped and banged his head on the railing. The little boy felt his head, and he looked at his hand, there was blood. Not wanting to bother his dad he went into the bathroom and got a cloth and cleaned it up, knowing he would be in trouble he hid the fabric in the washing basket.

 

Feeling sick he climbed into bed and went to sleep. Waking up the next morning, to his utter surprise. The angel was talking with someone downstairs. Wondering who the stranger was in the house, Dean spied on them.

 

“Thank you for sitting with Dean, Miss Mathews. The school say it’s best to keep him off for the rest of the week. I need to work the next two days, can't get the time off.”

 

“No problem Mr Winchester. I will get his breakfast when he gets up.”

 

“No, treats, snacks or dessert. Can you also watch him on Friday night? One of my colleagues is retiring, and I said I would go.”

 

“Yes, that’s not an issue, now you get off. Dean and I will have a fun time."

 

 _'So, the school sent me home. Dads still going to work and going out on Friday. The angel hate's me. It's like he had to care for me, even though he never wanted to. At least I can get into his bedroom and get the books. This woman won’t have any clue. If I do it on Friday night even better.'_ Dean grinned at himself, what a great plan.

 

Dean searched for the symbol that Sade showed him, he found it right at the bottom, of the wooden skirting board, hidden near the carpet. It was so tiny, but he could scratch that off. The other side of the door had two of the symbols. Dean looked at the top of the door frame and along the landing but could find no others. Well, there was one near his door, but he had no clue what that was, so he left it.

 

Friday came, and Dean sat downstairs. He had barely spoken to his dad, the man had not talked to him at all about what happened, and he was going back to school on Monday.

 

“Dean we will talk tomorrow, I won’t be late tonight.”

 

“I don’t care how late you are.” Dean scowled at the angel.

 

“You can stop this behaviour right now; I’m fed-up with-it Dean.” The angel sighed.

 

“You don’t listen to me; I hate you so much.”

 

“Well maybe I hate you too, did you think of that? You have taken my freedom away; you already cost me one job, you won’t do that to me again.” The words left Castiel's mouth like ice and nails but when he saw the poor boys face, he wished he could give them a bed of clouds to land on because he had hurt him. This child was eight years old, and he was like a million and change, who was the real child here? “Dean stop I never…”

 

The little boy just ran up the stairs, but the angel did not have time to go and seek the boy out because his friend was here to pick him up. Mrs Mathews was here to watch Dean, and he just left, because he was a coward and could never be brave like Dean was.

 

‘ _Well, I guess I know the truth now.’_ Thought the boy, going to get ready for bed. Going back down showing the old woman he was ready and yes, he had done his teeth and had a wash. Saying good night, he went back upstairs. Making sure she would not follow he went into his dad's room. ‘Sade could read the book to him.’

 

Pushing the door open and waiting but no whoosh of wings, so he felt relieved. The little boy could see one book was open on the bed. The others were in a black leather box. The little boy saw another, half-finished one on his dad's bedside table. Dean realised he did not need that one.

 

Taking the book off the bed and the box he carried them to his room. Dean looked at them, and a strange thing happened, the words at first were blurry, but then they became coherent. The little boy gasped and realised he could read it, so he grabbed the first book that read, ‘ _Little Dean first year.’_

 

Dean read the books, they told him about the bunker they had all lived in. Mary was his mom; she was human but died in a house fire. John was human also, and they were both hunters. They killed evil creatures and saved people’s lives. John was not a nice man big Dean, was sad and hurt. So, when he became little, Castiel met this Goddess, and he kept him small. The angel now regretted that wish. Castiel had loved big Dean very much, but he found looking after him, little Dean challenging work. Working was great because he spent less time with him.

 

Dean stood up and got his pack from the closet then crept downstairs; the old woman was fast asleep. She had a glass of something that smelt like Castiel’s hooch. Grabbing a kitchen chair, he was a little taller these days but still needed it to reach the high cupboard. Grabbing snacks and water, he piled it into his pack. Then getting spare battery’s out of the kitchen drawer and matches although he was not allowed to touch them, he would need them for where he was going.

 

There was a small book about strange looking monsters sat near the older woman. The little boy thought it looked cool, so he put that in as well. Dean wished he knew where Castiel had put Dogga and blankie but was not spending hours searching.

 

Going back upstairs, the little boy put some warm clothes on and put his waterproof in his bag. With everything ready, he climbed out the window putting the pack on his back. With arms free, he got down safely. Running to the other end of the garden where the dock was. Dean was not allowed here, but he did not care. The little boy jumped down, staying on the grassy dunes trying not to make footprints in the sand. The little boy must have walked miles, well it felt like it. Dean knew there was a dry cave along the coast where he and Gabe walked a while ago, no one would remember. No one would look for him anyway.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

 

Castiel got in late; the old woman had fallen as sleep, so he gently woke her.

               

“Was Dean much trouble?” The angel quizzed the older woman.

 

“Not heard a peep out of him Mr Winchester." The babysitter smiled.

 

Castiel eyed the empty tumbler but said nothing. “Well here’s some money, thank you so much for this.”

 

The senior woman pocketed the cash. “Well, I will be on my way. If you need me, call.”

 

“I will, good night.” she waved and walked swiftly to the exit.

 

Castiel hoped the woman only indulged in one tipple. Putting the T.V. on, he watched a documentary about farming in Africa. Sleep found him, and darkness swallowed his mind.

 

In the morning, the angel woke with a start. Why had he fallen to sleep? Castiel could not recall a nightmare, but something always happened with Dean every time he fell asleep. That word surfaced again ‘ ** _True Mate.'_** The angel could feel a low humming pain in the back of his subconscious. He knew that was not him. Wanting fresh clothes and a shower, he dashed into his room trying to get clear his head.

 

The angel loved showers, yes, he could mojo himself clean, but it was an indulgence he had shared with the green-eyed hunter. And he still liked the feel of the warm water cascading down his body.

 

Going downstairs to make himself a cup of tea, then setting the table for breakfast. The angel put boxes of cereal out and juice for the boy. Still feeling guilty over what he had said last night he put the Lucky Charms out, even though he had banned them.

 

Finding his phone needing the charger, he went upstairs into his bedroom where he stopped. The diary had gone, looking around the angel realised so had the box, but he would have known in an instant if anyone had ventured into this room.

 

Rushing into Dean’s room the angel found all the books on the boy's bed, a chill of dread and fear rushed through him. Something terrible was going on, and he had no clue what. The little boy's bedroom window was open, and from what he could learn clothes were also missing. Looking into his closet, the boy’s waterproof and his pack had gone. Flying downstairs, in a panic going to the kitchen. Castiel looked in the top cupboard, the boy's snacks had been taken, and so was bottles of water.

 

No, Chuck. No, how long had that woman been asleep for last night? How long, because if she had been drinking and fell asleep soon after he left that meant his baby boy could have been missing for what? Twelve hours already.

 

Not knowing what he was doing he ran at full pelt and looked around the oak tree. It was closed off, so he could not get into Avalon. Pressing a notch on the tree, to summon a fairy, Gilda had shown him how.

 

“Hello, can I help?” A high-pitched voice came from the middle of the tree.

 

“Hi, Its Castiel, Dean is missing for twelve hours and please, my baby boy. I need help.”

 

“Castiel, do not fret, help is on the way.” The voice spoke calmly back to him.

 

“Thank you so much. I have no cream, but I promise I will get some.”

 

“Your family angel, call your kin. We will search if we find no sign of the boy, we will come up to the top.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Castiel babbled again.

 

After running back again into the house looking around to see if Dean was hiding, but no that was too easy. Castiel did find one thing though in the boy's room. A yellow parchment with a symbol the same one that would let him know of anyone coming into his room. Getting down low, he realised it had been scratched off. Who had given this to Dean? No way in the world would he have gotten his hands on this by himself?

 

The angel flew to the school and rushed to the principal’s office.

 

“Castiel what on earth is the matter?” Asked Jane Arrow, looking startled at the ruffled angel, usually so put together.

 

Castiel ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and sat down slowly on a seat near the office door.

 

“Dean, he’s gone missing, something's not right. Can you call Corrin please Jane?”

 

"Come through into my office. Good lord lets pray our boy is okay.” Jane rang through to Mrs Abel’s classroom and got her to come straight away.

 

Moments later a knock sounded, and Jane Arrow called to come in.

 

“What’s going on Jane? Castiel?” Corrin asked the two worried looking people staring at her.

 

“Dean’s gone missing.” Choked the angel trying his best not to cry.

 

“Oh lord, where could he have gone? Did you call the police?"

 

"Not yet, I need to talk to you before then. I fear there may be supernatural force's involved.”

 

“When I was telling him about his behaviour, it was like he was staring right through me. The boy that’s always happy never smiles anymore.” Jane Arrow stated sadly.

 

“Have you noticed anything, no matter how tiny Corrin?” The angel pleaded with tired blue eyes.

 

“The young woman closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes, there was a strange smell about him like…”

 

“Rotten eggs.” The angel finished the sentence for her.

 

“You're telling me, that boy has been suffering and none of us noticed? The people he trusted the most to keep him safe, and the one time he acts out we come down on him hard. Now we can’t ask him why.” Cried the young teacher.

 

Jane Arrow closed her eyes. “Then I send him home; we have let him down, so, so badly. Demons are they here Castiel?”

 

“No, the alarms would go off if they were. No, one has a clue I put the warding’s up, except you. Well, now Corrin and the security.” Castiel groaned in pain, thinking about all this.

 

“Daisy came to me, told me that Dean must be very sad because he would never hurt her on purpose.”

 

“My poor baby boy, how we all let him down. Myself the worse of all, he must think he as no one in the world.”

 

“That’s what they wanted though, gained his trust. We played right into their hands.” Jane Arrow said sitting back in her chair.

 

“Yes, I believe you’re correct. I can’t bring the police into this, yet I need to look for the boy.”

 

“We can look for him, along the beach and the main road. No way could he get; further, it’s too far, and even though you live far out, someone would have spotted him.”

 

“What if they have him?” Gasped Castiel feeling like his whole body was deflating, his entire world was imploding on him.

 

“You would feel it Castiel; your bond is so strong.” Corrin put her arm around her friend.

 

“Your right, all I feel is pain and a low buzz, at the back of my head. You said about headaches?”

 

“Yes, his head seems to pain him at times.” Corrin nodded.

 

“I need to call our family, could you sort the search party out and meet at my house?”

 

“Yes of course Castiel.” Jane Arrow said kindly.

 

In the blink of an eye, the angel had vanished. “Let’s find our boy and bring him back to his family.” Jane Arrow commented. Phone trees rang, children, picked up.  P.T.A Members came in, food, drinks and tables and chairs moved to Castiel’s house. It was a mini operation. Coordinated search parties; they had it all.

 

Castiel yelled for Gabriel, his brother took some time, dressed in a bright floral shirt and blue shorts, ray bans and a cocktail in hand.

 

“Cassie this better be important.” Groused the Archangel.

 

“Dean, he’s been missing now for thirteen hours, Demons Gabe.” Struggling to get his words out, each word he had to form felt like his blade stabbing him.

 

The older angel looked at him. One snap of his fingers he had vanished, the next he was back with a scared Sam.

 

“What’s going on Cas? Gabe says Dean's been missing for over thirteen hours.”

 

So Castiel recounted his tail. The angel who was all-powerful with his new powers and eight wings never appreciated how tall Sam Winchester was. How blood-chillingly scary that man could be when he was pissed, with his brother's life on the line.

 

“I have let you get away with a lot Castiel. We all make mistakes but this? Fuck, that’s it he’s coming to live with me. I should never have left him with a stranger.” Shouted out Sam, trembling with pure rage.

 

“Hey babe, calm down a little bit, shouting won't find our boy. We're missing information here." Gabriel voiced trying to calm his mate down.

 

“Keep out of my way, or I may run you in with your blade Castiel.”

 

“Hey.” Shouted Gabriel at his retreating husband.

 

“I deserve everything I get. I will make sure he’s found, and then I will go.” Castiel went outside to see how the search party was going.

 

Gabriel flew to Missy’s house and knocked on her door.

 

“Gabriel, what? Is it Dean?” The young woman wanted to know.

 

“Deans been missing for hours; can we talk to Holly? I think she may know more than we do.”

 

“Sure, let me get my coat, purse and phone. We need to go to the school and pick her up.”

 

The angel brought them back to the house and took them over to Sam and grabbed his brother both men were not looking at each other and Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

 

“Holly sweetie, you’re not in any trouble but Dean’s missing. Did he talk to you about anything?”

 

The little girl looked at the grown-ups and nodded. “Dean told me he was lonely, and no one loved him. I told him I did.”

 

Castiel put his hand over his mouth and stifled a moan; fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Missy put her arm around him.

 

“Dean said he felt pain, and his head hurt, so angry and so full of thoughts he could not think.”

 

“I see, anything else sweetie?” The older angel asked her kindly.

 

The little girl looked at her Uncle Castiel and nodded.

 

“Dean told me that his dad did not listen, and he was finding another family, that he did not love him. Everyone Sam, Gabe, Charlie, and Gilda had gone away. I told him I was always there for him.”

 

“You’re a good friend Miss Holly,” Gabriel told the little girl.

 

“Dean told me that he had no friends. Cas never had the time for playdates. That his job was more important. Dean met this boy called Sade, was a teenager lived a mile from you guys.”

 

Gabriel's ears picked up at that comment. “Did Dean say anything else about this boy?”

 

“No, nothing.” The little girl told them truthfully.

 

“Thank you, Holly, you have been very helpful,” Gabriel told her.

 

Missy took her over to the food table, and they helped the search party, they needed to help.

 

Castiel closed his eyes and called for Crowley.

 

The King of Hell appeared and looked on with a bored detachment. “You called? What’s all this than love?” The King of Hell asked looking startled at all these people milling about in his friend's back garden.

 

“Dean's missing, they're looking for him. It's been near on fourteen hours.” Gabriel told the Demon, not really liking him but begrudgingly needed his help.

 

Castiel told him everything and the King was about to talk when Riz walked up to them.

 

“I saw him this boy; Dean was talking to him, he gave him something to eat. I asked him what he was doing, but he just said he was a friend, it was only after he left that I thought it was odd.”

 

“Why did you not tell us before Riz?” Gilda reprimanded her brother.

 

 “I was busy with the wedding, and it slipped my mind. I would never put my friend in danger.” The young fairy stated clearly upset.

 

“I think we all neglected Dean and never did the right thing. Yes, Sammy even you.” Gabriel looked at his lover in the eye.

 

“What if he- I can’t lose him, Gabe?” Sam looked chest fallen at his mate's words.

 

“Sam you won’t, we will get him back. Now Riz, show us were this Demon was.” Demanded the Archangel.

 

“I agree, I may be able to smell him out,” Crowley told them all.

 

Riz showed them in plain sight of Dean’s window that there was a small gap in the hedge of the property boundary. There were footprints, and the grass was flat, and the smell of sulphur was strong.

 

"I guess this is why we were not notified of any Demons; they got around the warding." Castiel sighed looking around.

 

“How did Dean not notice that smell?” Sam asked aloud to the group.

 

“I fear he was put under a spell from the start. That’s what, Adrammelech tricks are, this smells like our old friend Daevas, again, tricky blither, changing faces, fooled our poor baby.”

 

They all looked when the King of Hell address Dean as their baby.

 

“What? I have a heart you know.” The Demon shifted from one foot to the other apparently out of his comfort zone.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the Demon. “Well it’s black and shrivelled, but I care about the boy okay.” Huffed the stout man.

 

“No one suggested you did not care for Dean. Crowley, in fact, you and my older brother were friends at one point." Sam pointed out.

 

“Well, that’s gone now.” Crowley eyed Castiel, and the angel looked down finding his feet suddenly interesting. “I will be back.” The man turned to Riz. “Fairy; keep the humans away, I’m bringing a Demon back.” Then he was gone.

 

“What! Okay, I can do that.” Riz and Gilda both fluttered away and made sure no one would come down the road, or out of the gate if the Demon was bringing another Demon back.

 

Gabriel got his blade ready, and Castiel eyed it wearily. “Little bro, Sam won't stab you with it.”

 

Castiel felt like he was back, as the rooky angel, that had never interacted with humans before, he met Dean in that barn. Not sure if Sam even viewed him has family never let alone as a friend anymore.

 

“You never know I just might.” Growled out, Sam.

 

Castiel just could not handle this anymore, so he flew to his boy’s bedroom. Picking up Dogga and his blankie from the plain he kept his wings. What kind of daddy was he to keep his boy from the things he loved? Who was he to say he could not have them? Castiel laid down on the boy's bed and cried wishing to go back to the day he had made that stupid decision. Maybe he should have got his older Dean back again because he had made such a rubbish job of being the boy's father and was no better than John Winchester.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

 

Crowley came back with Daevas in tow. The creature was in its natural form. It had two large chestnut coloured horns curling out the side of its head. This creature had an overly abnormally large head. With black coal-glossy eyes which flickered red like a distant firelight. Unlike fire, though this creature just made you cold, chilled you to the bone.

 

Its mouth was a slit with no lips. It had a slug-shaped tongue. Razor pinpoint needle teeth. Its body large and lumpy with boils, and puss oozing out, and covered in mattered hairs. Arm's yes, but hoofs for hands and feet. Its legs were tiny compared with the rest of its body, and you would wonder how it supported itself.

 

“Is that how you look?” Sneered Sam looking at Crowley, with discus.

 

“No, it's bloody not, I look like this.” Smirked the Demon. Running his hand up and down, his well-toned body.

 

“Eww.” Whispered Sam. Gabriel just snickered at him.

 

“Yours, goings tos asks mes questions, humans’ filths.” Hissed Daevas he spoke with adding an ‘S’ to the ends of every word.

 

“Don’t talk dog, until we speak with you.” Crowley kicked out.

 

Daevas growled, but no one took much notice.

 

“You were playing with our boy. Was that on the orders of Adra? Or you just wanted to play by yourself?" Gabriel asked the vile thing.

 

“Nos, I’s was told’s to separates hims froms yous ands the angels, buts yous mades mys jobs so easys. Dids its alls yourselves.” The thing laughed, and it sounded like a toad choking.

 

Sam looked down and rubbed his face. “Shit we did this. All the evidence from Holly and the teachers. This is not on Cas he tried to tell us."

 

“I was trying to tell you that to love.” Gabriel sighed sadly.

 

“I was so scared, Gabe, what did I do?” Sam shook, how he must have hurt Castiel with his words. Did he even tell his baby brother he loved him before he left?

 

“We can fix it. Sammy, I promise.” The angel hugged his husband tightly.

 

“What if we can’t find him?” Sobbed Sam, crying into the angel’s neck.

 

“I’s don’ts haves hims, ors I’s takes hims tos mes masters.” Grunted the thing on the floor, looking with soulless eyes.

 

Sam looked down at the monster, and Gabriel handed the younger hunter his blade, knowing Daevas knew little else that would help them.

 

“Tell me.” Growled Crowley his eyes going red. "What club does Hale hang around nowadays.

 

“Myth.” The creature realised what he had said and tried its hardest to backpedal.

 

“Hale is Adra’s doxy,” Crowley smirked.

 

Gabriel nodded at Sam. _‘In this form elska, my blade will kill it, no going back to hell._ ’ The younger hunter heard his angel loud and clear in his mind, the young hunter did not hesitate. With one sharp blow to the heart, he drilled the blade in deep. The beast yelped and tried to move, but it was too late. It lit up, red, and yellow, flickering on and off like a light bulb ready to blow.

 

The creature’s eyes lit up a bright, vivid red that leaked out, into the earth, but seemed then to suck back into the black hole of the creature. Slowly, ever so slowly its carcass shrivelled and finally turned to ash. Unlike angels where you see a wing imprint after they perish, nothing was left, just the wind taking the ash away, in the hush of the wind.

 

“I will keep looking and searching, for the club. It moves to avoid detection, from the likes of us and the people that it cheats. I am certain if Hale is about so will he.” With a nod, the King was gone.

 

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

 

Sam walked off towards the house and Gabriel went to tell Riz that it was clear now. Gilda must have gone back to Avalon to tell Charlie what was going on.

 

Sam instinctively knew he would find the angel in the little boy’s bedroom. Seeing the angel curled up sobbing, around his baby brother’s toy dog and blanket broke the young hunter. Sitting down next to his friend and brother. Sam put his hand up to stroke the angel's hair. Something he had never thought of doing before.

 

“I remember when I was about six," Sam remarked with a far-off look on his handsome face. "I was fed up with the same old diner food, and the same shitty motels. I heard dad telling Dean he had to look after me I was priority nothing else mattered. I was happy in the school we were at, and then we moved. Was angry at Dad but also Dean for some stupid reason, I don’t recall now. I was playing up, in the car and dad was telling Dean to make me quiet, it was his job.

 

Dean's only ten don’t forget just a damn kid himself. So, we get to a motel and dads tired, and I just want food. Dean gets burgers. I eat mine, even though I’m full I moan that I want more. Dad slaps Dean around the head, saying he should have looked after me. So, Dean, the idiot gives me more food, his food. I mess about, that night, stupid stuff, I fall asleep.

 

Then in the morning Dean. ‘sniffs’ "He." ‘sniffs’ "Comes out limping, and I ask what’s wrong. Nothing Sammy, he tells me. That night dads not back and I see this foot-shaped bruise on his side and, he’s in pain, not eaten at all. So, I offer him my sandwich, and he turns to me and says No Sammy I can’t do that see when you mess about this is what happens. I realised then at six, my big brother, he's my hero; he made sure I was safe and fed and looked after because supernatural things were not the only monster I had to be scared of."

 

Sam wipes his face on his sleeve and holds Castiel's hand, the angel squeeze back.

 

"I miss him, the stubborn jerk, but he was damaged. You never hit him or called him stupid; you always made sure he’s fed and happy. It was that monster that’s after him that did this Cas. But we all failed because our boy tried to tell us. Dean’s voice has been lost, so many times, we forget to hear it. We will find him and bring him back and get him through this trauma, no matter what. I know it’s you he loves. That it's you he goes to when he’s sick, that he wants in his life more than me. I never did know why he never resented me.”

 

Castiel turns over to face the younger hunter. “Some of the things he was saying, doesn't ring true. The first time I was doing work and told him I would help him with his homework later. Then he came to ask for lunch. I had not realised an hour had passed and I told him off. Dean had got us both sandwiches, and again I scolded him, for his actions. I went into the kitchen, and I saw them, Sam. Peanut butter and jelly everywhere, but he had done that because he thought I was busy. Why was I doing work in the day when I could be spending time with my boy? I don’t sleep for Chuck’s sake. I made up my mind there and then to be there for him more. I stopped going out for drinks all the time. It was only this Friday because Tray was retiring and he’s the head of the department."

 

Castiel rubbed at his face and snuffled his nose into his boys Batman blanket letting his smell bring comfort to him.

 

"It was like the puppet theatre I got for his birthday. I asked him repeatedly if he wanted me to set it up. I overheard him tell you I did not want to, and I never had the time. Other things like he was lonely, and I would not invite his friends over; we fixed play dates but, Dean would say no he was tired, or we were busy. Pam asked me what we were doing to be so busy, and I was puzzled. It looks like that Demon has been working well over a year on him slowly, I would guess because of his age. So, he could gain his trust.”

 

Sam looked down and pulled on something by the side of Dean’s bed; it was a book about angels. “What’s this Cas? Why does my brother have this in his bedroom?”

 

The angel sat up and looked at it. “Look its set to his reading age. And it tells a tale of how evil angels are. Dean's been brainwashed. When I was saying I wanted to spend time with him, he heard something completely different. Jane Arrow noted when she was talking to him it was like he was seeing through her. How did we not notice this?" Groaned, the angel, flinging the book across the room.

 

“My bet, like you just said it was done slowly, over time." Gabriel came to sit near the little boy's bed. "That's why it's only come to light now when the poor boy could not take any more."

 

“The things I said to him. When I thought he had looked at the books, the Demon was after these. Glad he can’t read them.” Muttered Castiel, more to himself than anyone else.

 

There was a soft knock on the door. Pam poked her head around. “Sorry to barge in, but I found this in the wash basket." Pam held a pale blooded washcloth up for them to see. "I knocked it over, and this came out all wet. There's blood on the railing as well."

 

“What!” Castiel rushed over and looked at the washcloth and the railing.

 

“Dean's hurt. I bet he's cleaned himself up. But a boy with epilepsy lost out there with Demons after him. I’m going out, I can’t sit here and stay, but I need to listen for him if he’s calling me, I will hear.”

 

Going back over to the bed, the angel grabs the toy dog and the blankie. Then slowly descending the stairs, he goes over to the coat rack and grabs his trusty trench coat. Stepping out into the garden, Castiel walks down to the dock and sits at the end. Closing his eyes, he listens, for the first time in ages, he concentrates on everything that's his Dean.

 

 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

 

Dean scrambles into the cave; sand and driftwood litter the rocky floor. No clue how to start a fire. Dean makes an indent on the floor. Gathers stones into a circle and then gets tinder dry driftwood. Then he adds seaweed and miscellaneous items that had made its way into the cave, like a Starbucks coffee cup.

 

Gingerly getting the matches out of his pack, he strikes the first one, but he did it too hard, and it snapped. So, he put that in the small fire pit, then another, this time it hisses and flares up, the little boys mesmerise by the flame. Dean ends up burning his fingers because he held on too long and he yelps. Determined and stubborn although his fingers are sore, strikes the match again. Flames start to lick the wood and cup, and he can smell burnt seaweed.

 

Making sure he has enough wood and items to keep putting on the fire, the little boy gets a snack and some water. Hunting for the small book about monsters, he pulls it out. Dean starts to look and begins to read the book.

 

 

**_> >>>>>>> Demons can feed on the young of half-lings or Nephilim to invade their mind. Not having the ability to guard their young minds. Demons can take shape, of anyone and anything, to enable them to manipulate their target. >>>>>>>>>>>>_ **

 

 

 _‘That’s why I had those powers, and why Sade got into my mind. My family do love me? But how can I be sure? No one’s come to look for me.’_ Sniffed the little boy.

 

 

The little book shows some pictures of Demons and shows a devil’s trap, so Dean picks up a stick. The entrance of the cave is small a grown man can get in but, if a Demon tried, they would get stuck in the trap. Dean draws the devil’s trap, in the sand, there is another symbol, but he needs to put this on the cave wall.

 

**> >>>>>Angels and humans, or half-lings all have a soul bond or true mate. They can trust that mate because they can feel their true self. You must sit in quiet, to feel the connection. An average human-angel bond this will work. However, they will be able to talk telepathically, but that’s all. A profound bond, however, that links soul to grace is so rare that it’s only happened twice in known history. This bond is so strong you can feel each other in dreams, mind, body and soul. Forever bonding for all eternity. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

 

Dean goes back to his pack and finds a half-broken piece of chalk and slowly looking at the symbol he prints it on both sides of the cave wall.

 

No, Demons can come in now. Dean understands when he saw one the bad people it made him shake and fall to the floor. _'Why did that not happen with Sade? Then why ask the Goddess for him to stay this way if he was not wanted?_ ' The little boy thought to himself. The only person that can come into the cave now was his soul mate.

 

Tears leak out of his eyes, his head hurt. It kept bleeding, his fingers sting, and the smoke makes his eyes all fuzzy. The little boy wishes he could go home.

 

Kneeling on the sandy floor, the little boy closes his eyes and claps his hands together. _‘Grandad, I’m not sure what to say to you? I just want to go home and be with Dogga and blankie and my family, people who want me. I want them to notice me and love me. Amen’_

 

Castiel stands outside the cave and hears the sad little prayer to his dad, his heart aches for the boy. Not sure what to do he sits outside the cave and calls his boys name.

 

“Dean its, dad, will you come out? We’re all worried about you, sweetheart.” The angel waits for the reply knowing the child had heard him.

 

“You’re not my dad, not anymore; you never wanted me. You wanted the bigger me you said so.” Dean yells to the angel.

 

“I know sweetheart.” Castiel moaned sadly. “What you don’t know is big you was abused badly by John. It’s a horrid way for you to find out but I’m not keeping anything from you anymore, too many people have done that.”

 

“Did he not love us?” The little boy demanded to know.

 

“I think he did in his own way but not the kind of love a child should wish for. Myself, however, I love you, my sweet boy.” Castiel sits with his back to the rock of the cave and shuts his eyes.

 

“Y-you love me?” The boy whispers, but of course, the angel can hear him even outside the cave with the water rushing up the beach and the wind wailing in his ear.

 

“Do you think I would be here now if I did not love you? Would I rush to take over Sammy’s job? Your mine Dean Winchester big or small and I will look after you, no matter what. I love you so damn much sometimes it just hurts. And you’re too young to understand that yet sweet boy.” Sighs the angel, running shaking fingers through wind tussled black hair.

 

“Why did you say all unkind things? Why did you stay away from me?” Shout's Dean in despair.

 

“Oh Dean, most of that was because you were brainwashed, and I guess it will take time for your mind to clear. Your heads been hurting a lot lately baby boy?”

 

“Yeah, all the time, it makes me cross, and I don’t like it.”

 

“Well, that can't be much fun sweetie. Sorry, daddy never noticed.”

 

Dean although only eight was many things, he was smart, not just academically, but he noticed things like other children his age would not.

 

“I asked Santa; you know the first time you took me to his Grotto. My wish was for you to find happiness and someone to love you. I know you get lonely and I guess being with an eight-year-old is not always fun.”

 

“My Dean, always kind, sweet and thoughtful no matter what age you are.” Castiel smiled and sifted through his memory banks of all the times his older lover did sweet gestures like that for him.

 

“I’m sorry I went in your room and read your books and hurt Daisy. My mind was like, was a big foggy day and not even the sunshine would clear it.” Cried the little boy, sounding tired now.

 

“You're forgiven; saying a Demon's been controlling you. This was not your fault and the fact we did not help you and pick that up, that is on us, Dean. We should be saying sorry to you. Anyway, how did you read the books therein Enochian?”

 

“Sade kept asking for them even gave me this symbol to scratched out on your door, but I just never did. I was going up to bed and slipped on the railing and hit my head and I thought you would tell me off for making a mess. I cleaned up and hid the cloth. Then when I did get the books, I could read them.”

 

 _'This just keeps getting worse,'_ Thinks the angel, burying his head in his hands. "You were scared to come to me and yet you were bleeding? Oh, Dean, you are a better boy, and man than half of us ever wish to be. Please never be scared to call me or Uncle Gabriel or even Crowley if you’re hurt.”

 

“I won’t I promise, it still hurts, and its bleeding a little and my fingers are sore from the matches, so are my eyes.” Mumbles Dean, his voice growing soft.

 

“What! Baby, did you light a fire in there?” asked Castiel with some urgency seeping into his tone.

 

“Yeah, I know I’m not meant to, but it’s cold and dark. They hurt, my fingers.”

 

“Baby there is no ventilation, and you will get sick, let it die down, don’t put anything else on to it. Can I come in?”

 

“You can’t. I draw a devil’s trap. There was a book about monsters on your chair, and I brought it with me.”

 

“I don’t have a book like that. Would never leave it out for you to find anyway.” The angel thought aloud vexed.

 

“It was near the lady who watched me.”

 

“Did Mrs Mathews say much to you, Dean?” The angel wanted to know; something was not right now he thought about it.

 

“No, asked if I had cleaned my teeth and had a wash that was it. When I came down, she was sleeping, but she had hooch, so I guess she had too many."

 

 _'Mmmmm something strange about all this.'_ Dean can you do something before I come in. Sit down, cross your legs and just clear your mind, then see if you can see, taste, or hear anything from me.”

 

“Yeah sure.” Dean did what needed of him, and he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed, and his mind vanished from the cave.

 

**‘Azure, celeste, ocean and sky all blues rose in a tornado of ribbons, flying out touching the earth, stars, moon and the heavenly plane, in thin threads of pulsing light. The sea salt tang on his tong and the pulse of grace, reaching out to him, scared, worry, anxiety, honesty, love overwhelming love, home and family.'**

 

Dean gets on all fours and pants for breath. “What was that? What was that? Was that you, Cas? Was that you?” Shouts out the little boy truly overwhelmed.

 

“Yes, my love you found me. I’m so proud." A silent tear slips down the angel’s cheek.

 

“I need you to, please, Cas. Come and get me.” The little boy shakes on the spot, watching the entrance with tired eyes.

 

Castiel makes his way slowly and moves forward with caution, making sure Dean is okay. Well, he’s not got any broken bones or significant health issues, then he already had. Looking down at the ground, he sees the devils trap and smiles. The bright boy, for doing that, keeping himself safe.

 

Then Castiel spots the two symbols on the wall, the true mate symbol, and the book that’s near the boy’s feet. That’s one of heavens books; he can see the faint mark on it. Only an angel who was the boy’s true soul mate can get past this point. The angel has a promising idea who gave him that book, and he won’t be seeing Mrs Mathews again.

 

“I-I”

 

No more words from the little boy, so much hope and faith that’s never truly dwindled inside his soul. Thank Chuck for that. So Castiel walks forward and stands over the little boy and looks down.

 

“Like I said your mine Dean big or little.”

 

The angel bends down and scoops the little boy up and heals him. Dean clings to the angel and sobs, and Castiel holds him.  From that moment Dean never calls him daddy or dad and no one calls him on it, no it's always Cas. Dean’s the only one allowed to use that nickname, just him. Something had changed, between them, a trust has formed, and a bond cemented, in hope, faith and most importantly love.

 

 


	42. Dean aged nine: Getting back to normality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his family talk to the school's principal about his test results, but the little boy always seems to be teaching them all a lesson, about family love and life.

 

Sam and Gabriel walked into St Agnes hand in hand and followed one of the school's senior prefects to the principal’s office.

 

“Come and sit-down gentlemen, Castiel, Dean and his teacher are on their way.” Jane Arrow said to the two men.

 

“I hear you're starting back at Stanford, Samuel? After a year off.” The older woman asked, the younger man.

 

“Yes, my mate and I are going to live back in Cali.” Sam nodded happily.

 

“Sammy here’s going to make a great lawyer, with me going back to heaven and all, we need all the help we can get.” Smirked the Archangel.

 

The principles face went a little white. “Well, Gabriel the..."

 

“Oh, yeah this is Gabriel one of the four Archangels ma’am. I thought you knew?” Sam told the shocked woman.

 

“Dean surely as a good family looking after him. Good to meet you, Gabriel. Now before the boy gets here have you any concerns.”

 

“No. Deans been through a lot, but we hope he’s back on the right tracks.”

 

Gabriel liked this woman, she was shocked at his title but still treated him with respect but like any other family member. There was a knock on the door, and Gabriel got up and opened it.

 

“Castiel, please come in,” Jane told the angel.

 

“Now, I have asked Mr, Tick to wait for my call before he brings Dean. The therapist has been working with him for a year, and she’s pleased with his progress. Trudy reports he loves music the most, and I was going to suggest putting him in our music program I feel this would benefit him greatly.”

 

“We can talk to him when we go home, but that sounds like an excellent idea,” Castiel told the teacher.

 

“Dean started off quiet but gets his work, done. Mr Tick got him involved in small groups, and he loves history and science. Math and English, he excels in.”

 

“What about his behaviour?” Sam asked concerned for his little brother.

 

“No problems, we never did apart from that one incident with Daisy. We sit him down every Friday and ask him if there are any issues, and he’s stared to talk now. Dean's more open and always honest. It shook the poor boy up.”

 

The principle rang and sent for Dean and his class teacher. There was a knock on the door, and Castiel opened it. Dean and a tall blond-haired man with silver-rimmed glasses approached.

 

“I can’t stay long; we have glitter out.” The young teacher grinned and looked around the room with interest.

 

Dean looked nervous, but the teacher smiled kindly and gave the boy a thumbs up. “Go on Dean remember what we spoke about; you can do this."

 

The young boy nodded and turned to the principle. “I spoke to Trudy and Mr Tick and can I ask you, if I could wear no school tie or a clip on, please?"

 

“Can I ask you why Dean, would that be okay?" Jane Arrow probed the small boy.

 

“Sure, it feels like, that, I feel, like someone’s got hands on my neck and I hate it's like it makes me scared.” Dean scrunched his face up trying to get the right words out.

 

Castiel grabbed the boy’s hand, and Dean held tight.

 

“I will give you a uniform pass. We, teachers, have been talking about clip-on's whether they would be a safer option, so I will bring this up.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs Arrow.” Dean let out an audible sigh.

 

“You’re very brave Dean bringing this to me.” The principal praised the young boy before her.

 

“Dean brought this to me and asked if we could talk, he’s also won the star of the month for excellent behaviour and magnificent work.”

 

“Well done buddy we’re so proud of you.” Gabriel sang his praises and Sam clapped his hands.

 

“Dean, I am proud of you.” Castiel beamed and told his boy.

 

“I have to get back, Dean, do you need me anymore?" The boy's grade teacher asked him.

 

"No, sir, thank you.”

 

“Your welcome, see you back in class then.” The man went out and left Dean to his family.

 

“We've brought you all here today Dean because you did tests a couple of weeks ago and we have the results." Mrs Arrow told the young boy who was looking a little worried, all eyes on him.

 

“Did you need to sit sweetheart? On my knee?” Castiel asked him.

 

Dean nodded and popped himself on the Angels' lap. Castiel carded his fingers through the boy’s hair, and the young boy relaxed.

 

“Dean, you have quite a high I.Q, you score at 141.”

 

“Wow, Dean that’s amazing always know you were smart,” Sam told his little brother.

 

Dean frowned. "Did the big me not know he was smart, Sammy?”

 

“Big Dean was smart, he learnt Japanese off Uncle Bobby, and Latin and I found an Enochian book in his room after he met Castiel. I think Uncle Bobby was miffed because Dean could put a car’s engine back together blindfolded. He would make me these little robots. Dad, John would ruffle his hair and say, See Sammy no need for presents when your brother can make them. I know you have heard so much negativity. Dad was not always bad Dean, he was proud of your bigger self in his own way.”

 

Little Dean nodded. "I guess you both never had that chance. I have, and I promise I won’t waste it.”

 

Castiel thought they were such big words coming from a little boy, but they touched him.

 

“Dean, you have options, you can go up a grade, or even two. Or you can stay at the grade you’re in now, and we can give you advance work.” The principal told him.

 

“I guess I get bored sometimes, the work is easy, and they won’t let me have access to the bigger grade kids’ books in the library. I don’t want to be away from my friends, and I just feel there has been so much change in my life that..."  The little boy sniffed slightly, and Castiel rubbed his back. “I can’t put up with anymore just yet.”

 

“That is understandable Dean. The problem we have is your nine honey and although you read at a higher level those books in the higher-grade library are just not suitable for you. I think Castiel and your family could source out book’s that would be suitable that you could read at home and bring to school. We can help with your work and put you in an advanced programme.”

 

“I can do that.” Sam jumped up and waved his hand, and it made Dean giggle. “I love to read, and I have a list of books that I think would be great for Dean.”

 

“I know you would Sammy.” Gabriel smiled at his mate.

 

“I have to get back to class if you don’t need me anymore, we’re making pirate ships.” Dean beamed at them.

 

“Well, you go, Dean, see you after school in the hall.”

 

"Sure Cas, see you Uncle Gabe, Sammy." The little boy walked out so much happier than he had been.

 

“It’s nice to see, that smile I thought we had lost it,” Castiel whispered looking at the open door.

 

“Dean knows he’s loved, he has a family, people around him that cares. That he can just be himself. It’s nice to see him so carefree.” Gabriel said aloud. “I will feel so much better leaving this time, although we're only a call away.”

 

 

 

XxXxXxXx

 

 

 

Castiel sat around a table with his PTA team; the bell rang for the end of school. Running feet could be heard the angel got up. Suddenly sixty-two pounds of baby Nephilim slammed into him. The angel grunted and looked down. Greens eyes that sparkled looked up, at him with a mischievous grin attached.

 

“Look Cas, see what I got.” The little boy flapped a certificate at him. A bright star shone on his chest that he puffed out proudly.

 

“Wow, look at you.” The angel picked the little boy up and swung him around he squealed with delight and joy.

 

“Cassss no, make me dizzzzyyyyyy.”  Giggled Dean, as the angel swung him around.

 

The other members were clearing up and looking at this sweet display in front of them.

 

“I think this deserves a treat, what would you like for tea tonight?” Castiel asked his little boy.

 

“I can have anything? Gasped the little boy his eyes wide in shock.

 

“Yes, I think so.” Grinned the angel, at the little boy's adorable scrunched up nose, and his tongue stuck out thinking hard.

 

Castiel waited, thinking the boy would want to have pizza or take out of some kind.

 

“I want your mac and cheese with those sausages and, and that crispy stuff on top, then pie and ice cream, please.”

 

“You, would really like that?” Castiel was astonished the angel had been learning to cook since Dean was three, no one took over after his Dean had turned little. After many errors, he had mastered the art and a few signature dishes. No one had told him it was terrible, but again no one had told him it was great. This, here his boy telling him he wanted his food more than anything else meant the world to him. Was this what his Dean had felt like, doing job after job with little or no thanks? They were selfish, not only John had used him, but they had, always taking, and never giving back, but this little boy taught them so much, about giving, loving and family.

 

“Sure sweetie, we need to stop at the shops, but I can do that.” Beamed the angel just so damn pleased. "We can make garlic bread too if you wish?”

 

“Yeah Cas, that’s good stuff.” The little boy rubbed his belly.

 

Castiel and Dean waved goodbye to everyone, they arrived at Castiel car, and the angel strapped the boy in, and they went on their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late, I've had Meningitis and broken ribs still not brilliant but at least I can look at a computer screen now. Also sorry behind on the Beta stuff as well.


	43. Dean aged ten: Parties and Clubs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is ten and has a party, but realizes he likes his angel more than girls. Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley set off to Myth the nightclub to find Hale and get answers.

Castiel was frazzled was that even a word? Well, it was now, he mused.

 

Gabriel, Charlie, Sam, Gilda and even Crowley were looking after a class full of ten-year-olds camping out on the grounds of their house. Tents up and a fire made, the children were screaming and running around.

 

Dean had asked for this, his party to be in the summer months when it was warm and not cold. They were having an epic battle of water bombs and Gabriel the giant child was right in the centre of all the chaos.

 

Sam had noticed a little girl called Gill following Dean around like a lost puppy. Daisy and Holly were not too pleased and were very protective of their best friend. His little brother a friend to anyone just shrugged it off, but he could tell it was starting to irritate him.

 

They had dinner of hot dogs and burgers then smores, and when it started to get dark Gilda, Crowley and Gabriel started some magic lights, and the kids loved it. Only Holly and Dean knew what it really was. Riz join Dean, and he was thrilled to see his older friend who looked more like an adult now.

 

Sam started to tell them tails about ghosts. Who was better qualified than a hunter and one of the best in the world. The children all screamed. Missy and Charlie made them cocoa. Dean had been learning to play the guitar and was getting good at it, Tom and Sean had also bought; there’s an instrument’s along, and they played some music. For ten-year-olds, they were quite good.

 

Gill was sat near Dean, and after the young boy had finished, she hugged and kissed him. The young boy had no clue what to do, but he knew one thing he hated it, it felt so wrong. In fact, it made his tummy feel sick, and a hot feeling came over him. Holly and Daisy saw their friend’s distress and pulled him away.

 

Tom and Sean spoke to Gill saying she should have asked permission, what if someone kissed her and she did not want it. The little girl said she was sorry, and started to cry. Sam had seen the look on Castiel's face when it had happened, and the angel had stormed off, not wanting to see any more.

 

By the time bedtime had come everyone was friends again and they all snuggled down into the tents. The creatures that did not sleep were up looking after the children.

 

Dean could not sleep, the tent was warm, and he still felt strange like he had broken something like he was hurt but not just him. The little boy thought back to the night in the cave when he felt his angel. Was this Castiel he felt? Was his angel unhappy? So in the quiet and just his friend’s steady breathing to be heard he closed his mind off.

 

Dean could see blue and red, like angry bees buzzing around. Loss, so much loss and sorrow. Why did Castiel feel this like he had lost him like he had to let him go? Dean was only ten, but even for his angel, this was all so very wrong.

 

So creeping out watching, waiting, and the little boy knew where he would be on a night like this. Crowley and Gabriel saw him but left the boy knowing he would be safe and that he was going after Castiel.

 

“Why are you here Cas? Why are you so angry, lost and sad?” Dean asked the older angel who was sat on the dock, dangling his feet in the water.

 

“You should be asleep Dean; it's late.” Sighed the angel.

 

“Is this because that girl kissed me?” The little boy asked indignantly, wanting to know the truth.

 

Castiel looked up at the stars so many, so far away. “I’m millions of years old, watching over humanity, yet I wait for a baby to grow and why? You should want to kiss girls and have a family and experience life. I should not hold you back. I-I brought you back to have a life, not to be tied down to me.”

 

Dean came closer put his small hand on the angel’s shoulders. “What can you feel angel?” The little boy asked.

 

The angel tried shrugging him off, but the small boy seemed to be tugging into his power. “I said, angel, what can you feel?"

 

The older angel was shocked but said nothing. Closed his eyes, the night breeze ruffled his hair, he could smell wood smoke and honeysuckle. There he could feel his Dean, confusion, dislike, worry.

 

“Tell me.” Castiel’s gruff voice sounded loud in the silent night’s air.

 

“Gill kissed me, and I hated it, felt wrong. My tummy felt sick, and I don’t like girls. They're great as friends, and sisters, aunts’, family. Just not for kissing. I-I you’re not mad are you?”

 

Castiel turned his body around and looked at the truth of his boy, of Dean. Those women, Lisa, was he genuinely hiding something or was this Dean something entirely new? There were no answers and why should there be.

 

“I will never be angry at who you are Dean Winchester. Do you understand? I love you for, your beautiful soul, your kindness, and loyalty. If you wanted to wear pink, then you do that. If you like boys, then I still love you. Anyone that hates you for what you like, or how you dress or for being different they don’t deserve to be in your life.”

 

Dean reached out and traced the angels face, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“You’re the only one that feels right, and I’m not sure why Cas.” Whispered the little boy. “I love you too.” The little boy backed away and ran back to his tent.

 

The angel just sat there staring into the darkness for a long time after.

 

 

 

 

XXxxxxxxxxxXX

 

 

 

 

Dean had gone to stay with Missy and Holly. Crowley had come to tell them he had found Myth and they needed to go before it moved again. Gabriel had not told Charlie or Sam because they would have wanted to go and he did not want a pissed off Fairy on his hands if something happened to his little sister. Also, no way would he put his mate in danger hunter or not.

 

Gabriel decided that his brother needed a make-over because the clothes he had in his closet screamed teacher or father.

 

“Cassie you need to wear something that will show your body off. You need to blend into your environment.”

 

“Not sure about that Gabriel.” The younger angel said with his eyes narrow not trusting his brother.

 

“Trust me Cassinova you will blend in, now stop being such a fledgeling and put these jeans on and this t-shirt.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, and got dressed.

 

“You have everything I have seen before angel; you could get dressed out here you prude.”

 

Castiel ignored his brother and put on the tight white tee-shirt. It stuck to all his curves and his arm muscles. The Jeans were so tight his ass stuck out. There was a cord hanging from its pocket, and he put it over his neck. The sign of Orion so his hunter would be with him. Dabbing on some cologne, he went out into the bedroom.

 

Gabriel whistled, “Baby bro you should dress like this more, you’re a catch. Hang on let’s do your hair.” The older angel mussed it up, and he was done. Then Gabriel got an eyeliner out and told Castiel to a standstill. The black popped the blue of the younger angel’s eyes, and he stood back and admired his work.

 

“Now we need a picture.” Gabriel took a picture, and he grinned wickedly. “You will be picked up tonight baby bro, get some action.” The older angel smirked.

 

“I’m partly mated. I won’t be going home with anyone.” The droll tone of the angel implored.

 

“It was a joke, sorry Cassie.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head at his over-serious baby brother.

 

“Long as your aware Gabriel, now we best go Crowley will moan if we're late.”

 

The angels flew to the location of Myth and saw Crowley standing not too far from the clubs location.

 

“Hello boys, you look mighty fine their angel.” The demon raked his eyes up and down Castiel's figure, and the angel blushed.

 

Clearing his throat, Castiel wanted to know what their plan of action would be.

 

“We need to find Hale, get information from her, I very much doubt Adrammelech will be here, but you never know we may get lucky.”

 

“Let’s get to it then.”

 

Gabriel stared at the unimpressed face of his younger brother. That look the cold, stoic outer exterior his younger brother was trying to pass off did not fool him. No, he could see just under his skin, the simmering power of this powerful being he was, barely holding it together. Now Gabriel was pissed his family had been attacked, and if Sam were the target he would be pissed, but Cassie was something else, something more powerful then he and that scared him. There were humans inside the club, and he knew his little brother would never forgive himself if he hurt anyone, so he was going to keep a close eye on his baby brother that was for sure.

 

Castiel walked behind Gabriel and Crowley. The angel looked over the crowd, not at all interested in the goings-on around him. Castiel's outfit, of course, started to draw attention, just like Gabriel intended it to do, it could not have his brother sticking out like the angel he was.

Crowley let them to a bar and ordered two beers and a whisky on the rocks for himself.

 

“Hello, there handsome,” Purred a woman dressed in red, her red lips full and her red nails scraping down Castiel’s arm. The angels flicked his blue eyes at the woman and her ministrations.

 

“Not interested.” He bit out and started to drink the beer that Crowley had offered him.

 

The woman who had started early and seemed to be drunk tried to grab the drink of the angel.

 

“No, I want those lips around me, darling.” The woman stumbled, and Gabriel grabbed her.

 

“This bitch causing you guys trouble?” Came a growl next to them. A rather large bouncer stood near them now. Castiel got a mental nudge from Gabriel, and he nodded.

 

“Come with me miss; we’re cutting you off.”

 

“Nooo, I wanna talk to ‘Hic’ blue eyes.” The large man who was dressed in black, all muscles just rolled his eyes and dragged the woman out of the club.

 

“I know I should never have listened to you about this attire Gabriel.” Castiel hissed.

 

“Gabriel was right; you got the VIP attention, keep it up,” Crowley told them, and Castiel just raised his eyebrow.

 

Crowley wandered off after a while, and so did Gabriel. Castiel sat on the red velvet stool surrounding the bar and people watched. A man with blonde hair and watery blue eyes sat near him and ordered them both a beer.

 

“Drink up it's on me.” The guy smiled.

 

“I’m not…”

 

“Nor am I.” The guys sighed and showed him a ring on his finger.

 

“Then why are you here?” asked the puzzled angel.

 

“My husband died a year ago, my brother thought it would be a good idea to get me out, but I don’t want anyone else, not yet.”

 

“I see, that’s unfortunate, did you tell your brother?”

 

Sad blue eyes looked at him, and the man shook his head.

 

“Naw just did not want to worry him. My names Joe by the way.”

 

“My names Cas.” Castiel took a sip of his drink and traced a stray drop of condensation with his finger. “Talk to your brother Joe, tell him how you feel, it can’t hurt.”

 

“I guess not, and I really want to go watch this documentary on bees.”

 

Castiel and Joe spend a further twenty minutes talking they exchanged phone numbers, and then Joe slipped off the bar stool.

 

“See you Cas; I’ll call for that cup of coffee, thanks for the chat.” The angel watched his new friend slip into the crowd, and he realised he had made a new friend with similar interests and he smiled at the thought. Apart from Sam, he did not have any many male friends.

 

The angel had two more encounters with drunks. One woman and one very drunk male who would not say no and started pinching his ass. A man approached him after the last guy was removed and the angel rolled his eyes thinking ‘Not again’.

 

“My boss wonders if you would like a break from the madness of the floor. She wants to invite you to the VIP lounge.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widen just a little. Crowley and Gabe were not here, and he had to think on his feet.

 

“Yes, I would like that.” The angel nodded.

 

“Good, follow me then.” The man was dressed in black; he was taller than Sam by two inches. The man had his hair shaved close to his scalp, and he had a gold studded earing embedded into the top of his ear. The man opened the glass door to the VIP lounge that overlooked the dance floor. People were shouting at him, to try and get them in.

 

The seats were all red velvet and the wall on one side but it was white everywhere else. There was a mini bar with a girl in black who served drinks to the ten or so people sitting on large couches. There was a sizeable T.V. ware some people were playing a video game; some sat on brightly covered cushions kissing and smoking what looked and smelt like cannabis.

 

To his right, the bodyguard stopped, and he bowed his head and went over and stood at the door. Castiel turned and was facing a woman with light brown hair that fell over her shoulders. Her eyes a peridot green that shone with a depth of mystery that the angel wanted to get to the bottom of. The woman looked young in her early twenty’s, but the angel knew looks could be deceiving. Her lips were thin and painted a pale pink; her skin was tan liked she spent most of her time outdoors. There was a smattering of freckles on her cheeks, she was medium built and the leather jacket she wore looked good on her. Castiel had to swallow; he knew what Hale was now, who he was facing not just any demon but a Succubus.

 

 

Xxxx

 

 

 

 

“So,” Purred Hale looking Castiel up and down, looking like she could devour him. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

 

“C-Cas.”

 

“Don’t worry sweetie; I don’t bite… much.” The Demons shining green eyes flickered in amusement, and the titter of laughter broke around her.

 

Castiel sat down next to the demon after she pattered the couch with her long manicured hot pink nails.

 

“What would you like to drink?”

 

“Oh, beer, please.” The angel smiled shyly.

 

“Sure.” The demon clicked her fingers, and a pint of beer was placed on the table near him. Castiel picked it up and took a sip.

 

“So, Cas are you here with anyone tonight?”

 

“My brother and my friend. Not sure where they went.” He frowned, he knew Gabriel was following him, knew all about this from his telepathic conversations. They needed a plan though to draw the demon away from her people.

 

“We’ll look after you sweetheart, stick with us and we will show you a good time.” The demon looked Castiel up and down again and smiled, but it was not sincere there was danger written in it. Hale slid closer, winding her fingers around the angel’s bicep, squeezing slightly.

 

"Why did you stop all the advances towards you tonight darling? Not interested?"

 

"I like people who can hold a conversation and not blind drunk," Castiel told Hale honestly. Castiel looked over at the woman and smiled. “I don’t know your name.”

 

“They call me Hale, like the storm, drink up baby; there’s a good boy.”

 

Castiel knew then there must be something in his drink and relayed this back to his brother, the drink, however, did not affect him, but he had to pretend. He had seen many of Big Deans films; he just hoped he could take some of that action he had enjoyed and could fool the Demon, he wondered if this was all a test. Drinking up, he smiled and giggled and moved closer to the woman next to him, knowing the effect a Succubus would have on a human.

 

Hale watched the man in front of her; she liked him, he was shy and sweet, and right up her alley to feed on, something simple. She was not sure why the man’s thought's flickered between man and woman, but maybe he was holding on to his sexuality, humans did that, would not let themselves just enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. The demon could see the man sway, and he had a goofy smile on his face, it was time.

 

“Come with me Cas, let’s go some were a little quieter.” Hale held her hand out and Cas hiccup and grasped the demon's hand.

 

“Sure, I kinda would like that, so, dizzy in here.”

 

“I’ll look after you baby, this way.”

 

The demon pulled Castiel down a corridor at the back of the VIP rooms he had not seen before, Hale opened a door and pushed him in. Attacking his mouth as she slammed it shut with her foot. Noticing over her head that the room was clear of wards, which was strange. Castiel guessed they had got so slack with security, with Myth moving so much. Hale pushed Cas back on to a bed, her eyes flashing gold, and she laughed.”

 

“You’re going to taste so good baby.”

 

In a flash, Gabriel had the demon in his arms, winked at his brother then vanished. An alarm went off, and Castiel realised that maybe they did have some sort of system after all. Trying to fly out he found that he could not do so. Three men burst into the room, and Castiel looked shocked.

 

“This, thing took her,” He drunkenly babbled and tried to stand.

 

“Get him out of here.” One of the guards hissed. "We need to find her before He finds out she’s gone."

 

Castiel was unceremoniously thrown out of the VIP room and told to go home. Worried he was still being watched he staggered down the stairs and onto the dance floor ware Crowley was waiting for him. The demon helped him out but once outside Castiel’s eyes shone blue, and he nodded at the man, and they both vanished.

 

“We had no clue; you could not get back out, a strange system they have.” Muttered Crowley more to himself then the angel next to him.

 

“I think, you could pop in but not out, Cassie’s new mojo helped me beam back out with her ladyship here, but he got stuck. Geeze Cassie, I was worried about you.” Confessed Gabriel, his usual jovial self, replaced by concerned big brother.

 

“I’m glad Dean made me watch all those movies, the acting and certain scenarios I took from it were rather useful.”

 

Gabriel chuckled and nodded, turning towards the demon now strapped in a chair, in the middle of a demon trap.

 

“So boys we getting on with this? They will be looking for her.” Crowley raised his eyebrows.

 

“I guess they will.” Castiel took a step towards the demon and grinned. “They won’t be finding her, not tonight.”

 

Castiel pulled the gag off, but Hale just raised an eyebrow.

 

“I thought there was something different about you sweet cheeks.”

 

“Sure you did. The thing is I want some information from you about your boyfriend, and you will give it to me.”

 

“What makes you think I will give anything up angel?”

 

“Your boyfriend touched something that belonged to me, and you see demon, no one, and I mean no one touches, my family, my mate.”

 

The demon eyes widen in shock, “Adra never told me he was your mate.”

 

“That makes a difference?” Asked Gabriel who now stood next to his brother.

 

“Sure it does, I’m just a romantic at heart,” Hale smirked. “You’re both deluding yourself, he will find me, and who you are, and he will come after the boy again.”

 

“You see he will never find out, our friend over there will see to it.” Castiel pointed towards Crowley who laughed at the look of horror on the demon's face when she spotted him for the first time.

 

“I can come back; he will get me.” Hale hissed trying to break the bounds but it was no good, she could never break them.

 

“First you will give me the information I want, then your king can take you filth.” Spat Castiel who was getting steadily angrier.

 

“Cassie, keep calm,” Gabriel whispered.

 

“You wanted her head brother, don’t tell me to calm down, your mate and mine are in danger.”

 

Gabriel nodded not really liking this, not wanting his little brother to lose himself in the dark.

 

“Let him, Gabriel.” Came the dulcifying tones of the king of hell behind them. “He would do worse to Dean, or Sam.”

 

Gabriel nodded, still worried but letting his brother take the reins.

 

“How do you think you’re getting any information out of me angel?” Laughed, Hale manically. “My lips are sealed baby.” She winked.

 

“I’m different from others, demon, I can’t wait to try my new powers on you.”

 

The shock and horror again showed on the Succubus face. “What do you mean? What does he mean?”

 

The power around Castiel sizzled, and crackled, he lifted his hands up, and his eyes glowed bright azure, placing his hands on her head, the demon screamed. Gabriel gasped, and Crowley turned his head away, at the bright white lights that were now, working their way through the demon's skull, shining out of her ears, nose and mouth…

 

 

 

 

Xxxxxx

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sat in the living area with his boy on his knee reading Harry Potter. Stroking his sandy hair, he kissed the boys forehead.

 

“Go get ready for bed, and I will be up soon, okay.”

 

“Sure Cas.” Dean ran up the stairs to get ready.

 

Castiel looked out of the window, the summer days starting to wane, he sighed and hoped the sacrifice was worth it, but he knew for certain that an oncoming storm was blowing in and he had to be ready.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after being in the hospital, I went away for a couple of weeks just to feel a little better. I'm sorry its taken ages but will get back to it now. Much love x


	44. Dean aged eleven: Having fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go on vacation... and Dean finds some books that Castiel plants...

Dean sat looking out at the crystal blue ocean. It at been Cas idea to take a vacation to Greece. The little boy loved it; they got into the place’s no tourist could get. Now they were on Ammes beach near Svoranata, Kefalonia. Dean loved the leatherback turtles the shops, the history of the place. His family were happy, and that mattered most to him.

 

Castiel looked on at the boy, his hair lighter the sun bleaching it blonder. More freckles danced on his face, his peridot eyes flecked with gold shone bright and happy. Dean like this was perfect, beautiful, no scars, physically or mentally and it made his breath catch.

 

The young boy looked up and smiled at the angel. Now Dean had found the books in the angel's bedroom, and Sam had told him some stories about his mom and dad, but he still felt like a large part of his past was missing, and no one would tell him anything.

 

“Cas, can I asked you something?”

 

“Of course Dean, what is it?” The angel looked at the boy beside him on the sandy beach.

 

“Tell me more about my past. How did I get to be here? More about the bigger me?”

 

“Dean, when you’re older okay. Now let’s get something to eat.”

 

Dean frowned at the angel, it was always later, with his family. Charlie and Gabriel told him it was not their place to tell him. Dean heard laughter and saw Gabriel burying Sammy in the sand, and he rushed over and helped his big brother from being buried.

 

“You okay there buddy?” Gabriel asked, his honey eyes danced with mirth.

 

“Yeah, Cas just says its time to go to the Taverna.”

 

“We can come back to the beach tomorrow kid-o.” Laughed Gabriel. Thinking the boy's mood was to do with leaving the beach.

 

“Sure Uncle Gabriel. We better go Cas is getting that look on his face.”

 

Sam and Gabriel turned and looked at Castiel who was stood with his hands on his hips.

 

“The, ‘ _You better hurry up, or I will put you in detention look?'_ Gabriel winked at his nephew. Sam snorted, and Dean giggled.

 

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

Sam put his arm around his little brother and pulled him along, talking about what things they would like to try out today.

 

Gabriel looked on and grinned. It was nice to have his family happy for once, and having fun.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Dean was meant to be in bed, but he could not sleep. The angels said he would not suffer from jet lag because of angel air, but he found it hard to get to sleep. Creeping towards the patio, he knew his family were sat drinking and playing cards on. Knowing they would not mind, but yet he kept quiet anyway.

 

“Dean asked again today, about his past.” Mumbled Castiel.

 

“Not that again.” Groaned Sam, “I thought he’d got past that.”

 

“What you thought it would just go away?” Argued Gabriel.

 

 _‘Least Gabe was on his side.'_ Thought Dean.

 

“I feel he’s too young to know the full truth and I thought that’s what we agreed on,” Castiel announced to the room.

 

“You and Sam did little brother, look what happened last time, he got the books and ran away.”

 

“He won’t do that again,” Sam said with certainty. “Dean knows we love him and support him, just we can’t tell him, not yet.”

 

“Will, you ever tell him?” Asked Gabriel softly.

 

“When the times right,” Castiel stated solemnly. “I don’t want to push him away he’s so vulnerable. When I killed Hale for him, I did it to protect him. The things I saw, the things that filth wanted to do to our boy. Was I wrong to do that? To kill that thing?”

 

“No Cassie, cause not but-"

 

“What Gabe, if it were Sam you would do the same.” Castiel's voiced raised higher.

 

“Cassie, sure but he will hate you for this, both of you. I don’t want to lose this family just because you could not tell him the truth.”

 

“You won’t lose us, Gabe,” Sam said reassuringly.

 

“The books are hidden, and he can’t get at them this time. Anything to do with the Goddess is gone, the bunker is empty Artemis saw to that. I want to keep him safe, okay, free from the burden of his old life.”

 

“Its fine Cas I agree,” Sam told the angel who seemed upset.

 

Dean went back to his room hurt and confused. What were they hiding from him? And what did the Greek Goddess Artemis have to do with all this? The little boy took some time before he fell asleep but he knew he had to find those books and get the answers, he so desperately needed.

 

A month later and they had got back from vacation. School had started, and Castiel was back at College. Dean wondered around the house and sensed his grace. Going down to the basement, he found an old box, which was broken but had his Cas all over it. Did he really think he could conceal anything from him?

 

So, he would go down after school. Cas was busy with College work. Sam and Gabriel were back in California and Charlie and the Fae we’re doing whatever they did.

 

The little boy read, from the start to the beginning. There were questions he wanted to ask Cas of course and Sam, but he knew more now. John had abused big Dean after he lost Mary. He was brave loyal and self-sacrificing but so lost. Big Dean loved Sam and Castiel, protected them but did not look after himself, had little confidence but put on a big show. Castiel had taken it upon himself to give Dean a new life, with the help of the Goddess Artemis. Sam had agreed, and Gabriel had come to help and stayed.

 

Castiel could have vanished, but he stayed. The angel found it hard, but his love for Dean kept him there by his side. What had the angel given up for him, all this time? It was too much for his mind to think about but he knew it must hurt, not being with Big Dean. Dean wandered ware his family was. Both angels never spoke very much about Heaven. The little boy vowed to be a better person, for his angel, he owed him that much after all. Never again will he think he was not loved because someone had given their life up for him.

 

Dean ran upstairs and rooted through his box he had brought back from Greece. When he was combing the beach he had come across a strange shape stone, it was shaped like an H the symbol of his angel. The little boy had gone to the shop nearby, and they had made it into a necklace for him.

 

Running back down he knocked on the study door, knowing his Cas hated to be disturbed but knew this was important.

 

“Come in Dean.” The angel called, sounding tired.

 

“Hey, Cas I forgot to give you this.” Not letting the angel lecture him about, letting him work, or such nonsense. The little boy thrust the necklace into his face.

 

Castiel looked down and saw his symbol, his eyes lighting up with grace, his breath caught, and he lifted it up and smiled.

 

(“Dean, is this gift for me, child?”) He spoke in his native tongue.

 

(Yes, sir, I hope you like it.”)

 

(I love it.) Castiel put it over his head and wore it proudly. Now, go finish your homework.”

 

Dean grinned and nodded. “Don’t work too hard.”

 

Castiel watched the boy go, and he closed his eyes, feeling the power, of his gift.

 

 

XXXX

 

 

 

Later that night when Dean was in bed, he walked down to the basement. He knew his boy would look, knew he was listening to them back on vacation, how could he not. So he had planted enough information to quell the boy’s curiosity. Dean, would however never find, out what abuse he was dealt at the hands of his father. Nor, what his hunting years brought him, the jump into hell, and the memories. The boy would never know what he had done, or Gabriel for that matter. No, he would never find out how they had let him down, more times than he could count.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Dean aged twelve: Face the music...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps with the school musical and bumps into an old friend. He meets an enemy and finds his true powers. Can the boy save the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and amazing comments... xxx

 

“We need to strike; we wait until he's thirteen he may well come into his powers.” Hissed Adrammelech.

 

“Why do you even want to bother Adra, he's guarded so well?” Stated Sasha a lower level demon.

 

Adrammelech's eyes flicked orange. “Because I can train him, he's a hunter, and they killed Hale.”

 

“Your doxy?” Sasha snorted his eyes turning black. “You hated that vapid bitch.”

 

“It's the principle of the matter. I want Dean Winchester, to be my new toy. I will get him myself that way there will be no mistakes.”

 

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

 

Dean walked through the school corridors. He was helping his teacher move costumes for the school play. His classmates were in the hall practising, but the young boy was behind the scene's doing set building and painting. He loved doing it and found he was quite good at art and, woodwork. His grade teacher Mr Pratt had praised him.

 

Dean noticed Sydney outside and wondered what the girl was doing here. The girl had graduated the year before.

 

“Hey, Syd what are you doing here?” Called Dean to his friend.

 

“Dean.” Yelled the older girl. “I'm helping mom with the play. The piano teacher went sick, so I said I would step in.”

 

“That's great.” Beamed the young boy.

 

They stood talking for five minutes when he felt it. The unmistakable smell at first, the waft of rotten leaves, and burnt paper. This was a sure sign. He was going to have an episode.

 

“Dean, you okay?” Sydney asked in concern.

 

“I think…” Dean trailed off stopping in mid-sentence.

 

There was a sudden loud siren that went off. Dean saw a man, rushing forward, towards him. Yelling for Sydney to run for it, the young boy tried to shake his fuzzy head off.

 

“Dean, you need to get back into the building.” Screamed Sydney.

 

“No, go to your mom and call Cas now, go,” Dean shouted at his friend.

 

The young girl nodded and ran leaving her friend, not that she wanted to, but it was not just Dean at risk. The young boy could hear the siren screaming, but only the supernatural could listen to it he was sure. He saw Saul running from the guard's box, but he thought he would be too late, Adrammelech was upon him.

 

Yes, Dean knew who he was. Had seen the name in the books that Cas kept. Knew that his family had killed his girlfriend. The demon was old, old like the beginning of time, fed on children he was vile.

 

Dean could see his true vessel. The demon had curled horns; his face was more a cow's than anything else. He wore robes of purple that hid cloven feet. Peacock's plumage sprouted out of his back, greens, blues and reds a vivid colour from his dank, brown features the rest of his body was. His eyes were purple, and he held a staff in his right hand. On his right hand his index finger was over two inches long and was gnarled and bony, and it clicked on the staff. The staff was made of cedar, on the top was a peridot, so bright the green reflected patterns on the grey playground floor.

 

“So, we meet at last.” Adrammelech hissed, getting closer to Dean, who had frozen.

 

“It seems so.” Shrugged the boy, not at all impressed with the demon.

 

“Children today have no manners." Tutted the demon, narrowing his eyes, flashing orange. "Greet me, proper boy.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrow, but crossed his arms; no way was he bowing for this thing. “No, I don't think so.”

 

“You and yours will pay for such insolence.” The demon raised his voice.

 

“You will go and not come back, leave this place demon.” Shouted Dean, not at all scared.

 

“You are brave I will give you that. Yet you have no powers to defeat me. You will come with me, I will teach you, and your powers will be mine to command.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I think not, and I do have powers, just leave. If Cas gets here, he will be pissed.”

 

“I will kill him. I am far stronger than an angel.” The beast snorted. It sounded like he was choking on something.

 

“Dean move away.” Shouted Saul, in panic.

 

Dean looked away, and Adrammelech raised his staff and fired it at the man. The top of the staff glowed, and the friendly guard collapsed on the road.

 

“No, Saul. Why did you do that?”

 

“I think you forget who I am Dean.” The beast chuckled. “Now if you don't want any more of your friends to die, this day. Come with me.”

 

“You, keep away from my friends.” Yelled Dean, getting worked up now, not sure if his friend was dead or not.

 

Then two things happened at once. Castiel appeared, and Sydney ran towards Dean.

 

“Dean, get away from him,” Sydney yelled.

 

Castiel managed to grab her in time, but could not get any closer to Dean. The demon raised his staff again, but the young boy was not having it. Digging down where he knew his power source was, he rushed over to the demon.

 

“No, Dean.” Yelled Cas, who just watched in horror as the demon grabbed his mate. The angel could do nothing about it having Sydney in his arms. In a split second, Dean was in the demons grasp.

 

“I have what I need, angel.” Laughed the Demon but the smile started to slip, his sharpened teeth snapped shut.

 

Dean’s eyes started to glow green; his entire body was beginning to wrap in a green fog. Wisps of fog engulfed them both. Castiel shielded the human's eyes but looked on.

 

Dean glowed, his power spinning to life. Wings were sprouting from his back, as he elevated them both off the floor. The demon was now screaming reaching fever pitch that hurt even the angel's ears. Dean grabbed the demons head, and he started to turn to dust. Grass and flowers swirled around like a tornado, getting faster, and faster. Then they spread downwardly making a patch of grass on the concrete below. Sunflowers, daisy's, roses and irises bloomed.

 

Castiel just looked on with shock. The green light spread to Saul. The angel knew the man was dead, his breathing had stopped, and the reapers were standing by his body, but when the green hit him, he began to breathe again.

 

The sun came out, the clouds scurried away, and Dean was laid down on the grass, his eyes closed.

 

“Sydney, get your mom, ring for help.”

 

Castiel ran towards Dean, making sure he was okay. The boy was unconscious. The surge of power before his age was too much for his body. His wings, there were not meant to come out until he was at least fourteen. The angel lifted his boy gently and held him, hoping he was going to be okay.

 


	46. Dean aged thirteen: Can I ask you a question?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam askes his baby brother something special and they have a heart to heart.

 

“Dean I want to ask you something,” Sam said to his little brother as they strolled around the house.

 

“What is it, Sammy?” Dean asked his big brother.

 

“Myself and Gabriel are getting married. We're doing it the angel way and the human way. I want you to be best man.”

 

“What! That’s wicked.”

 

Sam laughed pure joy on his face. "I think so to buddy. How are you doing? Cas says you would come into your powers, but I guess you already did that with ‘ _You know who_.’”

 

“Yeah, Cas says my wings won’t show again. Not yet anyway. I’m not to scare him like that for a long time.”

 

“You scared all of us,” Sam told his brother.

 

“I had no clue. I'm just protective of my family and friends.”

 

“You and your bigger self-were always brave. Jumped into save people and did not think about your own safety.”

 

“I guess. I never thought about it, and I just did it.” Dean looked up at his brother with a thoughtful expression on his young face.

 

“I no buddy, but just think okay, we would miss you, if anything happened.”

 

“Cas said I should start lessons, with him and Gabe, but next year. It's always next year with him.” Huffed the younger boy, not happy with waiting.

 

“Cas is just looking out for you Dean,” Sam said looking into peridot eyes so like Mary.

 

“Yeah I know, just get so frustrating at times.” Dean kicked at stones, his hands in his pocket's.

 

Sam stopped him and turned to face his brother. “Don’t rush to grow up okay kid-o. Stay a child just a little longer.”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Sure, Sammy.”

 

The brother's talked about the wedding. Both happy for once, with no impending end to the world, to brake there bond or enjoyment for once.


	47. Dean aged fourteen: Training wheels...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks shocked at Deans wings. While Gabriel takes no notice of his brother's warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the light relief...I did enjoy writing this one...

  
Dean pulled his wings out of the sub-space he keeps them. They're not big, not by a long shot. Tan with white tips at the tops and azure bottoms.

 

“There a strange colour.” Huffed Dean, trying to flap them.

 

Castiel had stood with his mouth open, and coughed into his hand, blushing red. Gabriel sniggered at his baby brother.

 

“There amazing little dude, now try and throw something at me.” Shouted Gabriel, wanting to have fun.

 

“Like what Uncle Gabe?” Dean groused folding his arms.

 

“Anything, it's not like you can hurt me.” Chuckled the archangel wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Gabriel, don’t torment the incredibly powerful pubescent Nephilim please,” Castiel warned his big brother.

 

“The little dude can’t do much to me, Cassie.” Giggled Gabriel.

 

Dean drew back his hand and sent a fire bolt and shot it at his uncle. It was so powerful, the sky went dark, and they heard the distant sound of thunder. Gabriel’s hair was sticking up in all directions, singed black at the top. There were white puffs of smoke coming from his head, and the archangel gingerly touched it.

 

“Ouch.” The angel cried.

 

Castiel grinned. “You were saying, brother?”

 

Charlie and Sam were laughing by the oak tree keeping a safe distance.

 

“Don’t worry honey, if you ask Dean he will go easy on you,” Sam called to his lover.

 

Gabriel spent the day trying Dean’s powers out; throwing all he could at the boy, but the teen never missed once.


	48. Dean aged fifteen: Parents evening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans parent's evening and everything is not all as it seems. Castiel confronts Dean and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your amazing comments...xxx

“Hello, I'm Mr Henricksen; Deans math teacher. I have been trying to get a hold of you, Mr Winchester. Dean says you're a professor over at K.U.?”

 

“Yes, that's right.” Castiel thinks back but can't think of a time his boy had mentioned a math teacher.

 

“You must be very proud of the boy? We are.” The man beamed.

 

“Yes, very much so.” Castiel nods at the teacher. ‘ _What is he not getting here?'_

 

“We had hoped to persuade you to let Dean participate in the upcoming Math competition that the state-wide schools are joined with. This would be an amazing opportunity for the school and Dean, of course.”

 

“I had no idea Dean was so good at Math.” Castiel frowned.

 

“Does Dean not show you his report card?”

 

“He did, but it showed his grades needed improving, and we got together in the summer to help him.”

 

“I think there has been some mistake Mr Winchester.” Frowned the Math teacher shifting in his seat. “Dean is in the top twenty in the entire country for Mathematics; he's a genius. Dean has a 4.5 GPA, never got anything lower than an A*, did you not receive the letter?” The teacher fished the reports and letters for the tournaments out.

 

“I don't understand him, why lie about it?”

 

“I have no idea, but I think when you see all of his teachers they will sing nothing but his praises. Dean is not just bright but one of the kindness, sweetest people I know. He volunteers to help Sadie; she has Down syndrome. He stays after school on a Thursday to help those who struggle with math. He builds sets for the arts and drama department.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Henricksen, for telling me about all this; I'm in shock.”

 

“Get back to me okay Mr Winchester we have two weeks. Dean could win this. And it will do great for a place at college.”

 

“I will talk with him.” Nods Castiel in a daze.

 

Castiel goes around Deans other teachers and hears nothing but praise for the boy. He works in the lower school for the PTA so interacts very little with the high school that Deans in now.

 

“Hello, Mr Winchester can I talk to you about your son?” A tall lady with light brown hair asks.

 

“Yes, is there an issue?” Castiel hopes nothing is wrong now.

 

“No, quite the opposite. My daughter Sadie has Down syndrome; Your Dean has been helping her. I want to say what an amazing boy you're bringing up.”

 

Castiel tries to swallow the lump in his throat, “Thank you, ma'am, he's an amazing child, and I'm proud of him.”

 

The lady nods seeing the man is in need of getting out of there. Castiel goes into the bathroom and fly's home.

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

“Dean, where are you?” Castiel fly's into the house his tan trench coat flowing behind him.

 

“Hey Cas, what did they have to say then?”

 

“You should know. Why hide this Dean?” Castiel all but whimpers.

 

“You were busy, and I don't like to disturb you.”

 

“The fake report what was that about?”

 

“Attention I guess.” Shrugged Dean.

 

“No, not this again.” Castiel falls to his knees and starts to cry. “You need to tell me if I neglect you; if I'm not there for you, Dean please, I can't lose you.”

 

Deans eyes widened in fear at seeing the unshakable angel unravel in front of him.

 

“Hey angel, its okay, don't cry.” Dean kneels down and holds his angel in his arms. “I'm fine I promise.”

 

“Your, so sweet, and kind and, God Dean, they were singing your praises, and I had no clue.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it angel?”

 

Castiel nods and wipes his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder who the older one here is.”

 

Dean just smiles and pulls his angel up off the floor. “Go take your shoes and coat off, and I'll get us some drinks, and I will tell you all about it.”

 

“I would like that.”

 

Dean's smile lights up the room, and it takes Castiel's breath away. His Dean is both beautiful inside and out and today he had a reminder of that.


	49. Dean aged sixteen: Best man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to be best man and helps the angel and his brother.

 

“Uncle Gabe, do you think I will ever get married?”

 

“No idea buddy.”

 

Dean does the man's tie and grins at the archangel.

 

“I best go, do Sammy's tie. You lot would be lost without me.”

 

Dean walks next door, and he slips into the room his brothers in. Without saying anything, he does his brothers tie.

 

“You ready Sammy?”

 

“Just about, never thought this day would come.” Says a nervous Sam Winchester.

 

“You're getting angel bonded and married. It's a big thing, and you're lucky to find someone that loves you.”

 

Sam turns his hazel eyes on his little brother. “What's going on in that head of yours?”

 

“Its okay if we like dudes? I mean John would have had a heart attack.”

 

“Like Gabe keeps telling you, John is your past, and what you do now is up to you. Dean, your family, love and support you, and we are the ones that matter.”

 

“Yeah, you're right as always.”

 

“I always knew I should have been the older brother.” Laughs Sam.

 

“Yeah, you do a good job. I love you, Sammy. I hope you know that?"

 

“I love you too little brother."

 

The brother's embrace and Sam kiss Deans forehead; the strange thing is Dean lets him.

 

There was a knock and the door and its time.

 

“Let's get you married big brother.”

 

Sam takes a deep breath and nods, and the brother's walk out of the room, arm in arm.


	50. Dean age seventeen: Drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is going to a party, but he gets drunk and Cas is pissed until he finds out not is all as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Dean gets assaulted it is not graphic and he uses his powers. He gets a minor bruise on his chest. If you can't read this, it does not spoil the story so you can skip it.)

I want you back at midnight Dean and no drinking.” The angel told the teen sternly.

 

“Yes, Cas.” Grins Dean, laughing to his friends who are whispering to him.

 

The angel narrows his eyes but lets it pass. Castiel as a quiet dinner by himself. Charlie and Gilda are having a baby so they're back at Avalon. Riz is on some rite of passage for a Fae. Missy and Holly have gone on vacation. Sam at work at the law firm he joined last year and is busy. And Gabriel's went to visit Odin. So, he's by himself.

 

The angel keeps an eye on the time and the clock ticks on, eleven, half past and twelve. Still, no Dean, now he starts to feel a little pissed. The teen promised he would not drink and make sure he dropped his friend's home safely.

 

At one he's starting to get more worried than pissed, but the phone rings, and he jumps to get it.

 

“Mr Winchester this is Tom. Deans got drunk, and, we don't know what happened. It took ages to find him, and we've never seen him this way before.”

 

“Tom call your mom okay? Tell her I will pick you up. Stay where it’s safe okay?”

 

“Sure, Mr Winchester.”

 

Castiel grabs his car keys and transports the car near the party house. It's at Frank’s house, so it's on the other side of the city and would take far too long to get thereby average power. Castiel sees Tom waiting near the post box, and he comes running up to him.”

 

“It's just Lee and me, George is staying over," Tom tells the older man

 

 

Franks Mom is stood at the door seemingly pulling at her hair.

 

“I'm so sorry about this Castiel, it looks like someone posted the party on social media, and it was crashed. Frank called me and then his brother who's in the police came to sort them out. By that time, Dean had locked himself in the bedroom, but he sounds worse for wear.”

 

“Not to worry, let me go to him. Is that okay?”

 

“Sure,” Frank's mom says. “It's upstairs, you’re first on the right.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel climbs the stairs, the carpet is tacky underfoot; there is also a toilet roll cascading down it. The angel is not amused. He gets to the door he can feel Dean. Feel the sorry, hate and hurt that's coming from his mate.

 

“Dean, its Cas let me in, please.”

 

“No, go, go you can't be seeing me.” The boy shouts.

 

Castiel sighs and closes his eyes and pinches his nose. Looking around making sure no one can see he transports himself into the bathroom.

 

The angel sees Dean, on the floor. The boy's shirt his rucked up and on his chest is a purple and red bruise. Dean’s hair is messed up his eyes wild and red. His jeans have stains on them, and he's apparently had too many drinks.

 

“Tell me what happened love? Did anyone hurt you?” Castiel can feel the anger bubbling under his skin at the mere thought of someone laying a finger on his boy.

 

“No, I can't tell you. Will be so mad. I don't wanna Casss.” Whines Dean with his eyes closed.

 

Castiel kneels down and shushes the boy fearing he won't get a coherent answer from him in this state. Picking him up and he unlocks the bathroom door with a thought and walks back down the stairs.

 

“Here Mr Winchester, have this bucket in case.” Franks mom says.

 

Tom grabs it, and Lee helps Mr Winchester with his best friend. Castiel drops the boys off and offers a quick apology to their parents. Drives home and puts Dean on the couch, getting him to drink water and changing his clothes. Watching over him all night as he did once when he was just a little boy.

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

Dean wakes, his head hurts groaning as he sits up. Castiel passes him a glass of water and paracetamol. Dean winces with the pain in his chest.

 

Dean drinks the water greedily and puts the glass back down on the side.

 

“We need to talk about it, Dean.” Castiel looks at the boy with soft eyes.

 

“I know,” Dean gets up and goes upstairs to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. Coming back down Castiel as toast ready, and he nibbles at it.

 

“I can heal the head, and your chest you know.” The angel looks on with sympathy.

 

“I don't deserve it Cas,” Dean yells, bringing his legs up and hugging them.

 

Castiel sits next to the teen, knowing his anger is not directed at him, not really. “Why? Tell me, sweetheart.”

 

“I used my powers Cas; I hurt someone.” Tears now spill down the boy's face, and he closes his eyes.

 

Castiel's breathing comes harsher, and he counts to ten. His fist clasped tight. He knows someone hurt his boy, and he has to get a hold of his grace.

 

“How do you mean you hurt someone?”

 

“I can't... Please look.” Dean whispers, crying silently.

 

Castiel nods and sees Deans well on the way to a panic attack. Rubbing his back, he strokes his boy's hair. The bond between them lights up, and the angel sees what transpired last night.

 

‘Dean did not drink; he was driving his friend’s home, and stuck to soda. Frank, Lee and George all danced for some time, with their friends. There came a knock on the door, and older people entered, college-age Cas would guess. The party started getting out of hand.

 

Dean went to get a drink, but unbeknown to him it was spiked, the angel could not see who had done it. Lee had taken Dean upstairs to Frank's sister's bedroom thinking his friend was feeling unwell. Frank had rung his mom and brother up for help.

 

Castiel could see an older boy watching; he had dark hair, football type body, who had followed them up. When Lee had left he went into the room Dean was in and locked the door.

 

Castiel saw the boy licks his lips, but Dean spoke to him and got up from the bed. The boy pushed him hard, and Dean fell against the bed frame, hence the bruise he had. His boy stood up again, but the older boy seems to gain some control and try's to kiss him. Dean kicked him, told him to back away. The only thing Dean could do was use his powers to stop the assault. The older boy just ran scared out of his mind, his arm broken.

 

Dean locked himself in the bathroom scared and worried that he, Cas would be mad at him. Scared he had hurt someone, and he felt so alone and lost. How had he not felt this, with the bond? He guesses it was the drug, with the human side of his boy taking over.

 

Castiel took his hand off Dean and sighed. “Dean, you did everything in your power to fight that boy off. I am not cross with you. Never fear me, sweetheart, please.”

 

“I want Cas; I just don't want to let you down.”

 

“You never have let me down Dean Winchester, and I doubt you ever will. Now, I would like to call a family meeting this is serious. We need to find the boy and call the police.”

 

Castiel thought Dean would fight the suggestion and was getting ready for the rebuttal.

 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean lent on him and snuggled up; he had not done that in a long time, so Castiel just gave the boy the comfort he craved.


	51. College-bound…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean says goodbye to the house, his friends and family but Castiel says nothing to the boy. Dean comes back for Thanksgiving with a friend but the angel is not taking it so well.

Dean graduated with full honours; top of his class. Did his valedictorian speech, with enthusiasm and heart. His family and friends were all there supporting him and cheering him on.

 

Sam realised this was his dream for his brother all along. Knowing that Dean always had this full potential in him, but his older brother still had that lucky self-assured attitude that hid so many buried issues. The older man could never see how amazingly bright and beautiful he was. This Dean had the world at his feet, and it was for the taking. He hoped he ran with it and followed his dreams.

 

Dean, ‘ _the older version was always good with mechanics.'_ The younger version was also, but with his aunt Charlies gentle prodding, he also excelled in all technologies. The younger boy had been offered a place at MIT and accepted. Dean was so ecstatic they all were, proud and amazed that there Dean would reach for a dream that should have been his so very long ago, not many people got this second chance.

 

Castiel was a little sad; Dean was no longer a little boy. The angel missed that some days. His boy had relied on him for all his basic needs. Had loved him unconditionally, would seek comfort from him and let him love him back.

 

Though he was proud of Dean, don't get him wrong he was just sad, and a little melancholy with his thoughts at losing his boy, to the wider world. That he could no longer protect him from the harsh influence of others that sought to harm him. Dean was a powerful being in his own right, but Castiel knew his boy's heart, and he did not want that to break. Though Dean had to find his wings and fly, and that's the most heart-breaking part. He had to let him fly and maybe crash sometimes as well. For sometimes getting it wrong was the only way to learn life's lessons.

 

“That's the last of the boxes Uncle Gabe,” Dean said coming downstairs.

 

“You sure buddy? You have your computer?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy has that. If I forget something, I can call or drive back, I'm only two hours away.” Dean shrugs.

 

“That's true,” Sam says coming back in slapping a friendly pat on his brother's arm.

 

Gilda comes up to Dean and hugs him. “Now I will give you this; a bottle of moon dust. If you need us, find a fairy ring and call, okay?”

 

“Sure Aunt Gilda.” Dean nodded taking the vile with a sparkly white liquid in it.

 

“We're so proud of you baby.” Gilda sniffs but looks on with pride at her nephew.

 

“I'll be back at Thanksgiving; you’re all coming with baby Rose?”

 

“Sure we are.” Laughs Charlie who was carrying baby Rose on her hip.

 

“Dee,” The baby yells and the older boy smiles.

 

“Come to give Dee a hug before he goes.” Dean grins at his little cousin, all dressed in pink.

 

“Ware's Cas?” Asks Charlie looking around.

 

Dean's smile drops, and he sighs. “The docks I would guess Aunt Charlie. Cas is not taking me going, so great.”

 

Charlie takes the little princess out of Dean's arms and kisses his cheek. “Go talk to him, sweetie.”

 

“Okay, but I have tried.” The teen grumbles.

 

“Communication is the key.” Laughs Sam, grinning at his younger brother.

 

“Not if they don't wanna talk.” Grumbles Dean.

 

“I swear my brother is taking a leaf out of the Winchester journals.” Snorts Gabriel, who gets a smack on the arm from Sam for that comment.

 

Dean walks around the house. The teen can taste the tang of salt in the air. A soft, warm breeze caresses his face and the seabirds cry their soulful tune. He's going to miss the house, his family and his friends, but he's looking forward to the next adventure. Dean can feel Castiel; he knows where the angel is, could feel the sadness and loneliness. Wishing he would talk to him and not pretend all was puppies and rainbows.

 

Walking along the sandy path that leads him to the docks the wooden slats rumble underfoot. He finds the angel dangling his feet into the water. The sun is bright sending sparkling glitter of light from the rolling sea below. Castiel stiffens; the teen notices. With his hands in his pockets, he looks over the sound and at the boats dotted out there; some fishing others are having fun.

 

“Who sent you?” Come's the low gruff voice of his angel.

 

Dean does not turn his head but speaks. “I can always feel you, angel, no matter what, they don't have to send me. I think you forget at times when you're lost in your head-space like this. You did not even notice my arrival.”

 

“I-I was lost in thought.” The angel grumbles at being left defenceless.

 

“Were you even going to say goodbye?” Dean asks him, wanting the truth.

 

“I have to let you go today Dean. It's for the best don't you think?”

 

Dean turns, and the angel does not have to know his boy's green eyes flash with danger. “So, that's how you wish to play it?”

 

Castiel shrugs such a human gesture that he's picked up over the years.

 

“I guess I will see you then. I love you, Cas even if you don't love me back.”

 

Dean walks away, and words are caught in his throat. He's millions of years old, and a baby has put him to shame. The angel hears the van go, knows that his family and friends have gone. Left him to sulk, cross and disgusted that he's left Dean on his big day. The angels ashamed of himself, but he could not bring himself to say goodbye, to his one true love, his mate.

 

 

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

 

 

“Cassie, you have to talk to him, or we will lose him.” Shouts Gabriel, who's pissed at Castiel's behaviour.

 

“Deans bringing a friend home, he's moved on Gabriel,” Castiel tells his older brother.

 

“You're jumping to conclusions Cassie, and you damn well know that. How many times as he came home? Tell me that?”

 

“Dean's been busy.” The angel mumbles.

 

“Bullshit and you know it. You're not the only one that loses him. You're fucking selfish brother.” Gabriel turns away in discuss and goes and finds his mate. Castiel has never seen his older brother that cross before, and the younger angel knows it's valid, knows it's his doing.

 

“Hey everyone.” Grins Dean, putting his bag down. “This is my friend Zhane.”

 

Gabriel and Sam greet the boy who has long dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Smaller than, Dean, and skinnier, he smiles and shakes their hand.

 

“It's so great to meet friends and family of Dean. My mom's away, so I would have been stuck in my dorm.”

 

“There is plenty to go around.” Says Missy, who comes and hugs Dean and shakes the boy's hands. “My daughter can't come back this year sadly.”

 

“That Holly? The one you're always chatting with?” The boy turns to his friend.

 

“Yeah, that's her.” Laughs Dean grinning wide.

 

Gilda, Charlie, Riz and baby Rose come through the back door, and Dean introduces them to Zhane. They talk about the boy's studies and how they're getting on. Rose babbles at her cousin and won’t go back to her moms, much to Zhane's amusement.

 

Sam goes into the kitchen and hisses at Castiel. “At lease go say hello, for fuck's sake Cas.”

 

Now when Sam starts swearing, he knows he has an issue. So Castiel dry’s his hands and marchers out to the living area. His palms begin to sweat, and he swears he feels sick. He commanded Gods army, and he fought wars for Chuck's sake how’s meeting his ‘mate's new boyfriend this hard? He pushed Dean to this; he needs to get over it like yesterday.

 

“Hey, Dean, sorry busy cooking, who's this?” Castiel tries to plaster a fake smile on his face.

 

“Hey Cas, this is Zhane. My friend.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr Winchester.” Zhane jumps up and shakes his hand.

 

“You're very welcome here. Well, I best get back, busy.” Castiel nods and goes back again. The boys look at each other but say nothing.

 

The dinner is fantastic as Dean knew it would be. Zhane is a funny and polite dinner guest, and everyone loves him. They wash up, play games, and it's a great Thanksgiving. The boys go upstairs later that night well fed and tired.

 

“Cas was quiet,” Dean tells Zhane.

 

“Yeah, I noticed. Not sure I'm going to be able to get him alone.”

 

“Not this time, but least he can get used to you.”

 

“Yeah, I hate how he's ignoring you though bro,” Zhane tells his best friend.

 

“That's just Cas; he'll come around,” Dean smiles sleepily at his friend. “He's my mate after all.”


	52. Love is complicated…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel speaks to Zhane, and Dean and Castiel find themselves back where it all started.

 

The boys go back to school and Christmas comes; Dean goes back home and turns nineteen. The boy gives his angel a gift he made. The ring he's been working on all year is a homing beacon of sorts. Castiel would be able to know his mate's location in an emergency, and he could add family members if he wished to. Before Dean goes back to school, he finds it still wrapped sat on the angel's desk.

 

 

 

Xxxxx

 

 

 

Dean carries on he sees Sam and Gabriel and his Fae family but does not go back home. His heart genuinely is not into it. The teen works hard and gets straight A's on all of his projects. Loving college and the network of friends he's made. Summer term comes, and he gets a job in a camp for disabled children and loves it. Fixing up wheelchairs and equipment he wonders if that's a job he would like after school.

 

Coming up to Thanksgiving again Zhane sits him down and shows him a letter.

 

“What! You're swapping schools?” Dean asks shocked.

 

“Yeah, I've been talking to Holly, and I think Pre-med suits me better. I'm two years behind, but I can catch up.”

 

Dean hugs his friend and smiles, “I'll miss you, but this is amazing, dude.”

 

“Dean, I know this sounds rude but…” Zhane chews on his lips.

 

Dean just laughs and pats him on the back. “Sure dude you can come to Thanksgiving and anyway your girlfriend will be there. I don't cross Holly.”

 

The boys laugh and get their bags packed. “You talking to Cas this time?” Dean asks his friend.

 

“Yeah, that angel's mine.”

 

Dean snorts. “Sure he is, a real teddy bear that one.”

 

“I have to thank him, Dean, I would not be here without him.”

 

“I know dude. Go talk away.”

 

The boys get into Dean's baby, the only thing he has from his old life. Though Sam says, he does not worship her like his older self-did.

 

The boys arrive home, and the family greet them warmly. Well all apart from Castiel. The angel greets them and hides in the kitchen.

 

Holly and Missy come, and Zhane smirks and winks at Dean when Castiel comes and puts some bread roles on the table.

 

Holly knows and does not like how her Uncle Cas has treated Dean. Hey, it's not her place to say, but she wants to see his reaction to what Zhane's planned.

 

Zhane gathers the girl up and kisses her; they both moan. Gabriel snickers because he caught on to what the boys are doing. Dean tries to hide his smile, and Sam looks on at the unfolding drama with a smirk on his face.

 

Castiel holds the bread basket two inches of the table, seemingly transfixed with the teens in front of him kissing.

 

“Cassie, close your mouth, you're catching flies.” Giggles Gabe, who's crying with laughter now.

 

“But I thought,” Stammers the angel now looking between Holly, Zhane and Dean.

 

“Thought what Cas?” Asks Dean far too innocently.

 

“Err, nothing, just…” The angel drops the bread, and they hear the beat of wings.

 

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Now, he deserved that.”

 

“Don't be too harsh on him love,” Missy smiles at the kids lightly scolding them.

 

“Do you think he's out on the dock?” Zhane asks Dean.

 

“Yeah, I better go.” The teen says rubbing his face, not wanting to face the angel just yet.

 

“No, I think we need to talk.” Dean nods and lets his friend go.

 

Zhane grabs his coat. The clouds are scurrying across the sky, like there late for something important. The wind blows sand in his face, and it stings his skin. The older boy finds the angel on the docks, his arms around his knees his eyes stormy just like the reflection of the water.

 

“Hey,”

 

Castiel looks across and frowns not expecting the boy. Zhane sits near the angel and starts to talk.

 

“You won’t remember me I guess. When Dean was about three, I think it was. He was rushed to the hospital. Within that timeline, you met my mom, in the chapel. She told you I was dying of cancer. You healed me, and well here I am. I wanted to thank you, and I wanted to say. I won’t waste my life.”

 

Castiel looks up and smiles softly at the young boy. “Zhane of course. I remember; I'm glad you're well.”

 

“I want to talk about Dean, I know this is not my right, and I don't want you to smite me. Castiel he loves you. I have seen so many people; both sexes come to ask him out, always turned them down. Dean talks about you all the time. I know he's missed you, and boy did it hurt when he saw the up-wrapped present he left last Christmas.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes and groaned. “I wanted to open it when I was alone. I never knew that was the reason he did not return to me. I thought he was having a good time that him and you,”

 

“Were, an item, yeah I know? Deans only just picked up on that. Lord he has so much faith in you, so much love so much happiness. I never have seen Dean so sad, struggling day by day just to get out of bed. But he said he had to that he wanted you to be proud of him even if you did not want nor love him.”

 

“Shit,” Castiel put his head on his knee. “What have I done?”

 

“I don't know dude. But if you don't do anything, I'm sure you are going to lose him for good.”

 

Zhane gets up and brushed his pants. “Let him know where he stands ok? Just give him that. Also summer break we went to the men of letter's bunker, and he learnt all about angels mating and stuff like that. He's nothing but committed to you.”

 

Castiel looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes. “How did you get in?”

 

“Dean was sent a key; he thought it was his uncle. I'm guessing not then by the look at your face.”

 

“No,” Castiel told him, “Go back, I'll be in soon.”

 

Zhane nods and walks back the way he came from. Calling for his boy Dean materialises in front of him.

 

“Cas you okay?” Dean asked looking concerned.

 

“I just spoke to Zhane, he told me about the hospital and Spring break.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah, we went to the bunker. Is this a bad thing?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Castiel looks into deep forest green eyes. Trying to seek the truth, he's not sure he wants the answers to.

 

“Always angel.” No hesitation at all on Dean's part.

 

Castiel nods once, and the world moves from underneath them both.

 

Deans sat in a light wooden chair, in what looks like an empty basement of the bunker. There is a cage with files at one end of the room and a wooden wardrobe at the other end. A woman stands smiling at him. Upon her brown hair that's cascading over her white toga; sits a golden stag's head. Golden bracelets entwine her arms. On her back is a large brown bow, with silver arrows. Dean thinks she's pretty and there is something otherworldly about her.

 

“Who are you?” He asks in a shaky voice. “Where's Cas?”

 

“All is fine Dean. I am the Goddess Artemis.”

 

Dean stands bowing in respect and then sits back down again. Not sure what else he should do.

 

Meanwhile, Castiel wonders where Dean has vanished to. After landing at the bunker, he felt a presence. The angel realises its one he recognises. Not overly concerned, the angel makes his way down to the room, he once found a baby Dean in.

 

 

“You have so many questions, and I may be able to help.” The Goddess waits for the angel to find them and made sure he's waiting and listening on the other side of the door that's been left slightly ajar. After all, they both needed reassurance.

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Dean nods his head.

 

“When you're older self-came into this room I felt the pain. Now, Dean and Sam were prolific hunters, and monsters wished them dead. Though they helped me at one point, realising not all monsters were evil.

 

Dean had a heavy heart; the angels used him for their own nefarious purposes; they had lost their way. The abuse he had suffered, as a child, everything he had been through in his short life. When I told him that I could help, he asked about Castiel.”

 

“But why?” Asked Dean looking puzzled.

 

“When Samael fell it was because he hated Gods creation -humans. Yet when he disappeared the angels were little more than automatons doing much the same. They lost the ability to love, care and nurture their Gods own work. Gabriel lived with other Gods and on earth and learnt free will to love and so did Castiel. Dean, more so than Sam helped him. Brought him freedoms which his brothers and sisters punished him for. This all started when Castiel laid a hand on Dean in perdition.”

 

“I still don't get it,” Dean told the Goddess.

 

The Goddess moved forward like she was floating on air and continued her speech. “Dean knows that Castiel had given up so much for him. That he would do anything for him. Dean knew with his issues; he had too much baggage that he could not truly love Castiel the way he knew he deserved.”

 

“So Dean gave his life up for Cas?” Dean asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, the ultimate sacrifice, but he gave Castiel options. A year of his life, so he would get to know his true self. That he could have the broken him back or let him grow up free of a burden. Dean new and re-born, no barriers, nor scars.”

 

“Shit that's, just I have no words.” Dean sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

 

“Dean had loved Castiel for a very long time. Felt like he had let him down, felt like he could never be therefore his angel. The one last gift the hunter could bestow was the most important gift of all.”

 

“What is that?” Deans green eyes were wide now with anticipation.

 

“Love.” The Goddess whispered to the young Nephilim.

 

Castiel came through the door and fell to his knees he held his face in his hands and sobbed.

 

“Cas, do you see?” Dean whispered softly. “I love you; angel always will do.”

 

Dean got up and knelt down near his angel and ran nimble fingers through his thick silky black hair.

 

“Dean, I'm so, so sorry.” The angel's breath hitched, and he hung onto the teen.

 

“Look angel.” The Goddess commanded, “It's not only Dean that carries part of you.”

 

Castiel looked at the Goddess and nodded in understanding. Closing his eyes the angel sorted through threads of grace. The blue, silver and golden ribbons meandered through his core like a map of an underground tube line. Pulling and manipulating them he found a blockage near his heart, they're nestled was a bundle of wires that glowed greenly. It was not grace but was alive not unlike a pulsing soul. The angel gasped, he did indeed have a part of his hunter with him; how did he never notice this?

 

The angel looked at his boy and smiled cupping his face. “I just wish you did not look so young.”

 

“When I graduate maybe you can age me? Then we won’t look so weird. I mean you look like you're about thirty-ish.” Dean grinned kissing the angels tears away.

 

“I can do that.” Interrupted the Goddess. “My one final gift. I may never witness a love like yours again. There will be songs, and books will be written about it. A love that will last forever, transcend time, so different yet the same.”

 

“Dean are you sure about this? Being tethered to me forever? Being mine?”

 

“I think I have always been yours; angel.”

 

“Yes, love you have.” Smiles the angel tears still leaking out of his azure eyes.

 

“If there is nothing else I will be gone.” The Goddess softly smiles at the two beings in front of her. Then vanishes and the room becomes empty. Castiel grasps Dean's hand and pulls him in.

 

“May I kiss you?” Castiel rasps his eyes never leaving his boys face.

 

Dean gasps and nods. “Yes, please.”

 

Castiel gently grabs Dean's chin his thumb caressing his skin. The teen tries to swallow, his heartbeat rising at the close proximity to his angel. Castiel stairs into the teen's eyes and brings his face closer but slowly, oh so slowly. Tipping his head to Dean's right side and kissing his mates plush pink lips soft and teasingly. Pulling away again to look at the boy the angel drives right back in to give a full mouth kiss this time. Taking his time to taste, small kisses, caressing his lips. Nudging his nose playfully, Castiel looks at his boy again, hardly believing he gets this.

 

“Are you okay sweet boy?” The angel murmurs.

 

“Huh-uh.” Dean can't form a coherent word. The kiss was out of this world.

 

Castiel chuckles liking how he affected his boy.

 

Holding a little tighter, his thumbs pressing into the boy's cheeks. Kissing harder, moaning. Pushing, pulling, sweeps of moister making them their lips slick. Castiel was nipping at his boy's lips and licking his mouth pushing his tongue between his lips but not all the way in.

 

“Cas,” Moans Dean, his panting loud in the empty room.

 

Castiel moves his hands up and down Dean's torso, feeling his toned muscles under his shirt. He's not entirely filled out yet, but he's getting there. Calming down the kiss, the angel strokes his thumbs around Dean's cheeks. Each kiss he's pulling away, but the teen tries to follow him.

 

“Baby we have to get back,” Castiel tells Dean, sadly.

 

Dean whines and shakes his head.

 

“Gabriel’s calling, we will miss dinner.”

 

Dean pouts, and Castiel catches the pout between his lips. “Later sweetheart; I promise.”

 

“Okay, we best go I guess.”

 

Castiel holds his hand out, and the smile on Dean's face is blinding, and the angel knows he wants always to put happiness on that boy's face or he will die trying. They fly angel air and get back to the house in time for dinner.

 

Dean and Zhane get ready to go back to school. Deans going to lose his best friend though he has Cas now. The teen knows he can come home any time he wishes.

 

“Dean, call me, and I will come,” Castiel tells his boy.

 

Dean nods and hugs the angel. “I know Cas.”

 

“Hey, just one more year left sweetheart; that's all.”

 

“I know, love you, Cas.”

 

“I love you too Dean.”

 

The angel watches the boys leave and feels the happiest he's been in a very long time.

 

End


	53. Epilogue: The angel and his boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean talk about the future and where there want to be.

Castiel and Dean sat dangling their feet in the cold water of the sound. The warm summer breeze was soothing on their warm skin.

 

The angel looked at his mate; more freckles dot his face from the summer's sun. The Goddess; made his boy look older, as promised. Dean would always look this way, never age until it was time for them to return to heaven.

 

Apple green eyes flashed over him and a brilliant smile that lit up his boy's face. One that never failed to take his breath away.

 

Dean grabbed for his angel's hand and twined their fingers together. They heard shouts and looked over towards the small beach and saw their family playing in the surf. Baby Rose, and her mommy's, Gabriel and Sam. Riz and his family. Holly and Zhane had joined them a short holiday from college.

 

“What do you want to do now you've graduated?” Castiel asked his mate, sweeping an errant hair from his face.

 

“I want to help others like ourselves who need a community. Somewhere human and supers can co-exist. A place for hunters to learn about what's good and bad out there. The information's in the bunker; we can use it.”

 

“That's a great idea sweetheart, I am so proud of you. I never have told you that.”

 

“I know Cas. The older Dean left a legacy behind, and I want to honour that.”

 

“We will, and you have all our support. I will hand my notice in at work. I feel its time for me to spend more time on this project of yours.” Grins Castiel.

 

“You would do that?” Gasps the younger man knowing how his mate loved his job at the college.

 

“Yes. You gave up your life so I could have all of you. Your heart, mind, body and soul. I will follow you to the ends of the universe, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean grabbed his angel and hugged him tightly. “Love you.”

 

Castiel's blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight. “I will always love you.”

 

“Come on guys. You're missing the fun.” Shouts Gabriel, from the beach.

 

Castiel stands and holds his hands out for Dean and pulls him up.

 

Dean grins and knows the sacrifice was all worth it, to find his place in the world and the love of his angel.

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and comments on this fic. I have loved the journey and will miss the fic. Never done anything like this before so was not sure how well it would be received. 
> 
> Not sure if they will be one-offs, but for now its the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome Beta for helping me out x


End file.
